Believing In Someone
by skittlesmomma27
Summary: Bella and Alice are twin sisters while Jasper and Edward are adoptive brothers. Read and watch as their relationships grow and change as the months and years go by. Edward-Bella. Alice-Jasper. Carlisle-Esme. Rose-Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys….here is my latest creation. This story starts out with all the kids in high school and goes from there. I hope you guys like it but I honestly don't expect everybody to like the way I take my stories but they go their own way sometimes. I am almost finished writing the story so posting should be consistent with me posting on Sundays and Wednesdays each week. The first few chapters offer both POV's but after that they will alternate POV's between Bella and Edward.**

**There are pictures that go along with this story. The link can be found on my profile page after this chapter.**

**skittlesmomma27**

**.wix**

**.com(/) pics-for-stories**

** -remove all spaces and ()**

**Disclaimer: All mistakes made are my own and I do appreciate each comment about a grammatical, or consistency error. If you take the time to point them out then I will take the time to correct them and repost the chapters. SM owns all Twilight, I just like to borrow her characters a few hours a day to play with them.**

**Enjoy the read but please review!**

Chapter 1

BPOV

I groaned as I sat down on the cold bleachers facing the football field watching my twin sister cheer for our football team. It was the last game of November in Chicago and it was cold outside, especially when the wind blew. This was the last place I wanted to be but Alice had begged me to come watch the game tonight since we were playing against one of our biggest rivals. I watched as my short pixie of a twin sister finished her cheer and spotted me. She bounced over to me and jumped up on the rails of the bleachers right in front of me. "I see you finally decided to show up. It's only halfway through the second quarter." She said rolling her eyes at me.

I laughed and handed her the cup of hot chocolate I knew she would want in this cold weather. We had been taking care of each other since our parents had decided their careers were more important than us and left us alone in Chicago almost a year ago. They both got offers they couldn't refuse in New York City and left us here to finish school because we had argued to stay with our friends and Alice of course didn't want to leave her boyfriend of two years, Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was one of two adopted sons by the infamously sexy doctor, Carlisle Cullen, and his beautiful interior designer wife, Esme. "I told you I had that paper that I wanted to get finished, tinker." I told her as I took back her empty cup.

She rolled her eyes again before nodding. "I know, Belles. Jazzy wants to know if he and Edward could come over after the game and hang out for a little while?" She asked with a sly smile on her face. Edward was Jasper's brother and the bane of my existence. We couldn't stand one another and by mutual decisions we tried to avoid being thrown together in close situations.

I groaned at my little sister. Well, she was little by 2 minutes or so. "You know Edward and I don't get along, Alice. Why does he have to come when you and Jasper are just going to make out or hook up all night?" I asked her frustrated.

"Cut him a break, Bell. Him and Tanya just broke up a few hours ago and he wants to hide somewhere she won't think to look for him." She explained like I really cared.

I sighed and nodded. "That's fine, Ali." I told her as her squad called her back over so they could do another cheer. She was the spunky to my moody, the sunshine to my rain, the optimism to my pessimism. We worked great together in all ways; I was the book nerd, head tutor at our school, and all around shy person while she was head cheerleader, student body president, and all around friendly overly excited person.

I folded myself into my jacket and watched uninterested the rest of the quarter until my sister and her squad took the field during half time. Letting my fashionista of a sister pick out my clothes didn't always leave me feeling warm and cozy but she had done pretty good tonight. I was wearing a gray long sleeved sweater, blue jeans, and my dark blue peacoat, plaid scarf and gray boots to tie it all together. I had to admit seeing my tiny pixie of a sister being tossed so high up in the air with a huge smile on her face made me smile a little bit. She really was amazing even though her all the time cheerfulness got on my nerves sometimes I wouldn't trade her for the world. "Hmm…it is rather amazing how a smile can make a person even more beautiful."

I snapped my head away from my sister to the smirk of none other than Edward Masen, star quarterback. "Too bad a smile or smirk can't change an asshole's personality." I snapped at him before turning my attention back to my sister.

The man really was the bane of my existence. The more I tried to be invisible the more he noticed me. I had to admit he was ruggedly handsome with his hand tousled copperish brown locks and bright green eyes and his football filled out physique. But the beautiful bombshell of a girlfriend that was normally attached to his hip made him ugly as sin because she was the nastiest of people in my eyes. "One day, Isabella, that smart ass mouth of yours is going to get you noticed." He said quietly before going back out to the field. I think I forgot to mention his devilishly sexy voice that he used to his advantage with most people.

"What was that all about, Belle?" Alice asked as she bounced in front of the bleachers in her little, and I do mean little, blue and yellow uniform.

"What was what all about?" I asked her indifferently.

She giggled as she bounced on her toes presumably to keep warm in the chilly October air. "I saw you and Edward talking, Belle. You know he's not as bad as you think, he's really sweet and romantic from what I hear." She giggled as she bounced back to her squad and friends.

I settled in to watch the rest of the game and as the clock ticked down from the last two minutes and we were ahead by twenty two points I got up to head to my car. Just as I stepped off the bleachers I heard my name. "Bella!"

I twirled around and saw Alice run up to me with her keys dangling from her fingers. "Will you please crank my car too so it's warm?" she asked quickly.

I shook my head, grabbed her keys and headed to the parking lot without another word. I headed for my midnight blue 2012 Ford Fusion and smiled at the sight of it. It was understated and fuel efficient and suited me perfectly. I clicked the keypad to unlock the doors before I got to it so I could quickly crank it before running across the parking lot to the reserved area for the football players, cheerleaders, and coaches. Once I had my heat blasting I took off for Alice's bright canary yellow Toyota Celica that she had gotten instead of the yellow Porsche that she had wanted. Our parents had bought us these cars on our seventeenth birthday back in March to replace our used ones we had gotten when we turned sixteen, three weeks before they left us in Chicago on our own. I snarled my nose at the shiny silver Volvo that seemed to mock me all the time. It was Edward's car and he was proud of it too. I pushed the key fob to Alice's car and groaned when the lights didn't flash letting me know it was unlocked. I quickly jumped in the front seat and put the key in the ignition trying to ignore all the stuff in the car. It was an ultimate chick's car with a pink and purple lei hanging around the rearview mirror with some shiny Mardi-Gra's beads intertwined with it. She had pink and black zebra print floor mats along with her extra set of pom-pom's in the passenger seat.

I turned the key expecting the car to crank but all it did was click. Great. Her battery was dead. She must have left her overhead light on again. This had happened multiple times over the past six months. "Damn you, Alice." I growled as I popped the hood before getting out slamming her door shut and kicking the tire just for the hell of it.

I lifted her hood and propped it open so I could look at the battery to make sure the cables were attached correctly. They were so I went around to her trunk and got her jump starting kit that I had bought her after the third time of her running her battery dead. I lifted it out and slammed her trunk shut when a voice startled me from the shadows.

"Problems princess?" asked a dangerous voice from behind me.

I whirled around to face Edward who had snuck up and was leaning against the hood of his shiny Volvo. He was wearing a pair of low slung jeans, a tight black t-shirt and his ever present leather jacket. "Where's Alice?" I asked him as I hooked up the box to boost the car off.

I heard him laugh and I instantly knew why he was out here so soon and with wet hair none the less. "Nevermind." I told him because I honestly didn't care to know about my sister's sex life with Edward's brother.

Once I had the cables hooked up I went and tried to crank the car but all it did was click. "Has she done wore that damn thing out too?" I asked myself as I tried it again and got nothing but a sick sounding whirring sound. I slapped the steering wheel in frustration when Edward appeared in the space between the door and the frame of the car.

"Want me to boost it off?" He asked pointing to his car in the space in front of Alice's car.

I groaned and nodded. "Yes, please." I told him as I closed my eyes against his fresh clean smell that was wafting off of him.

Without another word we worked in silence to get Alice's car cranked. Once it was cranked and the hood was shut I walked back to my car with two words tossed towards Edward. "Follow me!"

EPOV

I hung my head as I listened to the coaches go over the game plan for tonight and tried to drone their voices out as I thought back over the things that had happened today. Tanya, my girlfriend of over a year, had told me that she was pregnant and she wasn't sure if the child was mine or not. I had been devastated when she told me that the other possibility was one of my teammates and who I had considered to be my best friend, Garrett. Thankfully he had a sprained ankle and wasn't able to play so he had opted out of even coming to the game tonight. At least I wouldn't have to see his face for a little while as I came to grips with my new reality.

"You okay, dude?" Jasper, my adopted brother, asked quietly.

I shook my head and bounced my knee in anticipation for the game. I could legally kick some ass and not get in trouble about it. It was after the game that I was worried about. I had had to turn my phone off after I had walked away from Tanya when she had tossed the news at me in the school parking lot after school because she wouldn't quit calling and texting. She had apparently called Esme and Carlisle who had in turn called Jasper to check on me. I'm sure she told them a distorted version of the truth but I didn't want to get into all of that with everybody right now, I just wanted to be left alone so I had went for a drive before locking myself in the weight room where I pummeled a punching bag for a little bit until my knuckles started hurting. "I just want to play the game and ignore everything else. I'm not coming home tonight either." I told him seriously.

I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't going to that house to have everybody ask me if I was okay and what had happened. Plus, Tanya would most likely be waiting or stopping by any normal place I hung out at to try and explain her situation in a better light. I just didn't want to hear any of it tonight.

"Where are you going to go?" Jasper asked quietly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, just somewhere nobody will think to find me." I told him honestly.

"Want to come to Alice's with me? Nobody will think to look for you there. You can hang with Belles." He suggested.

I shrugged my shoulders because that girl hated me and I couldn't understand why. She was absolutely stunning in my eyes and was the cause to a lot of arguments between Tanya and myself because she was jealous. Bella hated me for some reason so it was by mutual agreement that we just avoided situations where we were forced to be within close proximity to one another. "I don't care. Just clear it with Alice and Bella first. I will wait for you after the game to see what they say." I told him as Coach Brown called me to the side.

"Mr. Masen, can I speak with you for a minute?" I nodded and headed his way.

"What's up, coach?" I asked as he shut the office door behind me.

He sighed and ran his hand through his thinning graying hair. "I just wanted to make sure your head was cleared for the game tonight? That nothing personal was going to affect your game tonight."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, coach. I promise." I told him in the most up-beat cheerful voice I could manage at the moment.

He nodded and clapped me on the shoulder. "Good to hear, Masen. Let's go beat those panthers."

I nodded and we walked out of the office and down the tunnel where the rest of the team was waiting to run onto the field. "Let's go guys, we can do this." I told them as I tugged my helmet on and leading the team out onto the field.

We played a brutal game and I caught Jasper and Alice whispering quietly when we were in a time out in the first quarter. I assumed it was about me coming to her house after the game. Her and her sister lived alone in a huge house with a long driveway that they had grown up in, but their parents had apparently moved out of state earlier this year leaving them to their own devices. Jasper and I actually drove by their driveway on the way to and from school since we lived literally three blocks up from them on a dead end street. You couldn't even see their house from the street so it would be a perfect hideaway spot for tonight.

When we came back from our half time rest and pep talk I noticed one of Bella's rare smiles as she watched her sister out on the field doing her thing with the cheerleading squad and decided to pay her a compliment even though I knew she would rebuff it immediately. "Hmm…it is rather amazing how a smile can make a person even more beautiful." I told her with a smirk and a wink.

She immediately snapped her head to me and scowled. "Too bad a smile or smirk can't change an asshole's personality." I smiled at her witty comeback. They always made my day. I knew that underneath all of that anger was one hell of a woman and she was probably kinky as hell in bed with all that attitude she possessed. I shook my head and got back in the game to finish out the last half.

After we had wiped the field with the panthers, I quickly hurried through my shower when I heard Alice's tinkling laughter coming from deep in the shower stall area. I decided to wait for Jasper at my car. My one pride and joy that nobody could take away from me, the one thing my birth parents had given me. When Carlisle and Esme had decided to adopt me five years ago, I came with a lot of anger issues and a sizeable inheritance from my parents that I could do whatever I pleased with. My parents were Edward and Elizabeth Masen, both surgeons and lifelong friends of the Cullens', but they had died when they had been victims in a head on drunken collision.

I walked to the parking lot because one Isabella Brandon was bent over her sister's obnoxious yellow car tweaking something under the hood. Upon closer inspection I noticed a few things. One, obviously Alice's battery was dead since Bella had a charger booster hooking it up to it. Two, she was wearing bright blue panties that were peeking through the holes at the edges of her pockets on her well-worn jeans. Three, her ass and legs looked amazing in those skin-tight jeans. "Problems, princess?" I asked her as I leaned against the hood of my car.

She jerked up quickly surprising me but instead of acknowledging my presence she just asked where her sister was and when I gave her the 'do you really have to ask me that' kind of look she just shook her head and said "Nevermind."

I stood there and watched her hook up the artificial booster to the car and go to try and crank it and the car done nothing but click time after time. I heard her mumble to herself and get frustrated so I pushed off the hood of my car to go see if she wanted me to boost off the car. I walked to the space between the open door and the car so I could hopefully get a smell of her delicious scent that I caught on occasion. If this woman ever found out how I truly looked at her I think she would think me an idiot. Tanya had always rebuffed my romantic notions telling me to not waste my time on the wine, roses, and music when we all knew what it was leading up to. I had grown up in a house full of obvious love and romance and I wanted to express that with the woman I loved and thought loved me.

"Want me to boost it off?" I offered pointing to my car that sat hood to hood with Alice's little yellow sports car.

She groaned and nodded slightly accepting my offer begrudgingly. "Yes, please." Without another word we worked in silence to get Alice's car cranked. Once it was cranked and the hood was shut she walked away tossing "Follow me!" over her shoulder.

I guess that answered my unasked question about whether the message had gotten back to her about me coming to her house after the game. I quickly hopped in my car and headed out of the parking lot and pulled to the stop sign right behind Bella's little blue car. It was understated and 'normal' and just like it's owner didn't stick out in the crowds. Even though I knew where Bella lived I still followed behind her and parked in the driveway as she pulled into the two car garage. I had never been on the inside of her house before so this was going to be interesting to say the least. Hell, I had only seen the outside twice when Jasper's car was in the shop and he begged me for a ride to see Alice.

I turned my car off and waited for her because I didn't want her to think I was presuming anything. I had to tread carefully. This was the only time we had ever really truly been alone together and maybe this was my opportunity to find out why she hated me so much. A tap on my window jerked me back to the here and now. I pulled my keys from the ignition and opened the door. "Are you going to sit here all night or are you going to come in?" She asked before turning around and heading to the front door.

I sighed and followed her into the house. I was stunned when I walked through the front door. It was immaculate and sophisticated yet young, comfortable, and obviously lived in. "Come on in, Edward. I have to check on dinner." She said as she shed her coat and headed for what I presumed was the kitchen.

**Sorry for the repost guys, I had a reader message me about Edward's last names so I had to come change them. His last name legally is Masen even though he is adopted by the Cullen's. He and Jasper are both adopted by Carlisle and Esme. More on their stories as the story progresses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot this in my last author's note, I have taken a lot of creative license with this story so if it doesn't follow with the laws or procedures of some things please just go with it. No pictures with the next few chapters. I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter whether there are pictures or not.**

**Not as many reviews as I had hoped for but oh well, it is what it is. This chapter is for those of you that did review, like, or follow. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

EPOV

"You cook?" I asked her as I sat on one of the barstools and watched her bend over and pull something that smelled delicious from the oven.

She scowled in my direction which caused me to hold my hands up in surrender. "It smells delicious." I complimented her instead of questioning her.

She rolled her eyes as she sat the bubbling casserole dish on heat pads and headed for the refrigerator. "Thanks. It's chicken lasagna with cheesy garlic bread. Why do you think Jasper spends so much time here? It's not just because of Alice." She said with a slight smile.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I bet, Esme tries so hard but can't cook for the life of her. We would all starve if it wasn't for take-out or frozen dinners." I admitted to her.

She quirked an eyebrow at me in what I assumed was curiosity.. "Why do you call your mother by her name?" She asked as she slid the garlic sticks into the oven pressing a few buttons and shutting the door on the oven again.

"She's not my real mother, and I don't want to disrespect my mom by calling Esme 'mom'." I told her because our adoption was no big secret but Jasper and I didn't talk openly about it to many people. I mean, we both opted to keep our real last names instead of taking Cullen so it's not like we could hide it.

She sighed and leaned back against the counter without saying another word. I just stared at her for a few minutes before giving in and speaking to her first. "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked her quietly.

She got a hateful look in her eye before stomping out of the room without another word. "Here we go…again." I mumbled to myself as I got up to follow her. She walked up the massive wrought iron staircase and I followed after her, figuring I would eventually get my answer if I stuck with it. "Bella?" I questioned when she paused at the top landing.

She snapped around and glared at me. "Don't speak, just follow and listen and you will get your answer." She demanded harshly.

I nodded and made the zipping motion across my lips to signal that she had my silence. "Your awesome girlfriend saw me looking at you last year." She said as she opened the double doors in front of us.

We walked into a massive walk in closet. I had thought it was the master bedroom but it was a huge custom closet that was filled to the brim with clothes, shoes, and all sorts of accessories. I followed her silently until she pointed to a white stool that sat in the middle of the room. I sat on it and waited for an explanation patiently. This was getting interesting. She rummaged through a bottom drawer on the left hand side of the closet. I looked around and saw distinct differences between the left hand side and the right hand side of the room. The right hand side had a lot, and I mean A LOT, of pink and sparkly in it while the left hand side had more gray, black, and toned down colors with just splashes of color. Bella and her sister obviously shared this closet but had their own sides.

She pulled out a big plastic bag and handed it to me. I could see that it was a shirt that had been ruined by something and looked like it had been shredded or cut up. I kept my mouth shut because the last thing I wanted for her to get pissed and not explain. "Tanya caught me looking at you last year while I waited on Alice to get finished with cheerleading practice and taught me a lesson. This is the results of that lesson." She said gesturing to the once beautiful white shirt with silver flowers and a lace inlay in the scooped back that was covered in something that had obviously destroyed it by staining it blue and shredding it up. As I held the shirt up I remembered seeing her wear it around the school, she had looked amazing in it.

"Bella-"

She held her hand up and pointed to the shirt. "She tossed blue dyed water all over me as I waited for Alice by my car since her battery was dead on her car. I had to miss three days of school because I couldn't scrub the blue off of my body or out of my hair. She made my life a living hell anytime I came near you or even looked at you. That is why I avoided you and made you think I hated you." She said quietly.

I laid the shirt on top of the plastic bag on the table beside the stool I was sitting on and stood up. "Bella-"

She held her hand up and shook her head. "I don't want to hear your apologies, Edward, just please don't tell her you came to my house or talked to me or anything." She begged me with sad scared eyes.

I walked slowly toward her so as to not scare her off but she backed up for every step I took forward...until she ran into the shelves behind her. "Fuck, Tanya, and her harpies." I whispered as I stepped up into her personal space. Our chests touched briefly with every breath we took, that is how close I was standing to her. I took a deep breath of her cinnamon and vanilla scent that I hadn't smelled except for in passing but had quickly became obsessed with. "She's a whore and we are done. I can promise you that we won't be getting back together after her latest stunt. I didn't know anything about that shirt and dyed water incident. I swear, Bella. I had no idea." I pleaded with her quietly as I tenderly cupped her face in my hands stroking her cheeks softly.

She nodded slightly and closed her eyes, shielding her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes from me but giving me the perfect opportunity to do something I had wanted to do when I first spotted her on my first day three years ago. I leaned forward pressing my chest against hers lightly and gently breathed against her lips letting her know my plan so she wouldn't be frightened away. As soon as my lips touched hers gently the timer for the oven went off and she shoved me away and practically sprinted away and out of the room without a word.

BPOV

I descended the stairs quickly so as to put some space between me and Edward Masen. I walked into the kitchen in a daze from Edwards light kiss to my lips and softly spoken words. My lips tingled from his soft moist lips, my cheeks tingled from his gentle touch, my nether regions tingled just from his close presence. I turned off the timer before pulling the bubbling cheesy garlic bread-sticks from the oven just as the front door from the garage opened. "Belle, dinner smells absolutely delicious as always." Jasper said coming up to kiss me on the cheek effectively pulling me from my haze.

"Thanks, Jazz, I made your favorite for such a great game played tonight." I told him as I pulled four plates down from the cabinet and handed them to Alice. This was our nightly routine and everybody knew their part.

"What can I do to help?" Edward's silky voice asked right beside my ear as I sliced the cooling lasagna.

I shoved him away with an elbow to the ribs causing him to grunt. "Stop that." I hissed at him as I glared at him over my shoulder.

He had a sexy as hell smirk plastered all over his face. "I make no promises." He said as he held his hands up. "It's game on now, princess." He said as he backed away a little bit.

I just shook my head at him and pointed to the refrigerator. "Everybody drinks milk with my chicken lasagna and cheese sticks. Please go fill the glasses up that Jasper has set on the table." I told him pointing to the doorway that led to the informal dining room we always ate at. We hadn't used the formal dining room since our parents had left back in early April nor had any intentions too. Thanksgiving was last week and Alice and I had eaten my chicken enchiladas while on Skype with our parents for about ten minutes, if that long.

Dinner was a silent affair but entertaining none the less as glances were shot to each other, round and round the table as we ate. Finally, I had had enough. "What is with the looks?" I asked my other three dinner table occupants.

Edward sighed and sat his fork down on his plate. "It's me. I'm making a normal routine awkward. I'll leave. I'll go find somewhere else to hang out at tonight." He said pushing back from the table to stand.

Before I could think about it I reached out and laid a hand on his arm to stop him. "Edward. Stop. Sit." I told him with a pointed look at his chair. He sighed but sat back down with his head hung. "Do you two have a problem with Edward and I being civil?"

Alice shook her head adamantly. "Nope, not me." She said popping her 'p' in the process.

Jasper had a slick cocky grin plastered on his face as he shook his head. "Absolutely not. I think it's about time." He said cockily which caused Edward to glare at him which turned into a smile when Jasper grunted.

I assumed he had kicked him under the table. We finished dinner in peace and eventually filtered into the living room where Alice had already set up her 'Game night' box on the round leather ottoman that sat in the middle of the space. I groaned as I flopped down on the couch as Alice twirled to grab the box and Jasper's eyes were trained on her the whole time. Edward sat down on the arm of the couch beside me. "Should I be afraid? I've heard about Alice's game nights." He whispered as Alice searched through the colorfully decorated box.

I nodded and groaned again when Alice pulled out an empty wine bottle and a blue velvet bag that I knew contained pieces of paper with things to do written on them. "Very afraid. There are some very vulgar things on those slips of paper. I know I helped write them." I told him honestly with my own smirk planted firmly on my face.

He groaned and hung his head. "I thought this game went out of style after we entered high school." He said a little too loudly causing Alice to hear and reiterate.

"Nope, you just have to update your requests and rules." She said as she circled her finger around the ottoman. "Everybody take a seat." She said as she plopped down on one side of it placing the bottle in the middle of the ottoman.

I groaned but got up and sat directly across from her with Edward to my left and Jasper to my right. "I want to go first, Tinker." I told her with a glare because she and I both knew that all of those requests had a sexual flare to them. And I knew she had picked this damn game to get me and Edward to open up to one another.

She gladly handed the bottle over and I gave it a good spin but unfortunately there weren't but four people playing so my choices were limited. But I groaned aloud and bit my lip silently when it stopped on Edward. Alice laughed loudly and handed Edward the bag with all the requests in them. "Don't you normally just kiss the person who spun the bottle or something?" He asked as he gingerly took the bag from Alice and pilfered around in it before drawing his hand out with a black piece of paper that caused me to groan because I had written all the requests on the black pieces of paper and Alice had handled the pink paper strips.

Alice nodded. "I changed the rules to make it more interesting. You must read what the strip says aloud before choosing to do it or removing an article of clothing." She said like she was a ring leader or teacher or something.

He shot a quick glance to me before opening up the slip of paper and reading what it said aloud. "Turn to the person who spun the bottle and give them an example of your dirty pillow talk for five minutes." He read out loud, his voice got softer and huskier as he read the sentence.

I groaned and hung my head in my hands allowing my long brown hair to cover my beat read face. Alice just cheered Edward on and Jasper laughed. I took a deep breath and lifted my head facing Edward bravely. "Give it your best shot." I told him with a smirk on my face.

He grinned, got up on his hands and knees and crawled over to me. I was shocked when he essentially straddled my side with one leg over mine and one leg behind me pressed against my back. He tugged me firmly against him as he brushed my hair back to expose my ear. "It didn't say anything about getting this close." I protested mildly but didn't fight him because I was honestly a little curious as to what he would whisper in my ear.

He laughed. "I'm sure what I am about to say to you, you probably don't want your sister to hear." He told all of us with a quirked eyebrow. Alice cringed and shook her head while Jasper laughed and I groaned. It was funny because when it came to Alice's sex life she didn't care who heard her but she didn't want to hear about other people's sex lives.

Damn, he was right which caused me to groan out loud. "Yeah yeah, get the show on the road. It's not like any of it is gonna be true anyways." I told him as I laid my arms over his leg and leaning into his chest as he leaned forward. We were literally touching all the way around. He surrounded me and I hated to admit it but I kind of like it.

"Time starts now." Alice said quietly. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen. I had a feeling that this moment and the immediate ones following were going to be the ones to change my life. Forever.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips right against my ear as he whispered his first sentence. "You have no idea how true what I am about to say really is, Isabella. I have waited a very long time to be able to tell you how I really feel and I am about to take full advantage. I have you for five minutes."

I jerked away from him and looked him in the eye and all he did was smile and nod before gently gripping my chin and turning my head back so he could whisper into my ear again. "I don't do dirty talk very often but on occasion it happens. Mmmm…I would love to fuck you up against your locker at school because you taunt me standing there purposefully ignoring me no matter how many compliments I give you or looks I give you practically begging you to talk to me. But first I want to take you on a date, a real date, and I think by the end of the night you are going to let me. Before I fuck you hard against your locker, which will happen one day, I want to make slow sweet love to you in a big soft bed where we can roll around and each take turns being in control. I want to watch your face as you come while I make love to you ever so slowly and softly. I wonder, do your eyes get wide just as you go over the edge? Do they darken to a molten chocolate instead of a caramel brown? Does your body quiver when you go over the edge? How high does you back arch when I refuse to give you everything you want and need to go over that edge?" He traced light circles up and down my spine as his whispered words sent tingles to every single part of my body. I crossed my arms over my chest because I could feel my nipples hardening under his sexual words. I clenched my thighs to try and find some relief but found none. He sat a hand on my thigh and slid it forward between my clenched thighs. I was immediately thankful that Alice was sitting on the other side of the ottoman and his leg was over mine shielding his movements somewhat. "Hmmm…seems like someone is turned on already. Are you nipples hard just from my words? Your bright blue panties soaked through?" He asked as he slid his hand further up until he encountered the warmth between my legs causing me to gasp lightly and lean my head against his as he applied pressure against my aching core. "God, Isabella, you are so hot and damp already. I'm sorry, baby, but there will be no pleasure found from me until you consent to a date with me. You really are beautiful though and I am immensely sorry that Tanya done the things she did. She did them because she was jealous and she knew I found you attractive but could never find the courage to approach you. I'm done playing games and I'm done being a pussy."

"Time's up!" Alice called cheerfully.

"I'm going after what I want and that just so happens to be you, Isabella." He ended his words with a gentle kiss to my earlobe before removing himself from around me completely.

I just groaned and laid my head on the ottoman to calm myself down. I took several deep breaths as Alice and Jasper laughed. "You okay, Belle?" Alice asked in between giggles.

I nodded and lifted my head up brushing my hair back and smiled at them. "I'm fine. Edward, it's your turn." I told him handing him the bottle with a glare.

He just winked and smiled at me. "Yes ma'am." He saluted me as he spun the bottle only for it to land on Alice. The game went on and on for almost half an hour with Alice and Edward having to swap clothes for five full minutes. I had refused to French kiss Jasper for three minutes so I had to strip an article of clothing off. I chose my shoes. It was now Edward's turn again and I took a deep breath because that bottle had avoided landing on me so far when it had been his turn. I wasn't so lucky this time as it stopped right in front of me.

I groaned. "I think that thing is cursed." I said snatching up the blue bag Edward offered to me.

Everybody just laughed as I dug around in the bag before pulling out another black slip of paper. "You have got to be shitting me." I grumbled. This was the one I had hoped and prayed to all the God's I knew of that I wouldn't draw.

"Problems princess?" Edward asked eyeing the piece of paper in my hands.

I shook my head and opened the folded piece of paper only to close it and groan out loud. "I'm not doing this." I told them tossing the piece of paper beside me.

"Oh come on, Bella, you have to. You can only pass every other turn and you passed last turn." Alice whined giving me her puppy dog face.

I shook my head. "It can't be that bad, Bella." Edward said quietly reaching for the discarded request.

I reached for it too but he beat me to it and opened up the folded piece of paper and I watched in horrification as a sexy as sin smile spread across his face.

I laid my head back down on the ottoman. "I'm not doing it." I said again.

"Pick me, baby, please. I promise it will be okay." Edward begged right against my ear causing me to jerk upright and face him with a questionable look on my face.

"I don't have a choice in who I have to do it with. But, I have to read this thing out loud, Edward, everybody is going to know." I whispered to him quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm single, your single. What's the problem?" He asked me quietly so no one else could hear. Alice and Jasper were watching our interactions with rapt attention.

"Fine. Take a 10 minute shower with the person who spun the bottle. Clothes must be tossed outside the bathroom door to count." I read aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I decided to post three days a week instead of two because there are 39 chapters right now at the moment and I'm not finished yet. At two chapters a week it would take me five or six months to get all of them posted and I don't want to do that to you guys. So...the new posting schedule is you guys will get a new chapter on Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday of every week.**

**Each chapter will be between 2k-4k words each. **

**Starting next chapter it will be alternating POV's. **

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I couldn't believe what I was about to do but it was all part of the game and I had told Bella it would be okay when she had originally refused to do the dare. "Come on, Bella, you are the one that wrote the dare! Quit chickening out, you know the rules." Alice told Bella from the other side of the bathroom door. I was currently sitting on the bathroom counter clad in nothing but a towel waiting on her to make her mind up. She was currently leaning against the door arguing through it with Alice.

"I hate you, Mary Alice, you know what that bitch is going to do to me when she finds this shit out? She butchered my hair off before for smiling in his direction for god's sake." She exclaimed stomping her foot as she banged her forehead against the door in exasperation. My eyes widened at that statement. I had wondered why Bella had cut her hair back in April right after their birthday. She had gone from hair that was about waist length to shoulder length suddenly. I had took it as a rebellious streak because that is when her parents left so soon after their birthday.

"Who's going to tell her, Bella? I can guarantee you that Edward won't be taking her back this time around. She's burnt him good this time but that is not my story to tell. If you really don't want to do the dare, you don't have to, we can just quit the game." Alice told her. I was imminently thankful that she hadn't spilled her version of my dirty laundry just yet and had finally conceded into letting Bella out of the dare. I wasn't purposefully keeping it secret it's just that I was ashamed at how ignorant I had been about it all and was just starting to make headway with Bella.

"Damn you, Tinker. Start the timer when you hear the shower start." Bella told Alice angrily.

Alice celebrated in the hall while I was imminently thankful that Bella had a competitive streak in her and didn't like to quit at anything. "Okay. Ten minutes from the time your clothes are tossed out here and the shower starts."

I looked up when I heard Bella sigh before pushing off the door. "What's wrong, princess? Don't like quitting or losing?" I asked her with my smirk firmly in place, I was feeling slightly cocky and playful.

She shook her head and glared at me. "Turn around please." She asked quietly as she unbuttoned her pants.

I nodded, hopping off the counter and turning to face the shower. "How about I turn the water on to get it warm?" I asked her quietly.

"That's fine." She said in a tight voice.

I sighed and turned the water on to a suitable temperature before propping against the wall waiting on her to get undressed. "You know if you really don't want to do this we can back out and just concede to them." I told her quietly trying to reassure her that she wasn't being forced to do this.

I groaned as I heard her pants hit the floor with a thud. "No, because I would never live it down from Alice or Jasper. I'm just worried about the repercussions from tonight." She admitted softly.

I turned around and faced her clad in nothing but those bright blue very tiny panties I had seen earlier through the holes in her jeans. "Bella…" I whispered hoarsely.

She gasped and spun around with her hands across her breasts. "You weren't supposed to turn around yet." She scolded gently with wide eyes.

I nodded and closed my eyes quickly. "I'm sorry but I just wanted to reassure you that whatever happens tonight stays between us four. Jasper can't stand Tanya and frankly neither can I now that I am finding out about her true personality." I told her honestly even though I couldn't see her.

"You were all lovey dovey just this morning at school." She said sourly.

I nodded. "It was all an act. I haven't willingly touched her for almost a month now unless we were at school. That's why she turned to my best friend, Garrett, for her needs. Now she's pregnant and doesn't know who the father is." I told her quietly just in case Alice and Jasper were listening on the other side of the door even though they both knew the truth about my situation.

I heard Bella gasp just before I heard the door open and close rather quickly, her presumably tossing her clothes out the door. "I'm so sorry, Edward. That sucks that both your girlfriend and best friend would do that to you." She said as I heard her bare feet walk across the tile floor. "Drop the towel, get in the shower, my eyes are closed." She told me quietly.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with the most beautiful sight I had ever seen in my entire life. She was beautiful and perfect in every way imaginable. I felt like a sick pervert as I looked up and down her body slowly. "Edward?" She asked quietly shifting nervously from foot to foot. She had an arm across her breasts and one covering her lady parts from my view with her legs crossed also.

I walked quietly around her and pressed against her bare back. "You are gorgeous, Isabella." I whispered against her ear. "Open your eyes, baby, please." I begged her quietly as I turned us to face the mirror, looking at us standing together in the mirror both naked as the day we were born. I still had my towel on but as soon as she opened her eyes I was going to drop it.

She shook her head as she gasped for air. "I can't." She whispered hoarsely her brown locks swishing from side to side with her head shakes.

I chuckled against her back. "You can. Quit being so stubborn and open your eyes before the hot water runs out." I told her as I ran my hands up and down her chilled arms to calm her down, my fingers grazing her breasts around her arms. I could feel her heart pounding against my chest as she struggled for some semblance of control.

She took another deep breath before opening her eyes and meeting mine in the mirror causing us both to gasp. "Edward…" She said breathlessly because as she opened her eyes I had dropped my towel. I was throbbing against her bottom and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Come on, princess, let's get in the shower before the hot water runs out." I told her as I guided her to the glass shower stall.

She laughed and shook her head. "Unlimited hot water, Edward, our parents put it in when Alice started taking a zillion baths a day when we were ten." She said as she stepped through the shower door giving me an eyeful of an amazingly firm ass and long lean back.

I followed behind her closing the door behind me, essentially trapping us in the tile and glass shower. "Good." I told her as I stepped towards her causing her to back up against the cool shower tiles. "Can I kiss you, Isabella?" I asked her softly.

She shook her head. "We need to talk first, Edward. I will not be a rebound for you. I'm not that type of girl." She explained needlessly.

I sighed and took a step back. "I know you are not that type of girl, Bella, I've always known that. Why do you think I never had the courage to approach you before tonight?" I asked her seriously as I slid down the floor of the shower.

I saw her eyes rake over my very naked and very aroused body. I had no shame, none at all. I know what I looked like and I was proud of my body. Every single firm inch of it. "I don't know, Edward, I really don't. Tanya has haunted my ever waking moment where you are concerned and I have no idea why. I have learned to watch where I look, how I dress, how I walk in front of you, everything just to keep her off my back." She said as she slid down to the floor of the stall opposite of me.

"I had no idea that she done those things to you, baby, I swear. She has always been jealous of you and the way I looked at you but that is all over with now. She has made her bed and now she has to lay in it by herself." I told her as I watched her pull her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. She looked like an innocent little child but I knew she was far from that. She may be innocent but she's far from a child.

"What's going to happen when you realize that I lead a very boring life, Edward? You are interested right now but in the long run I'm actually very boring compared to Tanya. I go to school, tutor during lunch and my free periods and after school because I like to help people learn and just because I want to. Then I come home to clean house, cook dinner, and do homework or study." She rambled on.

I nodded as I looked her over. She was staring intently at me with her soulful brown eyes. "I understand all of that, baby, I do. And it sounds absolutely perfect. Do you think you could fit me in a few nights a week and maybe a date night on Saturdays?" I asked her quietly.

She shrugged. "It depends on why you are asking."

I sighed and ran a hand through my too long damp locks from the moisture in the shower in frustration. "Isabella, I have wanted to ask you this for the longest time. I remember telling myself to just go ask you when I first spotted you wearing your black leggings and green hoodie with your black chucks on my very first day. But now three years later I finally have the courage to ask you a very important question. Will you be my girlfriend, baby, please?" I practically begged her.

She smiled shyly at me and nodded gently.

"Is that a yes? I need to hear the words, Isabella, please?" I begged her anxiously.

She smiled as she stood up shamelessly and walked over to me to squat between my legs cupping my face in her hands and leaning down until I could feel her breath on my lips. "Yes." She whispered before sealing her lips to mine.

BPOV

There is no telling how long that shower would have lasted after I placed my lips on Edward's had Alice and Jasper not knocked from the other side of the bathroom door telling us time was up and to come watch a movie.

"Times up, love birds! Come on out!"

I groaned as I pulled my lips from Edwards. I was straddled across his hips with his impressive erection pressed between us allowing me to rub my soaked center up and down it. "Do we have to?" I whispered against his lips.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go before he threatens to-

"Edward, I am going to go turn off the hot water heater if you do not get your naked ass out here within 5 minutes." Jasper called.

"-to turn off the hot water like he does at home." Edward finished his previously cut off sentence.

I groaned and laid my head against his shoulder in frustration. "I don't wanna face them right now." I mumbled into his shoulder quietly as he stood up.

He chuckled as he backed us up under the water spray. "Neither do I, but we can't live in this shower."

"I have a movie selected to watch, we are done with the games, Bella. I promise." Alice said as she cracked the bathroom door tossing us our clothes.

"Okay, Alice, give me a few minutes to wash my hair then we will be out." I called to her as Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"So there is a we now?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Edward and I both called to her loudly causing her to shut the door quickly but not before we heard her call out to Jasper 'It worked!'.

I laughed as Edward reached for my shampoo and popped the cap taking a big whiff of it. "You know, I always tried to get close enough to you without it being suspicious to try and get a whiff of you. You always smelled like cinnamon and vanilla mixed together and I could never figure out where you got your shampoo or body wash from." He admitted as he poured a small amount of shampoo into his palm before rubbing them together to create suds.

I giggled before arching my neck in pleasure as he stroked my scalp gently massaging my shampoo through my locks. "I pay about twenty bucks a bottle for that small bottle of shampoo but it is so very worth it." I told him as he ran his fingers through my lengthy locks.

"Yes it is so very worth it. I have never smelled anybody that has this combination before." He said softly as he worked the soap through the rest of my hair.

"I've never had someone else wash my hair before…I've never taken a shower with anybody before either." I admitted softly as I leaned my head back for him.

Once he was finished massaging my head he put his ran his hands down my shoulders and to my hips pulling me flush against him. "I am glad this was reserved especially for me, baby. It can be our little secret as to how we got here." He whispered as he turned us around and backed us under the spray to rinse my hair and body.

I giggled at the pounding on the bathroom door. "Your five minutes was up five minutes ago." Jasper yelled.

We quickly rinsed off before Edward turned the water off. "When do you want to go on our first date?" Edward asked as he wrapped a towel around his hips covering up some of his godliness that I had been sneaking peaks at but hadn't touched as of yet.

I groaned and quickly dried off before wrapping the towel around myself and tucking it between my breasts causing Edward to groan. "I don't know. I've never been on a real date before and you have football and I have tutoring and Alice." I told him as I grabbed the brush to run through my wet locks.

He took the brush from me and stepped up behind me, both of us facing the mirror as he brushed my hair gently. "Be prepared next Saturday night, Isabella. I will blow your mind."

I just shook my head. "Blow away, Edward, but it still isn't going to get you a guarantee into my pants." I told him saucily.

He tossed the brush onto the counter before quickly spinning me around picking me up and placing me on the counter as he placed his hands on the countertop on either side of my hips leaning in real close. "I want you to listen really good here, Isabella, because I am only going to say this one time. You listening?" He asked me with an playful yet angry glint in his eyes.

I nodded and took a deep breath but remained silent.

He smiled allowing the anger in his eyes to dissipate almost immediately. "I don't want to take you out on a nice fancy date just to get in your pants. We can wait six months or a year for all I care. I just want to be with you in whatever way you will let me, Isabella." He leaned forward and pecked me gently on the lips. "Having the privilege to kiss you whenever I want is enough for me until you tell me otherwise." He said sweetly.

I smiled and looped my arms around his neck tugging him flush against my entire body as I scooted to the edge of the sink. "I don't know if I want to wait six months to have all this sexiness pressed up against me." I whispered huskily. "Or in me, but it will take time Edward." I added on as an afterthought.

He groaned and kissed me deeply. Tongues clashing. Teeth nipping. Lips sliding. Bodies shaking. Hearts racing. Until Alice pounded on the door again. "You guys still alive in there?"

I shoved away from Edward and went to the door to wrench it open to reveal my sister standing there with a shit eating grin plastered all over her face. "We are talking, Alice, go down stairs so I can go into the closet." I told her and pointed to the stairs.

She nodded and turned around without another word. I reached back for Edward's hand and when he placed his in mine I opened the door completely and headed for the humongous closet that Alice and I now shared. We had turned the Master bedroom into a huge walk in closet/dressing room a few months ago. It was humongous and had more than enough storage for everything we owned with the custom cabinetry that ran the length of all four walls clear to the ceilings. "I think Alice has some pajama pants of Jasper's around here somewhere." I told him as I shut the French doors secluding us in the room that was pivotal in turning our relationship into what it currently was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

Sitting on the couch with Bella's scantily clad body between my legs did nothing to alleviate a certain situation below. But, watching her stand and stretch her arms above her head made the situation that much worse because it pulled her tank top up to expose a sliver of creamy flat stomach and her little blue and white polka dotted sleep shorts fell down slightly exposing her hipbones. I groaned causing her to chuckle and turn to look at me. "Problems, Edward?"

I shook my head and stood myself, tossing the blanket that had been covering our legs up to the end of the couch. "Nope, no problems at all, princess. Where am I sleeping tonight?" I asked her since we finished with the movie and alone as Jasper and Alice deserted us almost an hour ago.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you call me princess?" She asked facing me with her hands on her hips in a defensive stance.

I sighed. "I've always thought of you as a princess. Beautiful. Sophisticated. Unreachable. Untouchable." I told her quietly, honestly.

"Oh. So, the guest bed isn't made up as Jasper always sleeps with Alice in her room and we don't have guests normally. I can make it up for you really quick or you can sleep in my room, my bed is huge. We can talk for a little bit before going to sleep." She said nonchalantly as she folded the blanket that Jasper and Alice had been using.

I followed her cue and picked up the blanket that was covering us and started folding it back up too. "It doesn't matter to me, Bella, whatever will make you the most comfortable. Does it bother you that I call you princess?" I asked her as I turned to face her with the blankets draped over my arms.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm no princess, Edward, I'm just a normal teenage girl." She said quietly.

I shook my head. "No normal teenage girl picks up after her twin sister before going to bed. Normal teenage girls don't have to take care of dinner every night or boost their sisters cars off so they can have a way home. You are far from normal, Bella." I told her firmly.

She sighed and nodded. "I do all of those things because somebody has to. I want Alice to have a normal carefree high school career. To me, high school is just a stepping stone for my future. Alice lives in the excitable moments, I don't."

I nodded. "I can understand that, I do. I like to think I live a little in both of those worlds. Football is a means of escape for me, has been for many years now, but I also like to enjoy an occasional moment ever once in a while but Tanya is about to change all of that." I told her cryptically, not really wanting to spill all my beans just yet until I found out for sure if that baby was mine or even real.

She just laughed. "You have been a notorious partier with Tanya glued to your hip. You enjoy more than just an occasional moment, Edward, you enjoy all the moments."

I shook my head in denial. "Have you ever been to one of those parties where Tanya and I are were there together?"

She shook her head but otherwise remained quiet.

"Okay, we would show up together because we 'had to put in our appearances to keep up the façade' according to her. Once we made our rounds I would usually grab a few beer before finding a quiet corner or going outside to slowly sip on my beer alone and wander what the hell I was doing." I told her honestly letting her into my lonely world a little bit. "Tanya and I weren't as happy as she liked people to think we were. We fought all the time, she was jealous every time I even glanced at somebody because she was so insecure and lacked self-confidence." I continued letting her know that Tanya wasn't as perfect as she tried to make people believe.

"Really?" she asked in astonishment.

I nodded "Yeah, she feels like she has an image to keep because of who her parents are. Where do these go?" I asked her as she was finished righting the pillows on the couches.

She pointed behind her to the built-ins that surrounded the huge fireplace on either side from floor to ceiling. "Right side bottom drawer and that's crazy about Tanya. I would have never guessed she has image issues like she does. That would drive me insane." She said as she picked up the popcorn bowl and candy wrappers from earlier and headed for the kitchen. It seemed like Alice was the typical teenager, leaving her trash around for somebody else to pick up and Bella was acting like the adult.

After I had tucked the blankets into the overly organized drawer I picked up the empty soda cans she hadn't been able to pick up on her trip to the kitchen and followed her to the kitchen to see her already loading the dishwasher. "Don't count her as being completely sane. Do you always do everything around here?" I asked her as I tossed the cans into the aluminum recycling bin that was sitting right beside the regular trash can to change the subject back to her and Alice.

She nodded. "Yeah otherwise it doesn't get done. Alice is a notable slob in everywhere but the closet, her bedroom, and her bathroom but that's only because I refuse to clean those." She said as she quickly started the dishwasher before grabbing a dish rag to wipe the countertops down from dinner.

"This is a huge house for you to clean all on your own plus your school work and tutoring schedule you keep." I told her as I picked up things that looked out of place only to have her point where they went.

She shook her head. "Not really. I've learned to multi-task everything. I usually am studying or doing homework while dinner cooks or laundry is going." She explained as she rinsed the dishrag out and draped it over the middle of the sink.

I nodded. "I couldn't imagine doing all of this alone at our age." I told her as I took her hand and followed her around the house as she locked up, set alarms, and turned lights off before heading upstairs.

"I couldn't either six months ago but our parents didn't leave us much choice. Alice helps out when I ask her too but she's normally too busy or doing something with Jasper or her squad or her friends." She said as she walked down the hallway to the door at the end. "This is my room." She said as she laid her hand on the doorknob but hesitated opening it.

I laid my hands on her shoulders pulling her back into my chest. "If this makes you uncomfortable, baby, I can sleep on the couch or in the guest room. I can even make the bed myself." I whispered against her ear.

She shook her head. "It's not that. You are the only person besides Alice, Jasper, and my parents that has ever been on the other side of this door." She said quietly before taking a deep breath. I reached around and placed my hand over hers on the doorknob.

"Jasper?" I asked teasingly to break up the awkwardness of her letting me into her own private sanctuary and I was honestly curious about my brother being in her bedroom.

She just chuckled. "He often wakes me up on the weekends to come cook him breakfast. Don't be jealous. You will be my first at almost everything." She admitted softly.

"Really?" I asked her quietly against the side of her head.

She nodded before turning our hands and opening the door to her sanctuary.

I smiled as I walked us forward a little bit as she reached out and flipped on a light switch. Purple. There was purple everywhere with splashes of various shades of green and turquoise here and there. "I see you are not afraid of color after all." I commented as I looked around the room trying to take everything that was Bella in.

She shook her head. "Nope, I just don't like to stand out in a crowd, I prefer to hide in the shadows, but purple is my favorite color along with green and blue. Hiding in the shadows helped me avoid Tanya and her friends." She said as she stepped away from me to look me in the eyes. "This is all me, I don't hide in here. I don't have to." She said as she spun a little circle giggling lightly like a carefree lighthearted child.

I laughed at her antics before heading for the huge bed that had a huge padded purple headboard leaning against a turquoise wall and was covered in fluffy white bedding a bazillion pillows. The rest of the walls in the room were a deep purple. "Silly girl, let's get ready for bed. I'm exhausted from my argument with Tanya earlier and the game." I told her as I tried to hide a yawn in my elbow.

She giggled and headed for the door on the far side of the room. "I have a spare toothbrush if you would like to brush your teeth before bed." She said as she stepped through the doorway.

I laughed and followed her through the doorway. "Are you trying to say my breath stinks?" I asked her as I picked up the spare toothbrush package she had laid on the counter.

She shook her head and smiled around her toothbrush as she brushed her teeth. I smiled at her as I began brushing my teeth too. I felt like a whole new person once I had my teeth brush and my mouth rinsed out. "Ahh." I said elaborately as I blew my cinnamony breath in her direction as I put my toothbrush in her toothbrush holder beside hers. It was oddly comforting how much I liked that, seeing our toothbrushes together in the same holder.

She giggled. "All better." She said as she washed her face and tossed her hair up in a high ponytail.

I stepped up behind her and fingered her ponytail. "Why do you put this up? It's so beautiful down. It's like dark chocolate flowing down your shoulders and back and it smells absolutely amazing." I asked her, our eyes locking through the mirror.

She smiled at me. "I don't have to put it up, it just makes my morning easier. With it up it doesn't get as tangled while I'm sleeping."

I smiled back at her and reached up to gently pull her hair loose from her ponytail. "I like it better down, if it's too tangled I will help you brush it in the morning." I told her as I placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder beside the tiny strap of her tank top.

She sighed and nodded. "Sounds like a deal to me. Is this strange for you?" She asked me quietly as we stood looking at ourselves in the mirror.

I cocked my head to the side in curiosity at her question. "Is what strange?"

"Getting ready for bed with me instead of Tanya, talking to me, holding me in your arms, watching a movie with me in your lap, eating dinner at my house, helping me clean up after my sister and your brother, all of it." She said listing off our evening and night we had spent together that had changed both of our lives for the better.

I shook my head. "No, because I have never gotten ready for bed with Tanya because she didn't want people to see her without her face perfect and her hair perfect. We rarely watched a movie without her having ulterior motives behind doing it. We haven't done anything remotely fun or sincere in over a year." I told her honestly.

"Wow, why did you keep up the charade then? Why stay with her if you were so miserable together." She asked spinning to face me with a strange look on her face.

I cupped her face in my hands gently encouraging her to remain eye contact with me. "We weren't always miserable. When Tanya and I first got together last year it was all about having fun and being careless teenagers, it was that way for about five months. When we became our school's 'it' couple is when it really started to change and it all became about where we were seen and how we were seen and less about each other and our happiness." I told her quietly.

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss my lips gently. "Okay. Let's go to lay down, huh?"

I helped her off the counter and we walked back into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am posting this chapter a day early to clear some things up for some people. While I appreciate each and every review I get, I really do cherish them, I can't respond when asked a question if it is a guest review!**

**I will respond to any and all questions asked when you leave me a name or handle to respond to. This is the only time I will respond to a guest review in my story. The question asked was 'will there be cheating in this story?' and the answer is NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT. Edward and Tanya were broken up before he went after Bella. Whether it be just a few minutes after the break up or hours later or months later, they were broken up before he pursued Bella.**

**Without further ado…the chapter! ENJOY and Review!**

Chapter 5

BPOV

Going through my nightly routine with Edward was a new experience, to say the least. He was so attentive and sweet it blew my mind. I had always thought of him as a clingy selfish asshole because wherever Tanya was he was always there with his hands on her in some way, but boy was I wrong and Alice was right. I was never going to live this one down if she had her way. I watched as Edward stood beside the bed eyeing my bed. I loved my bed. It was a huge king size floating bed with a huge purple padded headboard along with my girly blankets and pillows.

"Do you have enough pillows?" Edward asked as he stood there with his arms folded across his barely covered chest eyeing all the pillows on the bed. He was still in Jasper's pajama bottoms and my wife beater tank top.

I just laughed and started tossing them into the chair that sat in front of the windows I usually sat and read in. "It's not that many. Just toss them in the chair and I can put them back on in the morning when I make the bed." I told him as I grabbed a few more pillows.

He just laughed and shook his head. "What do you do with all of them normally?" He asked as we pulled the blankets back.

I shrugged. "Toss them all on your side or snuggle into them. Depends on what kind of day I've had." I told him honestly. My bedding was ultimately girly with a soft gray dominant color but it had little blue flower all over the bottom end and bottom corners along with the pillow cases that were bright teal and light gray with a bright teal bed skirt to hide my floating frame. I had roughly ten pillows on my bed that offered me the comfort I needed when I had a particularly bad day or was feeling lonely.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked once we had the covers pulled back and stood standing shoulder to shoulder looking at the huge empty bed waiting on us.

I nodded as I took a deep breath and climbed in the bed since we were standing on the opposite side I normally slept in. "It's fine, Edward." I told him as I slid my legs beneath my comforter once I was firmly on my side.

I felt the bed shift as I settled the comforter against my stomach as I leaned back against my normal pillow I used every night. "What kind of day have you had today?" He whispered against my shoulder as he placed a gentle kiss there.

I giggled as I reached over to turn off the lamp descending us into semi-darkness, the only illumination coming in from the windows and the moon. "It's been a normal day until I got coerced into coming to a football game by my Tinker of a sister. Then my whole world got turned upside down." I told him honestly as he settled on his side with his fingers traced lightly up and down my arm.

"In a good way or a bad way?" he asked quietly.

I sighed and turned on my side to face him, barely being able to make out his facial features in the darkness. I linked our hands together and rested them on the mattress between us. "I'm not 100 percent sure yet. So far, being with you has been wonderful and shocking and amazing but you said it was the same way with Tanya so…" I trailed off not knowing what else to say.

He sighed and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my back, kissing my forehead gently. "It was never like this with Tanya. Yes, in the beginning it was exciting, different, and fun but never completely comfortable with daily routines. Taking showers together without it all being about sex, brushing our teeth side by side, simply watching a movie because we both enjoy it, actually having dinner together and cleaning the kitchen up afterwards, all the little things that should come naturally to a couple."

I closed my eyes because his sweet and heartbreakingly honest words were almost too much and made him that much more desirable in my eyes. "Edward…" I hedged quietly but he cut me off by planting his lips against mine passionately.

I groaned and pushed him flat against my bed as I leaned over his chest with his hands gripping mine and pulling them above his head forcing me further on top of him to keep from breaking the kiss. I pull away momentarily to catch my breath. "Edward, I'm…" I started but got shy and buried my head in his chest.

He let go of my hands wrapping his arms around my back tugging me firmly against his chest. "Bella, it's okay, I don't want it to be all about sex with us. I told you earlier it could be tonight, six months, or even a year before we take that step."

I smiled and nodded before sealing my lips back against his. "Okay. I just don't want to be like Tanya is all. I've never had sex with anyone before and want to make sure it's with the right person when I do." I told him honestly when we broke apart again when the need for oxygen became too important to deny.

Edward rolled us over until he was settled between my legs with our arms linked together above my head as we tried to control our breathing. "You are going to be the death of me, Isabella." Edward groaned as he ground his hips into mine causing me to groan.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean for this to get out of control." I told him as I panted for control over my body.

He groaned and rested his head against my shoulder as he flexed his hips involuntarily against mine causing us both to groan. "God." He said as if in agony. I thought I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'blue balls' but I wasn't sure.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked him as I stroked his back soothingly trying to calm him down.

He took a deep breath and rolled off of me to lay on his back beside me still panting. "I will be fine, I'm sorry." He grunted out quietly.

I laughed because if I didn't laugh I would end up crying over the situation. "We can snuggle if you can keep junior in check." I told him between giggles.

He laughed and snuggled into my side. "There is nothing junior about him, Isabella." He whispered into my ear quietly.

I laughed loudly and shoved him away from me. "Behave, Edward." I told him in a pretend stern voice.

He chuckled but snuggled into my back, placing a gentle kiss on the back of my neck. "This is moving awfully fast for you, Bella. Are you okay with all of this?"

I shrugged. "I will admit that all of the attention from you is a little overwhelming but I'm sure I will get used to it. You know, Alice warned me that you were really sweet and romantic but I never could picture it." I admitted to him honestly.

"I had really good role models. My parents were so sickeningly in love it's not even funny. I used to think it was really gross but now that I look back I can't picture them acting any other way. In almost every picture I have of them together they are touching in some way."

"What happened to them?" I asked him quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me firmly back against his bare chest.

I felt more than heard him take a deep breath. "You know, I've never talked about this with anyone other than my therapist from Boston." He admitted quietly.

"You don't have to talk to me about it if it's too hard." I told him quietly.

He took another deep calming breath before beginning quietly. "They were hit by a drunk driver on their way to my piano recital that was being held at the Boston Opera House . According to what Carlisle and Esme found out and my therapist told me, they died instantly and didn't suffer at all. I was only thirteen years old when they died and Carlisle and Esme immediately stepped up and adopted me."

I rolled over in the bed to face him in the dark. Shadows danced across his face from the light off the moon that shined through the windows on the other side of the room. "That has to suck to lose your parents so tragically. I mean mine aren't around but they are at least still alive if I wanted to contact them I could. Do you still play the piano?" I asked quietly because I was intrigued about the mystery behind our school's star quarterback and I wanted to get off the tense subject of his parents' deaths.

He shook his head. "I haven't played since that night. I won first place at that piano recital and was called a child prodigy but it all meant nothing to me if my parents couldn't be there to celebrate with me. Dr. A and Esme both encourage me to play again but I just can't bring myself to do it."

I nodded. "How did you go from being a child prodigy piano playing teenager to a tough as nails romantic quarterback?"

He just chuckled. "Football is a good way to take a lot of pent up anger out legally. When Carlisle and Esme took me in I was so angry I would get into fights with kids at school just to be able to punch something. The day that Jazz came to live with us was the turning point in all of our lives, it was just about six months after my parents' deaths and adoption and I was still very angry at everybody. He wasn't there maybe three hours when he smarted off to me and I punched him and broke his nose."

I laughed and shook my head. "I know a little about his story but nothing about yours because I always told him it wasn't my business unless you wanted it to be. Is that why you guys moved from Boston to Chicago?"

He shook his head. "It's not the only reason. I was sent into intensive therapy for almost a year and a half to deal with my anger issues and Dr. A suggested me to find a way to take my anger out without getting into trouble at school or home. Esme instantly enrolled me into football and put a gym in our basement that contained a punching bag and a whole lot of other things I could use to work out my anger. When that didn't work Carlisle put in for a transfer to Chicago and we all packed up and moved, with him saying that maybe a change in scenery and people would do a lot of good."

I nodded and snuggled against his side as he rolled back onto his back. "How did you end up with Carlisle and Esme?" I asked as I trailed my fingertips over his chest and abs softly.

"Carlisle and my parents worked together, they were all surgeons. Carlisle is a general surgeon, my mom, her name is Elizabeth, was a pediatric surgeon, and my dad, Edward Senior, was a neurosurgeon. Esme often watched me when my parents would work late, she grew up with my mom and they were the best of friends. They were actually there at my recital the night my parents died." He explained softly.

I reached up and turned his face towards me and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I know you don't want them but you are going to get them anyways. I am so sorry that you have had to deal with all of that but I think you have turned out incredible. And just so you know, any girl would have to be a fool to reject your sweet and romantic side." I told him with one more kiss before settling back down.

He just chuckled. "Thanks, baby." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head gently.

We laid there in silence for a while just listening to each other breathe when an idea popped into my head. "I know you said you haven't played the piano since the night your parents died but I think that is a tragedy and your parents wouldn't want that. Will you play for me someday?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't even sure he was awake but I said it anyways.

I immediately knew he was awake by the way he tensed up under my head and arm. "I don't know if I can."

I leaned up and laid my hand flat on his chest so I could look him in the eyes. "Try." Is all I said.

He nodded and tugged me back down to where I was. Nothing else was said and we did eventually fall asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**No pictures until Chapter 9 but there are two from last chapter that I forgot to mention, Bella's comforter and pajamas.**

**Just so you are aware, I finished writing the story tonight and it ends up being a total of 39 chapters. Now, read, enjoy, and review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

EPOV

I just thought going to sleep with Bella in my arms was a dream come true but waking up with her wrapped around me like we were one person was really the dream come true. I kissed the side of her head gently as I brushed her hair off of her face and tucked it behind her head. I saw a small smile appear on her face and instantly knew she was awake. "Good morning, beautiful." I whispered against the top of her head which was resting on my shoulder.

The smile on her face spread until it stretched across her face as she stretched and blinked open her beautiful brown eyes. "Good morning, I guess last night wasn't a dream afterall." She croaked in a sleep roughened voice.

I tugged her back into my arms and tucked the blankets around us in a cocoon like existence. "No, it wasn't a dream. Want me to prove it?" I asked her saucily with my signature smirk firmly planted on my face.

She shook her head but her smile and eyes said something different so I leant forward to kiss her good morning when I encountered her hand. When I pulled back she was looking at me with wide eyes and when I quirked my eyebrow she explained. "Morning breath."

I smiled and tugged her hand away. "I don't care, I just want a little kiss, that's all I promise." I told her trying to get her to give in to me.

She smiled and nodded as she relaxed her arm in my grip. "Okay." That was all the green light that I need. I quickly took her bottom lip in between my teeth nibbling lightly causing her to groan and spear her hands through my hair tugging me closer.

I slanted my lips across her as our simple good morning kiss turned passionate. When we broke for a breather I whispered into her neck. "Can we stay here all day?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, I have to use the bathroom and I have breakfast to cook. I'm sure Alice and Jasper will be calling for food soon enough." She said quietly.

I sighed and nodded kissing her gently on the forehead before tossing the blankets off of us. "Freedom awaits you, woman." I said gallantly.

She laughed and rolled from the bed heading for the bathroom. I sighed and flopped back on the pillows for a few minutes to reflect on all that had happened since yesterday morning. I groaned at the knocking on the bedroom door. "Eddie you in here?" Jasper asked quietly.

I groaned and tugged the blankets over my head. "Yeah, Jazz, I'm in here. What's up?" I called back to him.

He opened the door. "Is it safe to come in?" He asked quietly.

I laughed and pulled the blankets off my head pushing myself up in the bed to settle against the plush headboard. "Yes, we are still fully dressed and awake." I told him when I saw that he was standing there with his hands over his eyes bare chested with his snoopy pajama pants on. "You know if Esme or Carlisle find out you have Alice's name tattooed on your chest they are going to murder you." I told him just as Bella walked in from the bathroom with her hairbrush in her hand.

"Morning Jasper, breakfast will be in about an hour or so." She said as she gently ran the brush through her tangled mess.

"That's not what I came in here for but you might want to sit down, Belle." Jasper said as he leaned against the wall just inside the door.

I patted the spot in front of me and pointed to the brush and held my hand out for it to keep my promise from last night. "I promised." I told her when she seemed hesitant.

She blushed instantly but sat between my legs on top of the blanket with me underneath it, handing me the brush as we faced my brother. "What's up, Jasper?" I asked him as I gently ran the brush through Bella's hair. I had caught my dad standing behind my mother doing this on several occasions and never knew the point of the gesture until just now.

"Tanya is downstairs refusing to leave, she showed up about twenty minutes ago and Ali is about ready to kill her." He said quietly as he fiddled with his fingers with his head hung down, like he was afraid of my reaction.

I tensed up just as Bella's back straightened and stiffened in front of my eyes. "Call the cops on her. I have nothing to say to that lying cheating whore. I will get my lawyer or Carlisle to talk to her father. I want nothing to do with her." I snapped as I tightened my grip on Bella's hairbrush.

Jasper sighed and finally looked up at us. "I told her that because I figured that is what you would say but she said she has to talk to you. She said she's not leaving until the cops come get her or you come down and talk to her."

I sighed and shook my head. "I've got nothing to say to her, Jasper. Call the damn cops already." I snapped at him but Bella shook her head adamantly.

"No please don't have the cops out here, I don't want to have to explain to my parents why they were called even though none of us are at fault. They don't know Jasper stays here and I don't want to have to explain to them why you were here either." She begged wringing her hands together in what I have come to notice is her nervous 'tick' so to speak.

I sighed again. "Okay, baby, calm down please, I will go down and talk to her. I'm sure she just wants to talk about yesterday since she couldn't find me last night." I conceded quietly because I didn't want to bring Bella any undue stress.

She shook her head again. "No, that's not right of me to make you do that either when you have gone to such great lengths to avoid her."

I laid the brush down and pulled her back against my chest. "I will protect you from her. How about we go speak to her together? Present a united front. She won't go too far because Carlisle and her father, Eleazar are friends and golf together every Sunday." I suggested against her ear.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Why would she show up here though? She's never been here before and how would she know you were even here?" She asked quietly.

I sighed and then it dawned on me. "She must have stopped by to talk to Jasper and saw my car sitting in the driveway. My car is in the driveway, not the garage." I told her and saw Jasper nod.

"We will all be there, Edward. You won't have to do this alone. That is if you want us there?" Jasper said firmly.

I nodded. "Okay, Jazz, thanks for that. I'm not sure what you have heard about what happened yesterday but Tanya is pregnant and it may be my baby." I told him and his face registered both shock and anger.

"Edward if you hurt-" I held my hand up before he could protect the beautiful girl in my arms right now.

"But it may be Garrett's also. They have been hooking up for the past few months." I finished before he could go on in his protective friend mode he had seamlessly transformed into.

Jasper gasped and shook his head. "I never did like that girl, Edward, you know that. You need to demand a paternity test, immediately." He told me.

I sighed and nodded. "I know, Jasper, I need to call Esme and Carlisle to tell them the truth also and get their opinions on the situation. Give us a few minutes and then we will be down. Please don't kill her before we get down there." I begged him.

He nodded and left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

I picked up Bella's brush again and began silently running it through her silken locks. "I'm not going back to her, Isabella, I wouldn't have told you everything I told you last night if that was my intentions. I promise you that but I need to take responsibility of that baby if it turns out to be mine. It's only right, it's what my parents would expect me to do." I told her as ran both my fingers and the brush through her strands gently.

She nodded but remained silent.

"I won't let her hurt you anymore, baby, I promise. We are together now and that is what matters to me. I don't even have to speak to her until we can get a DNA test done, I'm doing it to keep the cops from coming out here and I need to protect that baby if it turns out to be mine." I rambled on out of fear that this would send her running for the hills where she avoided me at all costs and never spoke to me again.

She nodded again but still remained silent. Her silence was scaring me a little bit and I decided to be honest with her.

"Bella, baby, please talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking. You are scaring me." I begged her as I sat the brush on her night table.

She turned around and faced me. I was astonished to see tears in her eyes and her biting her bottom lip, it was obvious that she was scared of what facing Tanya with me would bring on.

"Oh, baby, I promise I won't let her or her harpies touch you ever again. Tell me what to do and I promise I will try with everything I have to do it, if it means I get to keep you by my side, baby, please talk to me." I continued to beg her as I cupped her face in my hands.

She shook her head as her tears spilled over her cheeks causing me to groan out loud.

"Come on, Isabella, please talk to me. I know this situation is unfair but there is nothing I can do about it but hang on for the ride. I know it is not right to ask you to hang on with me but I can't imagine letting you go when I just got you." I pleaded with her.

She nodded and smiled reassuringly at me, cupping my own face in her hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Edward. I'm just scared of what the situation can evolve into." She whispered quietly.

I groaned and pulled her lips to mine to kiss her passionately to reassure both of us a little bit more that our relationship was still intact even though it was less than 24 hours old. She twined her hands in my hair tilting my head backwards as she got to her knees in between my legs deepening our kiss. Our tongues met in a passionate twist causing us both to groan as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her flush to my chest. "Oh God, baby, you are killing me." I whispered to her when we broke away for a few breaths.

She tucked her head into the crook of my neck wrapping her arms tightly around my neck hanging on for dear life.

We remained that way until another knock sounded on the door. "Come in." We both called without moving from our embrace.

It was Alice this time. "Edward, so help me to God, if you do NOT get down there and get that trashy whore out of my house I won't be held responsible for my actions." The tiny pixie said with her hands planted firmly on her pink pajama clad hips. "Jazz told me the truth."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at her. She really was hilarious looking in her bright pink cupcake covered pajama bottoms with a tank top that said 'I may be small but I sure am sweet!' with a huge cupcake below it. "Okay, Alice, we are coming. Just give us a few more minutes please."

She nodded and retreated from the room but purposely left the door open. "You ready to face the two timing pregnant whore?" I asked Bella quietly.

She nodded and pulled away from me with a slight smile on her face. "You need a different shirt on though, I don't want her getting any ideas." She said as she climbed from the bed.

I chuckled and followed her. "You go find one while I use the bathroom then we will head down there together." I told her as I pulled her to me for another quick kiss. This is not the way I pictured our first morning together going.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom to see Bella standing in front of her window with her arms crossed. She was still in her sleep shorts and tank top and I liked that she was comfortable enough to stay in her pajamas. I walked up behind her quietly wrapping my arms around her waist. "I can't believe all of this sexiness is now mine." I whispered into her neck as I bit her gently causing her to groan.

She pushed away from me before turning around and handing me a dark blue t-shirt that was most likely Jasper's. "Jasper's?" I asked as I tugged it on over my head.

She nodded as she handed me my phone. "Apparently Alice or Jasper one plugged it in for you last night and turned it on. It was going off in the closet." She said quietly.

I groaned and unlocked my new iPhone that I had just gotten two weeks ago when Tanya had thrown my other one against a tree in our back yard during one of our fights. "I need to call Carlisle and Esme to let them know where I'm at and also to ask a few questions before we go down there." I told her as I skipped over all the voicemail and text message notifications and dialed Carlisle's cell phone number before putting it on speakerphone.

"Edward?" Esme's voice came over the phone causing me to double check to make sure I had dialed the right number. I had.

"Yes, it's me. I'm okay, spent the night at a very special friend's house. I'm sorry to have worried you guys." I quickly spit out trying to cover all of my bases right off.

She sighed. "It's okay, Jasper called last night and said you guys were staying at Alice and Bella's house. We need to talk about this Tanya situation, son." She said quietly.

I groaned and pulled Bella into my lap as I sank into the chair in front of her windows. "I know, she's here at Bella's now. I need to talk to Carlisle really quick before I go talk to her." I told her.

She sighed. "We are going to talk about this, Edward, you can't avoid this type of situation." She said firmly letting me know that she knew at least that Tanya was pregnant and it was possibly my baby.

"I'm not trying to avoid it. I'm trying to hit it head on. I need to talk to Carlisle before Alice ends up in jail." I snapped at her. Bella ran her fingers through my hair gently calming me down instantly. "I'm sorry, Ma. I will be home in a little bit. Can I please talk to Carlisle right now, I need some medical advice." I told her in a gentler voice.

She sighed. "Okay, son. We love you. Here's Carlisle." She said before some rustling came over the phone.

"Everything okay, son?" He asked instantly.

I groaned. "I don't know, Pops, I don't know what to do or what to suggest in this situation. How soon can a paternity test be done?" I asked him quickly because I knew Alice and Jasper were probably getting anxious downstairs.

"A non-invasive paternity test can be done as early as nine weeks, Edward. It draws the baby's DNA from the mother's blood with no harm to the child. But first, you need to find out how far along she is Edward. If she's far enough along I will be happy to take the samples today and put a rush on it. We should have answers by tomorrow at the latest."

I sighed and nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Thanks, pops, I will be home in a little bit with an update and accurate explanation." I told him trying to end the phone call.

"Okay, son, good luck." He said before ending the call.

I groaned and laid my head against Bella's shoulder. "This is going to be a nightmare. I can already tell." I told her quietly.

She nodded and raked her nails against my scalp soothingly. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to. But, when was the last time you guys had unprotected sex?"

I groaned and took a deep breath before answering. "Around three or four months ago. I didn't have any on me and she wouldn't take no for an answer. So to avoid a fight I just pulled out." I told her quietly.

She nodded and stood up. "Then the good news is that if it is yours then she is probably far enough along to get the test your father suggested done today or tomorrow." She said as she grabbed my hands tugging me from the chair. "Now, let's go get that bimbo out of my house so I can cook us an awesome breakfast."


	7. Chapter 7

**I was blown away by the reviews I woke up to today so here is a surprise chapter. You will still get your next chapter on the scheduled date, Sunday.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! Please! 10 reviews or more and you will get another chapter before Sunday. It's not bribery, just a simple fact. Reviews make me happy so in return I like to make you guys happy and chapters seem to do that.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I was trying to put on a brave face for Edward but I feared it wasn't working by the death grip Edward had on my hand. We were sitting in the living room having a face-off with Tanya. Alice and Jasper sat off to the side in the huge chair and a half that we had there, they were here strictly for support so they were remaining silent glarer's. "I'm going to ask you again, Tanya, and I want an answer this time, dammit. I'm not playing with you." Edward growled at her as she sat with her legs crossed and her arms over her stomach on the couch across from us. She was dressed impeccably but the nervous twitch in her constantly bouncing foot betrayed her so called calm demeanor. "Do you know how far along you are?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, Edward, I went to the doctor yesterday morning, that's why I missed third period. I am right at fourteen weeks along." She snapped glaring at me as I held Edward's hand firmly in my lap as I curled into his side trying to keep him calm but she was making it hard by being stubborn and not cooperating.

I kept my head held high and faced her head on as Edward tried to have patience with her. "Good, I want a DNA test done to see if I am the father before we go any further with this charade. We can go right after breakfast and get one done." Edward told her quietly.

She shook her head. "I don't care who the father is, Edward, I don't want this baby. It's going to ruin my figure, future plans, and life. I have scheduled an appointment at the abortion clinic for Tuesday afternoon." She said picking at something on her jeans.

Edward roared at her. I tried fruitlessly to hold him still and keep him calm but I didn't really have the strength or desire to do so. "ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOU WHORE! If that is my baby, I want it whether you do or not." He said as he stood from the couch and started pacing and tugging on his hair trying to calm himself down.

Tanya huffed. "There is nothing you can do to stop me, Edward. I don't want this baby and you have no rights to it."

I was shocked when I saw Edward lean over Tanya, placing his hands on either side of her head and leaning in close to whisper in her ear. I have no idea what he said to her but she went white as a sheet and nodded. "Fine, we can go get the test done in two hours. Is that enough time for little miss betty crocker over there to whip up breakfast for the family?"

"At least I'm not the one knocked up and have no idea who the father may be. How many guys was it Tanya?" I asked her staring at her intently.

"Tanya." Edward said as he came to sit back down beside me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry. I will meet you at the hospital in two hours, Edward. Don't be late." She conceded as she got up and walked straight out the front door without another word which made me curious as to what Edward had whispered in her ear.

Alice and Jasper busted out laughing while I just looked at Edward in astonishment. "What did you say to her?" I asked him quietly as I snuggled back into his side draping my legs over his to essentially trap him on the couch.

He just laughed. "Her reputation means everything to her and she knows that I know it. I told her that if she didn't agree to the paternity test today that I would tell everybody in this city and the surrounding cities what a cheating two timing baby murdering whore she really was." He told me which sent Jasper and Alice into more peals of laughter.

I just shook my head. "I know it's admirable but if she aborted it then it would get rid of her altogether. Why are you so against it?" I asked just to get a view on his perspective. Secretly I was ecstatic that he was standing up for what is right and taking full responsibility for his actions because I was anti-abortion myself but I had to know why he was doing it and this is the only way I knew to go about doing it.

He sighed. "This is possibly my parents' legacy that she is trying to murder and I can't stand by and allow her to do that to me or them. If it turns out that the baby is mine, I will take full custody of it so she can go ahead and have the life she wants without ever having to worry about the baby. I know it will be hard but I know it is what my parents would want me to do as well as Carlisle and Esme and I feel deep in my heart of hearts that this is the right thing to do. It's not the baby's fault its mother doesn't want it." He said as he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds noble to me and your parents would be so very proud of you, Edward." I told him as I kissed the side of his head gently.

He nodded before standing up sliding my legs off his legs. "You mentioned something about breakfast. Do you know how to make cinnamon rolls?" He asked as he tugged me up from the couch.

I laughed as Alice and Jasper cheered and followed us into the kitchen. "Does she ever! They are the best cinnamon rolls in all of Chicago." Alice said as she began pulling things from the cabinet.

Jasper nodded as he hopped up on the bar stool to watch the action. "Sit down, bro. This is one thing they always do together the day after a game." I heard Jasper tell Edward as I pulled stuff from the refrigerator.

We worked together perfectly as we made our famous cinnamon rolls that Jasper always bragged about. I could hear Jasper and Edward talking quietly as Alice and I worked together on the other side of the kitchen talking amongst ourselves.

"So…are you and Edward a couple now?" Alice asked quietly as she mixed the brown sugar, butter, and cinnamon together in a bowl.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he asked me last night right before you came up and hollered 'times up'. We are supposed to go out on a date next Saturday." I told her quietly.

She squealed a little bit. "I'm so happy for you, Belle. You of all people deserve some happiness and he is such a sweet guy." She said as she pushed that bowl aside and began unwrapping the cream cheese for the topping.

I nodded. "He says his parents used to be all lovey dovey so he comes by it honestly apparently." I told her quietly, certain that Edward wouldn't mind me sharing that bit of info with Alice.

She nodded. "Carlisle and Esme are the same way. Jasper and I walked in on them the other day going at it on the kitchen counter." She said with a visible shudder at the memory.

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing out loud at her reaction. "That's just insane. I couldn't imagine our parents doing it at all much less on the kitchen counter." I told her as I spread the brown sugar mixture over the rolled out dough I had made up.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's just gross." She said quietly. "What do you think of the Tanya situation?" She asked as I scooted over to let her slice up the rolled up dough as I rolled out the second one.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's noble what Edward is doing but that is a big step for him and I don't know where I stand in the situation." I admitted to her honestly. "I don't know if I'm ready for a baby so soon after I graduate high school if he does want me involved in his babies life."

She nodded in understanding. "You know, Jasper and I had a pregnancy scare a few months ago." She said quietly.

I just quirked my eyebrow at her in disbelief because I knew we were both on the same kind of birth control, her for protection and me to regulate my periods.

She chuckled shaking her head at my silent approach to the shocking news. "Why do we need the parents here when you do their job for them so well."

I just laughed and shook my head but still remained silent to encourage her to finish her story.

She sighed. "My mirena fell out a few months ago and we had sex without even thinking about it and when my period was a few days later I freaked out but it turned out to be a false alarm." She explained as I slipped the cinnamon rolls into the oven to bake.

I nodded. "Please be careful, Tinker. You are too smart and have such a bright future to have it disrupted for any reason even though we would all embrace your baby with open arms." I told her wrapping my arms around her gently giving her a hug. "I love you, Tinker." I whispered against her hair.

"I love you too, Belle." She whispered back.

"Yo, Tinkerbelle, where's breakfast?" Emmett boomed from the back door. He played our mascot at school, which was a big gray bulldog, and was the life of any party he was invited to.

Alice and I both turned to face the huge mammoth of a man who lived through the woods behind us and had a trail right up to the front door. He usually came over for breakfast on Saturday's and dinner a few nights a week because it was easier to cook for four or five instead of two.

"We're in here!" Alice and I both called out to him before walking over to our boyfriends and hopping in their laps.

I had to admit it was nice not being a third of fifth wheel anymore. "You do know Emmett, right?" I asked Edward quietly.

He just laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I just didn't know that you knew him."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, we've known each other since we were about ten years old and he wandered into our backyard from his." I explained to him as Emmett and his longtime girlfriend, Rosalie, waltzed into the kitchen.

"Tinkerbelle, you ladies are looking all kinds of…." He trailed off tapping his finger contemplating on what word to use to describe us.

I just shook my head and held in my laughter as Rosalie slapped him upside the head. "Dammit, Rosie, I was going to say beautiful. I was just teasing them, woman." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Morning Em, Rose." We all said between giggles.

It was then that Emmett noticed Edward and where I was sitting exactly. "Yo, Eddie, what are you doing with Belle in your lap?"

Edward just laughed. "I think I'm allowed to have my girlfriend sit in my lap as she cooks us all breakfast." He said nonchalantly with an indifferent shrug.

I groaned and got up as the timer on the oven beeped and Emmett cheered. "Go, Belle! That's one way to show that bitch who's the bigger woman. Take her man and be proud of it." Emmett said clapping me on the back as I squeezed past him on my way to the oven.

I normally hated my big kitchen because it just always felt too big and empty but with all these people hanging around in it, it felt comfortable and full like a family kitchen was supposed to feel. Rose followed me to the oven and reached for the second set of oven mitts hanging on the wall beside the stove. "So you and Masen, huh?" She asked as she pulled the second pan from the oven following me outside with it. It really was the best way to cool them off, natural cool air.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah it happened last night." I told her as we sat the pans down on the bar-b-que grill.

She wrapped her arms around me after she set her pan down. "Good for you, Bella. Is this going to be enough to feed everybody?" She asked motioning to the two pans of rapidly cooling cinnamon rolls.

I sighed and shook my head. "I doubt it but it's just going to have to be enough." I told her as we walked back inside.

She smiled and nodded. "Emmett's already ate once this morning so he shouldn't eat too much."

I laughed and stirred the thickening icing. "Good. Thanks for that."

She shrugged. "Did you hear that Tanya is pregnant?" She asked as we propped up against the counter watching the guys and Alice as they discussed last nights' football game as usual.

I nodded. "Yeah, she was here this morning and Edward is going to meet her after breakfast." I hedged lightly because I didn't know how much she knew and I didn't want to say anything that could potentially hurt the baby or Edward in the future. I trusted Rose but this was a very serious and delicate situation.

She nodded and leaned closer to me. "I wonder who the father is? Garrett, Edward, or Jacob." She said quietly. "Rumor has it that she was screwing all of them at the same time." I was shocked by the new name thrown into the potential paternity mix.

Jacob? She hadn't mentioned that name to Edward as far as I knew. "Wow! Was she really sleeping with all of them?" I asked quietly.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, she bragged about how she was duping each of them so easily and has apparently been doing it for over six months now."

I groaned. "Wow, they've only been dating for a little over a year. Is this Jacob Black you are talking about? The one from freshman art class?" I asked her as I headed back outside to get the cinnamon rolls from the back deck.

Rose nodded as she followed me. "Yep, one and the same, art nerd, Jacob Black." She said as she scooped up the pan she had carried outside.

I laughed. "I feel sorry for Edward out of all of them because he was dating her and he is the one that has been duped the most." I told Rose.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know if he knows about Jacob but I think he needs to know." She said as she helped me icing the cinnamon rolls.

I nodded. "I will tell him later, he's got enough to deal with right now though." I told her.

"Works for me."

"Let's eat!" I called to them all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry folks, I would have posted this chapter earlier today but I have been without electricity since about 2 this morning and just got it back about 20 minutes ago.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and as promised…another chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 8

EPOV

I had to practically begg Bella to go to the hospital with me for the paternity test and at first she had protested but eventually gave in and agreed to go to support me even though she would be sitting in either the waiting room or Carlisle's office. At first I had thought she didn't want to go with me because it wasn't her place since we just started dating last night but I felt like it was something other than that and she eventually spilled that she knew of another possible father but hadn't felt like it was her place to say anything. It was right then that I decided that I better get myself tested before things went any further with Bella. It was kind of humbling to have my cheek swapped for the DNA test and blood drawn for an STD screening but it all had to be done. I had only saw Tanya briefly as she went to have her blood drawn for her portion of the test. No words had been spoken and I didn't think they needed to be until we had the test results.

Now, I was bouncing my knee nervously as I sat in Carlisle's office at our house. He had called me from Bella's house and told me that he had gotten the test results from both my STD screening and Tanya's NIPP test that was performed yesterday. I had hated to leave Bella's side but I wanted to know the results of that test and knew I needed to have a chat with Carlisle and Esme about the whole situation. So, I had rushed home with a promise to come back after I got the results and talked to them. Now that I was here he was on the phone with another doctor from the hospital giving advice.

"Okay, Leo, I have to go. My son is here to speak to me." Carlisle said into the phone.

I picked at invisible lint on my jeans as he hung up the phone. I had adamantly refused to called him and Esme mom and dad so we had settled on pops and ma. I only called them that to their face, when I was talking about them to someone else I used their given names but they had called me son since the day the adoption papers were finalized three months after my parents were buried.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." He said as he hung up the phone. "Where's Bella?" He asked as he dug an envelope from his desk drawer.

"She's at home with Alice and Jasper; I'm going back over there after we get done here." I told him. He and Esme had met Bella, Tanya, and I at the hospital yesterday and were instantly in love with Bella. Esme and her had spent the entire time the procedure was being done chatting it up in Carlisle's office, they had hit it off instantly. Bella and I had spent last night together too at her house for a couple of reasons but the most important being that I had needed to talk to her about this situation we were possibly going into so soon into our relationship. "Is this the results?" I asked him as he handed me an envelope.

He nodded and folded his hands together on top of his desk. "Yes, both the screening and the paternity test are in that envelope. I want you to know that Esme and I will stand behind you the entire way if these results show you as the father. It's not an ideal situation but we both know your parents would be proud of you standing up for what is right. You mom especially loved children, she always wanted more children but she wasn't able to after you were born."

I took a deep breath and nodded, blinking rapidly at the sudden sting of tears in my eyes. "I don't know anything about being a father. I just know that it's not right for her to kill an innocent baby and if it's mine I want it. It will be another part of my parents' and that tiny part deserves to live and flourish in this world the way they aren't able to anymore." I told him as I fingered the envelope nervously. The enormity of the situation was not lost on me because this one moment could and possibly would change my entire life from this point on.

"I understand, Edward, we both do. We want you to know that no matter what that piece of paper says we are both infinitely proud of you son. This situation is going to change you no matter what, it will make you more mature and more aware of the world around you." He told me quietly.

I nodded and slid my finger under the flap to open the envelope that held my future in my hands. I took a deep breath, opened the envelope, and pulled the slip of paper out. "I don't know if I can do this. This is going to change everything. I don't want to lose Bella but if this is my child and she's not ready for all of that. But, I don't want to lose the baby either if it turns out to be mine, it will be my only biological family left in the world. I don't know how Bella is going to handle all of this. Hell, I don't even know how I'm going to handle all of this." I rambled as I turned the folded paper over and over in my hands.

Carlisle chuckled. "From what I heard from Esme, that girl isn't going anywhere anytime soon. Yes she is a little overwhelmed by the entire situation but she's not going anywhere, Edward. Apparently Bella isn't ready to lose you just yet considering she just got you. So, I think that is going to be the least of your worried in this situation. I think your biggest concern is keeping Tanya from harming that child."

I nodded took a deep breath and unfolded the piece of paper that was indeed going to change my entire future. "Edward Masen is not excluded as the biological father of unborn child (Denali-Masen). This means that Edward Masen is considered to be the father of unborn child (Denali-Masen) because the analysis shows that they share a paternity relationship." I read out loud as my entire world shifted. "I'm the father." I mumbled to myself as I laid the piece of paper in my lap in shock.

The next hour was one big blur. I had sat in a daze for I don't know how long as Carlisle called Esme into the room to make sure I was going to be okay. We all sat down and discussed what I needed to do because legally I had no rights to the child until it was born and couldn't prevent her from aborting it, legally. As I drove back to Bella's house I was still in a daze about the test results and what my future was going to hold. I had gotten all the way to the stop sign right before Bella's house when I realized I hadn't even looked at the screening results. I quickly pulled them out and let out a huge sigh of relief that I was clean of a long list of possible STD's. The baby was mine; I was going to be a father, and she was going to try to murder it. I was going to be a single father to a child whose mother didn't want it even from the very beginning. I pulled into Bella's driveway and instantly felt my blood boil at what I saw.

Bella and Alice were standing outside in front of the garage looking at the carnage in front of them. All over the garage doors was horrible accusations spray painted in black spray paint. 'You're can't even satisfy your parents.' 'You will pay for this with a life.' 'Betty Crocker wannabe can't keep him.' 'You will NEVER be a mother to MY child'. That last one really got my blood to boiling. I rolled down the window and called to the girls. "Where's Jasper?" I asked them quickly.

Alice's lower lip began trembling but Bella was the one that answered me. "He went to Tanya's house to confront her. He caught her and her friends doing this when he took the garbage out for me." She said nervously.

I nodded. "Get in the car. Both of you." I called to them and began rolling my window up so they couldn't argue with me.

They quickly scrambled into the car, Alice in the back, Bella in the front. "Where are we going?" Bella asked as she fastened her seatbelt as I quickly backed out of the driveway.

"Tanya's house." I told them as I sped along the highway.

Bella gasped. "I can't go face her, Edward. It is only going to make things worse. I told you this would happen. She hates me and she's going to hurt that baby because of me. I can't have that on my conscience." Bella said quietly.

I shook my head. "I am going to put a stop to it. Today. That baby is mine and I warned her to leave you alone. She is going to leave both of you alone. I am going to her father." I told her quietly as I reached over to thread my fingers through hers. "Alice, call the police and tell them to go to 1739 Silverton Lane. The Denali residence."

She quickly dialed the number and rattled off the address before saying thank you and hanging up. "They are on their way. Said it should be about ten minutes."

I nodded. "Good. We will be there in about two." I told them as I whipped through Chicago traffic on the familiar trek to Tanya's house.

"How do you plan to stop her?" Bella asked quietly.

I just laughed. "I plan to tell her father that I will spread what is the truth all around to anybody I come in contact with unless he keeps my baby safe until she delivers." I told them as we turned onto Silverton Lane.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Her dad will do it once I tell them the truth about what she has been doing and that I have people willing to attest to her ungodly actions. They value their social standing more than anything else in this world. A vandalizing whore baby murdering daughter is not what they will want their friends and coworkers to be talking about and associating with them." I told them as I pulled into the Denali driveway and parked behind Jasper's truck.

I quickly got out of my Volvo and headed straight for the front door with Bella and Alice hot on my heels. "Edward, wait, you can't go barging into people's homes. You can get arrested." Bella said tugging on my shirt.

"I don't plan to barge in. I plan to knock and be let in but we have to hurry before the cops get here." I told her as I quickly rapped on the door.

"YOU ARE A TWO TIMING WHORE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TERRORIZE MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER SISTER JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR FUCKING PANTS ON!" We all heard Jasper scream from around back.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT JASPER! I'VE BEEN HERE ALL MORNING!" Tanya yelled back obviously from inside the house because we could hear her voice echo through the door.

We all headed around to the backyard to keep Jasper out of jail..

"GET OUT HERE YOU TWO TIMING WHORE! YOU ARE GOING TO TALK TO ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU BITCH! I CAN STAND OUT HERE AND SCREAM ALL YOUR GORY DIRTY DETAILS TO THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD OR YOU CAN BE STUPID ENOUGH TO COME TALK TO ME FACE TO FACE!" Jasper screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Jazzy, what are you doing? You are going to get arrested. The cops are on their way." Alice told him as we ran up to him.

"Oh thank God, Eddy, please get your brother out of here, he's upsetting our baby." Tanya said from the upper railing that I had climbed many times over the past year to get into her bedroom when she would call.

I just shook my head and grabbed Jasper by the arm to tug him away. "The cops are on the way, Jazz. I will handle this but I need you to take the girls and go sit out in your truck to stay out of the way. That bitch is not getting away with this, this time. That baby is mine and I hope to the good Lord above that it doesn't inherit her craziness." I told him as I tugged him away.

It was then that Tanya noticed Bella standing there. "WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING IN MY YARD, EDDY?!" She screamed down at me.

I turned around and scowled at her and before I could reply her father, Eleazar walked out the back door. "What is all of this commotion about?" he asked with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face.

Again before I could reply sirens sounded in the front yard. I turned to Jasper and the girls. "Please go tell the cops to come around here. We called them when we were on our way. Do it slowly please, I need to talk to Eleazar first." I begged Jasper, Bella, and Alice who all nodded in return and high tailed it to the front yard to head off the cops.

I turned to face Eleazar and played my cards carefully and quickly. "I hate that it has come to this, Eleazar but I know you don't want this all over the newspapers and spread around town so I am going to give you some options here so please listen carefully." He looked taken aback but I continued quickly. "She is pregnant with my child and is threatening to abort it." I told him handing him the paternity test results from my back pocket before continuing while he looked over the piece of paper I had handed him. "You have two choices here. Send her to rehab or have her locked up somewhere safe so that she can carry my child to full term and turn it over to me as soon as it is born. Once the child is born, I will take full responsibility of it and you will never have to mention this to anyone or have any ties to me, my family, or the baby. That is option one and I hope with everything I have that is the choice you take. Option two is I tell the entire town how your precious daughter has fucked half of the guys in our high school to the point that the paternity to her unborn child was unknown and had to be tested for because it laid between five or more guys. I will also tell them how she aborted our innocent unborn child because she didn't want it to ruin her figure and plans and vandalized my new girlfriends' house because she was crazy. I have guys who will attest to her actions and comments over the past six months. Those are your options. If she aborts my child or causes any harm to him before he is born then the only option you will have will be the second one. I will smear her name along with yours through the mud around the entire town, in the newspapers, magazines, social circles, and anybody else who will listen." I finished quickly and breathlessly as I saw the cops round the corner with Bella, Alice, and Jasper trailing behind.

"Fine, I will have her taken care of before the days end just please keep this among us. Your baby will be safe, Edward." Eleazar conceded quietly.

I nodded and walked to the cops. "I'm sorry officer, I am the ones that had my friend call you. There was a big misunderstanding between myself and my ex-girlfriend. But, it is all resolved now." I told the first cop I came to.

He nodded. "Are you the homeowner?" He asked with his hands on his belt.

I shook my head. "No sir, I'm not." I told him and pointed him in the direction of Eleazar as I walked over to Jasper and the girls.

"Did it work?" Bella asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Yeah, he said he would have her taken care of by the end of the day and that the baby would be fine." I told her as I kissed her on the top of her head.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Tanya screeched from the balcony as she tossed the glass vase that was in her hands at us, it landing just a few feet from where we were standing. "HE'S MINE NOT YOURS!

I groaned and shook my head as we watched the cops quickly walk into the house with Eleazar hot on their tails. We stood out in the yard as the cops appeared on the balcony with Tanya and Eleazar. I saw Eleazar talking quickly and motioning with his hands and when Tanya started to screech again the look he sent her shut her up immediately causing her to glare at all of us. After about ten minutes of non-stop talking they all disappeared from the balcony. Eleazar came back outside and strolled to where we stood.

"Edward, can I speak to you for a moment? Privately?" he asked like a broken man.

I nodded and walked away with him. "Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and stopped, turning to face me. "After that little stunt it was either she be sent for a psych evaluation or go to jail for assault. She chose to go for the evaluation. I will use that to lock her up for the next several months until the child is born. I will keep her well monitored until your child is born and I assume you would like updates from all the check-ups concerning your child?"

I nodded. "I would. I hate to do it this way but that is my child, my own flesh and blood, and she is trying to murder it needlessly. This will not be a burden on any of you after the child is born. I promise I will keep my mouth shut about the whole ordeal." I told him honestly because all I wanted was for my child to be born healthy and okay.

He nodded. "I'll keep in touch, Edward. Good luck." He said as he turned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I got some very enthusiastic reviews from last chapter about people wanting to murder Tanya, which I have to admit when writing this story I wanted to myself at times but it's all good because she is going away. There is a picture associated with this chapter!**

**It's Sunday so here you go. Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 9

BPOV

The whole ordeal with Tanya was draining but it was all over with now. I groaned as I trudged downstairs to cook some breakfast. Normally before school I didn't go overboard with breakfast, just simple quick things. I felt like an omelet this morning so I pulled the ingredients out of the refrigerator and went about dicing things up and mixing my eggs together when my phone dinged from the countertop.

I smiled as I unlocked the screen to see Edward's text.

**Want a ride to school this morning?**

I laughed at the hilarity of the situation. It almost seemed too surreal to actually be able to call Edward my boyfriend much less be able to accept a ride to school with him without worry of Tanya or her friends. Edward had reassured me on several accounts after the incident at Tanya's house yesterday that I wouldn't have anything to worry about anymore.

**Absolutely, want some breakfast?**

**Of course anything beats frozen waffles, whatcha cookin?**

**Omelet. 10 minutes.**

I laid my phone down and chopped more fillings up and added more eggs to the mixture before heating the skillet up. "What's for breakfast?" Alice asked as hopped onto a barstool. She was already fully dressed while I was still in my pajamas.

"Omelet. Edward and Jasper, I assume, are coming over for breakfast too." I told her as I pour some of the eggs into the skillet.

She nodded. "How long till it's ready?" she asked as she stood up.

"Five to ten minutes." I told her as she headed back up the stairs. I had no idea what else she had to do to up there but she always looked immaculate wherever we went.

I worked in silence, which is the way I normally liked it in the mornings, as I prepared everybody's omelets. I stuck them one by one into the warm oven to keep until it was time to eat.

Once they were all done, I pulled plates and cups from the cabinet. I filled the glasses with orange juice and sat them on the table along with the plates and forks. Just as I was about to head back to the kitchen there was a knock on the front door. I raced to the door, disengaged the alarm, unlocked the locks, and yanked open the front door to reveal an impeccably dressed Edward and Jasper. "Come on, it's cold out there." I told them as the cold seeped in around the open door.

They quickly came in shedding their coats on the couch, Edwards a leather jacket and Jaspers a fleece jacket. "ALICE!" I screamed up the stairs causing the guys to chuckle behind me.

Within two minutes we were all moaning around the cheesy crunchy gooey goodness of warm omelets. I smiled as I watched everybody rinse their plates and put them in the dishwasher. Edward had about had a conniption fit when he had helped me clean the kitchen after enchilada's Saturday night. Nobody had even bothered to rinse their plates, glasses, or utensils. Hell, they hadn't even taken them off the table. He had quickly remedied that by talking to Jasper who in turn talked to Alice who in turn talked to Rose who talked to Emmett. Now they all rinsed their dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher if they wanted their next home cooked meal.

I stood up to go rinse my plate when Edward took it from my hands. "Go get ready, baby, I will finish cleaning the kitchen up." He said kissing my lips gently.

"Thanks, handsome." I smiled and headed upstairs. He really was genuinely sweet, it showed in his every action not just his words. I walked into the closet and smiled at the put together outfit hung on the rack in the middle of the room. This was every morning for me, Alice loved to dress me because she said I had little to no taste in fashion and style. It's not that I had no sense of fashion or style it's just that my style differed greatly from hers. Mine was all about being comfortable while hers was all about looking good and perfectly put together.

She had apparently known it would be a potentially crappy day for me so she had went for my comfort clothes. She had chosen a pair of simple jeans, long sleeved purple sweater, gray peacoat, black/gray scarf, and my gray Ugg boots. She had also set out a black purse to go with it but she knew I wouldn't use it. It would inevitably end up being left somewhere if I did.

I pulled a pair of matching panties and bra from my drawers, grabbed up the clothes and headed for my bedroom. Within twenty minutes I was completely ready and heading down the stairs with my messenger bag in tow. I found the living room empty except for Edward who sat on the couch tapping away on his phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked him as I walked up behind him.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, it's just Eleazar telling me that Tanya has been booked into Sunset Lodge in Nashville, Tennessee where she will spend the remainder of her pregnancy being watched 24/7. He said the doctor did an ultrasound when she was admitted to make sure everything was okay with the baby. He is emailing me the video of the ultrasound with the doctors' commentary on how the pregnancy is going so far." He explained as he stood up and slipped his leather jacket back on.

I nodded. "That's good, Edward. I know you told Eleazar that you would keep quiet if you got a healthy baby in six months or so but how are you going to pull that off Edward? You both run in similar circles and Chicago isn't that big when you are trying to keep something like a child hidden." I asked as I locked the door behind us as we walked out the front door.

He sighed. "I don't know. I haven't thought about that yet. I know people will start asking questions when I just randomly show up one day with a newborn that I have no intentions to hide or keep secret. I've thought about moving to another city to go to college, maybe going back to Boston, but I kind of want a fresh start somewhere so that I can make memories of my own. But that would take the baby away from Carlisle and Esme and this is their first grandchild." He rambled as he held open the door to his Volvo for me to climb in.

Once we were both in and on our way. "You could always say that you cheated on Tanya and got a girl pregnant and didn't know about the baby until she dropped it off on your doorstep. I'm certain they wouldn't say anything to sway the rumors." I said jokingly.

He sighed but shot me a look of 'are you crazy?' before shaking his head. "I don't know. It's not a decision I want to make by myself, this all involves you, and my parents too. We have a few months before we have to really decide and we will be out of high school before the baby is born anyways. I have applied to colleges all over the US from Texas to California to Georgia to Washington."

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, maybe if we both get accepted to a college out of state then we can just get a fresh start there." I said in agreement because we had talked about me being involved in the baby's life and I told him that while I was afraid I wasn't ready to let him go and he came with a baby so it was what it was. "I've never been to Boston before. Tell me about growing up there with your parents." I asked to change the subject for the drive to school.

He smiled wistfully as he remembered, grabbing my hand to play with my fingers as he recalled stories from his childhood in Boston as he drove us to school. I sat silently listening as he told funny stories of growing up in Boston. "We can go for a visit when we go on Christmas break in a few weeks, if you want to, it's beautiful at Christmas in Boston.. I would love to show you around a little bit and deal with some of my demons." Edward said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

I smiled. "That sounds really nice, I would love to see where you grew up and see the city through your eyes." I told him as he whipped into his parking spot.

I groaned as he got out and walked around the car to my side. I could already feel all the eyes staring at me, wondering what I was doing riding in Edward Masen's car. Edward opened the door for me and helped me from the car before going to his trunk to get our book bags. He slipped his messenger bag back over his shoulder as did I before he took my hand in his. "Everyone is staring." I complained.

He just laughed as we headed for the main building walking side by side. "No, not that guy, he just looked." Edward said snarkily.

I just looked at him in astonishment that this wasn't bothering him in the least, but I guess he had bigger problems to deal with.

"Well it seems I'm breaking all the rules now anyways…" He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders tugging me into his side as we walked past groups of students "…since I'm going to Hell anyways."

I laughed and he walked me straight to my locker. "I hate that we don't have any classes together in the mornings." He said as he propped up against the locker beside mine as I unlocked it.

I nodded. "It's okay, I'm sure I will have plenty to fill you in on after just a few class periods." I told him as I pulled out the books I need and put the ones I didn't need this morning back into my locker.

He nodded. "Oh, I'm sure. I will see you at lunch, beautiful. Try to not let the rumors get to you, okay?"

I nodded and leaned into his kiss against the side of my head. "Okay. Enjoy your classes this morning." I told him as I headed in the opposite direction from him. He was headed to Calculus and I was headed to French.

The morning was interesting to say the least, with everyone noticing Tanya was missing and speculating as to where she was. It was everything from rehab to expensive European trips to visiting family in Alaska. I had to bite my lip several times from telling them that she was locked up in a mental institution so that she didn't harm Edward's baby. One of her harpies, Irina, cornered me in History.

"Why are you parading around with Tanya's boyfriend?" She asked as she backed me into the corner of the room.

I growled at her and took a brave step forward. "He's MINE now. Tanya lost the right to him when she fucked everything under the sun without a care in the world." I told her lowly so as to not alert the rest of the people coming into the classroom. The last thing I wanted to do was cause a scene and bring more unwanted attention to myself.

She looked stunned. "I know all about Garrett, Jacob, Edward, Liam, Doug, Caleb, Elliot, and Sam." I told them ticking the men that had been rumored to have been with Tanya on my fingers that Em, Rose, Ali, Jazz, Edward, and I had come up with this past weekend.

I pushed past her and headed for my desk and pulled out my book and binder settling them on the desk waiting for Mr. Greene to come in from the hall.

I felt a tug on my hair and quickly whirled around in my seat to see Irina sitting directly behind me. "What do you want?" I asked her as I pulled all of my hair to the side and over my shoulder, just for safety.

"Are you the one spreading all those rumors and lies around campus? Tanya will hurt you when she gets back if she sees you with her boyfriend." Irina sneered at me.

I chuckled and shook my head at her ridiculousness. "I don't need to spread lies about her when it's the truth and did you just threaten me? You know, Edward has gotten really protective once he heard about some of the incidences involving you and Tanya." I told her calmly.

She just laughed as Mr. Green walked into the room with his book in his hands. "Problem, ladies?" He asked me and Irina.

I shook my head. "No sir, just a minor disagreement. Apparently Irina still thinks people can be property." I told the balding man as I turned to face the front of the class with Irina scoffing behind me.

He just chuckled and shook his head as Irina huffed back to her seat on the other side of the room. I enjoyed the rest of the morning until it was time for lunch. I could hear the chatter as I walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria. I squealed in surprise as someone reached out and tugged me into an empty classroom. "What the hell?" I asked as I whirled around to see who had grabbed me and was pleasantly surprised when I saw that it was Edward.

"I couldn't go the entire day without properly kissing you, Isabella. And you did say I could kiss you anytime I wanted right?" He asked as he stroked a hand down the side of my face gently.

I smiled and bit my lip as I nodded eagerly. "I did." I told him as I looped my arms around his neck sinking my fingers into his hair.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hang on tight, baby, it's going to be a wild ride." He whispered huskily.

I smiled and nodded as he bent his head to mine and sealed our lips together in a passionate kiss. I groaned when he pulled my lower lip between his teeth and nibbled on it gently. I tightened my hands in his hair as he backed me into the wall as his hands went to my butt lifting me up so I could wrap my legs tightly around his waist.

There is no telling how long we would have spent in that classroom making out if Alice and Jasper hadn't banged on the door. "Guys, Mrs. Richards is coming. Hurry it up." Alice hissed.

We quickly broke apart running our fingers through our hair as we darted for the door stepping outside of the classroom just as the principal of Northgate High strolled around the corner. We all smiled and nodded at her as she walked down the hall and into the lunchroom. "Wow, that was a close call." I said as I grabbed Edward's hand tugging him down to the lunchroom. "Come on Casanova, I'm hungry now."

We all piled through the lunchroom doors and headed for the lunch line as the entire room got quiet. "They're all staring." I complained as I grabbed a tray.

"It's because they are stunned by your beauty." Edward said as he kissed the back of my head causing Alice and Jasper to giggle behind us.

"Dude, you are going to have to stop with all this shit. You are going to make me look bad." Jasper complained from behind us as Alice just giggled.

We sat down at a table off to the side as we all laughed and ate lunch. I filled them on what had happened with Irina in history class and they were all proud that I had stood my ground.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Edward and I had English together as well as Anatomy but we sat on opposite sides of the room and didn't want to disrupt the class by switching seats with people. For last period I worked in the tutor lab to off my help to whoever needed it.

When the final bell of the day rang Mrs. Richards stepped through the doorway. "Bella, are you tutoring until 5 today?" she asked as she checked her watch.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am, I am scheduled until 5."

"Okay, lock up when you leave okay?"

I nodded and went back to my homework. That was the good thing about the tutoring lab, I could do my homework when nobody was in there needing help.

I was fully engrossed in my homework when a knock on the door caused me to snap my head up in surprise. I smiled as I saw Edward standing there in his basketball shorts and wife beater shirt. "Hey, beautiful." He said with a smirk.

"Hi, Casanova."

He just laughed and shook his head. "What time are you getting out of here?" He asked quickly.

I sighed. "Not until 5. What time is practice or whatever over?" I asked him because I had ridden to school with him today.

He laughed. "5. I will meet you by the car a little after, okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "I'll be there. Have fun beating things up." I told him as his coach called him from the hallway.

He nodded and blew me a kiss. "Have fun learning things." He tossed over his shoulder as he jogged away.

Time flew by as a few students filtered in needing help with some assignments and before I knew it the alarm was going off on my phone signaling that it was ten minutes until 5.

The rest of the week flew by just as quick as Monday did just with less drama and before I realized what was happening I was standing on the bleachers screaming at the idiot that had just sacked Edward sending him sprawling out on the football field. "That was a cheap shot and you know it!" I said in irritation as I watched the coaches and other players surround a very still Edward. "You better hope and pray to everything you know that he is okay!" I screamed at him before Rosalie tugged me back down into my seat.

"I think he gets the point, Belle. Edward will be fine." She told me trying to hold in her chuckles.

I gritted my teeth and bounced my knee in nervousness and irritation.

"I think it's kind of cute how protective you two have become over each other in just a week of dating." She said between chuckles.

I quirked an eyebrow at her because she and Emmett started out as a one night stand in the ninth grade and have been together ever since.

She held her hands up. "I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I have no room to talk about moving too fast, I know." She said as I nodded and turned to watch the team guide two EMT's over to Edward and help them load him onto the stretcher.

"I have to go with him." I told Rose as I scrambled down the bleachers and out to the parking lot where the ambulance was always located.

I paced behind the ambulance's open doors until I saw the EMT's rolling the stretcher towards it and I raced up to it, scared out of my wits. "Casanova, are you okay?" I asked when he reached for my hand.

He shook his head and had tears in his eyes. "I don't know, it just hurts." He said from between gritted teeth.

I nodded and gripped his hand tightly in mine. "I will follow you to the hospital, okay?" I told him as I had to let go of his hand so they could load him up.

He shook his head adamantly. "No, baby, please ride with me. Distract me from the pain. Please." He begged me from between gritted teeth.

I looked at the EMT's who shrugged their shoulders. "You can ride on the bench right beside his stretcher. We are taking him to see Dr. Cullen." One of the EMT's told me as she motioned for me to climb in ahead of her.

I nodded and climbed in the ambulance gripping Edward's hand in mine. "It's going to be okay, Edward, I promise." I told him kissing his knuckles repeatedly.

He shook his head. "I don't like this, Bella. I don't like getting hurt and worrying everybody who cares about me needlessly. I don't like it at all." He rambled shaking his head as he gripped my hand tightly in his.

I nodded. "It's going to be okay, Edward, I just want to make sure you are okay." I told him with a reassuring smile.

He shook his head again just as we pulled into the hospital. "It's not okay, Bella." He said just as the back doors opened up to reveal Carlisle. I had only met him a handful of times but he seemed like a really nice guy.

"It will be fine, Casanova, I promise. I will see you in a little bit after Carlisle checks you out, okay?" I asked him as I kissed his lips gently.

He pouted but nodded. "Okay, baby, will you call Esme?"

I smiled and shook my head and pointed over my shoulder. "She's already here, baby, I'm going to go wait with her while you get checked out. Don't forget we have a date to keep tomorrow night." I whispered the last part in his ear causing a huge grin to spread across his face.

I pulled back and let Carlisle have him. "I don't think I even want to know what you said Bella to cause that grin."

I laughed and shook my head as I headed for Esme who was shifting nervously from foot to foot. She immediately wrapped me up in her arms. It was nice to have such a sweet woman around, I assumed she was what a normal mother was like and I relished in it. "Oh, sweet girl, he's going to be just fine. Carlisle will have him all fixed up in no time." She said as she stroked my hair softly.

I smiled and nodded. "He keeps saying it's not going to be okay though. I don't know what to make of that." I told her as she looped arms with me and guided me to Carlisle's office. I had loved waiting in his office during the paternity test because it smelled of old antique leather instead of a hospital, it reminded me of my grandfather's old home office that I had visited when I was little before he had died. We settled in on the couch to wait it out. Again.

**As for the next story I'm working on, how do you guys feel about cyber Edward?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about this one but it is kind of on the short side with just over 2000 words. No pictures for this chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

The slam from behind caught me totally off guard but I knew it was all part of the game. I smiled as I heard Bella scream at him from the stands but the pain radiating from my entire leg and hip area caused me to be really still and not move. "Dude are you okay?" Jasper asked as he slid to a stop right beside my head.

I shook my head and gritted my teeth to keep from crying.

"Oh God, Ma is going to kill me. Is it your leg again?" He asked as he pulled my helmet off gently.

I nodded because I had been out of the game for six weeks last year from a partial hamstring tear and this pain was worse than I remember that pain being. I could hear Bella continue to scream at the idiot that had knocked me down.

"Masen, can you walk?" Coach Brown asked as he knelt beside me.

I shook my head and gripped my leg the best I could. "No." I gritted out.

"Okay, we will get you on the stretcher and to the hospital, son. Just hang in there." He said as he plucked out his cell phone and punched in some numbers as he walked away. I assumed he was calling Carlisle to let him know I was on my way to the hospital.

The EMT's, coaches, and my teammates lifted me as easily as they could and placed me on the stretcher. All I wanted was to make sure Bella was okay, she had gotten quiet and that worried me because I knew she had to be worried about me being okay. "Bella?" I croaked out as the EMT's rushed me across the field on the stretcher.

"Is she a pretty brunette?" One of the EMT's asked.

I nodded.

"She's coming." I nodded and gripped the side of the stretcher to try and alleviate some of the pain from being moved.

"Casanova, are you okay?" She asked as she ran to the side of the stretcher reaching for my hand as I reached for her.

I shook my head and blinked to keep the tears from spilling over. "I don't know, it just hurts." I gritted out.

She nodded and gripped my hand tightly in hers. "I will follow you to the hospital, okay?" She said as she released my hand so the EMT's could load me into the back of the ambulance that was always waiting on the sidelines during a game.

I shook my head adamantly. "No, baby, please ride with me. Distract me from the pain. Please" I begged her.

"You can ride on the bench right beside his stretcher. We are taking him to see Dr. Cullen." One of the EMT's told her and she quickly climbed in beside me and gripped my hand tightly in hers again. "It's going to be okay, Edward, I promise." She told me encouragingly as she kissed my knuckles. I wasn't so sure because I didn't like worrying her or Carlisle and Esme. Plus this was the second time I had been seriously injured on the field and as much as I enjoyed the game I didn't enjoy getting hurt and the physical therapy it took to fully recover.

I shook my head. "I don't like this, Bella. I don't like getting hurt and worrying the people who care about me needlessly. I don't like it at all." I told her as I shook my head repeatedly and gripped her hand as we went over some pot holes in the road and pain seared from my thigh.

"It's going to be okay, Edward, I just want to make sure you are okay." She told me with a small smile.

I shook my head again just as we pulled into the hospital. "It's not okay, Bella." I told her as the ambulance came to a stop and the back doors were yanked open simultaneously to reveal Carlisle who had a worried grin on his face.

"It will be fine, Casanova, I promise. I will see you in a little bit after Carlisle checks you out, okay?" Bella asked as she kissed my lips gently.

I stuck my bottom lip out at the short and sweet kiss she gave me but I knew we had to go. "Okay, baby, will you call Esme?" I asked her as she climbed from the ambulance. I knew Carlisle had probably already called her but I wanted to make sure.

She smiled at me and shook her head gently before pointing to Esme standing there shifting from leg to leg. . "She's already here, baby, I'm going to go wait with her while you get checked out. Don't forget we have a date tomorrow night." She whispered the last part in my ear which caused me to grin wickedly because no matter what I planned to be out of this hospital and carry out the plans I had made for our date.

I smiled and nodded as she walked over to Esme and Carlisle clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Leg again?" He asked as we walked through the ambulance bay door.

I nodded and groaned. "I think it's worse this time around though, it hurts worse." I gritted out as the pain spread throughout my entire body as we rolled through the hospital.

He nodded. "Let's get you an MRI to see how bad it is." He said as we separated.

Two hours later I was laying on my stomach in a new hospital bed with an ice pack on the back of my leg by my knee. It was bad but not bad enough to require surgery thankfully, just a few weeks of relaxation and crutches. I was texting back and forth with Bella who was with Esme, Jasper, and Alice in Carlisle's office.

**Carlisle just walked in and pulled Esme out. Do you know what is going on?**—Bella

I groaned as I quickly tapped out a response. We had been talking for about ten minutes and I had managed to avoid telling her I was going to be on crutches for several weeks and wouldn't be able to put any pressure on my leg for at least a week. When a few minutes passed without a response from me my phone buzzed again.

**EDWARD MASEN, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW! I don't want to hear this stuff from your father, I want to hear it from you!—**Bella

I groaned and slammed my head on the bed a little bit before quickly tapping back a reply message.

**Please come to me and I will explain it all.—**Edward

**K.—**Bella

I groaned again because this was a good sign that she was pissed off. I had quickly found out that she was a stickler for all things proper when it came to conversations and texting, she always used 'okay' for her responses but when she was mad she would send what she had just sent me.

I laid the phone on the bed beside me and waited for my angry girlfriend to come to me with a smile on my face. The last time I had gotten hurt I had been with Tanya and she hadn't even bothered coming to the hospital with me to check on me. I didn't see her for almost a week as I recovered at home then she got pissed when I told her we couldn't have sex for a few weeks while my leg healed. She had broken up with me and told me to call her when I could 'perform' again.

"Edward?" Bella's timid voice came from the doorway.

I turned my head in her direction. "I'm okay, baby, I promise. Come here please." I begged her as I reached my arm out for her since I couldn't move any of the rest of my body.

She quickly came and sat in the chair beside my head reaching over to run her fingers through my hair as I laid my head on my folded arms. "You are lying in a hospital bed in your boxers with a huge ice pack and ace bandage wrapped around your leg. You are so far from okay, it's not even funny." She said softly.

I groaned and nodded. "I know, baby, I pulled my hamstring again. I will be on crutches for a few weeks or so but I promise, baby, I will be okay." I whispered softly to her as tears pooled in her eyes.

She nodded and leaned forward to kiss my lips gently. "Okay, I believe you, I just don't like seeing you like this. I thought it was bad when Carlisle pulled Esme from the room and she came back in crying."

I nodded. "I'm sure it was tears of relief which she probably would have quickly explained to you if you had stuck around. But it doesn't matter because I don't like you seeing me like this either and that's why I'm not going back to the game, baby. I can't take the risk." I whispered the decision I had come to while Carlisle checked out my leg and I was having another MRI done.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

I nodded again. "Absolutely. I started the game because it was recommended by my therapist as a way to release some of my pent up frustrations and anger and eventually I just fell in love with the game. It's not worth risking my health over and I never pictured myself making a career out of it. This is the second time I have hurt the same muscle, I don't want to risk permanent damage by hurting it again. I can't take that risk, I have a baby on the way and a future to plan with you."

She smiled and ran her hands through my hair again. "Okay. Do you need surgery to fix it? I kind of walked out at the first mention of the word surgery." She said sheepishly.

I shook my head. "Luckily I don't. I just need rest, physical therapy, and crutches for a few weeks."

She nodded. "Okay. You know, you look kind of sexy laying there in your boxers and nothing else." She said with a smirk on her face.

I groaned and buried my head in my arm. "Don't start, baby, I had to get out of my football equipment for the MRI." I told her with my face muffled in the crook of my elbow.

She laughed. "How bad is it really?"

"Not really that bad, the muscle is strained but not torn at all. I will be able to go home in a few hours." I reassured her quietly as I reached out to grip her hand tightly in my own. "I will be on crutches for several weeks, won't be able to drive, or put any kind of pressure against my leg for at least a week."

She nodded. "I can drive you back and forth to school and I can also help you with anything else you need."

I sighed and nodded. "I hate depending on other people for things, Bella. That is my one great downfall in life."

She laughed. "That is not considered a downfall, Casanova. You are just independent, but you are learning to depend on other people. Slowly but surely, I have seen it in the past week."

I shook my head at her. "I don't know what I would do without you, Isabella. You make everything so much better." I told her honestly as I reached out to cup her face in my hands.

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. I groaned and curled my hand in her hair tilting her head so I could have deeper access to her lips. I hadn't been able to kiss her like this all day and I didn't like it at all.

**Just something to encourage you all to leave your thoughts, if I get 10 reviews before Thursday then you guys get an extra chapter. If you don't feel like leaving your thoughts then I will see you all on Thursday! The choice is yours! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Another short chapter of barely over 2k words. I promise they do start to get longer eventually. As promised, got 11 reviews so here is another chapter and yet another one tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy. There are pictures associated with this chapter, link can be found on my profile page.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 11

BPOV

"Are you nervous about tonight?" Rose asked as I folded the load of towels I had just pulled from the dryer.

I shook my head. "Not really. If we had done this before getting to know one another then I would probably be nervous but with everything we have been through in just a week of dating I know I have no reason to be nervous with him." I told her honestly.

She nodded as she swung her legs as she sat atop the washer watching me fold the laundry. "I couldn't imagine dealing with all the drama that you have had to deal with since you guys hooked up last Friday night."

I laughed. "There was a whole lot of talking but no 'hooking up' as you call it." I told her shaking my head.

She huffed. "I didn't mean sex, Belle, I know you value your virginity more than to just give it up so quickly. I meant you guys started going out, dating, hooked up, hanging out, whatever terminology you want to put with it." She said grumpily.

"Are you feeling okay, Rose?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded as she turned around on the washer to sit back against the wall. "Yeah, I feel fine. I'm sorry for snapping at you." She apologized.

"It's okay, Rosie. And to get this conversation back on track, yes Edward and I have had to deal with an enormous amount of stuff since getting together but we talk and deal with it together." I told her honestly.

She nodded. "That's great, Belle, honesty and depending on each other will get you a long way. Tanya was a bitch and a whore and Edward deserves so much than her and he seems to have found that in you.

"Thanks, Rosie." I told her as I finished folding the towels before taking them upstairs to distribute between mine and Alice's bathrooms with her following after me.

"So what are you guys going to do about the baby? It is Edward's isn't it?" She asked as she settled on my bed while I put my towels away in my bathroom. I absolutely loved my bathroom. It had a huge silver painted claw foot bath tub that was the centerpiece of the bathroom. It was surrounded by tiny lime green glass tiles that ran from floor to ceiling along the whole wall. I had a walk in shower surrounded by the same glass tiles on two sides and solid glass walls on the other two walls. The rest of my walls had a pale gray damask wallpaper to tone down the brightness of the green tiles. My bathroom vanity was a dark cherry wood floating vanity with two square sinks sitting on top of it.

"It is his, but you can't say anything to anybody. We have to keep this on the down low because Tanya is threatening to abort or cause harm to the baby and this is the only way we can keep it safe." I had told her because she knew we had gone Saturday to get a paternity test and had helped later that afternoon to come up with a list of potential baby daddy's.

She sat up with a serious look on her face. "She's really threatening that? I thought she was visiting her family in Alaska to deal with her broken heart over Edward."

I laughed and flopped down beside her on the bed. "Rose, you can't say anything to anybody. Her dad has her locked up in Tennessee until the baby is born when Edward will immediately take custody of it." I told her the tentative plans for the future.

She nodded. "I promise, I won't say anything to anybody. This is y'all's secret and can have disastrous results if the wrong person found out."

I nodded. "True. Thanks, Rosie."

She hugged me to her side. "No problem, Belle, but are you ready to help raise a baby so soon after high school?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I know I don't want to lose Edward and he comes with a baby so I guess I will take the packaged deal."

We talked about colleges that we had all applied to. She and Emmett wanted to get out of Chicago for college also so that they could get away from the scrutiny her parents kept her under. We quickly came to realize that we had all, and I mean all six of us, had applied to several of the same colleges. UCLA in California, Savannah State University in Georgia, Baylor University in Texas, University of Nebraska in Lincoln, Nebraska, and also University of Florida.

"I hope we all end up at the same college." Rose said quietly as she sat on the stool in the middle of our closet while I vetoed outfits that Alice was picking out.

I nodded as I watched my pixie of a sister peruse my side of the closet looking for apparently the perfect outfit. "Yeah, me too, the next few months should let us know where we are all accepted or not." I told her as I smiled at the shirt Alice had picked out.

A few hours later I paced the length of my bedroom floor as the time for my date with Edward neared closer and closer. Rose had left when Emmett had called her about an hour ago. Edward had reassured me late last night as he was resting in the recovery room that our date was still on but I would have to drive since he couldn't at the moment. I had my reservations that this was a good idea, as much as I had looked forward to this all week I didn't want him harming himself worse just for my sake. It seemed like it was one thing or another working against us and our plan to go on a first date. First, it was Tanya and her shenanigans then it was him getting hurt last night. Thankfully the Tanya ordeal had died down to almost nothing in the week since she was shipped off to Nashville. It seemed like with her being gone for the duration of the pregnancy was going to be a blessing in disguise.

"Bella will you quit pacing, Jasper just texted and said they are on their way here. You look beautiful and tonight will be perfect for the both of you." Alice said as she stood smirking in the doorway to my bedroom.

I sighed and stopped in front of my mirror. "It's not too much or too little?" I asked running my fingers through my softly curled hair that Alice had pinned back out of my face but otherwise had left hanging down my back. Edward seemed to like my hair down almost to the point of it becoming a fetish. I was wearing dark wash jeans with a short sleeve almost sleeveless dark pink silk shirt that had a scooped neck exposing a little bit of cleavage but not too much and black stiletto boots that peeked out the bottom of my jeans. Alice had paired it with a light pink simple jewel bracelet that she had slipped on my left wrist and my silver watch onto my right wrist with my class ring on my hand.

Alice popped up beside me. "Get your hands out of your hair, you look perfect. I know where you guys are going and you look absolutely stunning." She said as she swatted my hands away from my hair that she had spent almost an hour meticulously curling each individual strand, which seemed ridiculous to me but she had deemed necessary.

I sighed just as the doorbell sounded throughout the house. "It's time!" Alice squealed as she handed me my black jacket and shoved me for the stairs.

"Jeez Alice, I'm going." I told her harshly as I gripped onto the railing of the stairs with a death grip which just caused her to give me one good shove before dancing ahead of me down the stairs and to the door. My balance was iffy before you add my nerves to the situation and she knew that.

I concentrated on not falling down the stairs when I heard his voice. "Isabella, you look absolutely amazing, beautiful."

I glanced up and saw Edward standing there in dark wash jeans similar to mine, a white button up shirt untucked with the top few buttons unfastened, and a black dinner jacket to tie the entire outfit together. He looked comfortable and young yet sophisticated and older than his age all at the same time. "You don't look so bad yourself, Casanova. How are the crutches treating you?" I asked as I spotted Jasper holding them with a smirk as Edward held onto the bottom of the stairs balancing on his one good foot.

He just shook his stylish yet unruly head. "I don't like them because I can't hold your hand or tug you close when someone is eying you." He said as I came to a standstill directly in front of him. He smelled amazing like he always did. I didn't know what cologne or body wash he used but I had quickly gotten addicted to it. My pillows and blankets smelled like him from the few nights that he had spent here and I held them close on the nights he wasn't here. It was amazing how quickly I had become used to him being in the bed beside me and missed him when he was gone.

"You poor baby, I will stay close anyways, you don't have to tug. I promise." I told him stepping up against his warm form wrapping my arms around his waist to prove my point.

He leaned down and pecked my lips gently. "Good. You ready to go?" He asked quietly once we had pulled apart.

I nodded and slipped into my jacket, buttoning it before fastening the belt to ward off the cold evening air. "Are we taking my car?" I asked him as he took his crutches back from Jasper with a glare.

He nodded and I led the way to the garage through the kitchen but realized my mistake when I quickly hopped down the two steps that led down to the garage floor. "Can you go down steps easily without hurting yourself?" I asked quickly as I spun around to see the silly smirk on his face.

He nodded and quickly hopped down the steps. "It's not my first time on crutches, baby. I had this same injury last year remember?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Okay. Are you in very much pain?" I asked as he opened my door for me to slide in the drivers' seat.

He shook his head before hobbling around the car to the passenger side. "Not too much, I took a pain pill right before we left so I should be good for a few hours. We are not going to be able to do everything I had planned but we are at least going to dinner." He said as he slowly lowered himself into the passenger seat before easing his crutches over his head and into the backseat and resting between us. "The bruises are starting to come out on the back of my leg though." He said as I backed out of the garage.

I cringed. "How bad does it look?" I asked curiously.

"It's not too bad right now but it will probably cover the whole back of my thigh and knee. Do you know where 'Tavern at the Park' is at?" He asked as I rolled to a stop at the end of the driveway waiting for further instructions because I didn't have any idea where we were going or what his plans were.

I looked at him with a huge grin on my face. "You had help from Alice didn't you?" I asked as I turned right heading into town because I did indeed know where that particular restaurant was located at. I had passed by it several times but could never bring myself to go inside to eat but I had told Alice several times over the past few years how I had heard such amazing things about their food and that I wanted to try it.

He shook his head. "Nope but I figured it was a good choice when she started bouncing around the other day when I told her my plans for the night."

I laughed and drove the late evening Chicago traffic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it. The date gets underway in this chapter and I hope I do not disappoint, just keep in mind that Edward is injured and hamstring injuries hurt something awful and this is his second time.**

**Read, enjoy, and review. If I get 10 reviews before Saturday then I will post an extra chapter like usual.**

Chapter 12

EPOV

"Son are you sure about tonight?" Esme asked as I lay on the couch in my bedroom listening to the radio.

I nodded and turned off the stereo so that I could talk with her about everything that was happening around us. "If there is one thing in my life at the moment that I am sure about, it's this date with Bella. She deserves it after all the bull crap she has had to put up with in just a week of dating me." I told her as I rolled onto my side so I could have a face to face conversation with her.

She nodded as she sat on the end of my bed with her hands folded in her lap prepared for one of our lengthy mother son talks that she had gotten good at over the years. "That girl is so good for you, Edward. I know that you were with Tanya for a long time but you were always so angry and irritable after the first few months and that isn't healthy for anybody. She treated you horribly, son, and you deserve so much better than her."

I sighed and nodded. "I know, Ma. I just want my baby to have a chance. I don't know if I will make a good father or not but I want to be able to at least try. This baby is the only link I have to my parents and I want that more than I can express in words."

"What does Bella think about the baby?"

I smiled because she was honestly the most understanding and surprising woman I had ever come across. "She said that I come as a packaged deal and she wasn't ready to give me up anytime soon."

Esme just smiled and remained silent. "We are thinking of going to Boston for Christmas break. She said she's never been and wants to see it through my eyes and learn some of my memories from there." I said quietly.

She nodded and smiled at me. "That's great, Edward. You could even attend the Snowflake Gala for the Children's hospital this year, if you feel up to it." She encouraged. The Snowflake Gala was created when my mom was a third year resident from what I hear and it was used to raise money for a charity that my mom and dad had created when she first went into medicine as a way to give back to less fortunate families. I used to attend with my parents but not since their deaths. I have been invited to attend every year but had never showed up or even replied back. Carlisle and Esme went every year because they were such good friends with my mom and dad but I couldn't bring myself to attend it. Until now that is. Now I had a reason to attend. I had a baby on the way and a wonderful woman standing at my side and I finally felt like I could attend the Gala and not fall to pieces at the reminder that my parents were no longer here.

"I will run it by Bella, Ma, but I'm not going to pressure her into it." I told her honestly. "She doesn't much like being the center of attention, she prefers to just blend in with the crowds around her and that is what I like about her so much. She's not at all worried about her social standing, appearances, or what people think about her." I said as I felt the smile grace my face as I talked about her and why I liked her so much.

"That's wonderful, Edward. Here is a question for you that Carlisle and I have been wondering about. What are your plans with the baby? One of your conditions with Eleazar was to keep their family's name out of any connection with that baby, right? If you just show up one day with a baby, it's going to raise a lot of suspicions. What about college?" She asked seriously.

I sighed and propped my head up on my hand as I faced her head on. "Bella and I have talked about moving someplace else where nobody knows us so that suspicions won't come up and their family name will have no connection to us and the baby. We have applied to several of the same colleges unknowingly but we are going to wait until we get our acceptance letters before making any final decisions. I also think we need to be dating a little longer before going into too much depth on that front. I fully plan to attend college even if the baby has to go to daycare while I'm in class but that is one thing I won't slack on. It will be tough but I can do it and Bella will hopefully be at my side through it all."

She nodded and smiled. "I don't think that sweet girl is going anywhere. She's had such a rough go of it the past few years with her parents and deserves to be doted on and loved unconditionally. You guys are perfect for one another, in my opinion."

I smiled broadly. "I think we are perfect for one another too, Ma, I see my future with her. Her and my baby, that's where my future lies as well as my destiny."

"Good, Edward, good. Now you have a date to get ready for. What were you planning to do before you got hurt?" She asked nosily and I delved into my original date plans that I had had to alter when I was stuck on crutches from last nights' injury.

A little while later, I was anxious for my date with Bella because I knew we wouldn't be able to do everything I had originally planned because of my leg and the fact that it had turned really cold outside overnight. I had wanted to take her to a local coffee shop that I frequented when I needed time to think and be alone, the shop had a piano sat up in the corner that patrons could play if they so wished to do so. I had never played but frequently sat and eyed the piano and thought of my mother's dreams for me that I had all but give up on. I was going to take Bella there tonight to play her a song that had been brewing in my head ever since I met her but I would have to do that another time since sitting on that hard bench would not be good for my leg. I had also planned to take her to the Shedd Aquarium and go play with the penguins and swimming with the dolphins but that was out because of the stress it would cause to my leg. So we were sticking to dinner at Tavern on the Green which by Alice's reaction was a good choice for dinner and possibly a movie at her house afterwards.

"Are you ready to go, Edward?" Jasper asked as he propped against my bedroom door.

I sighed and stood up putting my dinner jacket on over my white button up shirt before grabbing my crutches. "Yeah, why did I ever choose the third floor for my area?" I asked him as I slowly went down the stairs.

Jasper just laughed. "We offered you the guest bedroom on the main floor last night if you remember correctly." He said from behind me.

I growled at him as I continued down the stairs. "You know I like my own space, like any of you expected me to take that bedroom. I didn't take it last year either." I snapped at him as I headed for the garage and Jasper's truck.

We rode in silence down the road to Bella and Alice's house. "Are you going back home tonight or staying here?" He asked as we climbed from the truck.

I just laughed at him because he knew the answer to that question before he ever asked it. "Good thing I snagged you a pair of clean boxers and pajama bottoms from the laundry room then." He said as he pushed the doorbell.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jasper, I mean it, you have been a big help." I told him honestly.

He nodded just as Alice yanked open the door. "Hey guys. Edward, she's on her way down.

I was floored by Bella as she walked slowly down the stairs towards me. She was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I quickly stepped to the bottom of the stairs and handed Jasper my crutches. I wanted to be able to pull her close at first and couldn't do that with crutches in my way.

Once I saw her reaction to where we were going for dinner I knew that she would have a great time even though it wasn't going to go as I had originally planned.

About halfway through dinner my leg started throbbing so I shifted in my seat again which, of course, caught Bella's attention immediately. "Is your leg hurting?" She asked as she sat her fork down.

I groaned but nodded in honesty. "Yeah, it hurts to sit down for long periods of time, especially on hard surfaces like this chair." I admitted quietly.

"Why don't we go back to the house then? We can curl up in my bed and watch a movie or something."

I hung my head. "I wanted this to be perfect for you, baby, and it's turning out to be a disaster." I complained as I tossed my napkin on the table in irritation.

She laughed and shook her head. "It's not a disaster, Casanova, I have wanted to come here for years but never had the courage to come by myself. And any time we are together is perfect to me. We could have stayed at home, cooked dinner together, watched a movie, or just curled up and talked just as easily as we can come to a fancy restaurant. It's not the atmosphere that matters to me, Edward. Being with you is what matters to me."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, sounds good to me. I'm sorry, baby, this is not the night I had planned for us." I told her as I signaled for the waiter.

"Is there a problem sir?" He asked as he stepped to the table's edge.

I shook my head. "No, we just need these and the desert we ordered packed to go, please." I told him motioning to our plates that weren't even half eaten.

"Yes sir." He said as he took our plates away. "I will be right back with your food and ticket."

I nodded and he quickly walked away. I took Bella's hand in mine. "I'm sorry, baby, I had a spectacular night planned and this damn injury is keeping us from enjoying it." I told her again softy.

She smiled at me and she couldn't have been more beautiful than at that exact moment with the city lights glowing behind her. "Tell me about it then, since we can't be there in person?" She asked softly.

I groaned and shook my head but gave in anyways. "I had planned to take you to the aquarium to swim with the dolphins and to play with the penguins first. I have a friend that works there and she was going to let us in for a private tour." I told her honestly as the waiter sat our food and the ticket down on the table silently before walking away again.

"Maybe we can do that once your leg gets better, it sounds amazing. Should I be jealous of this 'friend'?" She asked teasingly as I slipped my credit card into the ticket folder and signaled for the waiter again.

I shook my head at Bella's question. "No, I met her one day while I was at the hospital with Carlisle and we talked for almost three hours while her daughter was having surgery. Her name is Sophia and she is old enough to be my mother." I told her trying not to cringe at the thought of seeing Sophia and myself in that type of relationship.

Bella laughed. "I was just joking, Casanova, but it's nice to know she's not competition. I have enough of that around already."

I shook my head. "No competition. None what so ever. You are it for me." I told her passionately as the waiter handed me my card and receipt to sign.

"Have a lovely night, sir. Ma'am." He said bowing slightly before leaving the room completely.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked Bella quietly.

She nodded and handed me my crutches that were laying on the floor beside our table. "Yeah, lets' get you home so you can lay down. I want to hear about the rest of the original date you had planned." She said as she slipped her jacket back on before grabbing the bag of food.

I groaned and nodded. "I'll tell you on the way home. The last part is the part I really regret not being able to do." I told her as we walked through the busy restaurant.

Almost an hour later I was sighing in relief as I stretched out across Bella's bed. "Oh my God, that feels so good." I said as she gingerly laid the ice pack on the pillow under my knee.

"Since we got distracted talking about other stuff on the way home, tell me about the supposed best part of our original date plans." She asked as she snuggled up beside me with her head nestled against my chest and tucked under my chin.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her warm back, we had already taken our showers and changed into our pajamas so we weren't going anywhere for the rest of the night if I had anything to say about it. We had everything we needed right here in her bedroom; food, drinks, snacks, movies, and soft music playing in the background so we could talk and just be. "I have this little coffee shop that I am frequently found at just to get away from things and to think when I am in a depressed mood or just need a moment to myself. In the corner is a piano that the patrons can play if they want to, I usually just sit there and listen to other people screw up some old timey favorites but mostly I think about my mother's dreams for me. I was going to play you a song on it tonight. For the first time in over five years." I confessed quietly.

"You were going to play again? For me?" She asked in shock as she pushed up so she could look me in the eyes.

I smiled and nodded. "You asked me to try so I was delivering." I told her as I quickly kissed her on the lips before tugging her back down against my side.

"That would have been awesome but I want you to play for you and for your mother, not me." She said quietly.

I sighed. "I was playing for all three of us. I was going to play again for myself because now that I don't have football I am going to need something to focus on. I was going to play again because my mother would want me to and she would be devastated to know I haven't played in so long. She would have understood why I quit for so long but she also knew how I felt about music in general but about piano in general. She always called me 'her little musician' because I was always playing either keyboards or my piano." I explained softly.

"And how do I play into all of that?"

"You are the one that made me see that I was giving up something that not only my mother but my father also believed in so passionately and that isn't right. Now that I am going to have a baby of my own soon I want to be able to share that with them as they grow up like my parents did with me. You are the one that made me see the light at the end of a very dark tunnel." I told her quietly.

I felt more than heard her sobs as she clung to my shirt. "What's wrong, baby? I didn't mean to upset you. Baby, please tell me what's wrong?" I begged her as I cupped her face gently in my hands.

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, Edward. Everything is perfect." She said before latching her lips to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I only got 8 reviews for the last chapter but those 8 were greatly appreciated. Here is the next chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 13

BPOV

The two weeks following our date night were amazing and before I knew it we were on our last day of classes before Christmas vacation. Edward was still hobbling around on his crutches but he could at least put a little weight on his leg so he wasn't as dependent on them anymore, he got excused from last period a few days a week to go to physical therapy to work out the muscles that were strained so I drove myself on those days. Now that I was graduating in a few months I had relinquished my position as head tutor so that had freed me up a few days a week which was nice because Edward didn't have football practice or required workout sessions anymore. On the days that I did stay after school tutoring, Edward would go offer moral support and advice to the team while they were practicing or coming up with strategies. We had worked out a rather nice routine and where one was you could usually find the other one not far from that spot and I actually wasn't bothered that I had become part of one of those couples.

Edward still hadn't played the piano for me but I wasn't pushing it, I figured he had something special planned to reveal that to me or his nerves were getting the best of him. We had settled our Christmas vacation plans when our parents called and said they weren't going to be able to come into town for the holidays. We were going to spend our vacation in Boston with Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were going to be there on the actual holidays, which was nice because I had quickly come to think of them as my substitute parents. Edward and Jasper were going to show us their old stomping grounds. We had the presidential suite with two adjoining rooms that hooked onto our living space booked at the Fairmont Battery Wharf hotel and were all excited to get there and begin having fun. "You ready, baby?" came Edward's silky voice from the tutoring room's doorway.

I looked up and smiled. "Just a minute, Casanova, Stephanie is taking a make-up test for Mr. Darby." I told him and he nodded in return.

"I'm done, Bella, thanks for doing this." Stephanie said as she turned in her test. She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You guys are so cute together."

I laughed out loud and nodded. "Thanks, Steph, have a great break. Give that baby of yours lots of kisses for me. She's so adorable." I told her as she grabbed her bad and headed out. She smiled and nodded as she walked through the doorway. She had missed a few weeks of school when she had her little girl and was trying her best to catch up on the work she had missed and keep her grades up so she could graduate with us in May.

I packed up my books, placing Steph's test in the drawer before locking it and heading for Edward who was watching me intently. "You are so sweet. You ready to get out of town for a few weeks?" He asked as I locked up the door.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed for my car that we would be leaving at the airport while we were gone along with Jasper's truck and Emmett's jeep. Just as I was sliding in the driver seat my phone started ringing with the generic tune so I had no idea who was calling me. I slid my finger across the screen and pressed the speakerphone button as Edward hobbled around the car sliding into the passenger seat setting his crutches beside him. "Hello?" I said curiously.

"Isabella? Is that you sweetheart?" came my mother's voice through the phone. I hardly recognized her voice, it has been almost a month since I had heard from her or my father. They had contacted us via Skype for Thanksgiving but other than that no contact besides the money to pay the bills and our allowances that were automatically placed into our checking accounts.

I rolled my eyes causing Edward to chuckle quietly beside me. "Yes, mom, it's me. I'm kind of in a hurry at the moment though, what's up?" I asked her quickly linking my fingers with Edward's.

She cackled on the other end of the phone causing me to cringe. "You always was a busy body, Isabella. I was just calling to let you know that your father and I are sending yours and Alice's presents tomorrow so you should get them by Christmas."

I sighed in frustration because it would have been nice to hear that they had found a way to come into town for the holiday but no, they were just placating us again with presents. "That's fine, mom. We aren't going to be in town anyways. We are going on a trip with some friends of ours and their parents." I told her honestly and she just laughed.

"Okay, whatever you say sweetheart. Just be safe and have fun. I have to run." She said and before I could respond I heard a beeping in my ear signaling that the call had ended. No I love you. No Merry Christmas. No Happy Holidays. Nothing but a beeping dial tone.

I laid my phone in my lap and hung my head as tears sprung to my eyes despite my frustration and rapid blinking. "It's going to be okay, beautiful. Carlisle and Esme are coming to Boston for Christmas eve and Christmas day." He told me trying to cheer me up.

I smiled and swiped at my cheeks as I lifted my head and looked at him. "I'm so glad. I never knew how disappointing it would be to have them actually confirm that they weren't showing up. I love Carlisle and Esme and I would much rather be spending the holidays with all of you guys instead of my mom and dad."

He smiled and nodded. "They are excited too. They love you, Alice, and Rose all three like the daughters they always wanted but never had. I forgot to tell you that we are invited to the Snowflake Gala for the children's hospital that my mom used to work at."

I groaned. "Are we going?" I asked him softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I would like to, my mom and dad started the yearly gala to support their charity when she was still a resident but now the children's hospital carries it on it my mother's name since she was the head pediatric surgeon before she died."

I laughed and nodded eagerly. "I think that is fabulous but you are going to regret forgetting to tell Alice and Rose when you do let them know. They are going to want to kill you for not giving them more notice to find a dress." I told him and then instantly regretted saying it because I didn't know if they were invited or not. "Are they invited to go too?"

He laughed and nodded. "Of course, Esme called and reserved us a whole table last week. They asked that I give a speech in honor of my parent's legacy that I am contemplating on. Let's get going, we don't want to miss our plane, sweetheart."

I quickly put the car in gear and sped out of the school parking lot and headed for the airport since everybody was meeting us there. "Do you want to give the speech?" I asked him as we drove towards the airport.

He shrugged while running his fingers through his hair. "I do but I don't know what to say. I knew her as my mother not as some famous and fabulous doctor. She was always just my mom whether we were spending time together at the hospital at home or the opera house. Same with my father, he was just my dad who took me to ballgames and the park and supported me when I didn't want to play sports because I loved music so much." He admitted honestly. Since I had had tutoring today and Edward was sitting in with the coaches and a few of his teammates we had packed our suitcases last night and put them in the trunk this morning so we didn't have to stop by either house for anything.

"Just tell them that. Tell them about your mother and father, not some famous and fabulous doctor's they know, just the mother and father that you knew, loved and miss so very much." I suggested as he grabbed my hand and rested them on his lap.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, I think I can do that."

Three hours later I was standing on the curb of Logan Airport staring at a bright red Suburban. "Is this monstrosity ours?" I asked Edward who was standing beside me supervising the loading of the luggage since he wasn't supposed to strain his leg.

He nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah, it's the only thing besides a minivan that will fit all of us."

I groaned and hung my head. "I don't know if I can drive something like this." I said waving my hand at the huge SUV.

Emmett saved the day as he picked me up and spun me around. "Don't worry Belle, I'll handle the driving while we're here."

I just laughed as he sat me on my feet. Edward smirked at me as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "That means that we can sit in the back seat and make out." He whispered in my ear.

I just shook my head at him as Alice and Rose barked orders at Jasper who was loading our entire bounty of luggage into the rear of the ride. "Do we get second or third row seating?" I asked him as I ran my hand along the waistband of his jeans underneath his leather jacket and sweater.

He groaned. "Behave and we will get third." He said into my ear quietly.

I giggled but nodded and smartly kept my mouth shut and stopped running my fingers underneath the edge of his jeans. We did end up in the third row and called it for the whole time we were in Boston. On our way to the hotel I felt Edward tense up as we stopped at a stoplight that seemed like it was a major intersection. "What's wrong, Casanova?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed. "This is the way from my old house to the opera house I was performing at and this is the red light that my parents died at." He said pointing to our right.

I nodded and snuggled into his side. "It's going to be okay, Edward. Tell me a happy memory about going to the opera house?"

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember. "We went all the time not just for my performances but to see shows too, we would always stop a few blocks down this road at Gino's Frozen Treats and get whatever flavor ice cream I wanted. It didn't matter if it was raining or snowing or burning up outside, we always stopped and got the biggest cone of ice cream they offered." He said as a small smile appeared on his face at the memory.

I smiled as he recalled memories of him and his parents. "Maybe when the baby is older, we can bring it here, take in a show, and have some of that awesome ice cream." I told him quietly.

He smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I love how you include yourself in our future."

"I wouldn't dream of not being there, I told you I'm not going anywhere. Have you heard from Eleazar lately?" I asked him as we drove on through Boston as Jasper pointed out things and places that he used to spend time at.

Edward shook his head. "Not since that initial call and email. The doctor emails every Friday afternoon with a new sonogram picture and an update on the baby. I haven't gotten one today yet." He said just as his phone started beeping.

"Maybe that's him." I said as I shifted so he could grab his phone from his pocket.

Edward nodded and showed me the email from Dr. Shrum, the OB/GYN that was in charge of the baby's care while Tanya was locked up. "Do you have any headphones with you?" He asked as he opened the email and saw an attachment.

I nodded and dug through my bag and pulled out my lime green headphones handing them to him. He plugged them into his phone handing me one and tucking the other in his ear as he hit play on the attachment.

"_Mr. Masen, this is Dr. Shrum. I just performed the weekly ultrasound on a Ms. Denali and baby Masen. The baby is growing right on schedule and is gaining weight like it should be. Everything seems to be going great so far. There are two ultrasound videos attached below. The first one is just a basic ultrasound and the second one shows the sex of the baby if you are interested in knowing what you are having. Ms. Denali didn't want to know but since this is the only communication I have with you, I figured I would give you the option of knowing or not. Talk to you next week, Mr. Masen." _

"Well that's good, at least there doesn't seem to be any harm being brought to the baby. I think I would murder that psychotic bitch if she harmed that baby needlessly." I told him as he scrolled down the email that contained the details of the doctors' appointment and ultrasound until he came to the two attached videos. "Do you want to know what you are having, Edward?" I asked him quietly when he paused without selecting one.

He shrugged and looked over at me. "Do you want to know what we are having?" He asked stressing the 'we'. I smiled broadly at his statement because every time we talked about our future we talked in we's and us's and our's not mine's, I's, or your's. I wanted to be this baby's mother but it wasn't my place to insinuate that I was or could be. I smiled and nodded. "I do. I don't think I could stand the suspense of not knowing for five more months." I told him excitedly.

"Me either. Let's look and find out what we are having." He said as he quickly clicked on the second ultrasound video and we watched in fascination of seeing the development and movement of the baby. 'I'm a boy!' popped up in the corner and I looked at Edward with tears in my eyes.

He looked up at me with tears pouring down his cheeks. "Oh, baby, it's going to be fine. You are going to have an amazing son to share some amazing memories with." I told him cupping his cheeks in my hands tugging his lips to mine.

We kissed passionately until Emmett stopped at the hotel. "Okay, it's time to give the lips a break you guys."

I tugged my lips from Edwards with a laugh. "Shut it, Em, if you were back here with Rose we would all need to be deaf and blind to survive the trip." I told him as Edward rearranged his now tight jeans.

**10 reviews gets you an extra chapter before Tuesday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys absolutely rock! As promised here is an extra chapter!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 14

EPOV

The painful erection hiding beneath my zipper was extremely uncomfortable as I climbed from the back of the suburban all thanks to the beautiful woman who had just climbed from the ride while giving me an amazing view of her ass. She handed me my crutches as I stepped out of the ride. "You know, I was told by the physical therapist that I could forgo the crutches as long as I wore my knee brace and took it easy. No sex. No climbing stairs. No dancing. No long walks." I told her as I slipped the annoying things beneath my arms.

She smiled broadly. "Really?"

I nodded and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "But I think we will wait until Jazz and Em unload all of that luggage." I told her causing her to laugh joyously.

"You are not even right, Edward. How about we go get everybody checked in?"

I nodded and headed that way calling over my shoulder to the guys. "We're going to get room keys."

An hour later Bella was helping me to slip into my knee brace so I could move around without the crutches for a little bit while everybody else got settled into their rooms. "Are you really okay with all of this baby stuff? It's a lot and I know we talk about it but I've never outright asked you if you wanted this and were okay with this." I asked her quietly as she knelt between my legs tightening the straps on the brace. I was sitting on the side of the bed in basketball shorts and no shirt.

She paused and looked up at me with her soulful chocolate brown eyes. "Where do you see us in six months or even a year?" She asked as she sat back on her ankles.

I smiled and cupped her face in my hands leaning forward to touch my forehead to hers. "I see us being even more inseparable than we are now, if that is even possible. I see us hopefully settling into an apartment in whatever city we pick to go to college in. I see us attending college together and supporting each other's dreams. I see us raising my son together." I told her before taking a deep breath and admitting my worries. "But I worry that it may be too much for you too soon. You will barely be eighteen, I fear it is too much too soon and you are going to run away. I don't want to have to choose between you and my son. I don't think I could do that." I practically cried as I closed my eyes and just breathed her in.

She forcefully smashed her lips to mine as she scooted forward on her knees until we were flush against one another with me sitting on the edge of the bed and her on her knees between my spread legs. "I want you to stop doubting yourself and me. I'm right where I want to be, Edward, I promise. I'm more excited about the baby than I let on. I hold it in because I don't want it to be too much for you. I have been taking care of people since I was a little kid, Alice can tell you that, it's what I'm meant to do. I want to attend college with you, I want to live with you in our own place, I want to raise OUR baby together, I want a future with you. I want it all." She said vehemently.

I smiled and nodded before pulling back just a little bit and opening my eyes. "Our baby, I like it. You are amazing, Isabella. Absolutely stunning and amazing." I whispered against her lips as I leaned back on the bed pulling her with me. She straddled my waist with her elbows next to my head and her hands buried in my hair as we made out like the teenagers we were. I groaned and ran my hands down her back to her butt pressing her hard against my straining member. "Stunning and amazing, I tell you." I whispered against her neck as I placed kisses along her shoulder and neck trying to let us catch our breath.

She groaned and sat up with her hands against my bare chest pressing her wet and hot center against my straining shorts. "You are going to be the death of me, Casanova." She groaned as she curled her fingers, digging her nails into my chest. I ran my hands up her hips under the edge of her tank top she had changed into just as one of the adjoining doors opened with a gasp and a scream. "Oh God, my eyes!" Emmett playfully screamed as I flopped my head back against the bed as Bella silently chuckled against me not helping my situation any. "They know how to kill a good moment don't they?" I asked her as I pecked her lips gently as I slid her to sit beside me on the bed.

Bella giggled and nodded as she stood up heading into the bathroom. "To be continued." She said with a wink as she shut the door behind her.

"What's up, Em?" I asked him as I stood easily, gently testing out the new brace the physical therapist had given me yesterday.

"I was just coming to see if you guys wanted to go out to dinner or order in for tonight?" He said rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry!"

"We are already in our pajamas for the night and are exhausted from all the travelling so I say we order in. Chinese?" I suggested as I walked a few steps without my crutches for the first time in a few weeks.

"Sounds good. Dude, are you supposed to be walking without your crutches?" Emmett asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah as long as I don't overuse my leg or put too much strain on the muscles." I told him honestly.

He just laughed and nodded. "That means no sex, dude, good thing I walked in when I did. You and Belle looked like you were about ready to get it on." He said with a wink just as Rose silently walked up behind him slapping him in the back of the head.

"Do you want to be the one with no sex?" She asked him with a wink in my direction.

He quickly zipped his lips with wide eyes. "No. I'm sorry, Edward."

I laughed and waved him off. "I will get Bella, you guys go get Alice and Jazz and let's get dinner ordered." I told him as I walked to the bathroom.

I knocked gently on the door. "Baby, can I come in?" I asked quietly.

The door was quickly yanked open to reveal a distraught Bella who had tears in her eyes. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her quietly as I pushed my way into the bathroom shutting the door behind me.

She shook her head and paced the small bathroom, back and forth as she twisted her hands in front of her in nervousness. "I'm not used to…" She trailed off motioning up and down her body.

I stepped into her path. "You're not used to being aroused? Is that what you're saying?" I asked with a crooked grin on my face.

She groaned and nodded. "I don't know how to handle this, Edward. I'm not used to this. I don't know what to do. I feel weird. Tingly and tight and and and…" She rambled on before trailing off with wild motions with her hands.

I stepped forward grabbing her hands in mine. "Baby, it's okay. I can help you out if you want me to. You don't have to feel like this." I told her softly.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't know, Edward. We've never done anything like that before. What about you?" She asked softly as she shifted from foot to foot.

I laughed and shook my head. "Don't worry about me, I'm on doctors' orders for no sex. I can help you out though." I said as I gently tugged her against me planting soft sweet kisses against her lips.

She groaned and reached up gripping my hair tugging my lips more firmly against hers, deepening the kiss and bringing the passion back ten-fold. "Okay." She whispered when she broke for air.

I smiled and backed us up until her butt hit the edge of the counter. "Turn around, baby, and hang on tight." I whispered as I turned her with my hands on her hips.

She looked at me wide eyed through the mirror. "If you become uncomfortable just let me know and we can stop. Okay?" I told her as I slipped my hands under her tank top, tracing gentle circles on her stomach.

"Okay." She whispered as she watched my hands move under her shirt. I placed gentle kisses along her shoulders as I gently cupped her bare breast in my hands, pinching her nipple between my thumb and fore finger. She groaned and gripped the edge of the counter. "More, please." She begged huskily.

I chuckled and slid my other hand into her shorts over her panties to ease her into this. This was a dream come true for me, I had pictured and imagined having her like this more times than once but hadn't wanted to push her because she was so innocent compared to what I had become accustomed to. "Have patience, baby. It will all be better in a few minutes." I whispered against her ear before nipping it as I applied pressure to her soaked panties causing her to gasp aloud and practically sag in my arms. "Hold on tight, baby." I smirked at her as I rubbed my fingers up and down over her giving her the friction she needed.

Her eyes got big as he knuckles turned white against the counter. I slowly withdrew my fingers before sliding them under her panties and into her direct heat and slickness. I groaned and buried my head in her shoulder as she laid her head back against my shoulder. "Oh God." She groaned as I slid my fingers against her throbbing nub and down to her entrance.

"Can I?" I asked her as I probed her entrance with a solitary soaked finger.

Her head jerked up and her eyes got wide before I withdrew my finger and circled it around her nub causing her to jerk in my arms before applying the pressure again. I slipped just the tip of my finger inside her to show her that it wouldn't hurt with just my finger. "It won't hurt, baby, I promise. It will feel amazing." I told her gently. "If you don't want to I won't."

She pressed her hips backwards into my aching erection that I wouldn't be able to do anything about anytime soon. "I want it. Please." She begged me quietly.

I groaned as I gently rubbed a solitary finger through her moisture before sliding it home while my palm pressed against her nub causing her to jerk violently in my arms as she came in a rush.

Twenty minutes later I was standing on the balcony in my basketball shorts and nothing else as Bella took a shower while we waited on dinner to arrive. "Bro, you okay?" Jasper asked as he stepped out onto the balcony wearing his pajama bottoms and a long sleeved t-shirt. "You are going to catch pneumonia out here if you don't put some clothes on." He said as he shut the sliding glass door behind him.

I just chuckled. "It was either this or risk hurting my leg while I took a shower with Bella." I told him honestly as I shook my head at the huge turn of events that the evening had brought about for my relationship.

Jasper just quirked an eyebrow in my direction as he leaned back against the railing I was looking out over. "Really now?"

I just shook my head at him because I wasn't divulging any more than I already had because I valued my relationship with Bella more than that. I remember the first time Tanya and I had sex I had bragged about it to anybody I could think of but now I regretted ever being with her in the first place. Bella was more special and more important and just plain better than that. "Did you guys get dinner ordered?" I asked him just as I heard the door slide open again.

"Casanova? You okay? You are going to freeze to death out here." Bella said as she wrapped a blanket around my shoulders causing Jasper to chuckle and push off the railing.

"Yes, Edward, dinner is ordered and should be here any minute now." He said as he stepped back through the door leaving Bella and I alone on the balcony.

"You okay?" I asked Bella as I turned to lean back against the railing pulling a pajama clad Bella into my blanket with me.

She curled against my chest. "Yeah, thanks for helping." She whispered shyly.

I just chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, cocooning us in the blanket. "You don't have to thank me, baby, I don't want you to suffer like that because of me."

She sighed and nodded as she wrapped her cool arms around my waist. "I wish I could repay you somehow without injuring you."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "All in due time, baby. You're not sore or anything are you?" I asked her as I stroked her back gently.

She shook her head just as I watched Rose answer the door and our food being delivered. "No, not at all."

"Good, dinner's here plus I need support when I tell Rose and Alice that we have a gala to attend in five days and they have to find a silver or white formal dress to wear to the event." I told her quietly.

She giggled and nodded. "Why silver and white?"

"It's called the Snowflake Gala so my parents came up with the idea of making it Christmas theme so they choose which colors the ladies are going to wear every year; white, blue, green, red, silver, gray, and gold. This year it is silver. Last year, if I'm not mistaking, was shades of green." I explained to her as we walked back into the room.

**10 reviews and you get an extra chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Some of you were worried about me glossing over Bella's acceptance of Edward's son so I hope this chapter clears that up for you.**

**I just got the 10****th**** review so here is a new chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 15

BPOV

We had been in Boston for four days now and it had been amazing. The couples split up for part of each day to have some quality time together to explore the city before having lunch together and then going to do something fun. Jasper was showing Alice his old stomping grounds and where he had grown up before being adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rose did the touristy thing which didn't really appeal to Alice or myself, we had more personal agendas than being tourists. Edward had taken me to the school he had attended while living here, his old house that he had lived in since he was born up until the night his parents died, along with many of other places that had meant something to him or his parents. I think the oddest place he had taken me was to see his old psychiatrist, Dr. Alvarez or more commonly known as Dr. A, and that is where I found myself at today.

"Edward, do you want to introduce me to the lovely lady with you today?" Dr. A asked as we all sat down in his cushy office. Edward and I settled on the loveseat while he settled in his well-worn leather chair opposite the couch. I had a feeling Edward usually spent more time pacing in this office than actually sitting.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders tugging me into his side. "This is the one and only Miss Isabella Brandon, my girlfriend, future, and destiny."

I laughed and stuck my hand out to shake the one Dr. Alvarez offered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella."

I shook my head. "It's Bella please. I've heard a lot about you so it's a pleasure to meet you too." I told him as I settled back against Edward's side.

Dr. Alvarez just shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Edward and I have had a multitude of fights over the years, not all ending good."

I smiled and nodded. "I have heard about some of those fights but I believe it was all for the better. He has turned out to be a wonderful and considerate man."

He nodded. "So update me on your life, Edward. I haven't heard from you in about a year and then you didn't really go into much detail about anything except you were in a relationship that you weren't sure about."

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair tugging lightly, he was nervous but had no need to be. I laid my hand on his thigh to calm him down. "Want me to tell him?" I asked him quietly.

He shook his head, threaded his fingers through mine, and took a deep breath. "Within the last month, I ended my long term relationship of over a year because I found out she had cheated on me with multiple men. And to top that off, she's pregnant and a DNA test says I'm the father. I found the most amazing woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet and decided to plan for my future. We have both gotten accepted to a multitude of colleges and are debating on which one to pick to start our lives in. I also got injured again so I decided a to quit playing football and begin playing music again." He said softly giving a brief over view of the past month of his life and it was in that moment that I realized all the changes he has had to go through in such a short amount of time.

Dr. Alvarez nodded. "Okay, let's start at the end and work our way back to the beginning. Is it the same injury as last time?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, it was a bad tackle, nobody's fault really, just an accident."

"Is there a specific reason you want to quit football when this is your senior year anyways?"

Edward sighed and shook his head. "No, I was told last time that it was a bad tear and could possibly have long term effects if ever injured again. I got lucky this time that it was just a sprain and not another tear. With our son on the way I didn't want to take the risk of it being permanently damaged."

Dr. Alvarez nodded and smiled. "So music, huh? You were so adamant last time that you would never play again because you felt like it was betraying your parents'."

Edward smiled and kissed the side of my head. "Bella got me to see the light. Playing music doesn't have to be about betraying my parents, it can be about cherishing their legacy and being able to pass it on to their grandchild."

"I see. Apparently, Bella, you have been able to get him to see things that I couldn't in three years of seeing and talking to him. Tell me about this baby and breakup." Dr. Alvarez said as he crossed his legs and settled in for the intense conversation that was about to take place.

Edward nodded and gave me a gentle kiss on top of my head. "Tanya, the ex-girlfriend, found out she was pregnant and confronted me one Friday at school about a month ago now. She told me that the baby could possibly be my baby or my best friend, Garrett's, baby. After talking to my friends I found out that it not only laid between me and Garrett but several other guys I either played football with or went to school with. I demanded a paternity test which we done the following day and got the results on Sunday saying that I was the father. That was the same weekend I had built up the courage to finally ask Bella to be my girlfriend and she surprisingly enough said yes and hasn't run off yet."

Dr. Alvarez got a smirk on his face and I heard Edward groan. "So this is the beautiful mystery girl you kept going on and on about in our last few conversations?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, this is her."

"That's great, Edward. Bella, how are you handling the baby situation? If you are going to be in Edward's life are you ready to take on the stepmother role?"

I felt Edward tense but I patted his thigh to calm him down as I answered that question. "There will be no 'step' about it. If Edward allows me to, I will be the only mother that baby boy knows. Tanya wanted to abort him as soon as she found out about him and Edward had to fight her over it. He gets custody as soon as the baby is born and Tanya's rights are terminated at the same time." I told him honestly.

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "Absolutely, my boy couldn't ask for a better mother than you."

Dr. Alvarez looked taken aback by all that Edward and I had blurted out in just a few minutes. "Wow. I would say that a cheating ex pregnant with you baby that she doesn't want and the loss of football is nothing compared to the fact that you are going to be a father in a few months. Congratulations. Bella, do you not have any qualms or issues on taking all of this on so early in your relationship with Edward?"

I shook my head. "I won't lie and say I'm not nervous or scared but I can see my future with Edward and he comes with this innocent little baby. That baby is innocent in all of this and stepping into the mother role and caregiver role has never bothered me. I have always taken on the mothering role to my sister and all of our friends. If I am honest, it is a little exciting because unlike most teenage mothers I am going into this because I want to. If I didn't want to be in that baby boy's life then I could always break up with Edward and try to move on with my life but I don't want to do that. I am committed to Edward and all that that entails." I said before taking a deep breath.

"Okay then, it sounds like that baby is going to be lucky to have a mother like you. When is he due?"

Edward smiled and proudly said "May 19th."

"Wow, just a few days after graduation isn't it?"

We both nodded. "Yes, we graduate on the 17th. I assume you got your invitation?" Edward asked him.

He nodded. "I did. I would come but my daughter is graduating the same day but I am honored that you would send me an invitation in the first place. What are your plans for the future? Are both of you going to go to college? Live together? Where are you going to do these things at? How are you going to handle raising a newborn, college, and adult responsibilities all at the same time?" Dr. Alvarez said firing all the questions at us at once.

I sighed and looked at Edward to let him answer this question. "I don't know. We've both applied to colleges all over the United States, all the way from California to Maine to Georgia to Texas. I know that with the agreement of silence I have with Tanya's father it will be nearly impossible to maintain that agreement and stay in Chicago." Edward said and I nodded in agreement. I instantly realized his mistake when Dr. Alvarez cocked his head in curiosity.

"Agreement of silence?"

"When Tanya threatened to abort the baby, Edward went above her head to her father who agreed to have her locked away until she delivered the baby. In turn, Edward agreed to not mention their name in connection with the baby. His silence for the baby." I explained.

"Ah, I see. So do you have any hopes of a particular college or city or even state?"

"I personally would love to move to the south. Texas, Georgia, or Florida would be my picks. I have been accepted on a full ride scholarship to Savannah State University in Georgia and a partial scholarship to the University of Florida. Out of the two, I would prefer to live in Savannah, Georgia because of all the history and culture that is there. You haven't heard from them yet, have you Edward?" I boasted excitedly.

Edward shook his head in agreement. "I am waiting to hear from them and I have high hopes of getting my acceptance letters soon. I have searched out apartments, houses, school districts, parks, daycares, and hospitals in both of the areas and would love to raise our son together in a community like Savannah. Gainesville isn't so bad either but I kind of like the idea of living close to the beach."

I giggled at his giddiness. I remember walking in on him doing his 'Savannah research' as he had called it last week after I had gotten my acceptance letter from Savannah State University. "We practically live together now so it wouldn't be that big of a change; we are just consolidating places and adding a baby." I told Dr. Alvarez.

"That's going to be a lot of big changes for you Edward all at one time, how do you plan to handle them?" The doctor asked as he checked his watch.

Edward laughed and wrapped me up tightly. "I have Bella to help me through it all and I have my music, her, and my son to concentrate on. I have started composing songs again and am working myself towards playing the piano too."

Dr. Alvarez nodded with a huge smile on his face. "That is great, Edward. I really am happy for you. I wish you all the luck in the world. I hate to do this to one of my favorite patients but I have a meeting that starts in 15 minutes." He said as he stood up from his chair.

Edward and I stood up too. "I didn't mean to have an impromptu session but thanks for listening doc." Edward said as he hugged Dr. Alvarez.

"No problem, Edward, keep in touch and send pictures of that cute baby when he gets here." He said as he released Edward.

Edward and I both nodded as we were escorted out.

Once we were outside, Edward hailed a cab since Jasper and Alice had taken the SUV for the morning. "That was interesting." I told Edward as I slid into the backseat of a cab.

Edward laughed as he rattled the name of the restaurant we were to meet the others at. "That's Dr. A for you, it never feels like a session. It just feels like you are talking to a friend."

I nodded and looked out the window as the cab zoomed down the street. "What time are Carlisle and Esme getting here?" I asked because they were supposed to get in today since the Christmas gala was tonight.

Edward laughed. "They were supposed to get in around 9 this morning but said they would see us around 4 so you ladies could get ready together." He said as he paid the cab as he pulled to a stop in front of the restaurant we were eating at today, Mr. Bartley's Gourmet Burger's.

I nodded. "I'm sure they have old friends in Boston that they would like to catch up with while they are here for a few days." I told him as we climbed from the cab.

He nodded and we both spotted our friends through the windows laughing at something Emmett had surely said.

**Same rule applies, 10 reviews new chapter, otherwise I will see you on Tuesday!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's Tuesday!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 16

EPOV

"Isabella, that dress is perfect baby." I told her from my position of lying across our bed with my knees bent and hanging off the edge of the bed with my feet resting on the floor. I was resting the muscles on the back of my thigh before I spent the evening on my feet. I had my knee brace on underneath my suit pants but if I spent a lot of time on my feet I would have muscle spasms when I went to bed, it had happened yesterday when we had spent the afternoon exploring the JFK library and museum. I had woken Bella up several times over the past few days from having muscle spasms in the throughout the night.

Bella was fidgeting with her dress in front of the mirror in the bathroom that I could see from my position. We were both completely ready to go but she had gotten a bad case of the nerves so she was hiding in the bathroom. "Edward, I don't want to embarrass you or your parents memory tonight." She explained as she turned round and round in the bathroom.

I thought she looked magnificent. She had her hair curled and pulled to one side with a beautiful flower clip that Esme had loaned her and a set of matching bracelets to complete her outfit. Since her dress was floor length with a small train in the back she had opted to wear her silver ballet flats so she didn't trip, stumble, or fall tonight. Her dress looked absolutely amazing on her; it was a darker silver color with diamond jeweled accents in one of the pleats on her chest and opposite hip. It hugged her slender waist, hips, and legs before trailing to the floor to pool at her feet in a slight flare. It wrapped all the way around her back hugging her tightly which was a good thing because it was strapless without exposing too much cleavage. I thought she looked amazing and elegant in the dress but I may be a little biased because I had helped her pick it out the other day when she had become frustrated shopping with the girls.

"Impossible, baby. I have a surprise for you tonight but you won't get it if we don't go." I told her as I sat up on the edge of the bed.

I smiled when I heard her come out of the bathroom. "Surprise? What surprise?" she asked as she grabbed her white jacket and slipped it on over her dress because it was winter time in Boston.

I laughed as I stood and grabbed my own jacket. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now would it?" I asked her as I grabbed my wallet and tucked it into my suit tuxedo jacket pocket.

She laughed and shook her head. "Nope, but you know I hate waiting for a surprise. Are we the last to leave?" She asked as she took my offered hand.

I shook my head. "Everybody is waiting downstairs. They understand our nervousness. This is the first time I've gone to the gala since my parents died, remember? I'm just as nervous as you if not more so." I told her as I pulled the door to behind us.

I laughed as we entered the lobby of the hotel and I spotted my family scattered around the lobby in their formal attire. My brother was sitting in a chair with his headphones in his ears tapping his hand against his knee to a beat only he could hear. Emmett too had his headphones in but he was attempting to break dance on the marble floor of the lobby while Esme attempted to scold him to get him to stop even though he couldn't hear her because of the headphones. Rose and Alice were standing at the windows looking outside at the falling snow while Carlisle was scrolling through something on his phone, probably a medical file, tuning everybody out as he concentrated on what he was reading. I whistled lowly to gain all their attention and got it almost immediately.

"We're ready, are you guys?" I asked softly because I was honestly ready to get there so our nerves could dissipate. I knew I would be the center of attention when I first arrived because I had actually agreed to show up for the first time in five years but my surprise for Bella and my family would also bring some attention my girl usually shied away from.

All of the women looked amazing in their silver dresses that they had surprisingly found given the short notice. They had been extremely irritated when I had told them about the gala the night we arrived but had conceded and quickly scoured the city looking for the perfect dresses. Alice had chosen a sequin adorned dress so she could sparkly and shimmer whenever she moved through the lights, it was strapless also and a shade darker than Bella's with a slit going nearly up to her hip. Rose's was also a strapless dress in the same shade of silver as Alice's but only had diamond jeweled accent's like Bella's dress across her chest and partially down her side under her arm. Esme's was the only dress that wasn't strapless, hers had varying shades of light silver and dark silver strips wrapping around her body before the darker silver flared out around her feet.

The guys all looked the same in their traditional black tuxedos and bow ties with silver handkerchiefs tucked into our outer pockets. "Are you nervous, son?" Carlisle asked as we let the ladies into the limo we were taking to the Seaport World Trade Center.

I nodded as I held Bella's hand while she climbed in after Alice. "Yeah, a little bit. I have that speech to give and then I have a surprise for everybody also. The whole thing is a little nerve wracking but I am trying to keep it all together because I know that is what my parents would want."

He nodded and clapped me on the shoulder. "We are all proud of you, son. You baby will be honored to have a father like you." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thanks, pops." I told him quietly before releasing him and climbing into the limo to settle against my Bella's side.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she took my hand in hers.

I nodded and twiddled with her fingers. "Everything is perfect."

I was a nervous wreck as we all walked through the doors of the Seaport World Trade Center, where the gala was being held. "Are you okay?" Bella asked softly as we walked into the beautifully decorated ballroom. There were themed Christmas trees every few feet and snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and white flowy fabric draping the walls and the edges of the floor to imitate snow. It was elegant and beautiful. The tables were sat towards the front of the room where the stage was while the dance floor was towards the back where the DJ station was.

I nodded and patted her hand that was hooked through my arm. "I'm fine, baby. How are you?" I asked her as people stopped to stare as we followed Carlisle and Esme to our table.

She laughed. "Always worried about me, huh?"

I sighed and nodded. "Absolutely." I told her just as someone laid a hand on my shoulder stopping us in our tracks.

"Edward Masen? Is that you? Elizabeth and Edward Masen's son?"

I smiled at Bella as I slowly turned around because I recognized that voice and smiled broadly as I saw my mother's old mentor, Dr. Whipple. "Yes sir, it's me. Bella, this is my mom's mentor Dr. Paul Whipple. Dr. Paul this is my beautiful girlfriend Isabella Brandon." I introduced them as they shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady. How have you been son? I haven't seen you in years." The balding short man asked.

I sighed. "I have been doing wonderful. We both graduate in May and have plans to attend college most likely in Georgia." I told the man as I watched the rest of our family and friends head towards the dance floor.

"That's great. I know your parents would be proud. Do you still play the piano? That is all your mom used to talk about. Her 'little musician' was mentioned at least in every other sentence that came out of her mouth."

I laughed and shook my head. "No sir, but I am working back towards it. I haven't played since that night but I'm hoping to change that soon enough." I told him softly.

He nodded in understanding. "We all understand, Edward. It was great to see you again. I will leave you and your lovely date alone to enjoy the ball."

I smiled and nodded as he walked away. I pulled Bella's chair out for her once we reached the table that had 'Masen-Cullen, reserved' wrote on a card sat in the middle of the table. We both sat down and I stretched my leg out beside her chair to relax my knee. We chatted with various people that came by the table to check to make sure I was really me. "Do you want to check out the silent auction tables before the speech, performance and dinner since we can't dance?" I asked Bella quietly.

She nodded and took the hand I offered to her. "Absolutely. Lead the way, Casanova."

I shook my head and took her arm in my elbow. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" I asked her quietly.

She giggled and shook her head. "Not a chance."

I smiled and led her towards the tables that were line up against the far wall. I chuckled as Bella shook her head at the bids on some of the pieces on the tables. "Really $1400 for a starting bid on a painting that you can't make heads or tails of?" She asked as we looked at a painting that looked like somebody just tossed a bunch of paint at it and let it dry.

I chuckled before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It's all for a good cause and everybody who is attending tonight has the money to spare. You know my parents started this charity for families of hospital patients who couldn't afford to stay with their sick loved ones, it's really helped a lot of people over the years."

She looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "That's great, Edward, really honorable to be able to be a part of that. Do you have the money to spare?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do and we will talk more about it when we get back to the hotel when I can just show you my bank account balances, now is not the place." I told her quietly knowing she would want to know more.

She gave me a tight smile but nodded her head anyways. "Sounds like a deal to me. Oooh, a trip to Venice, all expenses paid, first class seats, and a private suite in a five star hotel. That sounds amazing." She said as we came to a stop in front of two airline tickets and vacation brochure.

"Venice, huh?" I asked her as I picked up the tickets to look at the dates on the tickets. I groaned when I saw that they were for mid-May. We would be concentrating on finals and graduation preparation as well as preparing for the baby's arrival. "I would love to explore Venice with you, Isabella. I have heard that it is beautiful and majestic. Maybe we can go when the baby is a little older because these tickets are for right around his due date." I told her quietly as we scooted on down.

"That sucks but maybe someday. A spring break or summer vacation or something." She said as we moved on down the line. There were luxury cruises, spa days, shopping sprees, and a bunch more stuff that companies and people had put up for the auction.

"Okay, I will hold you to that. When the baby is older and we will actually be able to enjoy a vacation we will go." I told her quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "You know, he needs a name. We can't just keep referring to him as 'the baby' he deserves a name when he is talked about." She said just like an expectant mother would, she was going to be an amazing mother to our son.

I nodded in agreement because he did deserve a name. Now that we knew he was indeed a he we could start brainstorming names back and forth. "I have a few ideas, do you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I like Aaden and Owen."

I hugged her tightly to me as we stopped in front of an auction item that caught my eye. "Look at this, baby, this would be amazing to get." I told her as I pointed to the auction item I was interested in.

I caught the twinkle in her eye as she looked at the pictures laid out in front of us. "Where would we have this done at? We have so much to decide before we get to the nursery planning stage that it's not even funny, Edward. When are we moving? Where are we moving? Where are you going to take him when you bring him home? My house? Your house? An apartment of our own? Chicago or somewhere else? This item is awesome if we knew where we were going to be." She said concerned about our future.

I sighed. "We can always get it and figure everything else out within the next few weeks. I know it's overwhelming but I want your input in all of this too, I don't want it to be just my decision. He's our son not just mine." I told her as I picked up the pen to write down an amount and sign my name to the sheet.

Bella gaped at the amount I wrote down, I was sure to win it. "Really, Edward? thirty-five grand is the starting bid for a personalized child's room?"

I smiled and nodded. "Remember, loaded." I pointed to myself. "For a great charity." I pointed to the sheet.

She shook her head but sighed. "Fine. You have a lot of explaining to do tonight when we get back to the room, mister. How is your leg?" she asked concerned as I signed my name to the tiny card and the amount I was willing to pay and slipped it into the box. We wouldn't know if we won it or not until tomorrow.

I grimaced. "It's a little sore but I will be okay." I told her just as an impressively dressed man stepped up onto the stage and cleared his throat. I didn't recognize him from when I used to visit my mom at the hospital. "Can I have everybody's attention please?"

I steered Bella back to our table which just so happened to be close to the stage. "Having fun?" Jasper asked as we sat back down.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I would rather be in my pajamas resting in bed than in this monkey suit any day but yeah." I told him honestly which caused the entire table to erupt in laughter.

"A little over five years ago we lost a very special part of our teams not only at Boston Children's Hospital but also over at Boston Medical Center. Dr. Elizabeth Masen was a wonderful and caring wife, mother, and doctor. Her husband, Dr. Edward Anthony Masen, Sr. was an amazing neurosurgeon over at Boston Med, an amazing husband and father, too. We lost them both in a horrific accident a little over five years ago but they left behind their son who everybody knew about if you've ever worked a day or spoken to either of them. I would like to allow their son, Edward Masen, Jr., who is finally attending for the first time since the accident to come up and say a few words about his wonderful parents that we all knew and loved." The man said as he pointed to me while the people around us stood up clapping and cheering me on.

I smiled, stood up, kissed Bella on top of the head, squeezed her hand for support and headed to the stage. I had known this was coming and was prepared for it but was still kind of nervous about it. I smiled as I stepped into the spotlight behind the microphone.

**10 reviews gets you a bonus chapter before Thursday!**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys worked so hard and I'm sure if I waited a few more hours I would get that last review to get you the next chapter a day early but I honestly don't think I will be awake in the next hour! So with 9 reviews in here is the next chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 17

BPOV

I had known for a few days that Edward was going to give a speech about his mother at the ball and was ultimately worried about it but he said that he needed to do it. It was all part of conquering his demons and overcoming his past and becoming a better father for his son. He was also doing it to honor his parents and their legacy but he had been tight lipped about his speech since I had first found out about it.

"Thank you for having me here tonight, it is really a great honor to be able to be involved in something my parents cared about so much. I remember when I was about seven years old, I asked my mom why we had to all get dressed up in fancy outfits just to go to some Christmas party. She told me a story about a little boy who had a heart defect when he was born. His required multiple surgeries and hospital stays because he was so sick. My mom said that his parents cried every day because they had to leave to go to work to be able to keep him alive. It was then, in her third year of residency that she and my father created the Helping hands charity and came up with the Snowflake Gala to support the charity so it would allow people, like those parents, to be able to stay with their children while they were in the hospital without worry. It was then that I stopped complaining about coming to the 'christmas party' as they always called it because I knew what it meant to her and my father. I know you wanted me to get up here and speak about how great of a doctor both my mom and dad were but I didn't know them as the great doctors that roamed the halls of your hospitals. They were just my mom and dad. They supported me with my music and made my life as normal as possible while still keeping their careers alive and thriving. One of them always took me and picked me up from school, even if it was just to take me to Esme's house while they went back to work. They took me to baseball games, shows at the opera house, out to ice cream when I wanted it, they threw the best birthdays ever and were always there to wake me up and tuck me in on the important days. That is how I remember them and from the people I have talked to tonight that is how they remember them too. The doting parents to an only child who had a great love of music and also had a passion for medicine, my parents were taken tragically from not only me but all of you over five years ago by a drunk driver who didn't have a care in the world. That man not only took away my parents that night but he also took away my love of life and my passion in life. I stopped playing any type of music that night after my recital that they were headed to because I felt like it would be a disgrace if I continued to play when they couldn't hear me." He paused and blinked his eyes rapidly to presumably hold back his tears before clearing his throat and continuing.

"My amazing girlfriend, Isabella Brandon, told me otherwise like the brilliant woman she is. She told me that the tragedy was that I wasn't playing anymore. I could carry on my parents legacy through my music. We are expecting a son in May and I want to pass on the love of music that my parents shared with me on to him. I will encourage and support him in whatever he chooses to do with his life just like my parents did me." He said as he sent a charming smile to my shocked self. I was shocked that he had told the entire room about our son being born in a few months. "Becoming a father at such a young age is not ideal but it is what life has dealt me and I accept it with everything I have. My parents and I shared a love of music and I want to pass that on to him when he gets here. So with that being said, I have a surprise for everyone, including my friends and family that came with me." He said as he stepped away from the podium and the curtains slid open to reveal a beautiful snow white piano that fit into the Christmas theme of the party.

"He's going to play?" I whispered to nobody in particular.

Esme nodded with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. "It's amazing. You did this for him, Bella. Thank you so much."

I shook my head. "I only encouraged him to not forget his life with his parents because they instilled some good things in him that he will want to pass on to our son. I also told him that his parents would be more upset that he had quit playing instead of him continuing to play." I told her with a smile.

She grinned hugely. "Is it really a boy?" she asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "I think he was wanting to tell you guys privately but we just found out last Friday on our way to the hotel." I explained before turning back to the stage to watch Edward.

Edward was standing in front of the piano running his fingers over the closed lid softly. "I hope he can do this." I whispered to myself.

"You got this, Eddie!" Emmett called up to the stage which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Rose.

"This is a formal affair, you dumbass." She hissed softly.

He just shrugged and smiled. "He looks like he needs the encouragement." He said defensively.

"You can do this, Eddie. We are all behind you!" Alice called up to the stage.

I groaned but smiled when Edward shot a look over his shoulder at our table and saw a small smile spread across his face as he sat down on the bench and slowly lifted the lid off the keys. "Apparently my family and friends want to hear a song. This is the hardest thing I have ever done since my parents passed away, so please bear with me."

He said as he laid his fingers on the keys. "This first song is a tribute to my mother as it was the first song she taught me when I was just three years old. It's Deck the Halls." He said as he took a breath and began playing the song. I felt the tears spring to my eyes as he got into the song, he played it flawlessly even though it wasn't a difficult song to play. I had never heard Edward sing but when he broke out the first lyrics of Deck the Halls I knew he his naturally amazing voice would transcend into singing.

As the song ended I saw him take a deep breath and face the crowd, I could also see the tears in his eyes. "Who wants a another song?" He asked loudly.

Everybody clapped in response so he turned back to the piano and began playing the beginning tunes of Claire de Lune, the first classical piece his mother had taught him to play. He loved the song; he was frequently caught listening to it on his iPod and laptop. I watched as all the people around us seemed drawn in as he played the classical Debussy song flawlessly.

Once this song was finished he turned and faced the crowd with a small smile on his face. "I have one more surprise that I would like to play for Carlisle and Esme who took me in after my parents died and put up with all my problems throughout the past five years. They, along with my brother Jasper, have made me feel like I was still part of a family even though the family I was born into was no longer in this world. My wonderful girlfriend who is absolutely amazing and has allowed me to see how bright the future could be instead of how miserable I was unknowingly making it." He said as he shot a wink in my direction before turning back to the piano. "This song is dedicated to my family, all of them. I love each and every one of you more than you could ever imagine." He said as he laid his fingers on the piano and started to play Chantal Kreviazuk's 'Feels Like Home' and took a deep breath before diving into the lyrics head first.

_Somethin' in your eyes_

_Makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself_

_In your arms_

_There's somethin' in your voice_

_Makes my heart beat fast,_

_Hope this feeling lasts,_

_The rest of my life_

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_And how long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew _

_How I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my life_

_The way you've done_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back_

_Where I come from_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

I heard Esme sob quietly as Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I also heard Alice sniffle quietly but my eyes were trained solely on the man that was destined for so much greatness and that I was madly in love with and had just admitted to loving me. I had realized it the other day when we were window shopping and just enjoying being together, it didn't matter what we were doing, whether it be lounging in bed in our pajamas, talking about the baby, strolling the streets hand in hand, or dressed up at a fancy Christmas ball, we were content just being around one another.

_A window breaks, _

_Down the long dark street_

_And a siren wails_

_In the night_

_But I'm alright_

'_cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see_

_Through the dark there is light_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

I felt like the second half of that song was intended for me and I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I watched him stand up and take a small bow before silently heading back to our table. He sat down in his chair, his knees touching mine as he cupped my face in his hands leaning his forehead against mine as we stared soulfully into each other's eye. The background faded away, the people, the noise, our family, all of it.

"I love you." I whispered softly as I threaded my fingers through his hair.

He smirked as he kissed my lips gently before whispering "I love you too, Isabell, so very much."

I could hear the applause around us but couldn't seem to bring myself out of my 'Edward bubble' as I had started calling it when we tuned everybody and everything else out. "You sounded amazing, Casanova." I whispered against his lips as I placed gentle kisses on his mouth.

He smiled against my lips. "Thanks, baby, it felt so good to play again." He said softly.

I smiled and pulled away from him. "Esme needs a hug too, I think." I whispered to him as I cupped his face in my hands, placing one more kiss on his lips.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Isabella, would you like to take a whirl on the dance floor with me since my son is incapacitated?" Carlisle asked extending his hand down to mine.

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely." I told him tossing a wink to Edward as he wrapped his arms around Esme in a huge bear hug.

"You know, I can't dance for the life of me." I warned Carlisle as we stepped onto the dance floor.

He just laughed and winked at me. "That's okay, Esme couldn't dance either when we first got together. Step up onto my toes and I will whirl us around the room for a few turns." He said as he took my hand in his and placed his other hand at my waist.

"Are you sure?" I asked eyeing his shiny black shoes cautiously.

He smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I noticed earlier you weren't wearing heels so it will be fine." He said tugging me closer.

I laughed as I stepped onto his shoes as he took off around the dance floor causing me to laugh as he twirled us around and made it look way too easy. Before I knew it the dance was over and we were sitting back down so dinner could be served. "I saw that Edward bid on the custom nursery on the auction table." Esme said as we all sat around the table eating the very expensive dinner.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it was the only thing logical for us to bid on. The trips just aren't a good idea at the moment, and personally I thought all the paintings were ugly, and we don't live in Boston so the dinners, massages, and opera tickets weren't feasible either." I explained as I sat my fork down to take a sip of my water.

She smiled and nodded. "I think it's a fantastic item to have bid on." She said quietly.

"Are you having fun?" Alice asked as she leaned around Edward.

I smiled and nodded. "I am. I didn't figure I would because of nerves but I am. What about you?"

She nodded emphatically. "It's amazing. I've had such a blast getting to know this side of Jasper. In two years of dating, I never knew he had it in him. He's always so laid back and just goes with the flow but he pulls this side off amazingly well, too." She said with a huge smile across her face.

I smiled at her because she deserved the world but our normal lives didn't allow this type of functions. Yes, we had dances and proms but those were nothing like this. "That's great, Tinker."

Once dinner and dessert was done we made our way back to the hotel because Edward's limp had become noticeable and he had the look of pain etched into his forehead every time he took a step. "Go lay down, babe, and I will get you an ice pack for your leg." I told him as I headed for the kitchenette in our hotel room.

"Okay." He said as he hobbled to our bedroom using the walls and furniture for items to lean on.

Once I had crushed up some ice and wrapped it up in a towel I headed for the bedroom and stopped in the doorway at the sight of Edward lying across our bed in nothing but his boxer briefs and knee brace. Even his back and backside were amazing to look at, now that his bruises had all but gone away. "I can feel you staring holes into my back, baby." Edward mumbled into the pillow that was bunched up under his head.

I giggled as I sat on the edge of the bed. "Can you now?" I teased as I traced my fingers down the middle of his back softly before setting the ice on the back of his leg.

He groaned and nodded. "I can always feel when you enter a room, Bella. I can feel your eyes when they land on me. I can smell your amazingly unique scent from feet away."

I groaned and stood up so I could strip out of my beautiful gown instead of wrinkling it. I don't know when I would ever wear it again but I knew it was amazingly beautiful and was a great reminder of some great memories. "You are going to be the death of me, Edward Masen, I swear it." I growled to him as I slipped out of the gown and hung it back in the garment bag that was hooked on the back of our closet door.

He just laughed as I finished changing in peace; I changed into my pajama pants and one of his wife beaters. I knew he was probably gathering his thoughts for the upcoming conversations we needed to have so we could start planning the next step in our lives; our son, college, living arrangements, and money.

"You never did answer me earlier about your choice of baby names." I told him as I eased on the bed beside him.

He smiled as he turned his head to face me. "That's where you want to start?" He asked as he rolled over and repositioned himself with his knee propped on a pillow and the ice pack underneath.

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, I think it's important that he have a name and soon." I smiled sheepishly at him. "I can't believe you told everybody that we were having a son in a few months. People are going to question it because I don't look pregnant at all."

He shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "It's fine, it's not like we were keeping the fact that he's a he a secret and we're gonna stick around or anything for people to really question us about it."

I nodded as I propped myself up on my elbow so we could be eye to eye. "Okay, now what about names?"

Edward smiled dragging his hands through his hair. "I would like to name him in honor of my father somehow but I have always hated my old fashioned name so I think he deserves something fresh and new. Like Cade or Bentley or Gavyn. I don't know, maybe we can do the two middle name thing." He listed off with a wistful smile gracing his face.

I scrunched my nose up because that could be confusing to a small child. "I like Gavyn best. What do you think about Gavyn Anthony Masen? That way he will have a modern unique name like Gavyn and still inherit your middle name in honor of your father."

He smiled and nodded. "I like it. Gavyn Anthony Masen, Isabella Marie Masen, and Edward Anthony Masen, the names flow together really well."

I chuckled stroking my hand up and down his chest. "It makes it all the more real, doesn't it? Talking about names for him." I whispered quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, it does. I don't know anything about being a father, Bella. I really don't."

"You will be okay, Edward. You have done the most important thing as a father already and you have great role models in both your birth father and Carlisle." I reminded him.

He sighed. "What? Forcing his mother to have him when she obviously doesn't want him?"

I growled as I sat up straight in the bed. "That whore is not that baby's mother. She is nothing but an egg donor. You fought for his life and that already makes you a great father in my eyes and a lot of other people's too. Whether you choose to stay in Chicago where Esme and Carlisle can help you or move off and do it on your own, you will be an amazing father." I snapped at him feeling the anger in me bubbling right beneath the surface.

He smiled and tugged me back into his side. "You already have that motherly instinct when it comes to our son. I will not be doing this alone regardless of where we live, I will have you by my side the entire time. I don't want you to miss a single moment of OUR son's life. I want to go to Georgia or Florida, I want to live together, I want to raise our son together, I want us all to be together every single day. That's what I want." He whispered against my temple as he placed a kiss there.

I smiled and nodded. "That sounds amazing, Edward. Do you have a preference between Savannah and Gainesville?" I asked him quietly.

He smiled and nodded. "I think I would prefer Savannah just like you. I have done a lot of research on the area and it seems like a great place to raise a child long term."

I smiled and felt giddy on the inside because I really wanted to live in Georgia over Florida. "Have you checked Savannah State's website to see if you were accepted yet? They list is on there before sending out the letters."

He shook his head. "I didn't know that. Do you know how to check it?"

I nodded and hopped from the bed grabbing my laptop from my book bag that I had brought with me. "Absolutely. Do you want to live in an apartment or house?"

He groaned but nodded because he knew I was heading into the money conversation. "Let's look at the money first." He said delving in head first.

**10 reviews gets you another chapter before Thursday!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Not very many reviews over the last chapter but that is all good because today is Thursday so here is the next installment.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 18

EPOV

It felt amazing to finally have some future plans laid out with Bella. We had both been overjoyed when we had viewed the acceptance list at Savannah State University's website because not only was my name and Bella's name on there but so was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett's. The next big talk was about how much money I had at my disposal. Instead of explaining it all to her I just pulled up on her laptop both my checking and savings account along with my college fund. Bella had gotten a little wobbly on the bed when she counted the digits on all of my balances.

"Where did all of that come from?" Bella asked as she counted zero's on my savings account.

I chuckled as I closed the computer lid. "You have seen my parents' house, remember?"

She nodded but kept glancing between me and the computer.

"I sold it when I turned 16 because I couldn't imagine going back to live in that house without my parents. It sold after about three months for a little over three million dollars."

She flopped back against the bed when she heard the amount so I figured I might as well continue while she was processing. "Each of my parents' had a generous life insurance policy that got turned loose when I turned 18 back in August, roughly eleven million dollars after five years of interest. My college fund has been collecting interest since before I was born, my parents used to deposit money into it weekly and Carlisle and Esme continued depositing after they adopted me." I told her as I ran my fingers through her still slightly curled hair.

"You don't act like you have all that money. Hell, you probably have more than Tanya's parents." She mumbled quietly.

I chuckled as I opened the computer back up. "Nobody but you, Carlisle, and Esme know how much money I have. I don't like how I got it so I don't broadcast it to anybody. I would prefer living in a house that we can grow into eventually but in the meantime we may find one big enough so that all of us can live together while we are going to college. How do you feel about all of us living together? Rose, Em, Alice, Jasper, and our little family." I suggested quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders as she watched me pull up some websites so we could look at some houses in Savannah. "It doesn't matter to me, Casanova. I think it would be an easier adjustment for all of us if we all stayed together. Do you think they will go for living with a newborn?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I don't figure they will have any problems with it when we offer them a house to live in until they decide to move out."

She nodded. "Okay, so we're doing it?" She asked starting to get excited about the prospect of us becoming home owners..

"Yeah. Let's look up houses on Zillow." I told her typing in our preferences into the filters.

We had actually found a beautiful house that Bella instantly fell in love with through the photos. It had an amazing kitchen with a huge bar, a bedroom, bathroom, and a half bath on the main floor with the master and three extra bedrooms on the second floor and a tiny office space. It also had finished basement that the current owners used as a play area for their kids and extra storage area that also contained the laundry room. It also had a play area with a sandbox in the backyard along with a huge pool that would be amazing on those hot summer days. The award winning feature that won Bella over was a beautiful wrap around porch on the bottom level with a flat roof because she could sit outside on the roof from our bedroom and look at the stars or swing on a porch swing on the porch to enjoy a good book or something.

"Is this it?" I asked as I scrolled all the way to the bottom of the screen and hovered the mouse over the contact agent button.

She bit her lip and nodded slightly. "I love it so let's do it. Even if they don't choose to move with us, we can stay there for years to come." She said as a smile blossomed on her face.

I laughed and quickly typed out an email to the listing agent.

_My name is Edward Masen and _

_I am interested in 3296 Calm Breeze Way, Savannah, GA31406. _

_I am willing to pay cash at a price of $634,000 tomorrow;_

_If we can close this week and take possession. _

_You can contact me at 312-555-3684. _

_Hope to hear from you soon, _

_Edward._

Bella flopped down on the bed in exasperation as I hit the send button and shut down the laptop sitting it aside.

"Did you really just tell that lady you would pay cash?" She mumbled from behind her arm as I slid the computer over onto the nightstand.

I laughed and lay down beside her. "Why not? I have it to spare and it's a good investment, so why should we make payments when we don't have to?" I asked as I stroked the skin of her stomach that was exposed by her raised arms.

She groaned and shrugged. "I don't know. Are you sure about all of this Edward? We aren't even out of high school yet and we are trying to purchase our first home together." She said beginning to second guess her decisions.

I tugged her arm down so I could look her in the face. "Where do you see us in a year, Bella?" I asked her quietly. "We won't be in high school then, you will be 18 and I will be 19 and our son will be nearing a year old."

She sighed and flashed her gorgeous brown eyes up at me. "I know. I see us raising our son together. He should be crawling right around that time so I'm sure we will be chasing him around keeping him out of stuff while we try to study for tests or do homework for our college courses. I see us possibly being engaged or even married by then but at the least together and blissfully happy."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, so why not buy a house that we can do all of that stuff and also grow into as a family. I'm sure eventually Alice and Jasper will want their own place leaving us all by ourselves with our son and whatever other future children we decide to have. I see us possibly being engaged if not already married by then. Most importantly I see us being together and being happy and being a family." I whispered as I edged my fingertips underneath the edge of her tank top.

She smiled and batted her eyelashes to keep her tears from spilling over. "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen."

I laughed as I reached up whispering against her lips "I love you too, Isabella Marie" before sealing her lips with mine as I rolled to my back tugging her with me.

The next morning we were rudely awakened by Emmett pounding on our closed bedroom door. When I had originally booked this hotel suite with two adjoining rooms I had done it with the purpose of sharing the kitchen and living room area so we could all be more comfortable for the nearly two weeks we were spending here. Now I regretted it because even I could tell that sun wasn't even out yet. "Seriously, Emmett?" I growled as I snatched open the door, still in my boxer shorts from last night and nothing else.

He just grinned and pointed behind him to the huge pile of presents that sat under our little Christmas tree that sat on an end table in front of the balcony windows. "Can we open presents now?" He asked excitedly as he twitched with barely suppressed anticipation. I swear sometimes he acted like a five year old instead of the 18 year old that he was.

I growled at him in irritation because I was sleeping perfectly before he banged on our door pulling me from that perfect sleep. "What are you? Five?" I asked him causing Rose to laugh from her position on the love seat. She was still in her pajamas with her long blonde hair tossed on her head with an enormous coffee cup in her hands.

"Welcome to my world, Eddie. The coffee and cocoa is already made." She said holding up her cup before taking a sip.

I smiled and nodded as Emmett bounced from foot to foot in front of me. "Are you five, Emmett? The sun's not even up yet!" I snapped at him.

He shook his head. "No, but I LOVE LOVE LOVE Christmas. And we have presents to open!" He said bouncing on his heels as he glanced between me and the pile of presents sat on the floor under the small table.

I groaned and shot a longing look at my warm bed that contained a stirring Bella which caused another particular type of stirring. "Give me twenty minutes, Emmett. Go wake up Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme." I said pointing to the door to Alice and Jasper's room.

As much as Alice was a hyper pixie during the day, she did not like being woke up before she needed to get up. I had heard several arguments between her and Bella and her and Jasper when they tried to wake her up before her alarm went off, I did not want to be the one that woke her up. I quickly shut our bedroom door, turning the lock in place as I headed back towards my bed. "Wake up, beautiful." I whispered quietly as I stroked Bella's hair off of her face gently.

She groaned as she shook her head slightly as a small smile spread across her face. "I don't want to." She mumbled lightly.

I laughed softly. "It's Christmas and I know that several of those presents under our tree has your name written all over them." I whispered against her ear.

She popped her eyes open. "Presents? Emmett did it didn't he?" she asked curiously.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, seems like Santa found us all the way in Boston and delivered right on time and an overly excited oaf has found them."

She chuckled. "Who did you pay off to get those presents snuck in here?"

I zipped my lips shut playfully and shook my head. "I did no such thing. Santa came for a visit and Emmett is about to drive everybody crazy wanting to open gifts." I told her just as we heard Alice screech at him from the living room.

She smiled and nodded. "How did Santa know what I wanted for Christmas?" She asked as she stretched and twisted in the bed, waking herself up.

I laughed. "Santa had help from his little elves along the way." I told her as I stood up tugging her from the bed.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist as she stood beside the bed. "Good morning, Casanova." She whispered as she stood on her tip toes to reach my lips.

I smiled against her lips just as my phone rang from the nightstand. "Good morning, baby." I whispered against her lips as I reached for my phone.

I smiled when I saw a strange number on the display. I slid my finger across the phone to answer it and immediately put it on speakerphone. "Hello?" I was cautious because it wasn't even seven o'clock in the morning yet.

"Can I speak to a Mr. Edward Masen, please?" A feminine voice asked through the phone.

"The realtor?" Bella whispered quietly.

I shrugged. "This is he. Can I ask whose calling?" I asked politely as I put the phone on speakerphone.

"This is Emily Shmidt with Hallman Realtors and I am calling in response to your email about 3296 Calm Breeze Way."

I sighed. "Yes, ma'am. How soon can you secure that house for me?" I asked her optimistically.

She laughed. "Straight to the point, huh, Mr. Masen?"

"Yes ma'am. I am expecting a baby in the coming months and we would love to have a place to bring him home to." I told her honestly as I gripped Bella's hand in mine.

"I understand and I talked to the other broker a few minutes ago with an informal offer of your requested cash price and they said that if you will submit the offer in writing then the house is yours." She said excitedly.

I laughed and did a silent cheer as Bella hid her laughter in my shoulder. "Okay, I am currently in Boston at the Fairmont. Can you fax me the offer to sign and I will fax it back immediately?"

"Absolutely. What is the fax number there?"

I quickly went to the corner of our room where the fax machine sat on a little desk and rattled the number off to her and watched as a fax came through almost immediately.

"I would like to put my girlfriend's name on the offer also, is that okay?" I asked her as I quickly scribbled my name on the correct lines.

"Absolutely. Since you are paying cash no financial and credit background checks are necessary."

"Bella, come here, baby." I motioned her over and she nervously stood beside me eyeing the formal looking document. "Sign right here, love, and the house is practically ours." I told her pointing to the line below mine.

She nodded and quickly scribbled her name before I picked up the pages and faxed them back to the listing agent as I told the Agent it was coming and to contact me if further action was needed.

Within just a few minutes of waking up, we had already bought our first home together. "Scared?" I asked her as we watched the fax go through.

She shook her head. "Nope, this is a great Christmas present for both of us."

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, ready to go open the rest of your presents now?" I asked her as I listened to the voices in the main area of the suite.

She nodded and we headed into the living room where everybody was coupled off but still in their pajamas with the huge cups in almost everybody's hands. There were piles of presents in front of them waiting to be opened. "Eddie, Bells, right there." Emmett said pointing to a huge pile of presents sitting in front of one end of the long sofa that Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the other end with their own pile of presents in front of them.

We all dug into our piles of presents with speed and excitements, all but Bella who took one package at a time and opened it carefully. "Everything okay, baby?" I asked her as I sat a sweater that Esme had gotten me to the side.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

"This is the first Christmas in a really long time that it has been more than just Bella and I on Christmas day." Alice explained as she looked at her sister longingly. "Our parents were more concerned with their work and clients. They always bought us presents but never stuck around to open them with us or even just watch us open them."

Esme sat her presents down and scooted over to Bella tugging her into her side. "You listen to me, Isabella, you are my daughter now. I know you and Edward have been talking about moving to Georgia for college but no matter where you move in the world, you will always be my daughter just like Alice is. Christmas is all about family and sweetheart we are family now. Every Christmas from here on out will be like this without us always being in a hotel suite, of course." She said loud enough so Alice could hear it too.

Bella nodded and tried to contain her tears and sniffles. "Okay."

I laughed at her tone. "You will get used to it, baby, just think come next Christmas we will have a little one to celebrate for in our new house." I said waiting for everyone to catch onto what I had intentionally spilled.

"New house? Did I hear you correctly, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled and nodded. "You heard correctly. I was going to tell you guys later but I was accepted into Savannah State University as a Music major and Bella has been accepted as an English major so we decided to move there for college. But instead of living in an apartment with our son for four to eight years why not buy a house that we can grow into as a family. Our offer was accepted this morning." I told them as Bella scooted back to my side.

"That's great, son. Alice, Jasper, didn't I overhear you guys talking last night about being accepted there in your desired majors?" He asked facing them who were both wearing matching grins and nodding excitedly.

"We were. I'm going for International Business and Fashion while Jazzy is going for Naval Science through the ROTC program." Alice said excitedly. "I'm so glad we are all going to be in Savannah together!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

Rose had a smirk on her face that I couldn't deny pointing out. "What's with the smirk, Rose?" I asked her but I knew it was because they had gotten accepted to the same University as us.

She laughed before smiling brightly. "Emmett and I have been accepted to Savannah State also. We are planning to go down right after graduation to get a feel of the city before classes start in August. How great is this going to be, all of us together through college." She said sounding genuinely excited.

I smiled and nodded and looked around at the people I now considered my family and realized that these were the people that matter the most to me besides my son and Bella.

"Now all we need is Carlisle and Esme and the family will be complete." Alice said as she picked up another one of her presents, unable to resist the temptation.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, I think all of you kids will be just fine all on your own. We will visit often though. Our grandson will be there after all."

We all laughed and finished opening all of our presents before scooping up our bounty and heading to our respective rooms to get ready for lunch.

**10 reviews gets you a bonus chapter before the regular posting day!**


	19. Chapter 19

**11 reviews, WOW!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 19

BPOV

Christmas in Boston with Edward, Alice, and everybody was absolutely amazing. We had also found out that we had won the custom designed nursery from the hospital's silent auction on Christmas Day. We had gotten confirmation later that evening that the house was ours as soon as we showed up to sign the papers and presented the cash. The owners had even offered to forgo the 30 days it normally took to close; they were willing to close as soon as we got there and handed over the money and signed the papers. In return we offered to forgo a home inspection for another reduced price so now we were officially getting the house for $609,000 and were scheduled to sign the papers and get the keys in two days. So our vacation in Boston was being cut short for a look into our future in Georgia but that was okay.

Figure skating was nothing new to me but sitting on the sidelines watching everybody else with Edward was a whole new experience. Watching Emmett twirl around with Rose on the ice was a sight to see, it seems he had missed his calling. Alice and Jasper along with Esme and Carlisle had opted to forgo ice skating for a tour around the town looking at Christmas lights before Carlisle and Esme had to board their plane later tonight.

"Happy, baby?" Edward asked as we sat on a bench sipping hot chocolate.

I smiled and nodded. "I am. I'm excited to see Savannah and our new house and get our future started." I told him honestly.

His smile matched mine. "Yeah, me too. Have you thought about asking all the others if they wanted to live in the house while we are go to college?"

I sighed and nodded. "I have and I say we propose the offer to them tonight or in the morning and give them the option of going with us to look at the house and possibly exploring the campus." I suggested.

He nodded in agreement as we watched Emmett twirl like a ballerina in the middle of the ice getting applause from several pedestrians just watching the show. "Sounds good to me, baby. We get first picks on the rooms though because of the Gavyn and it's our house."

I nodded in agreement and leaned into his side as we watched our friends and possible roommates act goofy on the ice. "Do you miss not being able to join in on stuff like this?" I asked him quietly.

He sighed and nodded. "Yes and no. Yes because I would love to be able to have this experience with you and no because I am enjoying cuddling with you right here on this bench."

"Good answer, Casanova, good answer." I told him as I snuggled into his side.

Later that night, us 'kids' were all sitting around the living room watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' on the huge TV that hung above the fireplace. Once the credits began to roll I sat up from lying on Edward's warm chest and faced my friends who had applied to the same colleges as me when we were all filling out college applications. It had been a stroke of luck that Edward has applied to similar colleges so far away from home. "Hey guys, Edward and I have a question for you." I told them to gain their attention.

They all turned to face Edward and I as Rose turned off the television. "What's up, Belle, Eddie?" Emmett asked.

I cleared my throat and tossed the offer of a place to live out there. "You guys know that Edward and I are flying out tomorrow so that we can go secure our house in Savannah. We were wondering if you guys wanted to come along? Possibly staying with us while we are all in college?"

"Is the house big enough for all of us?" Rose asked as she sat in Emmett's lap.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, the house we have bought has five bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. We are going to have to take two of them, one for us and one for baby Gavyn but that leaves three bedrooms empty and up for grabs. What do you guys think? It won't hurt our feelings if you choose to say no but we wanted to offer it to you guys before you guys went apartment hunting for school." Edward explained as he twirled a strand of my hair around his fingers.

Alice was the first one to vice her concerns. "What about the baby? I would love to be a doting aunt but I'm not sure how studying and homework is going to go with a crying newborn around."

I sighed and shrugged. "That's all up to you guys. None of you will be obligated to take a room and live in the house. It's just an offer. We both understand that this would be a big adjustment for everybody and we are not pushing it onto anybody." I told them honestly.

Jasper nodded and shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to check it out, it would be nice to have someone close while adjusting to a new town." Everybody else nodded in agreement so plans were made for us all to check out of this hotel tomorrow and head to Savannah, Georgia.

The flight to Savannah was noticeably longer than the one from Chicago to Boston, but entertaining none the less since I was sat between Emmett and Edward with Rose, Alice, and Jasper directly in front of us. One thing I noticed almost immediately when we stepped out of the airport was the smell of salt in the air, the thickness of the air, along with historic touches and trees everywhere I looked. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett headed for the rental car agency in the airport while Rose, Alice, and I caught our entire luggage coming around the carousel.

"How come we always get stuck with getting the luggage?" Rose complained as she tugged Emmett's huge suitcase off the carousel.

I shrugged as I plucked another one of my bags and placed into the growing pile on our cart. "I don't know but I know it sucks." I said in agreement.

Alice just laughed. "Just wait until the baby is born and you guys try to travel."

I groaned and nodded. "I know but surprisingly I can't wait until he's here."

Rose, the ever pessimistic one, placed an arm around my shoulder. "You do realize how hard it is going to be taking care of a baby that isn't even yours while trying to get used to going to college?" she asked.

I shrugged her arm off my shoulder. "I have been taking care of grown ass people for years now, why would a newborn be any more difficult? And that baby may not be mine biologically but I will be the only mother it knows so that makes him MY baby." I told her angrily.

She held her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, Bells, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just worried you are taking on too much so quickly." She said in apology.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Rose, but my future is meant to be with Edward and Gavyn. I hate that Tanya gets the pleasure of carrying him for nine months but I get the pleasure of raising him and being his mother for the rest of his life." I told her as we watched the boys heading our way.

"You ladies ready to go?" Edward asked as he crutched to my side. He had decided to pull out his crutches because his leg was still tender from all the walking we had done while in Boston and the muscle spasms had been really bad last night.

I nodded. "Yep, all the bags are loaded on the cart. Do you have us a ride?" I asked as Emmett and Jasper worked the luggage cart.

He just laughed. "Yes, we got two rides actually since we are going to be stuck at the realtors and bank tomorrow I got us our own car while the other four are going to share a truck."

I smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. What time are we going to the bank tomorrow?"

He leaned over and kissed the side of my head. "We have to be there at eight-thirty in the morning and to the realtor's office at eleven. We are going to go look at the house before we sign the paperwork so I will have everybody meet us at the house at ten." He said giving a brief view of tomorrow mornings schedule.

"Sounds good to me. I want to see if that amazing kitchen looks as amazing in person as it did in the video and pictures."

Before long we were all loaded into our vehicles heading towards the bed and breakfast us ladies had found and wanted to stay at tonight before we got the house. "This is amazing, Edward." I told him as he drove to the B&B we were staying at.

He smiled at me and nodded. "It's sure different from Chicago and Boston. I think we are making the right choice, don't you?"

I nodded and linked our fingers together. "Absolutely. I can picture us strolling down these streets with Gavyn, I would be too nervous in Chicago. We also have the beach just minutes up the road, along with all the parks, history, and culture here. I think it's going to be amazing." I told him as I watched the buildings pass by.

Once we had gotten checked in at the Galloway House, we bundled up and decided to explore the city. Alice had printed out a list of places we need to check out according to Google. First we were exploring the Historic District, by trolley no less; it was supposed to take all day long so I guess it was a good thing we had taken an early morning flight. It was only eight thirty in the morning.

By the end of the day we were all exhausted from the on/off trolley ride we had taken with a group of tourists but excited at our new surroundings. "It's going to be so awesome living here." Emmett said as we all sat down to eat dinner that night. "I love it already."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think it will be too. I like having the beach so close and being immersed in so much history is just like icing on the cake."

Everyone else agreed and as soon as dinner was over we all retired to our rooms to collapse for another busy day tomorrow. Albeit, mine and Edward's day was going to consists of purchasing our first home together. "Do you think we can spend the night at our house tomorrow night?" I asked as we cuddled in the bed while he iced the back of his knee.

"I don't know, baby, but there won't be any furniture there."

I shrugged. "We can go buy air mattresses or something, if you are game." I proposed as a solution.

"I don't care, baby, whatever you want. We will have to go buy sheets and blankets and pillows too but that shouldn't be difficult. Maybe we can all split up and buy different things."

I giggled. "Sounds perfect, Casanova." I said softly.

"What are we going to do with the house while we are in Chicago finishing up school?" I asked a little bit later as we watched the rain fall gently outside our closed patio doors.

He shrugged. "I'm assuming there is an alarm system installed in the house so we will activate it and lock up the house tight while we are gone. I would like to come back on our spring break to set up the house so it is ready for us once Gavyn comes home. That's all I know to do."

I nodded. "Maybe we can talk to our neighbors and see if they will look over the property while we are gone or something." I suggested because even though the house was empty I didn't really like the idea of it sitting unprotected for the next several months while we got back to our daily routines with school.

"Maybe."

After that it was quiet in our room except for the pitter patter of the rain drops falling outside and it eventually lulled us both to sleep only for us to be awakened hours later by the annoying alarm clock.

The next morning we were up and dressed before the others even thought of rolling out of bed. We both looked very professional as we walked into the bank hand in hand. I was wearing a fuchsia button down shirt paired with black trousers, black high heeled shoes, a simple silver bracelet and diamond stud earrings Edward had given me for Christmas. Edward was wearing black dress pants and a light blue button up shirt with the top two buttons undone along with his new watch I had given him for Christmas. "You ready for this, baby?" Edward asked as we waited for the secretary to get the bank manager.

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely, this is the first step in securing our future and our son's future."

He smiled against the top of my head just as the bank manager came strolling out behind the secretary. "Mr. Masen?"

Edward stood up and shook the hand that the man extended. "Yes sir, and this is Isabella Brandon." He said introducing me with a hand on my back.

An hour later we left with a cashier's check for the entire amount for the house and headed for the realtor's office. This would be the first time we were meeting the woman that would be changing our lives forever and I was kind of nervous yet excited at the same time.

The meeting went the best that could be expected I suppose given the circumstances but within an twenty minutes of meeting the realtor we were back in the car following her to what would be our home for the foreseeable future. I smiled when we pulled up along the curb of the gorgeous white house with dark blue shutters and the dark red front door. "I love it, already." I told Edward as we climbed from the car to see our friends all gathered on the porch that wrapped around the entire front and one whole side of the house before connecting to the sunroom out back.

"This is awesome, Belle!" Emmett called from the porch railing.

I smiled and shook my head at him and his childlike tendencies.

"Emily, these are our friends and potential roommates; Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie and my brother Jasper and his girlfriend and Bella's twin sister Alice." Edward introduced everybody as we walked up onto the porch.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. The original owners have already moved everything out and had the house cleaned for you guys so I will just let you guys go exploring on your own. I will be right here if you need me or have questions." She said as she unlocked the door and stepped aside.

We all nodded as we walked into the house. "This is gorgeous, Edward." I told him as I stood in the entry way taking it all in. There were hardwood floors everywhere so we would definitely have to invest in some rugs for places so Gavyn could play on the floors. There was magnificent crown molding and wide white baseboards that contrasted perfectly with the hardwood floors. We looked at the living areas on either side of the entry hall and I saw a peep of kitchen cupboards through the doorway on the left hand side of the hall. "I think the kitchen is this way so that would make this the dining room and that the living room." I told Edward.

He nodded and tugged me into the living room area. "Can you picture us here? Our huge Christmas trees right here in front of these windows so the street can see it; Gavyn's pictures as well as our pictures lining the mantle over there with a fire crackling in the fireplace; us and Gavyn playing here on a soft rug; our friends hanging out in here being their normal goofy selves. Can you see it, Bella?" Edward asked as he twirled me in a circle playfully.

I laughed and nodded. "I can. I can see it all." I told him as I spun into his embrace wrapping my arms around his neck placing a gentle kiss on his lips before tugging him across the hall and into the dining room.

I was stunned silly as we walked through a small custom built study area/butler's pantry that led right into the perfect kitchen. It wasn't too big and it wasn't to small either, it was just perfect. "This will be perfect for doing homework while I am cooking meals or caring for Gavyn." I told Edward as we walked through and into the kitchen area. I was stunned silly at the perfection laid out before me. There were white cabinets, same as was in the study area, with black iron handles topped with black granite countertops and completed with stainless steel appliances all around. "This is gorgeous, Edward." I told him running my hand across the smooth countertop.

"It's a lot smaller than what you are used to at your house. Are you sure it will work?" He asked softly.

I smiled and nodded. "I don't need that big old kitchen, Edward. I use it because it's there. This will be perfect. We can put barstools along here, there is enough room for six of them and a high chair." I told him indicating to the highest portion of the double level bar area. I walked over to the window seat. "We can even put a small table here with a few chairs or maybe a bench and a chair for breakfast or quick snacks." I told him as I could easily picture it all coming together in my mind.

He followed along quietly as I spun around the expansive family room with another fireplace. "This is perfect for watching movies together or playing fun games with our friends and family. It even opens up to a screened in patio, Edward. I love this." I told him as I continued on down the hallway opening up doors. "Here is the first floor bedroom and bathroom." I told him as I peeked my head in the rooms before continuing on.

"You're not even going to look closer at the bathroom and closets and stuff?" He asked between fits of laughter.

I shook my head as I opened up another door. "Nope, we're not gonna be using them. This must lead to the lower level." I told Edward as I flipped on a switch walking down the steps before walking down the little hallway until I came to the first door which I opened. "Oh, this is so not my room." I said with a laugh as we were looking at the mechanical room apparently.

"Mine either." Edward said as we shut the door and continued on down the hall to the next door. "I though the ad online said something about an extra bonus room in the basement." Edward said as we opened up the door.

I just laughed as I stepped into the room. "I guess this is it." It wasn't much bigger than a closet and was about as useful.

Edward nodded as he looked around the very tiny room. "I guess they over exaggerated a little bit. This is big enough to store some seasonal things and stuff. But that's about it."

I nodded as we walked out and down the hallway that led between the mechanical room and the spare area before opening up into a semi big open space with two huge windows looking out into the backyard. "This is perfect, babe." I told him as I opened the bi-fold doors along the wall. "Laundry." I told him as I eyed the small space that held a new front load washer and dryer with cabinets above and a counter directly on top of the washer and dryer with a small wash sink in the corner and a cabinet below. On the other wall was floor to ceiling cabinets that provided extra storage.

"Are you okay without having a basement laundry room?" Edward asked as he looked over my shoulder at the small space.

I nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't really matter to me and it doesn't feel like a basement at all and there is a lot of storage space in there." I told him as we walked out of the laundry room and into the big open space that held the windows. "This is a nice size area for us to all use for whatever reason. Study area, get away area, project area, or whatever." I told him as we eyed the bare room.

Edward nodded as he walked to the far end of the room where another door was. "I wander what that room is?" He said as he pushed it open to reveal a bonus powder room. "Nice!" he exclaimed as we looked around the nicely done bathroom half bath.

I nodded and walked back out of the room because we still had the whole upstairs to explore.


	20. Chapter 20

**Forgot to mention that there are pictures associated with both Chapters 16 and 19, the link can be found on my profile page.**

**I hope each and every one had a great weekend and those of you that celebrate Easter I hope you had an enjoyable day with friends or family.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 20

EPOV

Watching Bella explore our new house was mesmerizing and exhilarating because I could see us as a family in each and every room we explored. I hadn't seen our friends since we had stepped foot in the house. I followed Bella up the stairs and groaned at the sight of her delicious ass in her tight black dress pants she had worn today. "Remind me to always walk behind you on the stairs." I told her as I eased up the stairs. I had decided to leave the crutches at the inn while we handled business around town.

She just laughed as she added a little hip action to her steps now. "Like what you see, Casanova?"

I groaned. "Don't tease, Isabella, please baby." I begged her quietly.

She stopped suddenly and turned around on the step she was standing on putting her face to face with me as I was one step below her. "I'm not teasing, Edward. I'm ready. This whole past week has shown me that I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm ready when you are." She whispered quietly.

I groaned and rested my forehead against hers. "Okay, baby, I don't want to rush things, though. I want them to be perfect because you are perfect, baby." I whispered quietly.

She shook her head lightly. "I'm not perfect, Edward, we're just perfect for one another."

I smiled and nodded. "I like that. Let's go find our sons room, shall we?" I asked her trying to turn this conversation back to the here and now and not on our soon to be sex life. That was a big step that we had yet to take together and it wasn't because I was hurt, it was because neither of us were in a big hurry to rush things.

She smiled and nodded placing a sweet kiss to my lips before turning around and heading on up the stairs. "Let's go." We explored the upstairs bedroom that contained three spare bedrooms and bathrooms. There were two bedrooms roughly the same size that had a jack-n-jill bathroom separating them at the far end of the hall.

There was a room directly to the left of what would be our bedroom door and right in front of the stairway that wasn't classified as a bedroom because it had no closet and was small so we figured it would be an office. The other room was across the hall from our bedroom and was perfect for Gavyn's nursery.

"Will this work for Gavyn? We will be across the hall from him and Rose and Emmett or Alice and Jazz will be at the other end of the hall from us." I told Bella as we stepped out of the tiny closet that would be solely Gavyn's.

She smiled and nodded. "This will work for a nursery but once he gets up older he can go into one of the other bedrooms. Let's go check out our room!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

I was shocked to see our entire family sitting out on the roof right outside our bedroom windows. "How did they?" I asked Bella pointing at our friends.

She just laughed. "Alice and I sit on the roof of our house in Chicago all the time. It's not hard, just climb out the window and have a seat." She explained as she opened up double doors to reveal a huge walk- in closet. "This is amazing. I'm not going to know what to do having a separate closet from Alice. Even before we turned our parents' master bedroom into our huge walk-in closet we still shared closets. The jackets, jeans, and shorts were in my closet while the shirts, and shoes were all in Alice's closet." She explained as she walked out of the closet closing the doors behind her.

"How do you feel about sharing with me? I promise to not take up too much space." I told her as I followed her into our master bathroom. It had a small claw foot tub, a walk-in shower, double vanity, and a toilet, all the essentials. The master wasn't overly huge but it would suit us just fine and the bathroom was small but nicely remodeled.

She just laughed. "I don't take up as much space as you think, Casanova. I plan to donate or get rid of most of my clothes before moving."

I laughed. "I will have to be there the day you tell Alice that you are doing that. That girl lives to see you dressed impeccably."

She smiled nodding her head. "Yeah, but I do know how to dress myself contrary to popular belief."

I nodded before tugging her towards the windows excitedly. "Let's go see what the others think." I opened a window so we could climb out. "Is there room on our roof for us?" I asked as I helped Bella through the window.

Once we were all settled on the roof leaning back against the siding of the house overlooking the backyard that contained a play set and a sandbox in the far corner along with a huge swimming pool that was currently covered with a hard top cover. "So what do you guys think?" I asked as Bella settled between my legs with her head resting on my shoulder.

Alice was the first to speak. "That closet in the downstairs bedroom is absolutely amazing. It's huge!"

Bella laughed as she nodded. "Figures the closet size would be your deciding factor, Tinker."

Alice just laughed and nodded eagerly. "I'm in. I think there are plenty of spaces in the house for us all to be able to study and do homework too."

I nodded at her. "Jazz, what about you? Anything you need to say?" I asked my brother.

He shook his head. "I would love to be around to see my nephew grow up and it also will make college easier because we will have a secure place to call home. None of us are partyers so we should all get along just fine." He said like the wise brother that he was.

Bella and I both nodded because we knew that swaying Jasper and Alice wouldn't be hard, it was going to be Rosalie and Emmett that needed the extra persuasion. "Rose, Em?" I asked quietly because they had remained silent thus far looking out over the backyard.

"How do you guys feel about another baby being in the house?" Rose asked quietly with her head hung down.

I heard Bella and Alice both gasp. "Rosie?" They asked as they both leaned forward so they could see her better.

She nodded with tears in hers as she faced the girls. "I found out last night when I got sick after dinner. Emmett went out and bought a pregnancy test and it came back positive. Apparently we're pregnant."

Bella jumped out of my arms and scrambled across the roof to where Rose and Emmett sat and launched herself into their arms. "I'm so happy for you guys! Our kids can grow up as best friends!" She said as she released them.

Rose smiled at her. "You don't mind us living here with a baby on the way? I will be missing the first term of college because I am sure my due date will fall right around August or September sometime."

Bella looked back at me and I shrugged. "Who am I to judge? I am the lucky bastard that knocked up the biggest whore in Chicago."

We all laughed at that as the realtor stepped out into the backyard looking up at the roof. "Are you guys having a good time up there?"

We all laughed and nodded at her. "We are. Do we need to go?" I asked her and she nodded.

"The office just called and said your check just cleared so we need you there to sign the paperwork and hand over the keys." She said with a smile on her face.

I nodded. "We'll be right down." I called to her as we all started easing back through the windows. "Why did you guys decide to climb out our bedroom window? Doesn't your room have roof access also?" I asked Emmett and Rosalie since it was obvious by Alice's earlier comment about closet size that they were taking the downstairs bedroom.

They nodded. "It's street access though, we didn't want to give the neighbors a heart attack before we even moved in." Rosalie said as she slapped Emmett's hands away from her. "I am not helpless, you idiot. You fall over more than I do!" she snapped at him as she climbed through the window and headed downstairs.

Emmett's eyes got huge in disbelief. "I was just trying to make sure she was okay." He mumbled to himself.

Less than an hour later, Bella and I were walking out of the realtor's office with our keys in our hands and a smile plastered to our faces. "Still want to spend the night in the new house?" I asked her as I held open the door for her.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Absolutely. We should be able to just have the utilities transferred into our names since they are all still turned on from the previous owners."

I nodded. "Okay we will go back to the inn and get a game plan together." I told her as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Sounds good, Casanova."

Two hours later, we were scattered to the four winds to prepare for our first night in the house. Alice and Rosalie were shopping for bedding and towels for the three couples. Jasper and Emmett were scouring the town for blow up mattresses and pumps. Bella and I were running all over town getting utilities transferred into our names. It made it all so much more real every time we had to sign our names to the paperwork and hand over the deposit money for each utility.

"When are we going to buy furniture for the house and set it up?" Bella asked as we left the gas company heading for the grocery store for some sandwich fixings.

I shrugged because I honestly hadn't thought that far ahead but apparently she had. "We can always order some things online and come down one weekend to meet the delivery guys or we can come back on spring break and just do it all then. We also have to set up a date for the designer to come do the nursery. I just know it would be so much easier on us if it was all done before Gavyn comes home in May." I told her because I honestly didn't care either way. "Hey, we could always send Esme down here to decorate it all one week. I'm sure she and Carlisle could make a vacation of it." I said as an afterthought.

Bella shook her head and wrinkled her nose. "As much as I love Esme and her decorating skills, I want this to be our home not some show piece."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, so order online and make some weekend trips or do it all on spring break?" I asked as I parked in the parking lot of the grocery store.

She sighed. "It would be easier to do it room by room so maybe order some of the basic furniture online but for couches and our bed and chairs and stuff I would like to sit in and feel the texture before ordering them."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, whatever's easiest for you, baby. I'm with you all the way. I just want to pick our bedframe and bedroom furniture."

She looked at me oddly with a quirked eyebrow. "You don't want an input on the rest of the house?"

I shrugged. "I don't know the first thing about picking out furniture or decorating a house, baby. I figured you, Rose, Alice, and Esme could all get together and tag team it." I told her as I climbed from the car pulling my crutches from the backseat so I could keep some of the weight off my leg. I didn't use them completely, they were more for something to lean on and take a little of my weight off my leg. I hadn't used them all morning and I could already feel my leg tensing up.

We were quickly in and out of the grocery store. We got chips, dips, cookies, sandwich fixings, cokes, bread, muffins, and ice. A quick stop by Walmart secured us toilet paper, paper plates, cups, napkins, and some pillows. We were the last ones to the house as we pulled into the garage, parking beside the truck Emmett and Jasper had rented.

An hour later we were settled in the living room on a pile of pillows Alice and Rosalie had bought for us to use downstairs. We sat about eating sandwiches and chips and cookies as we laughed about the enormity of what happened today.

"Rose, when are you going to go to the doctor?" I asked around a mouthful of turkey, cheese, and bread.

She groaned and rubbed her stomach. "I don't know. Soon so the doctor can tell Emmett to stop acting like an idiot."

We all laughed at her. "I'm not an idiot, baby, I am just worried about you and our offspring." He said defensively as he popped a chip in his mouth.

Rose reached up and slapped him across the back of the head causing him to choke on his chip. "What did I tell you about that word?" she asked between clenched teeth with an angry glint in her eye.

He immediately looked contrite and scared which caused the rest of us to giggle even louder. "It's not an offspring, it is a baby made from love and passion." He said like he was quoting something boring and non-important.

"That's correct. What did I tell you was going to happen next time you referred to our CHILD as an offspring?"

That got us all to shut up and pay close attention because we were curious as to what could make Emmett go so quiet and white.

"You were going to tell everybody my full name." He mumbled and I immediately started cheering. He had been so protective over his full name that he even kept it off of his school records.

"Come on Rosie, tell us, please. He's been a bad bad boy and this is a GREAT punishment for him." I begged her shamelessly.

She laughed and shook her head. "I think I have an even better punishment for him in mind." She said with a sly smile on her face.

I groaned and shook my head. "I am so glad our room is on the opposite side of the house from yours. No wonder you guys have a baby coming." I grumped because it seemed like I wouldn't be figuring out the big secret after all.

Rose smiled and laughed. "The reason we have a baby on the way is because Emmett had to borrow a condom from Jasper a few months back and the bastard was old and busted." She grumped as she got up to throw her plate away and rinse her cup out for in the morning.

Alice just hung her head because that was around the time she and Jasper had had their baby scare. Jasper just shook his head but wisely kept his mouth shut as they just cleaned up their messes and retired to their own rooms to get their beds ready for the night.

**10 reviews and you get an extra chapter which has a few lemony scents in it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**There are a few pictures associated with this chapter, you can find the link on my profile page.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 21

BPOV

We ended up spending two nights in the new house while we explored Savannah State University and also did some touristy things around Savannah. I was glad to be back in Chicago and back to our normal routine. The weeks flew by as we settled into our routines of school, football practices, tutoring, cheerleading, and baby central. It seemed like when Edward got the green light to return to normal activity using his leg that everybody in the world needed either Edward or me for something. We were close one weekend while Alice and Jasper were supposed to be out of town. We were getting it on on the rug in the middle of the living room with a fire going in the fireplace when Alice and Jasper busted through the door soaking wet claiming they had had a flat tire. Valentine's Day weekend, I had booked us a little cabin getaway when Edward had received a call from Eleazar saying that Tanya had gone into premature labor and it might be a good idea for him to come to Nashville. They managed to stop her labor just as we arrived at the hospital. We even tried skipping school one day. We left after lunch but were back to Edward's house no more than twenty minutes when Esme came knocking on his bedroom door with Carlisle in tow wanting to make sure we were okay. That was embarrassing but we survived it and just chalked it up to that we were never going to be left alone to consummate our relationship unless we left the state and didn't tell anybody where we were going. Spring Break was our goal. We were going to Savannah. Alone until the weekend to celebrate mine and Alice's big birthday, we were turning 18.

I was beginning to get frustrated at it just not happening. I knew our relationship was based off of so much more but I was aching inside and nothing was apparently going to satisfy it but Edward. We had finally given in and told them we were going to the house in Savannah when they were worried that something may happen to us and they wouldn't know where to start looking.

Then they all wanted to fly down with us to help get the house set up. I snapped on them when that conversation first came up. "Hell no, Edward and I are going to be alone where NOBODY will interrupt us. You guys can come down on Thursday but not a day sooner. You can pick out your furniture then."

They had laughed in sympathy for me but also knew how frustrating it could be, they had been there. When Rose's parents had found out she was pregnant and was planning on keeping the baby and postponing college temporarily they gave her an ultimatum; either dump Emmett and stay home or move out and don't look back. She had chosen to move out and in with Alice and I since Emmett's parents had said no to her living with them because of Emmett's younger siblings. Emmett had opted to move out of his house and in with Edward and Jasper so he could be around Rose more because his parents forbade her for even coming over to their house because of Em's younger brother and sister.

They had also found out they were having a little girl and were planning on naming her Blakely Rose McCarty, so Emmett had become even more overprotective of Rose and that in turn irritated Rose and she withheld sex which made us all miserable.

I was excited to be going to Savannah with just Edward, our house was overflowing with estrogen and pregnancy hormones. Over the past two and a half months, we had gotten a lot accomplished furniture wise. I had never dreamed that it would take so much furniture to fill a house of that size. Esme had sat down with me one evening when I had become overwhelmed with buying furniture for the house because Edward honestly had no opinion to offer. He just kept telling me to pick what I liked, he was game for anything as long as it made me happy. Rose said that it was our house and it should be our choice because they didn't plan on living with us forever. Alice had said the same thing; our house our choice. It was really sweet but it was no help at all. Esme had sat down with me and on a sheet of paper she wrote a list of the rooms we had to buy furniture for and then we went shopping online, printing out pictures of everything we ordered so we could coordinate it all. We had started in the easiest room of the house, the dining room and went from there and it had been fairly easy once she helped me. The house still held our taste and flavor with a touch of maturity to it. We had ordered everything from furniture to rugs to candles and candle holders to accent vases. We had also packed up all of out personal belonging we were planning to take with us and had them shipped to the Georgia house.

We had a surprise for everybody but an extra surprise for Rose and Emmett. We had decided to make the downstairs a game room/ lounge area for when they had friends over and didn't want to be inundated with all the baby stuff that was sure to be spread all around the house. Edward had also called the design studio that was doing Gavyn's bedroom to set up a date and time to show up and asked if they could also do Blakely's room for an extra fifteen thousand for their work and the charity. They had readily agreed. We were set to land in Savannah late Friday evening, furniture was being delivered on Saturday, designers were coming in on Monday to work on the nursery's, and to top it all off we had to finish furnishing the house because the next time we would be coming up here would be with Gavyn in tow and we wanted it all complete and ready to move in.

"Are you ready, baby?" Edward asked leaning against the tutor room door. I was a little sad but this was my last day of tutoring.

I looked up and smiled at him. He now helped the athletic department with training and drills but didn't actually play the game anymore but he was okay with that because I often found him sitting with his music paper in his lap writing out songs or tinkling at the piano in the band room. "I am. You finished for the day?" I asked him as I noticed his damp hair from a recent shower, he must have been working out with the guys.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, one thing I don't miss about football is all the intense workouts, I barely hung in there today."

I laughed as I packed my things up to take with me. "I bet but you still look fantastic." I told him as I walked up to him gripping the front of his shirt and tugging his lips to mine in a sweet kiss. "Did you know it's supposed to be in the 70's in Savannah right now." I commented as we walked to his Volvo.

He nodded. "I know. It will take some getting used to but we will acclimate eventually."

Within an hour of school letting out, we were boarding our plane and on our way to our future. When we walked out of the airport I could immediately tell the difference in the climate and temperature, much more so than I could when we were here in December. The air felt thicker but it wasn't anything we couldn't manage or get used to. "Ready to see our home again?" Edward asked as I slid into the seat of the car he had rented for the week.

I smiled and nodded. "I am, I've missed it even though we only spent a few nights there." I told him when he had climbed in.

"I miss it to, baby. I have a surprise for you waiting at the house."

I groaned and laid my head back. "Edward…"

He shook his head. "No complaints, this is all about us this week, Isabella and I fully intend to make it amazing for you. Plus, you told me I could take care of the bedroom." He said kissing me gently.

I smiled and nodded because I just knew 'it' was going to happen this week of being away from our friends and family. I knew we were going to have people in and out all day long but the nights and evenings would be strictly ours to do with as we pleased.

When we pulled into the driveway I immediately noticed the blooming flowers and the mowed lawn. "Who mowed the grass?" I asked him as we climbed from the car.

He turned and pointed across the road. "Remember our neighbors Lesley and Rachel that we met back at New Year's? They have a teenage son, Toby, who needed a job this summer, so I offered to pay him if he would keep our yard mowed and watch out for our house. He's 15 and trying to save for his first car." Edward said wrapping an arm around my shoulders leading me up to the porch and to the front door.

"Okay, he looks like he has done a good job. It's amazing how you know so much about them already." I commented as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. It still smelled faintly of cleaning supplies and a little musty from being locked up for months on end. "We need to open some windows, Edward." I told him as I headed for the living room windows.

A few minutes later we could feel the breeze wafting through all the open window and patio doors that led to the screened in patio. "You ready for your surprise, Isabella?" Edward whispered huskily in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist pressing his chest to my back.

I smiled and nodded as I leaned into his embrace. "Since you insist." I whispered quietly.

He chuckled before tugging me down the hall and up the stairs. "Close your eyes, baby." He demanded as we stood in front of our closed bedroom door.

I sighed dramatically but closed my eyes none the less. "What did you do? Pay Toby to blow up the air mattress too?" I said snarkily but knew that he had probably gone all out on our bedroom.

He just laughed as he reached past me to open the door and shuffle me forward slightly. "I did something even better than that, baby. I am not making love to you for the first time on a damned blow up mattress. Do you remember what happened to Rose and Emmett's mattress? We thought a damn bomb had gone off." He said recalling Emmett and Rose's mattress popping in the middle of their wild sex when we had stayed here over Christmas vacation.

I couldn't help the laugh that came out of me because it really was funny. "Okay, so what's this surprise? I don't want to talk about Emmett and Rose's sex life, I would prefer to get one of our own." I pouted adorably.

"Open your eyes, beautiful and we will get started on that." He whispered huskily against my ear.

I slowly blinked open my eyes and was amazed at the vision in front of me. The bed was huge and magnificent and looked like four trees growing from the floor and their branches meeting around the edges of the bed. "It's beautiful, Edward." It was covered in a beautiful gray/brown/light turquoise comforter with a gorgeous turquoise throw over the middle of it to match the turquoise in the numerous pillow on the bed. "I thought you hated all of my pillows?" I told him as I trailed my fingers over the gorgeous new bedding.

He just laughed. "I'm starting to get used to them and they aren't hard to toss off the bed." He said as he leaned against a dresser that I hadn't noticed.

"Where did you get all of this stuff from?" I asked softly as I looked around the room and noticed it was completely furnished as well as decorated. Not one thing needed to be done besides adding our clothes to it. There were even pictures of us hanging on the walls and on the dressers as well as some of Gavyn's ultrasound pictures. "Who did all of this?" I asked as I noticed the accent candles, vases, chair and small table by the windows, lamps, rugs, curtains, pictures, everything coordinated beautifully.

He just laughed. "You will have to ask Esme who created all of these, I just told her what I wanted and she said she would do it all. I okayed the design of the bed and told her what colors I wanted the room to be and she said she wanted to take care of everything for us." He explained as I trailed my fingers across the back of the chair and fingered the curtains.

"It's beautiful. She got it perfect." I whispered as I walked to where he was propped against the dresser. "Remind me to thank her after I thank you properly." I whispered against his lips leaning into his body.

He groaned and reached down to my thighs picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us to the bed. "No interruptions now. You are mine now, Isabella." He whispered before sealing his lips to mine.

An hour later I was a panting mess and our beautiful bed was no more perfectly made. "So worth it." I whispered as I cuddled into Edward's side.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders placing a gentle kiss to the top of my head. "Thanks, love. Better than an air mattress?"

I laughed and nodded. "Much better, but as long as we are together it will always be perfect." I told him as I leaned up to kiss him passionately renewing our passions once again.

That is how we spent our night, making love, taking a bath together, making love, ordering pizza and eating it in the middle of our huge bed, making love, collapsing exhausted onto the sheets in the early hours of the morning.

I was disoriented when I first woke up the next morning but as soon as I moved my legs stretching the kinks out of my back last night came flooding back to me and I couldn't stop myself from giggling like a school girl into my pillow. I stopped immediately, pulling the blankets up over my bare chest, when I heard voices coming from the hallway.

"That goes in there." I heard Edward telling someone, sounding agitated.

"Edward?" I called out to him since I couldn't see him because our bedroom door was shut all but a small crack.

He poked his head around the corner of the door frame sticking his head through the crack and smiling at me. "Good morning, baby, the delivery guys came early as did the designers for Gavyn and Blakely's rooms." He said as he stepped through the doorway shutting the door behind him.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, I was just wondering who you were talking to and where you were at." I said softly.

He shook his head. "I would still be right here beside you, baby, if they hadn't shown up. They've only been here about twenty minutes or so." He said as he laid down beside me but on top of the blankets. "How do you feel this morning?" He asked softly as he brushed my hair back from my face.

I buried my burning face in chest. "Sore. Amazing. Inadequate." I whispered quietly.

He pushed me back down on the bed, trying to look me in the eyes. "I understand sore and amazing, but why inadequate? Bella last night was amazing and mind-blowing in every way, baby."

I nodded and swallowed loudly not able to meet his eyes. "I just know that you have been with girls that knew all the positions and how to pleasure you correctly and I don't know how to do any of that stuff." I mumbled.

He groaned at hearing my words. "Isabella, I want you to listen closely to me. I love that I will be your first and only. I love that you are innocent beyond your years and I get to be the one to teach you all of those things. Baby, last night was perfect. Don't doubt that. It was the best night of my entire life."

I smiled and nodded. "So my ignorance doesn't bother you?"

He laughed. "I will tell you again that it's not ignorance, baby, it's innocence. We've been over this every time we take another step in our relationship and I find it awesome and beautiful to be able to teach you the things you want to learn."

I smiled and nodded as I heard thumping outside our door. "Go make sure they don't damage anything while I take a shower and get dressed. Did you bring our luggage up, yet?" I asked as I quickly kissed him on his lips before climbing from the bed.

He laughed and swatted my bare ass as I almost fell out of the tangled blankets. "Your clothes are already in the drawers and hanging in the closet, per Alice's instructions inside your suitcase."

I laughed as I headed for the shower. Esme hadn't stopped in our bedroom, she had decorated our bathroom too. It flowed with our bedroom. Since it was a fairly small bathroom, she had apparently opted to paint the wall behind the vanity a bright turquoise while the rest of the walls were painted a light gray. It was all beautiful and I was immensely thankful for her and I had indeed called and thanked her while Edward ordered pizza for dinner.

Once I was showered, I wrapped a fluffy towel around my body and I pushed open our bedroom window and stuck my head outside to check the temperature before picking out what I wanted to wear today. It was warm but not too hot so I decided a tank top, a light hoodie, shorts, and flip flops would work perfectly. I pilfered through my drawers until I came found my pair of blue jean shorts that I wanted to wear and my plain white tank top. I slipped them on over the top of my white lacey underwear set before slipping my feet into my pink flip flops and tugging on my pink and white striped zippered hooded light jacket. I slipped my watch onto my wrist so I could keep up with the time as the day went by.

I poked my head into Gavyn's room and was blown away by how much the designer had accomplished in the short amount of time they had been here. "Oh, I hope this is all okay. I couldn't find your husband anywhere." The designer said as he noticed me standing there.

I smiled as I stepped on into the room. "We're not married and I'm sure he is around here somewhere. I love the calmness and softness of the blue. Do you have the design laid out on something I can look at?" I asked him as I looked at the light blue walls.

"Absolutely. Here you go. My name is Jayce Meyers." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Jayce, my name is Bella. I thought you guys weren't coming till Monday?"

He sighed and nodded. "I explained it to Edward, it was a scheduling mishap. He said it wouldn't be a problem to start today." He said nervously.

I chuckled. "It is fine, I was just curious. This is amazing by the way, I love the mural idea. This is perfect." I told him handing him back his drawing of the mural he was going to paint on the walls. It was a huge tree in the corner with a wooden sign hanging from it that said 'Snips and snails and puppy dog tails, that's what little boys are made of!' and on the adjoining wall a young boy hung from the tree with his hand hanging down touching a dogs tail while another boy had his fishing pole hung over his shoulder with a fish attached to his line and a bucket of fish in the other hand. On the other side of the room was going to be a branch coming down from the ceiling with a wooden plaque hanging from it with Gavyn's name written on it. "I will leave you to your work but first do you have a sketch of the other nursery design too?" I asked him as I was getting ready to leave.

He looked up from his painting. "My boyfriend and business partner is doing that room so he has those drawings. His name is Brayden." Jayce said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, thanks." I told him as I headed down the hall to what would be Blakely's nursery and room for the foreseeable future. The layout of the upstairs was perfect for all of us. We were right across the half from Gavyn while Rose and Emmett would only be through the bathroom away from Blakely but the babies would be far enough away from each that they wouldn't disturb the other one.

I knocked on the door before sticking my head around the edge of the doorframe. "Brayden?" I called out when I didn't see him.

He jumped out of the bathroom. "Yes?"

I laughed and smiled at him. "I was just being nosy and wanting to see the designs of this room too. I just got finished bugging Jayce with Gavyn's room." I told him with a smile as I stepped on into the room.

He chuckled lightly. "Oh ok. I have the sketches in here in the bathroom if you would like to come take a look at them. Please just be easy on the plastic." He said pointing to the plastic covered floor.

I smiled and nodded. "Okay." I told him as I eased over to the bathroom door where he and all of his supplies were sitting.

"It was my understanding that this nursery wasn't supposed to be an explosion of pink so this is what I came up with." He said handing me his poster that he had sketched the basic design on.

"The walls are going to be a dark gray while keeping the base boards and crown molding all stark white. There is going to be a white tree coming off the middle of that longest wall, leaning towards where I will put the crib. The 'leaves'" he said using air quotes "will be different shades of pink flowers that will flow the whole length of that wall and part of the other wall up to this doorframe. There will be white butterflies fluttering around also. On that other wall over there above the changing table will be the name being spun by butterflies." He explained pointing at things on the design board and around the room.

I smiled and nodded. "It sounds perfect. When is the nursery furniture supposed to be coming? We are only here for a week." I asked him as I eased back to the bedroom door.

He laughed. "We will be done with the murals by tomorrow evening and the furniture is set to be delivered on Monday. We will be completely done by Monday evening or early Tuesday morning."

I nodded. "Okay, sounds good. We will probably be in and out while you guys are here." I told him as I left the room only to run into Edward.

"Just what are you doing, Isabella?" he asked as he tugged me to him.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I was just introducing myself to the designers and checking out the design plans for each of the nursery's." I explained as some movers eased by us with what looked like a headboard. "What is all of that?" I asked pointing in the direction of the disappearing headboard.

Edward groaned and laughed. "Apparently nobody listened and ordered their bedroom sets online and set them to be delivered today anyways. Our furniture that we ordered is just now arriving and so is our stuff we all shipped from Chicago, that's what I was coming to find you for. To help direct traffic flow." He said placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

I laughed and nodded. "I told them idiots they could wait, apparently this has been done for a little bit though because our truck delivery couldn't be scheduled for two weeks out at the earliest. I'm not setting their beds up or anything. They can do it when they get here on Thursday." I told him as we headed downstairs.

**10 reviews gets you an extra chapter before Thursday!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pictures for this chapter are on the website found on my profile page.**

**Sorry for the late post been studying my butt off for my finals which are next week.**

**Read, enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 22

EPOV

It had been absolutely amazing to watch Bella handle all the burly deliverymen as they brought our stuff in from the huge Pier 1 Imports truck that sat in front of our house. I watched in amazement as our empty house slowly filled up with boxes and wrapped furniture that still had to be placed. It was coming together slowly. We spent the rest of that afternoon unpacking the boxes that had come that morning and putting things away. Our stuff from Chicago hadn't arrived yet so our house lacked our personal items such as Bella's books, my music, and some of our decorations that held sentimental value. It was now Tuesday and we were officially done shopping for things for the house, all of our couches, chairs, ottomans, rugs, and everything was bought and put away. I smiled as Bella came strolling back in the house in her little white shorts and pink tank-top, and pointed up the stairs. "I'm gonna go check on Jayce and Brayden, they were just putting the finishing touches on the nursery's earlier." I told her quietly.

She smiled and nodded. "We are almost done with the truck too."

I headed up the stairs that was lined with photo frames that Bella and I had found at a huge outdoor flea market Sunday when we were shopping for the small things we needed and also to just get out of the house for a little bit to check out the neighborhood. They were all painted blue, green, black, and white with different backings. None of them have a single picture in them but they fit the wall perfectly, they tied the entire downstairs together perfectly picking up colors out of each room. I walked down the hall towards Gavyn's room and was nearly brought to tears at the gorgeous room that he could grow into as he grew up. The mural was a perfect fit to the room.

"Edward!" Bella called from the bottom of the stairs.

I turned around and quickly jogged down the stairs to see her in a standoff with a big burly guy with a clipboard in his hand. "I told you to wait here that I would get him. That does not give you the right to just walk into my house." She said with her arms folded across her chest in a defensive posture.

"Lady, you don't look to be a day over sixteen and I have a delivery to make and a schedule to keep." The burly man huffed.

I made a loud ruckus as I rounded the corner that allowed me to come face to face with this man. "I don't appreciate your tone with my girlfriend and her age shouldn't matter to you. What is your business here?" I told the man as I came to stand directly behind Bella's rigid frame.

The man flipped pages on the clipboard. "Edward Masen?" He asked roughly.

I nodded tersely. "Yes. Are you from Roadrunner Transportation?" I asked him barely holding onto my temper because we were indeed expecting another truck with all of our stuff from Chicago.

He nodded and pointed to the faded barely discernible patch on his shirt. "Yes, now can we please start unloading all of the stuff in the back of our truck. Like I was telling your girlfriend we have a schedule to keep." He said as he huffed in annoyance.

I shook my head. "I thought you guys were supposed to drop the trailer off so we could unload the boxes ourselves?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around Bella's chest pulling her back against me because something wasn't adding up.

"No sir, we have specific instructions to unload the heavy items ourselves and to not damage them. We were paid extra to deliver them safely." He said as he looked at his clipboard.

"Hmm… that doesn't sound right. We had some boxes coming from Chicago but that is all we were expecting. Who sent the stuff?" I asked him because I was about two minutes away from kicking them out and calling the cops.

He looked through his paperwork. "Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen is what my paperwork says. I spoke to an Esme Cullen on Saturday when we picked all this stuff up at a storage building after we picked the trailer up from a residence."

"Hmm…let's go look at the items you are to deliver. That is my mother and father but I wasn't expecting anything from him or my mother, just our stuff from our old house." I told the guy as I motioned him outside to get him away from Bella.

He unlocked the back of the semi-truck and pulled a ramp out from the back so we could walk up into the back of the trailer. "The couch, desk, piano, bench, desk chair and rocker are what I was set to deliver here and help unload. The rest of the items are probably the boxes you were expecting." The man said motioning to six plastic and blanket wrapped pieces that sat in front of the boxes that all of us had loaded last week. I immediately felt relieved as I recognized all the items. Through the plastic I could tell that the pieces of furniture were my dad's office furniture, his desk that had been my grandfathers, his leather couch that my mom had hated because it was solid leather, his office chair that I used to spin in when I was little as I pretended to be him, the wooden rocking chair that had sat in the corner of our old music room where my mother used to sit and listen to me play the piano. It was also the same rocker she said she had rocked me in as a baby. And the best thing of all of them; my mother's piano. My piano that I had learned on as a child and I had thought was gone forever. My grandmother's piano that she gave my mom when I showed an interest one Easter when I was two years old.

"Yes, they belong here. Please be careful unloading them." I told him quickly before I high tailed it back in the house where Bella was waiting with concern written all over her face.

"You okay, Casanova?" Bella asked as I paced the hallway from the front door all the way to the kitchen and back.

I shook my head running my fingers through my hair as I felt the tears pour down my cheeks. "I thought it was all gone. How could I have not known? I thought I sold it all with the house I never could bring myself to go back to." I mumbled to myself.

"Known what, love? Edward please talk to me, you're scaring me." Bella begged me as she sat down on the stairs so I could pace freely.

"That my mom and dad's things weren't gone or lost forever." I told her as I wiped my cheeks dry as I passed by her.

"Edward!" She said sharply causing me to stop in my tracks and face her.

I just stared at her blankly because I didn't know where to begin to explain everything that was going on in my head to her.

"Start at the beginning. What's in the truck? Is it our stuff from Chicago?"

I sighed and nodded. "It's stuff from my parent's also. My dad's office furniture, the piano and bench that my mother had taught me on when I was little, and the rocker that she used to rock me in as when I was a baby, it's all there." I told her softly.

"Where do you want the desk?" The burly delivery man and another man I hadn't seen before now asked.

I looked to Bella with wide eyes because I didn't know where to put them.

"Up the stairs, door directly in front of you when you get there, the walls are painted red." Bella told them as she got up from the steps so they could head up the stairs.

They nodded and hefted what I knew was a solid antique heavy desk up the stairs without any effort or so it seemed.

Bella tugged me in the direction of the front living room. "We need to move some things around so we can fit your piano in here." She said with a smile.

I smiled and nodded. "You want it in here?" I asked her as I gripped a chair by the arms to move it where she indicated.

She nodded with a smile on her face. "Absolutely. It can be the music/play room. We can put the extra furniture downstairs in the den area." She said as she pointed across the hall to the dining room. "Just put them in there for now."

I smiled and did as she directed. "Are you sure about this, baby?" I asked her as we moved the couch up against the far wall so my piano could fit in the corner away from the fireplace.

She nodded eagerly. "It's not like we need three living areas anyways and with Rose and Emmett having a baby too, we are going to need places for them to play." She said as we adjusted the rug and the coffee table.

"Okay." I said without further argument.

I saw the guys tote the couch and chair up the stairs too as we were clearing a corner of the music/play room out. "Hey, guys, the piano goes right here." I told them on their way back out.

They both nodded and did just that. They even adjusted it to where it looked perfect sitting in the corner with the little bench tucked neatly underneath it. After they brought in the rocking chair, which Bella had put in Gavyn's room, I dug my wallet out and tipped the guy I had talked with earlier. "Sorry about the confusion and thanks for everything." I told him as I laid the money in his hand.

He nodded. "No problem, the woman I got the stuff from was a force to be reckoned with also but nothing like that lady in there, you got yourself a good one." He said with a smile and a wave.

I just laughed as I shut the front door behind them, they were scheduled to come pick the trailer up on Friday so we were in no hurry to unload it. We were going to wait for everybody to get here so they could help since there stuff was in it too. I walked into the family room to find Bella pulling the plastic and wrapping blankets off of the piano. "Will you be able to play on it?" she asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. I've missed Old Bertha something awful." I told her as I stroked a hand across the intricate designs etched into the sides of the beautiful antique piano.

"Old Bertha?" Bella asked laughing as she folded the packing blankets up.

I smiled and nodded as I opened the lid to prop it up. "It's what my grandma used to call her. It may need tuned, but let's give her a try." I said as I peered inside the piano that meant so much to me that I didn't have the words to express it. "Well, look at that." I told Bella with a huge smile on my face.

"What am I looking at?" she asked as she looked on the inside of the piano.

I just laughed and shook my head. "Esme's apparently had this stored properly and the strings replaced. So it probably doesn't need tuning after all." I told her as I pulled out the small bench, sitting down and lifting the lid on the keys. "It looks and feels the same." I told her as I ran my fingers gently over the keys causing a tinkling to echo throughout the room.

"Play me something." She asked as she sat down on the arm of the couch.

I smiled closing my eyes as I let my fingers do the talking. I played a song I had written for my mother when I was nine years old like I had never stopped playing. I hadn't touched a piano since Christmas in Boston but I had written a number of compositions since then.

"What song is this?" Bella asked quietly.

I finished the song with a flourish before answering her question. "It's a song I wrote for my mom when I was eight. I always just called it Mama's song." I told her as I shut the lid on the piano and turned on the piano bench to face her.

"It's beautiful, Casanova. What are our plans for the birthday party this weekend?" She asked as I stood up standing between her spread legs.

I smiled and shook my head. "That is all taken care of, baby. Rose is going to take you girls to the spa and shopping Saturday morning so us guys can get everything set up. That is all you need to know." I told her with a quick kiss to her lips.

She giggled and nodded wrapping her legs around my waist. "That's fine. Let's go break in the kitchen. We haven't made it that far yet." She said giggling.

Our love life has really taken off since we broke that barrier last Friday night. Bella was a quick learner in whatever she set her mind to it seemed. She had set her mind to christening each and every room in our house and so far we had made it through every room upstairs and about half the rooms downstairs and the entire basement. We only had until tomorrow evening to finish with the downstairs and we were determined to make it before everybody else got here.

"Jasper, aren't you suppose to go pick Esme, Carlisle, and everybody up at the airport in like twenty minutes." I asked Jasper who was pouring ice over the drinks in the kiddie pools we had set up around the pool. It was the day of Bella and Alice's surprise party and we were scrambling to get things done before they got back from the spa. We had uncovered the pool and tossed in some floaties and beach balls and noodles so that it was ready to go when they all got here. We had tubs of water balloons set aside waiting for a water fight. We also had water guns loaded and waiting. There were balloons swaying in the gentle breeze attached to the lifted pool cover.

He looked at his watch quickly before cursing and slamming the lid on the ice chest. "I'm on my way!" He said as he slipped on his flip flops and raced through the side gate that led to the driveway.

"He would never even show up if people didn't remind him of things." Emmett said as he flipped the burgers on the grill.

I just laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Normally Alice keeps him on time to things but with her not here he's at loose ends." I told him as I set the dishes out on the patio table we had gotten.

"Hey, dude, can I peek in at Blakely's room while Rose isn't here?" Emmett asked for about the millionth time since they had arrived Thursday evening to find the door locked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, Emmett, no." I told him laughing at the pout that formed on his face.

"Dude, I promise to act surprised when Rosie see's it." He said with his bottom lip stuck out.

I shook my head again. "Not going to work, Emmett, and don't think I didn't hear you trying to pick that lock last night." I told him as I went into the kitchen to get the cake ready for the birthday girls. Their cake was commissioned from a local bakery that went all out on birthday cakes. It was a two tiered cake, each tier a flavor for each girl, the bottom was a white base with stripes of different shades of pink and silver running down the sides with balls of each color lining the silver tray it sat on with a ribbon with their names in the front. The top tier was a base shade of white with polka dots of different colors to match the bottom with the balls again at the seam of the tiers. On the very top was wires with a bunch of stairs on them with '18' in the front and center. It was simple yet gorgeous. The nurseries were a surprise we wanted to share once everybody got here.

Carlisle and Esme along with Bella and Alice's parents were coming in for the party as well as Lesley and Rachel from across the street. We had invited Carlisle and Esme to stay with us but not Bella and Alice's parents considering they had only spoken to them once since Christmas. Hell, we weren't even sure they were going to show up but Jasper and I had extended the invitation out of respect and even booked them a flight to arrive the same time as Carlisle and Esme's. In the two years that Jasper and Alice had been dating, he had only met their parents a handful of times and didn't have favorable reviews for either of them but especially their mother. Bella and I have been dating for almost four months and I have never even spoken a word to either of them and really had no desire to.

We finished setting things up for the party and was lounging on the back deck when I heard Jasper's rented truck pull into the driveway. I would be glad when we could stop renting vehicles and just have our own here. We were going to drive them from Chicago to Savannah the day after graduation, then Bella and I were going to fly to Nashville when Gavyn was born to pick him up.

"Edward! Emmett!" I heard Esme call out from inside the house.

I groaned and got up out of the chair I had been stretched out in. "Don't you burn those burgers, Emmett. The girls should be here soon." I told him as I headed into the house only to be swept up into a hug by Esme. "Ma, I can barely breathe." I grunted out despite her fierce hold.

She just laughed and released me with a kiss on the cheek. "Hush, you, I've missed you. At least when you are at Bella's I know you are just right down the road not clear across the country. Where are my girls?" She asked as she looked around the living room and kitchen.

I laughed. "Sounds like you really missed me, Ma. They should be on their way, but they have no idea you guys are coming. It's a surprise. Where are Jasper and their parents?" I asked them quietly.

Esme rolled her eyes. "They had Jasper take them to their hotel so they could get changed from their long flight." She said sarcastically.

I laughed as Carlisle barely held in his snickers. "That sounds about like them from what I hear. Want a tour of the house?" I asked them.

They both nodded and that is what I did for the next twenty minutes or so until I heard Jasper's voice coming from the stairs. "Edward!" He growled out.

I quickly stepped out of mine and Bella's bedroom to find my brother standing there with his fists clenched and his jaw set in anger. "What's wrong, Jazz? Are they not coming?" I asked him.

"Those damn people grate on my last nerve. Claudia complained the entire time about the humidity and what it was going to do to her skin and hair. When I told them that it was going to be a pool party and bar-b-que I thought she was going to explode from instantaneous combustion." He said with a roll of his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh at that image even though I didn't even know what their parents looked like. "Can I stay hidden up here until the girls get back?" I asked him as we walked into my bedroom where Esme was admiring the bedroom suit that she had commissioned for Bella and me and Carlisle was sitting on our roof giving Emmett grilling tips from afar.

"No you cannot. Plus, that's why I'm up here. Rose just texted Emmett and said they were about five minutes out and you need to meet your in-laws before someone kicks them out of our house for being idiots. Plus you need to help me protect them from Ma when she hears and sees how they treat those girls."

"Hmm… we should let her loose on them." I told him as we walked down the stairs with Esme calling Carlisle to come back in off the roof.

Jasper and I separated when he hit the ground floor. I headed for the front room and he headed for the backyard. I found who I assumed was Bella and Alice's mother standing in our music/play room eyeing the small shelf with both Blakely and Gavyn's sonogram pictures sitting atop with their name pieces sitting in front of their respective picture. The shelf contained both blue and purple wicker baskets with soft toys, extra blankets, things to change diapers, and a few change of clothes for both Gavyn and Blakely and sat in the corner opposite Big Bertha. "Mrs. Brandon?" I asked quietly as I stood in the doorway.

She whirled around to face me. "Who's having a kid?" She asked pointing to the baby stuff.

I smiled. "Bella and I have a little boy due in late May and our best friends and roommates, Emmett and Rosalie, are expecting a baby girl in late August." I told her with a huge smile on my face because I wasn't about to hide my son and I wasn't ashamed of him in the least. Yes, we were both young but at least we were taking responsibility for him.

"My Bella's pregnant?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No, but we are raising my son together when he is born. We plan for MY Bella to officially adopt him as soon as he is born." I told her of our future plans.

She sneered. "Your Bella? I've never even heard of you before. Why should my daughter be stuck raising your mistake?"

I tightened my features immediately at my son being called a mistake. Yes, he may have been a shock, a surprise, very unplanned, and made with the wrong woman, but he would NEVER be a mistake. "You will have to take that up with your daughter but if I were you I would refrain from calling OUR son a mistake because he is far from that. They should be here any minute if you would like to come outside to greet them and argue that point with a daughter you abandoned almost a year ago." I told her turning around on my heel heading out the backdoor to where my friends and parents were standing.

Carlisle immediately noticed something was off because I kept running my fingers through my hair nervously. "What's wrong, son?"

I shook my head as I heard our rented car pull into the driveway. "Not now, the girls are here. This is there day." I told him as I heard the girls chattering as they rounded the corner of the house.

"Oh, if that woman says something to ruin those girls' big day your mother is going to have a field day with her." He said as he noticed their mother standing inside the living room watching all the activity through the windows.

The look on Bella and Alice's face when they saw Carlisle and Esme was priceless as they launched themselves at them, Alice nearly knocking Esme back into the pool and Bella causing Carlisle to stumble back a few feet with her exuberance. "What are you guy's doing here?" Bella asked as they swapped parents.

"As if anything in this world could make me miss my daughters' big day. You only turn 18 once and next year you, sweet girl, will be a mommy on your birthday. You will see but it makes a difference." Esme said as she cupped Bella's face in her hands kissing her on the forehead as she swiped the tears from Bella's cheeks.

"YOUR daughters?" I heard from behind me and groaned as quietly as I could manage.


	23. Chapter 23

**I am in a great mood this morning because I believe I aced my trig test this morning so you guys are getting a surprise chapter even though I haven't gotten 10 reviews yet!**

**Read, enjoy, and review. No pics for this chapter.**

Chapter 23

BPOV

All week, while Edward and I set up our house and explored the neighborhood around us alone we secretly started to miss our friends and siblings; our house was just too quiet without them there. When they arrived knocking on our front door early Thursday morning with smiles on their faces we were both overjoyed. We spent Thursday unpacking the trailer in our driveway so that the guys could come haul it off on Friday. Edward and I had spent the day putting our movies, music, and books into the built in bookcases in both the family room and the game room downstairs.

They had all been blown away by how the downstairs had turned out. Edward and I had bought three chair and a halves with matching ottomans, one for each couple, and centered them around the largest TV we could find which ended up being a huge 90 inch flat screen to create a movie theatre like area. The shelving system below the huge TV held several gaming systems now that Emmett and Jasper had shipped from home along with several games. I had relented and let Edward buy a pool table saying he and Jasper liked to play on occasion; I didn't let him know that Alice and I knew how to play though. The main reason I had relented on the pool table was because it was a convertible table that could easily be transformed into a regular table that homework and stuff could be done on. We had hung dark draperies over the huge windows to keep out the light when we wanted to watch a movie during the day.

They day of the party had turned out rather amazing as Rose, Alice, Rachel, and Lesley all went shopping for almost two hour before we finally ended up at the spa where we enjoyed pedicures, manicures, massages, and facials. Rachel and Lesley were hilarious and had virtually no filter when it came to their opinions. They had to split before our last shopping trip because Toby had needed a ride to a friend's party and had yet to save up enough money for him a car. The morning shopping trip had been all about us and our men while the later shopping trip had been about buying things for the babies in our lives. The entire day had been perfect and relaxing but hearing her voice caused me to tense my back up and all the stress to come back that Rose had worked so hard at getting to go away today.

I could have sworn my ears were betraying me when I first heard my mother's snide voice from behind me as I was hugging Esme and Carlisle hello but Esme confirmed my ears when she handed me gently to Carlisle as she whirled to face the woman who had given birth to me but no longer felt like a mother to me.

"Don't you let her ruin your day, sweetheart. Esme will take care of this. Just watch. This is how a mother is supposed to act and how you act when Gavyn is threatened." Carlisle said as he wrapped me up in his arms.

We watched in amusement and slight trepidation as Esme stood up straight and faced the wicked witch of the west that claimed to be my mother. "Yes, my daughters. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked nicely.

My mother crossed her arms over her chest and faced off with Esme. "I do have a problem with you claiming my daughters as your own. I have a big problem with it."

Esme cocked her head to the side. "How can you claim them as your own? You haven't seen them at all in almost a year unless it was through a computer screen. You weren't there for any of the holidays, but we were. I bet you didn't even know that Edward and Bella are having a baby soon. I also bet you didn't know that all of these kids, my kids, have been accepted to Savannah State University on a variety of scholarships. These are things parents know. Parents don't leave their barely seventeen year old children home alone to raise themselves and take care of a ginormous house. Hell, I bet you didn't even know about Edward. We knew about Bella within 24 hours of them dating. So yes, all of these are MY children. Like your daughter has learned, you don't have to have the same blood running through your veins to be a person's mother. You just have to love them unconditionally, faults and all." Esme said softly but firmly.

I watched in amusement as my mother tried to come with a good comeback, she was a great lawyer but she sucked at being a good mother. She has sucked in the motherhood departments since Alice and I started to become independent and she had started focusing on her career instead of her children and their interests. "Mom, please don't start anything today. It is nice to see you and I want you to stay and celebrate with us but if you are going to attack the people who have become my family and I love with all my heart then I will ask you to leave myself." I told her as I left the comfort of Carlisle arms and walked over to Edward's side wrapping my arm around his waist. "I would love for you and Dad to get to know Edward, Jasper, their parents and our friends. I would also like to talk to you about your first grandchild and his little cousin." I told her honestly as I shot Rose a wink. She was so insecure about her pregnancy because of the way hers and Emmett's parents had acted but I wanted her to know that while she was here she could be herself and be a confident mother to be.

She smiled a tight smile and nodded. "Fine, but just know this conversation isn't over with young lady and I don't approve at all of the choices you are making." She said quietly just as my dad walked out of the house.

"Oh but it is, mother. Behave or leave. It's as simple as that, my choices are just that. MINE not yours." I told her firmly while Edward squeezed me tightly for comfort.

"Mary Alice?" She asked as she turned to face Alice who was standing between Carlisle and Esme with Jasper behind her.

Alice shook her head. "Nope, not gonna happen. That is my sister, my nephew and niece you are talking about there. This is our family now. Deal with it or leave. Simple as that, this is all your doing." She said repeating my earlier words.

"Hey girls, Happy Birthday!" He said as he stepped out onto the patio preventing our mother from saying anything else but I had a feeling her tirade was far from over.

"Thanks, dad, it's nice to see you." Alice and I both said as we wrapped him up in a hug. He had been unsure of leaving us alone in Chicago while they went to New York for work but followed our mother anyways because he loved us. He always made sure that we had more than enough money each month for whatever we needed and he emailed and texted semi-regularly even though we rarely responded.

He wrapped us up in a hug, squishing us together like he used to do when we were little. "You girls have got to stop growing so much." He said as he kissed us both on top of the heads. "You guys live in a house so big that I couldn't even find a bathroom."

"Our house in Chicago is bigger than this one!" Alice and both said simultaneously.

I laughed as Alice and I pulled back from his hug. "There is a guest bathroom right past the kitchen. Come on, we will all show you because there is a surprise we want to show everybody." I told him loud enough so the rest of the family could hear me.

"We get to see the nurseries now?" Rose asked with a high pitched squeal. She had been bugging me all day about what they looked like but I had remained tight lipped because Edward had wanted to wait until today to reveal it for some reason. I now knew that reason. Our parents were here to enjoy it with us.

I laughed and nodded which caused Emmett to whoop loudly scaring everybody. "Nurseries? Is there something you need to tell me, Belle?" My dad asked as we walked through the house.

Alice just laughed from his other side. "Oh dad, you have no idea, you've missed so much while in New York City." She said as she bounced ahead of us straight into Jasper's waiting arms.

I hooked my arm with my dad's as we headed in the house. "I will explain after you get finished in the bathroom." I told him as I paused in front of the bathroom door.

He shook his head. "Nah, the bathroom can wait. Explain now please."

I nodded and led the pack up the stairs as I explained to my father what was going on. "Edward and I are having a son that is due in just a few months, a few days after graduation as a matter of fact." I told him as we reached the top of the stairs. "Hold on, let me get the keys from our bedroom." I told him as I ran into mine and Edward's bedroom to retrieve the keys that would unlock both nurseries.

"Um sweetheart, I hate to tell you this but you don't look that pregnant." My dad said as I stepped out of our room with keys in hand to unlock the nursery doors.

I just laughed as Edward and the rest of the family, including my mother, reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh Gerald, she is adopting his mistake from another woman." My mother said rudely.

I whirled on her. "MY SON is not a mistake!" I snarled at her causing her to jump back in shock, whether from my anger or my raised voice I could really care less.

"You don't know what you are talking about, Isabella, you are too young to be jumping into these things without knowing all the possible outcomes. You are barely 18 years old." She said like the lawyer she was.

My dad squeezed my arm as he grabbed my mother's arm and led her to the top of the stairs. "I think you need to shut your mouth before…" We didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he led her down the stairs hissing at her the entire way.

I turned to face the rest of my family with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I whispered as they all wrapped me and Alice up in a huge family hug because our mother was trying to ruin our birthday.

"It's okay, Bella, I wouldn't have invited her if I knew she was like this. Tinker, I'm sorry that she is ruining your day too." Edward whispered into mine and Alice's ears as he hugged us close.

I nodded as I sniffled as we all pulled away trying to gain our composure back. "How about we look at some nursery's now?" I asked them to break the somber mood.

Emmett nodded emphatically. "Yes lets, can we start with Blakely's room?" He asked eagerly.

We all laughed at him and I nodded handing him the key. "Go ahead. I hope you guys like it." I told him as he was already walking away.

I leaned into Edward's side as we listened to our entire family ooh and ahh over the nursery that Jayce and Brayden had slaved over for days. It was gorgeous to say the least with the nursery furniture being stark glossy white and straight lines to go with the mural and to pop against the dark gray walls. The bedding and decorations in the room were a soft pink, black, and white, it was girly but not all bright blinding pink. "Belle?" My dad called from behind me.

I whirled around and looked behind him. "Where is she? I don't want her in my house when she calls my son a mistake. That was the last straw, dad." I told him through gritted teeth. My anger coming straight back to the surface at the very thought of her and her malicious words she had spewed in our home.

He nodded. "I sent her back to the hotel, I just wanted to meet my future son in law, see my grandson's nursery you guys are so proud of and wish my daughters a happy 18th birthday before I follow her and we head back to New York." He said quietly.

I smiled and nodded. "Dad, Edward. Edward, my dad, Gerald Brandon." I said introducing them to one another with a slight chuckle. "Now that you two have met, would you like to see Gavyn's room?" We all chuckled at the absurdity of the entire situation.

"Gavyn?" My dad asked as I unlocked the door.

I nodded. "Yeah, Gavyn Anthony Masen." I told him pointing to the painted wooden sign hanging from the tree limb coming in out of the ceiling that had Gavyn's name painted in it.

My dad whistled as he turned around in the room. "This is nice, Belle, really nice. He's going to be one lucky kid. His dad obviously has good taste because he chose you to be his mom; and his mom is absolutely amazing at everything she puts her mind to."

I blushed as I ducked my head into Edward's shoulder. We had put the rocker from Edward's childhood in the corner of the room by the window while we had a joint rocker beside the other window for when we wanted to rock him together.

"Still can't take compliments very well, I see." My dad said as he ran his fingers across the edge of the crib. "I remember when we brought you and Tinker home from the hospital. I had taken a paternity leave from work so I could spend all the time I wanted with my girls. Your mother returned to work two weeks after you were born, I waited almost a year before I could pull myself away from you girls and it was tough then. You guys refused to sleep in separate cribs for the first two years and then you guys shared a toddler bed too. That's why I started calling you guys Tinkerbelle, because you were like two halves of a whole." He said as he turned to face me.

"Oh dad, I never knew it was like that. Why do you stay?" I told him sadly.

He smiled and nodded. "I didn't want to leave you girls alone, but your mother…" He said trailing off as he pointed to me and Edward "…but it seems like you have done okay for yourself without our help. And I stay because I love her and I have been with her since I was 15 years old." He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, dad. I'm extremely happy with Edward and our future plans together. Even though we are having a baby in just a few months, we both plan to take a full load of classes come August. Just because you have been together for so long doesn't mean you can't start over if you are unhappy. Think about it." I told him as the rest of our family walked into Gavyn's room and began oohing and ahhing over his room just like they did with Blakely's.

"Thanks, Belle. I'm proud of you. Both of you." He said as he snagged Alice around the head in a pretend head lock causing her to laugh and jab him in the ribs playfully.

"Thanks, dad." We both said simultaneously.

We spent a few more minutes talking and everybody getting to know one another before our dad decided it was time for him to get back to the hotel to have a serious talk with our mother. "Let's go, Belle, time to get changed and wow our guys!" Alice said pulling me and Rose down the stairs and into her and Jasper's room.

We laughed as we all changed into our bikini's and cover-up's.

"Are you guys sure that this doesn't look disgusting?" Rose asked as she rubbed her gently rounded stomach that was exposed by her bright blue and purple polka dotted bikini.

I shook my head as I tugged my white crochet skirt up over my blue/yellow bottoms. "You look amazing, Rose. You look like you have a little basketball sticking out in the front, you look amazing." I told her honestly.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Bella. You are lucky you get to have a son without the baby weight and stretched stomach muscles." She said as she rubbed cocoa butter on her entire body. "And don't forget the stretch marks."

"I wished I was the one carrying Gavyn but it just wasn't meant to be, I guess." I told her as I helped her tie her bikini top a little tighter to contain all of her assets that seem to grow everyday with her pregnancy.

"I swear I am going to suffocate by these things by the time she gets here." She said as she adjusted her top in the front.

We were still laughing as we walked outside to the patio where everybody was hanging out, Lesley and Rachel had returned both clad in bikinis and already in the water. "Wow, baby, you look amazing. Can we go back upstairs?" Edward whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me from behind pressing his erection against my backside.

I laughed and shook my head. "If I have to suffer with you going around shirtless all week, you can suffer for a few hours of me being in this bikini." I told him with a giggle at his growl.

"We better get in the water soon, then, it's kind of hard to hide what you do to me." He growled against my neck in playfulness.

The rest of the day was spent playing in the pool and chasing each other around the yard in a water balloon fight and enjoying some delicious burgers that Emmett was proud to say he had cooked all on his own. Carlisle and Esme got Alice and I each a beautiful charm bracelet with several charms already attached. Mine had a baby bottle for Gavyn, a book for my love of reading and learning, an 'E' for Edward, and a two little girls hugging each other because I was a twin to Alice. Edward had given me adoption papers to officially adopt Gavyn as soon as he was born, we couldn't officially file them until Gavyn was born and Tanya's parental rights were terminated but they still meant the world to me. The day at the spa was from Emmett and Rosalie. The shopping trip was from Alice and Jasper. All around it was an amazing vacation and birthday spent in Georgia despite the slight hiccup with my bitch of a mother.


	24. Chapter 24

**It's Saturday!**

**No pics again…sorry. But, the babies coming!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 24

EPOV

"Isabella Marie Brandon, you are going to prom and that is the end of the story." I told Bella as we faced off in her bedroom one night before bed. Prom was just two days away and she was fighting me every step of the way. She hadn't attended her junior prom either because she was terrified of what Tanya would pull. Now, she just flat out didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything high school related besides her grades and graduation and that is just because that bled over into our next stage in life.

She shook her head with a smile on her face. Her room was now barren of anything personal, no pictures, no what knots, no posters, no books, no nothing. It was all in Georgia waiting on us to get there in a short month. Graduation was four weeks away and that is when we were leaving this life behind most likely never to return again. "No. You can go but I'm not going." She was standing in nothing but her panties and my button down shirt I had worn to the final game of my high school career earlier tonight. She looked amazing and she and I both knew she would win this argument but I wasn't giving in quite so easily.

I shook my hand as I scratched a hand over my bare chest. I stood on the other side of her bed in nothing but my boxer briefs and crooked charming smile. "Please baby, you need to at least have the experience if nothing else."

She smiled and shook her head as she raised her arms in an exaggerated stretch that raised my unbuttoned shirt and also spread the edges apart revealing a whole lot of tempting skin that was going to be the death of me. "No, I don't need nor do I want that experience Edward. It is just an excuse for people to dress up and show off to people. Consider the Snowflake Gala back in December as our prom." She said with a smile on her face as she lowered her arms but didn't pull the shirt closed.

I groaned and shook my head. "I told Alice and Rose that I would get you to go, baby. They bet me $200 that I couldn't do it." I pleaded with her but I honestly could care less one way or the other. Rose and Emmett weren't going to prom either but Alice and Jasper was because they were up for prom king and queen.

She giggled and grabbed the edges of my shirt which got my attention really quick. "If I give in and go to prom which I really don't want to do then you have to give something up since I would be giving up my quiet night at home." She said with a wicked smile on her face.

I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass because I had a feeling I wasn't going to like her terms even more than I wasn't going to like giving up $200 to both Rose and Alice. "Anything. Name your price, Isabella."

She flashed open her/my shirt and with a cocked head. "No sex until graduation if I go to prom. 10 seconds to take it or leave it." She said as she quickly shut the shirt.

My mouth gaped open in shock at both her stipulation and her flashing me. I shook my head to clear it and heard her counting down in between giggles. "4" She said with a crazy wicked gleam in her eye. "If I get to zero then we are going to prom and I will consider my stipulation accepted. 3"

I quickly cleared my throat. "Hell no it ain't accepted, you crazy woman." I told her as I ran around the bed and tossed her over my shoulder before collapsing on the bed amid our laughter. "Fuck $400." I whispered against her neck as I placed kisses there.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, fuck me."

Indeed I did, all night long and again on prom night.

"How many people did you invite to graduation?" I asked Bella as I shoved another box into the back of the Volvo to take to the local church for donations.

She laughed and held up a solitary finger. "Just my dad. You?"

I held up one solitary finger also. "Dr. A even though he can't attend because of his daughter's graduation, but you already knew about him. I mean Carlisle and Esme will be there but other than that I don't want anybody else there. How sad is that? We both only invited one person to graduation."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter to me, I'm just ready for it all to be over with already so we can get to Georgia and start our lives."

I smiled and nodded in agreement. "Just a few more days, baby, just a few more days and we will be out of here." I whispered against her ear.

She giggled and nodded. "Is all of our remaining stuff going to fit in our cars?" she asked as we headed back upstairs to get another load of trash bags and boxes for donation.

I just laughed. "Yeah, as long as we keep Alice out of the donation piles and stores."

I laughed and headed on down the stairs because we all knew Alice's addiction to clothes and shoes, but it seemed her shopping addiction had turned to things for both Gavyn and Blakely. She was taking the 'doting aunt' thing to a whole new level. Our secret was halfway out, it had been for a few weeks now. Someone had caught Alice coming out of 'giggle' a downtown children's boutique and she had quickly told them off by saying that she was a proud aunt shopping for her niece and nephew. Everybody knew that Rose and Emmett were having a little girl but that started a rumor going around school that Edward and I were having a baby, which we would never deny because Gavyn was our son. We just let them think what they wanted. When they commented on how I wasn't even showing yet I told them I chalked it up to eating healthy, the stress of the move, or good genetics; whichever one popped into my head first.

"I'm ready if you are." Bella said as she shut the door behind her before picking up her bag ad heading for the car.

I nodded and took the bag from her stuffing it into the trunk. "I'm ready."

We took off for the church right around the corner that took donations for the local battered women's shelter. This was our fifth trip and we weren't done yet.

We had been out of school for a little over a week now and had concentrated on packing up our rooms and non-essential things so we could leave the night of graduation. When Emmett and Rose moved they just unpacked their essentials and left everything else packed before shipping it to Chicago so they didn't have much other than clothes and the stuff from Blakely's baby shower.

Carlisle and Esme didn't want us leaving so soon but we figured we could get a lot of our driving done at night since traffic was going to be kind of bad during certain times of the day. We were driving as couples so we could swap out drivers and shipping the other cars we weren't driving. We were driving my Vovlo, Jasper's Ford F-150, and Emmett's Jeep while shipping Alice's Toyota Celica, Rose's Toyota Corolla, and Bella's Ford Fusion.

Where we were going to park all of these vehicles once we got to Savannah was still a mystery to me. We had room for two in the garage, two in the driveway, and I guess two would be parked at the curb. We would figure it all out once we got there.

Once we unloaded the bags and boxes and sat them by the back door where we had been told to put them we headed to the grocery store to buy supplies for Bella's chicken and beef enchiladas that she was making for the entire family. "How many are you going to have to make?" I asked her as I pushed the buggy down the aisle in the grocery store as she read over her list.

She just laughed. "I normally make two casserole dishes just for you, Jazz, Tinker, and myself. So I am just going to double it and make four since Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme are coming too."

I groaned and nodded. "Why they insist on having a family dinner every night this week I don't know. It's getting annoying though since we are the only ones cooking." I grumped as we stopped in the dairy aisle so she could toss package upon package of cheese into the buggy.

"Stop complaining. They are going to miss us and we are all leaving in two days."

I groaned again. "It's not like they can't come visit though. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if they go back on their 'you guys need your own space without the parents around' suggestion and move to Savannah within the next two months or so. Esme won't be able to handle being away from all of us much less Gavyn and Blakely." I grumped as we eased down another aisle.

Bella laughed. "Esme is already looking at houses."

"Seriously?" I asked kind of surprised that she knew about that and I didn't but I hadn't been home much since returning from spring break.

She nodded. "She asked me for our realtor's name, number, and agency the other day. I believe Carlisle has been scouting jobs in Savannah and the surrounding areas as well."

I groaned and mock slammed my head against the buggy. "I knew I couldn't get away from them." I said with a smile.

Bella slapped me on the back of the head. "You love it and you know it."

I smiled and nodded. "It would be pretty awesome to have them close by. I only saw my grandparents on holidays growing up because they lived so far away. They can also help tell stories about my parents to Gavyn as he gets older since they were friends for years. I want him to know them as his grandparents also even though they aren't here in person."

"Sounds like a grand kind of plan to me." She said as she danced away to get the rest of her supplies as I followed dutifully behind. I could see us doing this very same thing months if not years down the road but we would have a little one or multiple little ones in the buggy in the future.

"How many kids do you want?" I asked Bella as I helped her put stuff on the conveyer belt to check out.

She shrugged. "I don't three or four maybe. I know college is important but I want them kind of close in age. It was amazing growing up with Alice but when we were fighting it could get kind of lonely so I want more than two but three is an odd number and one will usually be left out." She rambled.

"Four sounds like a good round number to me. How close in age are we talking here?" I asked her seriously.

She shrugged. "I don't know, no more than two or three years apart would be ideal but I know we are still young so…" She said as she trailed off.

I smiled and nodded. "Bella neither of us has been 'young' for years." I told her with a kiss to the side of her head as she swiped her new debit card to the joint checking account we had created when we had gotten back into town and legally could without her parent's agreement. From what I understood her parents were fighting but sticking it out for the time being. She had started replying to some of her dad's emails and texts but was firmly ignoring her mother as was Alice.

The next few days flew by with our graduation preparation and ceremony seemingly dragging on for hours. Just as the person sitting beside me was called up to come get his diploma my phone buzzed from my pocket. Emmett looked at me wagging his eyebrows up and down causing me to shake my head. I quickly pulled my phone from my pocket seeing a text from Eleazar and an email from Dr. Shrum with the message line being '**URGENT! BABY COMING!' **which alerted me that Gavyn was apparently coming a few days early**.** I quickly read over the text message that caused chills to race down my spine.

**It's time. Tanya's went into labor.—Eleazar**

**On my way. Be there in a few hours. –Edward**

"It's time." I hissed at Emmett as I heard my name being called by the principal.

Emmett's eyes got huge. "I'll text the girls and we will meet you outside. You make up a story to get the principal to let us leave without holding our diplomas captive." He whispered in a rush.

I nodded as I stood up. "Text Esme and Carlisle too." I told him as I headed up to the stage tossing my phone in Bella's lap along the way. I hoped she got the hint to read what was on the screen.

Just as I was accepting my diploma I heard Alice squeal. "Mrs. Richards, my baby is about to be born so my family and I need to leave now so I can go collect him." I told her honestly as I shook her hand. It's not like I was ever planning on seeing her again so I figured that the truth wouldn't hurt, it's not like I was saying that Tanya Denali was the baby's birth mother.

"Baby?" She asked continuing to shake my hand.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am, his mother just went into labor, so we need to leave immediately. Is that okay?" I asked her quickly.

She smiled and nodded. "Absolutely. Good luck, Edward. " I practically ran off the stage to see my entire family crowded by the exit waiting for me.

"Mr. McCarty, Mr. Whitlock, would you guys like your diploma's right quick?" Mrs. Richards called out over the microphone as we were all scurrying down the aisle.

They quickly looked to one another before racing to the stage where she handed them their diplomas before we all ran out the doors never to look back again.

"Have you looked at the email from Dr. Shrum?" I asked Bella as we raced down the interstate headed for Nashville and our son.

She shook her head and quickly read the email. "It just says that Tanya reportedly got another person to punch her in the back several times and to manually break her water so she could go into labor but the baby has a healthy heart rate and doesn't seem to be in distress despite Tanya's crude actions. They have her strapped down to prevent further harm to the baby until she delivers."

I growled in irritation. "That bitch better hope and pray to God that Gavyn comes out perfect and unharmed." I ground out as I clenched the steering wheel tightly in my grasp.

I saw Bella nod in agreement as she texted on her phone. "Is everybody else coming to the hospital with us? Or going on to Georgia?" I asked her after a few miles when she had seemingly stopped texting.

"Everybody but Carlisle and Esme are getting the cars loaded on the transport truck before going on to the house to open it up and buy the grocery list I texted Alice. Esme and Carlisle ran home to change clothes and pack a quick bag before driving to Nashville to meet us and Gavyn. They offered to drive with us to Georgia so they could help out with Gavyn." She said as her phone dinged again causing her to laugh as she read it.

"What?" I asked her in amusement as I weaved in and out of traffic.

"Esme said to tell you to slow down because labor can take several hours to progress and she is bringing Gavyn's diaper bag that you left by their front door along with his car-seat."

I groaned. "How could I forget that stuff?" I asked her cursing myself for forgetting the most basic of essentials that my son was going to need before we could ever leave the hospital with him.

"Don't beat yourself up, Edward. We had it all loaded into the car until Alice and Jasper begged to ride with us and we had to take it out. We were going to go back after the ceremony and pick it up. Remember?" she reminded me softly.

I nodded and pressed my foot a little more on the gas pedal. "Yeah, but I'm not slowing down. I want to be there to make sure she doesn't touch one hair on our son's head. I don't even want her looking at him; she lost that right when she tried to murder him." I growled as I sped down the highway to the next episode in our lives.

"How did we go to packing this car with clothes and things to donate to trying to figure out how to strap a car seat safely into the backseat within just 48 hours?" I growled as I tried to figure out the base and seat contraption. It was the top safety rated car seat but it was a pain in my ass to install in the backseat of the Volvo. We had been in Nashville for almost 18 hours and our son had yet to be born, apparently he was being stubborn. I had been shooed out of the hospital by everybody because I was a nervous wreck that something was wrong with him despite the doctors' reassurances that first time labors take a little while, they were talking c-section now just to get him delivered because Tanya was throwing a fit and her blood pressure was off the charts because she wouldn't calm down. I had decided to make myself useful by installing Gavyn's car seat into the car while I was getting some fresh air.

"Edward, babe, you are making things more difficult than they need to be because you are frustrated. You need to calm down for our sons' sake." Bella said from the other side of the car as she followed the directions and quickly had the base strapped in and level. "Now just snap the car seat onto the base. Don't forget it has to face the backseat."

I smiled and nodded as I placed the fancy car seat on the base and it slid right into place with a gentle but firm click. "I don't know what I would do without you, Isabella." I told her as I leaned over the car seat to give her a gentle kiss. We had both had a restless night last night as we tried to get some sleep in the motel across the street but we were too nervous and excited to meet and hold our son to do much more than toss and turn and stare at the clock slowly tick the minutes by.

"EDWARD! IT'S TIME!" Esme screamed from the hospital's main entrance.

I quickly jumped out of the car slamming the door grabbing Bella's hand and running towards Esme where she was smiling widely. "Is it for real this time?" I asked as we all rushed upstairs to the maternity ward.

Esme nodded. "Yes, Eleazar just consented to a c-section so as soon as you get scrubbed up, you will be escorted to the room next to the surgical area where they will perform the c-section because Tanya doesn't want to see you at all. As soon as he is out he will be passed off to the nurses that will be in the room with you to get checked out. Neither Eleazar nor Tanya want to see any of us or Gavyn." She said as she shoved me in the direction of a nurse who was holding a spare set of scrubs.

"You Edward Masen?" she asked with a smile on her face.

I quickly nodded. "I am. Is it really time?" I asked her nervously as I took the scrubs she was holding out to me.

She smiled broadly and nodded. "It is. Let's go get you into these scrubs so you can meet your son as soon as he is born." She said smiling broadly.

I nodded and turned around to quickly glance at Bella who had tears in her eyes as Esme wrapped her up in a hug. "Give our son a kiss from his mommy and tell him that I love him, please." She whispered.

I smiled and nodded whispering "I love you, baby" before jogging after the nurse.


	25. Chapter 25

**There are pics for this chapter, link can be found on my profile page.**

**Sorry for the late post, was at the hospital all day and night with my mom.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 25

BPOV

Seeing Edward strolling down the hall with our son cradled in his arms nearly brought me to my knees. "It's okay, sweetheart. Go to them. Go meet your son." Esme encouraged with a gentle squeeze to my shoulders. Edward had only been gone about an hour, I honestly didn't expect him to be out so soon but I was excited that he was because that means that Gavyn must be okay.

I took a deep breath and nodded before quickly jumping up and practically sprinting towards Edward and Gavyn. "He's okay?" I whispered as I tugged the blanket back a little bit to check him out while his father held him.

Edward looked at me with tears in his eyes. "He's perfect. Absolutely perfect; 7 pounds 2 ounces, 21 inches long, and a great set of lungs." Edward whispered as I continued unwrapping his tightly bundled body much to his annoyance. I had to check him out myself and he made it apparent he wasn't happy about it. "We can possibly take him home tonight." Edward whispered as he gently bounced Gavyn to quiet his whimpers as I stroked his legs, feet, arms, and hands; checking to make sure everything was perfect.

"It's okay, buddy, mama just wants to look at all of you." I whispered to him quietly as I pulled his little socks off to check his toes and toenails. "Oh Lord, he has your big feet." I whispered as I ran my nail gently up his foot causing him to jerk his leg back causing me to laugh lightly. "And ticklish too." I said.

Edward nodded proudly. "He has something else big like his daddy, too."

I groaned and shook my head at his comment. "Already checked out the equipment, huh?" I asked as I put Gavyn's little socks back on his feet and wrapping him back up tightly.

Edward winked. "I didn't have much choice when he peed all over the nurses as the doctor was handing him over. He pissed all over Tanya too!" Edward said as he handed Gavyn over to me to hold for the very first time.

I kissed him on his cute little button nose. "That's my boy, piss on her for what she tried to do to my boy." I whispered quietly as I tugged his little cap off to reveal a head full of unruly brownish red hair.

"Mr. Masen, we need to hook your son up to all of his monitors for at least two solid hours and run a few tests if you plan to take him home tonight." One of the nurses in light green and teddy bear scrubs said.

I groaned. "You mean I have to hand him over after I just got him?" I asked the nurse as I faced her with Gavyn in my arms.

The nurse nodded sadly. "If you guys want him released so soon we have to make sure he is breathing properly, his heart rate stays stable, his body temperature maintains, he knows how to suck a nipple properly, and he has to pass the car seat test." She said ticking the insurmountable list off on her fingers.

I nodded and quickly handed him over to her. "No offense to you but the sooner we can get out of this place the better." I told her with a smile on my face.

She smiled and chuckled slightly. "I met the woman that gave birth to him, she is incorrigible and I would want to get as far away from her as possible too. You guys are more than welcome to sit in the room with him while we monitor him. You can actually do most of the things he needs instead of us doing it, like feeding, bathing, changing, and dressing." She said and we followed her down the hall.

I cringed as they stripped my boy down to nothing but his diaper, socks, and hat laying him in a tiny plastic crib. "Does he have to be practically naked?" I asked one of the nurses as I played with Gavyn's tiny little fingers trying to soothe him.

She laughed and nodded. "We need to make sure he can maintain his body temperature for a little bit before you can give him a bath so yes unfortunately it is necessary." She explained as she hooked a little elastic looking thing to his ankle. "This will monitor his temperature, heart rate, and oxygen levels." She explained pointing to the machine that started beeping softly.

"Is that good?" Edward asked as he watched the numbers appear on the screen.

The nurse laughed and nodded. "Yes. We will be back in about twenty minutes and one of you can feed him and change him."

We both nodded as we each grabbed one of Gavyn's hands and relished our beautiful son.

Boy, was the next five hours an eye opener. I quickly realized that Gavyn did not like to take a bath, he screamed bloody murder as soon as his feet touched the warm water and he was only in about a half an inch of water for about two minutes. I also realized that the boy was like his daddy, he loved to eat. Instead of being satisfied with one little bottle like most babies were he demanded two which was a good sign because he didn't throw any of it up. I also came to the realization that the six or seven hour road trip we had ahead of us was going to be a LONG LONG LONG trip because Gavyn did not like being strapped down in his car seat. He also quickly let us know that he didn't like the flashes on Esme's camera as she clicked away as we did everything for him to prepare for us leaving. It was apparent that our boy didn't like much of anything but eating and being cuddled in the few hours since his birth.

We were fastening him in his car seat after calming him down from all of his traumatic experiences with testing, bathing, and dressing when he let out a huge yawn around his monkey pacifier. "I hope that's a good sign." I whispered as I fixed his little brown hat with monkey ears on the top to match his striped feety pajamas with a solitary monkey on it. I knew it was May outside but we were going to be travelling at night time and it was going to be cooler than during the day time.

Edward nodded as he gently fastened all the straps around him before tucking his monkey and blanket that his Aunt Alice had gotten him around him gently. "I hope so too. I'm sure we are going to have to stop about half way there to give him a break from the car and carrier. I'm thinking for breakfast in the morning." He said as he clicked the carrier handle into place picking up the carrier gently.

I nodded as I scooped up his repacked and stocked diaper bag so we could leave. "You guys be careful on your way home, he should be worn out for a few hours if you are lucky." The nurse said as she handed us the papers for Gavyn's release and parental relinquishment forms from Tanya.

"Thank you for everything." I told her as I took the papers and tucked them in the diaper bag as we walked down the hall. It was nearing 8 at night so we should be home by seven tomorrow morning permitting nothing tragic happened.

Being introduced into motherhood while travelling was not my idea of fun, I think we were all frazzled when we stopped for a break and breakfast at one that morning. We had been on the road for five hours with a couple stops for pee breaks and snack breaks. Three of those five hours Gavyn had either cried, screamed, or whimpered. I had even went to the extent of pulling him from his car seat so he could rest in my lap but that only momentarily satisfied him. He was clean, dry, fed, and warm but not too warm so I didn't know why he was still crying. "Edward?" I whispered with tears in my eyes as we pulled into Denny's restaurant.

"It's okay, baby, I bet he's just tired of riding. You haven't done anything wrong." He said as he climbed out of the car and opened my door cradling my face in his hands. "You are doing wonderful, Isabella. We will lay some blankets down in the booth in here to let him stretch out on his tummy for a little bit while we eat." Edward said softly as he pulled me from the car and pulled me into his arms. "It's going to be okay, baby. We are both new to this and he was just born a few hours ago and is being trapped in a car seat for hours on end plus having had to deal with everything that normally takes a few days at the hospital."

I sniffled and nodded as I hugged him tightly. "I just feel like a failure because I can't get him to quit crying." I whispered against his chest as our son whimpered in his car seat behind us. I pulled away to grab him when Edward shook his head and stepped in front of me.

"I've got this. You go inside, wash your face, take a breather. We both love you and will be inside in a few minutes." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

I gave a longing glance at the Volvo and my whimpering child before going inside the restaurant and straight to the bathroom.

Once inside the clean bathroom I sat down on the bench there and laid my chest on my legs wrapping my arms around my legs as I gave into my cries. I didn't even hear the door open behind me.

"Oh sweet girl, it's going to be okay." Esme said as she tugged me up and into her arms.

I really gave into my shuddering sobs as she cradled me in her arms like a real mother does. "I don't know how to do this. Nothing I do calms him down for very long." I cried.

She laughed. Yes, actually laughed at me. "Honey, nobody does. I remember when Ed and Elizabeth had Edward, even being doctors and one of them a pediatric surgeon and used to dealing with babies on a daily basis they had no clue how to handle a cranky newborn 24/7. Elizabeth called me several times during the middle of the night to keep from losing her sanity. We would talk while Edward would cry in the background, she would say he was fine and apparently just needed a good cry too. She knew that all of his essentials were taken care of and that sometimes newborn cried just because they wanted to." She said smiling at the memories.

"Really?" I asked her wiping my nose on a tissue she procured from somewhere.

She laughed and nodded. "Absolutely. It was on one of those late night phone calls while our husbands were at the hospital that she asked me to take care of Edward should anything ever happen to them." She said sadly as she wiped a stray tear off my cheek. "You will get the hang of it and apparently all babies need a good cry every now and then too. As long as he is dry, fed, not sick, and comfortable there isn't much else you can do but let them cry it out. That is Elizabeth Masen, mother extraordinaire advice there."

I laughed at that one as Edward stuck his head through the door. "Everything okay in here?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and stood up. "Yes, apparently our son has inherited his father's genes." I told him as I quickly splashed water on my face to help with my red swollen cried out eyes.

Edward just laughed. "Yeah, Carlisle just told me the same thing. Not sure if that is a good thing or not yet." He said just as Esme went to leave the bathroom.

"A very good thing, son, because you turned our fabulously." She said as she kissed his cheek on her way out the door.

Once I had cleaned up my face, Edward and I walked out hand in hand to find our son sprawled across his grandfather's chest as he lay in the booth, both sound asleep. "That's so sweet." I whispered as I leaned into Edward's side as we gazed at our baby boy and his grandfather.

Edward nodded. "I told you that you weren't doing anything wrong, he was just tired of riding."

I nodded as we sat down in the booth adjacent to the one Carlisle was sprawled out in. "I guess that is the joys of being a doctor. You can fall asleep anywhere and after a quick 15 or 20 minute nap you are good to go for another 6 or 8 hours." Esme said as she ordered for both her and Carlisle saying he would wake up in a little bit and be hungry.

We took our time eating and enjoying being out of the car for a little while. "Where are we? Rose wants to know." I asked as I put my phone down after snapping some pictures of a still napping Gavyn and grandpa to finish off my waffles.

Edward laughed. "You would be the only person moving across the country and not know where we are along the way." Edward said as he picked up my phone to presumably text Rose our location.

I shrugged my shoulders because honestly I could care less where we were, I was just ready to get home with our son and in one piece. "Doesn't matter to me, I'm just ready to be home." I mumbled around my food just as Gavyn whimpered causing Carlisle to sit up immediately with him cradled to his chest.

"How long did I sleep?" He asked as he settled Gavyn against his legs like an expert.

We all laughed at him as he patted Gavyn's stomach gently to lull him back to sleep. "Almost an hour, sweetheart. I had your breakfast boxed up for you." Esme said pointing to the carry out boxes sitting on the table.

"Thanks, love." He said with a smile as he pulled the tray to him and opened it up while Gavyn still slept away on his lap. Apparently his long cry fest in the car had worn him out.

I grumped into my waffle because I had tried that exact same thing in the car and it hadn't worked.

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asked as he sat my phone down.

"I think our son doesn't like me very much." I said softly watching him sleeping contently as his grandpa rocked his legs back and forth lightly.

Esme laughed. "Nonsense, sweetheart, he was probably tired of the vibration of the car and needed a good cry. He's used to being able to flail his arms and legs and bend his back when he wants and he can't do that in a car seat. He probably also felt your tension and frustration." She said patting my hand.

Gavyn let out a little cry and Edward reached over and scooped him up. "What's the matter, buddy? Are you hungry?" Edward asked him as he unbuttoned his sleeper to check his diaper. I laughed when I saw the cringe appear on Edward's face because it was obvious from that look that Gavyn wasn't just hungry but also has a stinky diaper. He looked at me with a desperate look on his face.

I shook my head and dug out the wipes and diaper handing them to him because I had been on diaper duty since we had left the hospital. "Have fun, love."

He groaned scooping our newborn son into his arms heading for the bathrooms to change him while I set about preparing his little bottle for his meal before we got back on the road. "This is the cutest thing ever, did Alice buy it on one of her shopping expeditions?" Esme asked as she held up Gavyn's pacifier that had a monkey attached to it.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she bought that and a stuffed little monkey that he can cuddle with because we don't plan to use the paci very much if we can avoid it." I told her honestly.

She smiled and nodded. "That's wise, Edward never sucked on one I don't think. Elizabeth didn't believe in them after she had to pull a chewed off piece out of a nine month old baby's throat one day."

I cringed and nodded as I eyed the binky in her hands. "Yeah, I don't think I like them very much just after hearing that story."

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it's scary to think about."

After giving Gavyn his bottle and burping him we decided it was time to hit the road again. Once we were back in the car, Gavyn fell asleep immediately and I had time to gaze out the window as we passed through a city to get back on the interstate. I realize I still didn't know where we were.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked Edward as I threaded my fingers through his on the center console. I had been hesitant to ride up front but Esme suggested that maybe if I didn't have my eye constantly on Gavyn maybe I wouldn't get so stressed out over his every little whimper or movement.

Edward laughed lightly. "We are in Georgia, baby. Atlanta to be exact."

I looked at him like he was crazy because he seemed to expect me to know where that was in accordance to our road trip. The only think I knew was that it was in our new home state and I was excited about that.

"We are a little over half way home. We still have about four hours to go. Considering it is closing in on four o'clock now, we should be home around nine or so. Hopefully just in time for Gavyn to take a nice long nap in his nursery." Edward said kissing my knuckles gently.

I nodded as I reclined my seat a little bit and put my feet against the dash, I was going to try to catch a quick nap while Gavyn was napping. "That sounds nice, maybe mommy and daddy can take a nap in there bed too." I said as I tried to hide a yawn.

Edward laughed. "Why don't you try to catch a little one now?"

I nodded as I yawned again not even bothering to hide it. "You okay to drive?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, baby, just close your eyes." I did just that too and was in dreamland before I knew it.


	26. Chapter 26

**No pics for this chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 26

EPOV

I sighed with relief as I pulled my car into the empty spot in the driveway. All of the others' cars were already parked in the driveway and on the street. "Thank God we are home, do you want to take his whole car seat in or just take him out of it?" Bella asked from the backseat groggily because she was still trying to wake up.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me, baby, whatever's easiest." I said as I climbed from the car, opening her back door. We had to stop a few hours ago to let her get in the backseat with Gavyn when he awoke from his nap.

She pushed the button to release his car seat from the base before climbing from the car. "Probably easiest to take the whole thing in." She said as she pulled it from the car with a gently snoozing Gavyn inside.

I laughed. "Alice called while you were asleep and said they unloaded all the vehicles and put everything away for us since we had such a long road trip with the baby." I explained to her as I took Gavyn's carrier from her so she could grab his diaper bag.

"That was nice of them. I'm surprised they aren't bum rushing us right now." Bella said laughing as she shouldered Gavyn's diaper bag and our bags that were in the backseat.

I nodded in agreement just as Carlisle and Esme pulled in behind us. "I bet they are all waiting anxiously just inside the door. I bet we won't see Gavyn until he smells up his diaper again." I told her as I sat Gavyn's car seat on the hood of my car to wait on Esme and Carlisle to get out of Bella's car so we could all go inside together.

"I see everybody did as I told them to." Esme said as she walked up to us, looking tired but excited. "How did the little one do on the rest of the road trip?" she asked reaching down to tickle his feet to wake him up. He scrunched up his nose as he blinked open his eyes at her in irritation. He had been changed into a onesie with his legs exposed with little green socks on his feet and his frog hat still on his head.

I laughed. "He threw a fit until Bella changed his outfit, I guess he was too hot in that sleeper." I told them as I picked up the car seat so we could all head inside. "Is this all your doing?" I asked as I opened the door to head into the house.

Esme laughed and walked ahead of me into the house. "Absolutely. I know we are all exhausted and don't feel like being bombarded as soon as we pull into the driveway." She explained as we all headed down the hall to where we could hear the TV playing in the background.

"We're home!" Carlisle said as we stepped into view.

Alice immediately jumped up wrapping herself around Bella. "I'm so glad you made it!" She said excitedly.

Rose waddled herself to me and snatched away the carrier. "Let me see the handsome boy." She said as she carried the car seat over to the ottoman.

We spent the next hour watching our son being passed from person to person until we could no longer hold our yawns in and Gavyn was officially cranky. "Okay, guys, we're gonna go up and catch us a nap." I told everybody as I reached for Gavyn who was resting in Emmett's arms. "Come on, buddy, let's go check out your room." I told him as I held him against my chest.

"You're taking the little dude too? I was just getting used to holding him and he wasn't complaining this time." Emmett said crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

Bella laughed. "Your own child will be here in a few months, you are not using mine to practice on in the meantime. Go get you a damn baby doll." She said as she headed upstairs while a gaping mouthed Emmett just stared at her disappearing back.

I followed after her as Esme and Carlisle headed into the lower level where the chairs in the 'movie area' folded out into twin sized beds. They had both said on spring break that they could both sleep comfortably on one and that it reminded them of Carlisle's intern days.

I laid Gavyn down on his change table, unsnapping his little onesie and gently tugging it over his head to get him changed into a footy sleeper since we were now inside in the air conditioning. "Is my boy tired?" I asked him as I tugged his socks off before unfastening his tiny diaper.

He just stared at me with a wide eyed expression. I knew he couldn't make me out and he had never heard my voice before yesterday but he just stared contently as I went about changing his diaper before turning him over to Bella to get dressed.

Once he was dressed in a fresh pair of jammies, Bella and I sat side by side in the double rocker to feed him. "He eats a lot to be so tiny." I whispered as he drained the tiny six ounce bottle of premixed formula from the hospital.

Bella chuckled. "He's a growing boy, daddy. You want to burp him?"

I nodded and laid the burp cloth over my shoulder like the nurses had shown me before we left the hospital and gently rested him against my shoulder patting his back firmly but not hard enough to hurt him. It wasn't long and he let out a grown man size burp before sighing gently. "I think it's bed time for the little one." I said as I stood up to go lay him down in his bed.

Bella turned on the little music player that was attached to the side of his crib, we had downloaded some recordings of me playing the piano when we had been here for spring break. It was a good way to introduce him to the piano so he wouldn't be scared when I played it while he was downstairs. I wanted to figure out how to put it inside his monkey that Alice had bought him so he could take it to bed with him and cuddle it close.

"Come on, Casanova, he will be fine and we need some sleep too. I have the camera on and the monitors set, all we have to do is turn ours on in our room." Bella said from the doorway as I looked down at my tiny son lying in the huge crib.

"Goodnight son, see you in a few hours." I whispered to him as I laid the blanket across his tiny body. I followed Bella out of the nursery clicking the door in place as we walked across the hall to our bedroom that I didn't realize I had missed so much. "God, it's good to be home." I said as I tugged Bella onto the bed with me playfully.

The next few months flew by with being firmly submerged into parenthood head first without a paddle. I also found out what my parents meant about birthdays changing when you had a child, we just had a family dinner for mine and I was perfectly happy with that. Gavyn has changed dramatically since he was born, he now weighs a big whopping eighteen pounds and is 31 inches long with dark reddish brown hair and big brown eyes. He was a gorgeous little boy and happy as a button, he made happy baby noises whenever he was awake but he still slept quite a bit which the pediatrician said was normal. As a matter of fact, at his two month checkup last month he had said that he was growing right on schedule if not a little bit ahead. He was a bit chunky for his age but he was still considered healthy. We were told to count ourselves lucky because he had started sleeping through the night at a little over three weeks old.

"Come on, monkey, let's get in the pool for a little bit." I told him as I eased his legs in the baby floatie Alice had picked up a few months ago when we decided to see if he could handle the pool, he handled it like a champ.

As soon as his feet his the water he started squealing and slapping at the water in front of him, that much had changed since the day he was born. The boy loved being in the water now. "That's daddy's boy." I told him as I pulled him out into deeper water where I grabbed onto a noodle and let go of him so he could float on his own. On pretty days we normally spent a few hours a day in the pool.

"Mommy should be home soon with Auntie Ali and Auntie Rose." I told him as I floated around him in the pool causing him to squeal and giggle.

Bella, Rose, and Alice were out having a shopping expedition before classes started in a few days. I think what they were really trying to do was send Rose into labor but she was ready to pop out that little angel she carried. Her due date was actually yesterday but the doctor wanted to wait a few more days to see if she could go into labor naturally. She was trying everything in her power to go into labor naturally, hell her and Emmett woke up the entire house this morning having hardcore wild sex which sent their bed crashing to the floor and busting the drywall behind their bed. Then she took the girls shopping for 'school clothes' which has turned into a five hour shopping spree for them while Emmett and Jasper fixed their bed and the wall.

"Where's my baby?" I heard Bella say from somewhere but I couldn't see her.

Gavyn heard her too because he started jabbering and squealing loudly at his mother's voice.

I groaned when I saw her step through the French doors in nothing but a dark blue very tiny bikini, hair up in a high bun and a whole lot of bare skin flashing. "Damn, baby, you look amazing." I told her as she eased into the warm water. I am so glad that we had found a house with a pool and a hard cover because it kept the sun off of us while still letting the heat through to warm the pool.

She just giggled as she swam over to Gavyn who was splashing excitedly in the water at the sight and sound of his momma. "There's my monkey!" she said excitedly as she cooped him out of the carrier and floated around with him in her arms for a few minutes before putting him back in so we could float on our own.

"So….did the walking around work?" I asked Bella as we splashed lightly with Gavyn.

She just laughed. "I don't know but she said her back was starting to hurt so we came home. I bought you some clothes too, Casanova. We needed to update you from high school to college."

I groaned. "Clothes are clothes but thank you anyway. Did you buy the monkey anything? It won't be long until he outgrows the 3-6 months clothes, especially the sleepers."

She laughed and tugged on Gavyn's feet. "I did buy my chunky monkey some new duds. He's going to be the most handsome baby in Savannah." He squealed and splashed at her as she tugged on his feet gently.

I laughed as I scooped up some water and trickled it over his head as he just giggled. "Esme is excited to watch him while we are in class. They closed on their house just in time."

She laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she's offered to watch Blakely too when Rose starts back to school in January."

Before I could respond we heard Emmett yell from inside the house. "IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME! WHERE ARE MY KEYS?"

I looked at Bella and smiled. "Apparently it worked. Are you going to the hospital with them?" I asked Bella as she tickled Gavyn.

Bella shook her head. "Nope, I have my own baby right here to worry about."

I nodded in agreement. "We can always go up there to check on her in a little bit after monkey's afternoon nap. You know how long Tanya was in labor." She said with an eye roll at the mention of her name.

The next hour, our house was a scene of chaos. Emmett and Rosalie scrambled around until her water broke on her way down the stairs which sent her back upstairs to take a quick shower and to change her clothes. Alice and Bella were having a standoff in front of our bedroom door because Alice wanted access to our closet to organize the clothes they had just bought but Bella refused. Gavyn and I were in his nursery floor playing but really we were both watching Bella and Alice go at it.

"Absolutely not, Mary Alice, I know how to dress myself, my boyfriend, and my child!" Bella said getting angry. She wound her hair up loosely on top of her head so it was out of her way. When we were in Chicago she hardly ever wore her hair up unless she had had a particularly bad day but with the humidity here in Georgia she often started the day with it down but usually wound it up before the day was done.

Alice stomped her foot in irritation. "Your style sucks, Bella, I'm just trying to help you." Alice whined.

Bella shook her head. "I am a grown ass woman with a baby now, Alice. I think I am perfectly capable of dressing myself and my son. If I need or want your help you live right downstairs!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, before Edward and Gavyn came along you loved my help."

Bella looked shocked at Alice's statement. I had to clench my teeth to keep from saying anything to her also, she had some nerve bringing me and Gavyn into her argument. "Mary Alice, you are treading on very thin ice at the moment." Bella growled.

Alice nodded and hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I love those guys too, I do. I just feel like you aren't my sister anymore. You are just Edward's girlfriend and Gavyn's mommy, not my sister, not my other half." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. "And now Rose is having her baby too." I heard Alice barely whisper.

"Oh, Ali…" Bella wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders and led her into our bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Come on, monkey, roll over for daddy." I told Gavyn as I laid down beside him. He had rolling from his stomach to his back mastered so we were working on getting him to roll the other way. He giggled as he quickly rolled over onto his back like we had been practicing for a few weeks now.

"Good job, buddy." I told him tickling his belly as he kicked his legs playfully. "One more roll, monkey." I told him as I scooted over a little bit and shook his favorite stuffed monkey in front of his face encouraging him to roll over onto his stomach.

He stretched his arms out for the monkey's legs but I tugged it just out of his reach making him either stretch for it or roll over to come get it. Once on his belly he could turn around in a complete circle almost so he was semi-mobile but I knew once he got the hang of rolling over he would be able to roll wherever he wanted to go. "Come on monkey, get your monkey!" I encouraged him as I laid my face flat on the rug in his room dancing his monkey just out of his reach. He had quickly become attached to the monkey that Esme had modified to hold my piano tracks.

He laughed and grabbed at his feet as he watched me dance the stuffed monkey around in front of him. "Come on buddy, one roll and we can have lunch and a nap." I told him grabbing for his bottle that I had sat on the floor in front of the rocker dangling it in front of his face.

He immediately reached for it so I pulled it a little closer to me grinning because he almost had it. "Come on, just a little more." I told him quietly.

He gave a grunt and flipped to his stomach so fast I almost missed it. "You did it, monkey!" I cheered as I scooped him up in my arms dancing around the room to his giggles. After a few minutes of 'flying' and 'swinging' I scooped up his bottle and settled us in the double rocker to feed him his late afternoon bottle before his nap time.

That is how Bella found us a little bit later, me holding a sleeping Gavyn with his empty bottle sitting on the floor beside the rocker. "You are going to spoil him, Edward." She said as she settled in beside me stroking a finger down his chubby cheek. "Can you believe he turned three months old yesterday?"

We used my mom's rocker late at night when it was just one of us and he was being fussy or just needed a little extra loving before going back to sleep.

I shook my head. "No, it seems like just the other day we were travelling halfway across the country with him only being a few hours old." I told her as we gazed down at our beautiful son.

Bella giggled. "I don't want to have to do that ever again. I think from now on we will fly."

"I agree. Are you ready to start classes, baby?" I whispered as Gavyn tried to readjust in my arms.

She nodded as she stood scooping Gavyn up in her arms to place in his crib. "I am in a way but I will be sad to leave Gavyn even for just a few hours every day." She said as she covered him with a light blanket and his monkey in his arms as it played my recorded piano music that Esme had sewed inside a flap just inside his back.

I sighed as I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. "I know I feel the same way, baby, but Esme is going to be great with them. She has a whole playroom and nursery set up for both him and Blakely." I told her as I walked us out of the room shutting the door behind us.

She nodded but sighed. "She sent us pictures the other day of the finished room but it's not going to be the same. I'm scared I am going to miss something big, some milestone he won't do but once."

I immediately knew that she would be upset over him rolling over from his back to his stomach earlier but she needed to know. "Speaking of milestones, I finally got him to roll from his back to his stomach earlier." I told her as we lay down on the bed. We had learned to at least rest while he was resting when we could but he usually took a pretty decent nap a couple times a day.

She rolled over and punched me. "Did you at least think to record it?"

I groaned and shook my head. "I'm sorry, baby, we were playing right before feeding time."

She sighed before snuggling in close to me, inhaling my scent quietly. "He only did it once?" she asked so quietly I almost didn't hear her.

"Yes, baby, right before I scooped him up to feed him. You and Alice were in there." I reminded her.

She groaned and nodded. "Okay, we can try to get him to do it again later. Alice is feeling abandoned because everybody else is having babies and have different priorities now." She explained the situation earlier.

"Maybe you girls need to set a girls day each week to just go be girls and reconnect. Invite Esme too, she misses all of you too." I suggested.

She smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. I will ask her later when Gavyn wakes up and we all go to the hospital to check on Rose." She said as she yawned quietly.

I chuckled but pulled her closer as we listened to our little guy snore in his sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**There are pics with this chapter, you can find the link on my profile page.**

**For some reason the reviews have severely dwindled down to just a few per chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review. Please!**

Chapter 27

BPOV

"I wonder how long her labor is going to last?" I asked Edward as we walked down the halls of the maternity wing of Georgia Medical Center where Rose was having her baby. Jasper and Alice had come while Gavyn took his nap so they had the house to themselves for a little bit while we came to visit them.

Edward shrugged as Gavyn looked around him at all the bright colors on the walls. "I don't know, you know who's took forever it seemed like." He commented as we stopped in front of the nurse's station.

"We need Rosalie Hale's room please." I told the older looking nurse who was sitting there.

She smiled at me as she typed something in the computer. "You are just in time to see the newest addition. They just brought the baby back down from the nursery." The nurse said and I looked at Edward wide eyed because we still expected Rose to be in labor.

"Okay…what room?" I asked again a little more slowly as the shock set in.

The nurse laughed and pointed down the hall. "Room 548"

We nodded and headed down the hall. "You ready see Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmy, and baby Blakely?" Edward asked him as we stopped in front of her door and I knocked.

"Come in!" We heard Emmett yell louder than necessary from inside the room.

I giggled as Gavyn began waving his arms around at Emmett's voice. We walked in and were surprised to see Rose sitting up in the bed holding a small bundle in her arms. "We didn't expect her to be here so soon." I told her as I walked quickly to the bed.

Rose looked up and smiled. "We didn't either but when I was admitted I was already dilated to an eight and within an hour I was at ten and pushing."

"That was quick. I guess all that wild sex and walking really paid off after all." Edward said as he handed Gavyn to his uncle Emmy.

"Haha, Edward. Funny." Rose said as I scooped up the baby from Rose's arms.

I turned to Edward with a smile on my face. "I remember when Gavyn was this tiny, it seems like just yesterday." I told Edward as I gazed at the beautiful little girl in my arms that had gorgeously long eyelashes already like her mother.

Edward nodded as he stroked a finger down her chubby little cheek. "She's beautiful, you guys."

We spent the next hour visiting with the new family before Gavyn started to get cranky from being held so much and passed from person to person. He wasn't used to being held so much, he was used to playing in his various pieces of equipment that was scattered throughout the house already. He had an exersaucer, a swing that hung from the doorframe, a walker, a bouncer, a swing that was on a stand, play mats, bumbo chair, and on and on the list could go. Needless to say the kid wasn't used to being held all the time.

"Come on big guy, we have to go see Nanny and Poppy this morning." I told Gavyn as I scooped him out of his crib gently waking him up as I went to lay him on his changing table.

He whined a little bit and curled into my chest.

"I know, monkey, it's early and you were sleepin but momma and daddy have to go to class today." I told him as I patted his butt gently calming him down.

I laid him down on his changing table unsnapping his sleeper and pulling it from his body. I tickled his belly gently as I unfastened his soggy diaper wiping him down from the night. He usually went to bed around nine and would sleep until eight or nine the next morning easily so his diaper while it held everything was usually full come morning. After he was wiped down I took him into our bathroom to give him a quick bath. I ran the water in his bathtub so that he could splash in the water. He smiled when he felt the water and immediately started kicking and splashing while I washed him off quickly. Once he was washed and smelling like a clean baby again I scooped him out and into his monkey towel before taking him back into his room to get dressed for the day.

Once he was dressed in his little blue, brown, and white plaid shorts, light blue t-shirt with a monkey on the front of it, and little brown sandals I scooped him up and headed for our bedroom where Edward was waiting with his breakfast. "Look what daddy has, monkey!" I told him as we walked into the bedroom to see Edward propped against the headboard with a prepared bottle in his hand.

Gavyn immediately lunged for it when he saw it. I laughed and handed him over to Edward with a flourish. "Please try to not let it dribble down his neck too much, he's already had a bath this morning. I'm going to take a shower myself." I told him with a kiss to them both.

"Tell mommy we got this all under control and to enjoy her time in the shower." Edward said as he propped Gavyn up on his legs and plopped the nipple in his mouth.

I just snickered as I headed for the shower. I scrubbed myself down really good making sure to shave all the important parts since I was wearing shorts today because it was supposed to be hot and humid. "Now that is a sight I could get used to." Edward said from behind me causing me to jump up and whirl around slipping on the soap suds in the bottom of the shower.

"Edward!" I said breathlessly slapping his chest for startling me. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him as I rubbed against his naked wet form.

"I am coming to tell my beautiful girlfriend good morning while our son watches cartoons contently from his swing." Edward said as he gripped my hips in his walking us forward into the cool shower tiles.

"Is that so?" I asked him as I splayed my hands on the tiles pushing me ass against his hardened length suggestively.

He groaned gripping my hips tighter in his hands. "Mmhmm."

An hour later I was walking out of the bathroom to find my guys propped up in the bed watching looney tunes on the TV. "You ready?" I asked Edward as I dug through the drawers of our large dresser trying to find my blue jean shorts that I wanted to wear today.

He groaned from the bed as I bent over in nothing but my blue lacey underwear set. "Yes, we are both fully dressed and smelling good, baby."

I laughed as I finally found the shorts I was looking for stepping into them tugging them up my legs. It was amazing what a pool in your own backyard and some sunshine could do to a persons' skin tone. I had gotten a good little tan this summer, the best I could with a newborn who didn't really like the heat unless he was in the water. "Great, give me ten minutes and I will be ready to go." I told him as I headed for the closet.

"Okay, all of our bags are packed and waiting also." I heard him say as I also heard shuffling which made me think he was getting up and getting Gavyn in his car seat.

"Thanks, Casanova." I called out to him as I slipped my blue strapless shirt over my head and made sure my strapless bra was hidden. The shirt was tight around my breasts but flared out over my stomach, I completed the outfit by slipping my feet into my white beaded sandals and pushing my sunglasses into my hair to keep it out of my face.

I walked out of the closet and smiled as I watched Edward bend over Gavyn's car seat making faces at him causing him to cackle out loud. "Who's daddy's monkey?" He asked as Gavyn swatted at his face cackling.

"You ready, babe?" I asked as I picked up my messenger bag slinging it over my head and across my body before picking up Gavyn's diaper bag and slinging it onto my shoulder.

Edward just stared at me as I fixed the straps so that they didn't pull my top down, I laughed and snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Edward? You okay there?" I asked him playfully.

He shook his head as a cocky grin spread across his face. "Not with you looking like that I'm not. I'm gonna have a perpetual hard on all day just thinking about you walking around campus looking all hot like that." He said as he cupped my face in his hands placing a gentle kiss to my lips.

I just laughed and motioned up and down his body. "You don't look so bad yourself, Casanova. Girls are going to be drooling at every opportunity as you walk through campus today." I told him motioning to his cargo shorts that hung loosely on his hips, held up by a dark brown belt, paired with a blue button up shirt that was untucked with the sleeves rolled up making it look less formal and more comfortable. "How did we all end up matching colors?" I asked him as I noticed his shirt was a similar shade to my blue top as well as Gavyn's blue monkey shirt and plaid shorts.

Edward shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his messenger bag too slinging it across his body before grabbing Gavyn's car seat and my hand. "We're ready. You ready to go see Nanny and Poppy?" He asked Gavyn as we headed down the stairs.

Alice and Jasper were sitting in the living room as we stopped to grab Gavyn's bottles from the fridge.

"No breakfast, Bells?" Jasper, who was still in his pajama bottoms, asked.

I just laughed as I pulled the three bottles from the fridge sticking them into the diaper bag at my side. "Really Jasper? It's the first day and I have a baby to get ready also." I told him agitated that he would even ask that.

Edward glared at him. "If you want breakfast so bad why don't you get your woman to learn how to cook instead of depending on mine to do it for you?"

Jasper looked taken aback at Edward's anger and Alice just looked ashamed because if anything besides quick fix things were cooked in this house Bella done it. "Forget I asked, dude. Relax." Jasper said holding his hands up in a surrender gesture.

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm not going to relax. You guys depend on her to make sure your laundry is done. You depend on her to cook all the meals. You depend on her to make sure Alice doesn't run her car battery dead at every turn. You depend on us to make sure the trash is at the curb on the right day. At least Emmett and Rose do their fair share around here. We are all adults here. We have a baby. You don't. Pick up some of the slack every once in a while to give the ones who have a baby a break. I promise you, little brother, dish water doesn't hurt your hands." Edward told him as he grabbed up Gavyn and headed out of the room without another word.

I didn't know what to say because I had been voicing my opinion on those things for weeks to Edward but hadn't had the courage to say anything to Alice and Jasper yet. "Belle?" Jasper asked quietly.

I just looked at him with tears in my eyes. "You guys do depend on me and Edward for a lot, and I understand that it is habit we had gotten into in high school but we aren't in high school anymore. We are starting college today, not high school. We all need to split the chores and cooking and buying duties up between couples. Each couple needs to take a little more responsibility for both the house and themselves. Now, I've got to go." I told them as I walked away without another word.

Edward and I drove to Esme and Carlisle's new house in silence, not sure what to say about the blowup we just had with our siblings.

Once we pulled into the driveway of their modest little three bedroom house a few blocks from ours I let out a sigh of relief.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked as he got out getting Gavyn from the backseat.

I sighed again and nodded as we walked to the front door. "Yeah, I just…" I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing how to put my feelings into words.

Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Esme swung the door open before I could ring the doorbell. "Where's my monkey at?" She said excitedly.

I laughed as Edward swung the car seat around allowing Gavyn to get a glimpse of his Nanny. Carlisle and Esme had officially been moved to Savannah for three weeks now and they had been doing renovations on their house so it would be ready for the babies when we started school so we hadn't seen the inside of the house yet. Carlisle had started working at a small clinic downtown so he had more regulated hours, no more over nights or weekends unless it was an emergency. He also put his name in at the county hospital if an emergency arrived and they needed an extra pair of hands. It was great and everybody was happy about the current situation, especially Esme.

Gavyn squealed when he saw his Nanny playfully put her hands over her face and 'boo' at him. "There's my monkey!" She said as she snatched up his car seat and headed into the house jabbering away at Gavyn as he jabbered back.

"I guess we aren't important anymore, as long as we bring the baby." Edward said as we followed them into the house.

After an emotional goodbye for both Edward and myself, we were on our way to school. "Want me to drop you off in front of your first class?" Edward asked as we pulled into the campus.

I groaned and nodded. "Yeah, we still going to meet in the Union for lunch before our last classes?" I asked him as I grabbed my bag from the backseat.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I will meet you outside the doors. Have a good day, baby. I love you." He said as he pulled to a stop in front of my building that housed all of my classes but the last two, American Government and College Algebra.

I smiled as I leaned over the console to lay a kiss on his lips to tide us over until we met for lunch. "My day is already good and I love you too. Try not to flirt too much." I told him as I climbed out of the car slipping my messenger bag over my head.

"I only flirt with you, baby, you know that. I love you, Isabella. See you in a few hours." He said as I shut the door so he could go park in front of the music building where most of his classes were held.

My classes that morning were a blur of introductions, going over basically the same syllabus in each of my classes. I was ready for lunch with one of my men and then the final two classes for that day. Edward and I both had five classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with only one class each on Tuesdays and Thursdays and they were at different hours so we could keep Gavyn with one of us all day. He only had to go to Esme and Carlisle's on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I heard a group of girls whispering not so quietly as I got close to the student union where I was supposed to meet Edward.

"Oh my god, he's so sexy. Think I can get him?" The redhead asked as she pointed no so inconspicuously towards Edward where he was propped up against a tree right outside the front doors of the union engrossed in his phone.

"I think he's got a girlfriend and a baby. I've seen them around town this summer." The black haired one said.

I giggled quietly to myself because she seemed like a sweet girl and smart too. Edward was strictly off limits to anybody buy me.

"I'm sure she's no match for me and he's too young to have a baby. I can get anybody I want. Just look how I broke Brian and Sandy up last year. Hell, they had been dating for over three years and were on the verge of getting engaged. Hell, she left town afterwards because she couldn't handle seeing us together." She cackled.

I frowned at that comment. I was secure in mine and Edward's relationship but just to think that she would be proud of doing something like that. I just shook my head and kept walking in Edward's direction.

I walked right up to him and stood a few feet from him until he noticed me. I smiled as a sexy smirk spread across his face once he realized I was standing there. "Hey beautiful." He said as he pocketed his phone.

"You have groupies on the first day of classes." I told him motioning with my head at the group of girls standing off to the side giggling.

He groaned and nodded. "Yeah, the black headed one is in my music theory class. I think her name is Jaycee but she's super shy and really sweet." He explained as he reached out and tugged me to him.

"She told the red head that you had a girlfriend and a baby but the red head seems determined to steal you away from me and apparently you are too young to have a baby." I told him as I placed my hands flat against his firm chest leaning into him.

He just laughed as he leaned his forehead against mine looking deeply into my eyes. "She can try all she wants but you are the only one I want for the rest of my life and let her think what she wants too about Gavyn."

I smiled as I leaned my whole body against his, curving my back as his hands slipped into my back pockets gripping my ass tightly in his hands. "Rest of your life, huh?" I asked him playfully.

He nodded and kissed me gently. "Yes ma'am. Whenever you are ready." He whispered quietly.

I smiled and nodded but changed the subject. I was ready. I had been ready for a few months now but I didn't want to discuss this while we were at school. "I'm ready to eat right now. We will discuss this later at home. We only have an hour to eat before Government and Algebra." I told him as I pecked him gently on the lips before leaning back causing his hands to tighten in my pockets and me to squeal lightly. "Edward!" I told him slapping his chest lightly.

He just laughed as he released me before grabbing my hand and walking us into the student union. We quickly found what we wanted for lunch and snatched a table to eat at before digging into our chicken sandwiches.


	28. Chapter 28

**Please read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 28

EPOV

I groaned as I saw what was about to happen before it happened. The red head that Bella had pointed out earlier, friends with Jaycee from Music Theory, came swaying by our table with her books loosely held in her arms. Right on cue she dropped her books right beside our table. "I'm so sorry, guys, I'm such a klutz." She said with a flick of her hair.

Bella choked on her laughter as she rolled her eyes and waved me on. "It's okay, my girlfriend is a natural born klutz too. My name is Edward and this is Bella." I told her as I bent down to help her pick her books up like the gentleman that I was born and bred to be.

She just giggled. "Oh, goodness, forgive me. My name is Cheyenne." She said with a flutter of her eyelashes. "It's nice to meet you, Edward. Betsy." She said purposefully getting my Bella's name wrong while trying to flirt with me.

I just ignored it but Bella couldn't, apparently. "If you are so clumsy, I suggest buying a backpack to carry your things in then. And my name is Bella not Betsy." Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, and another piece of advice, get your own boyfriend. This one's mine."

I had to bite the inside of my lip to keep from laughing but thankfully Emmett, Jasper, and Alice showed up at that exact moment. "Hey guys, we thought that was you." Emmett said as he plopped down in the seat beside me with Jasper sitting beside Bella and Alice settling on his lap.

"Cheyenne, this is my brother Jasper and his girlfriend Alice and our friend Emmett." I said doing the polite thing by introducing everybody. "Guys, this is Cheyenne. She just accidently spilled her books and took a moment to chat."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I think I have English lit with you."

Cheyenne just nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. Well, my friends are waving me on so I will see you guys later. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Becky, I will take your advice and buy a backpack later on today." She said as she turned on her heel and walked away before anybody could come up with a response or comeback. It was like she purposefully ignored Bella's comment about the boyfriend thing.

"What's up, guys?" Bella asked as she turned around in her chair choosing to ignore what had just happened with Cheyenne.

Alice sighed and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "The four of us were talking at home before our classes started and we came up with a chore list that we think is fair for each couple. We will take care of our own laundry, and keep our own areas clean on top of this list. No more worrying about me, Bella, it's time for me to turn to Jasper for help instead of you all the time. It's time for all of us to grow up and be more responsible." She said as she unfolded the piece of paper and laid it on the table.

Bella looked it over and nodded. "You guys have supposedly been doing your own laundry since we all moved in yet I am usually the one that has to get it out of the washer and dryer, and fold it just so I can do ours. Rose and Em have gotten better since Blakely was born."

I remained silent and let her hash this out with them. Even though I had been the one to say something this morning, this was her pet peeve and battle, so I was going to sit back and let her battle it out until she was satisfied.

"I know, Belle, and we will start doing better. We don't want you to feel like you have a houseful of children when you guys have so graciously opened your doors to us without expecting much in return." Jasper said as Alice and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"We will also take turns cooking meals if you will help teach us some recipes. But will you continue cooking supper because you are such an awesome cook?" Emmett said with a puppy dog pout in place.

"BUT" Alice said loudly and quickly "we will all help you cook and we will do all the cleaning up after you cook. No cooking and cleaning on the same nights!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Shopping?" I asked because that was one of my pet peeves. The entire house just added it to the list on the refrigerator when they needed or wanted something and Bella and I had to pick it up when we went to the store. We usually stopped by the grocery store at least three times a week for either us or somebody else in the house. It gets a little old after a while, especially when trying to shop for six adults and two babies.

"We will all take turns each week. The list stays on the fridge but we will each take a week and do all the shopping. Grocery and household supplies but everybody will buy personal items for themselves from now on no more adding it to the list." Jasper said quietly.

I nodded and looked at Bella who had a contented smile on her face. "Sounds good to me guys, I just need a little help; especially with school starting back up and Gavyn. I don't mean to be a nag but I just can't do it all alone. The house is huge and so is the shopping list that goes with keeping the house up."

"No problems, Belle. We love you." The entire table said as they wrapped my girl up in a huge bear hug.

The last two classes of the day Bella and I had together. We had American Government with Alice and Jasper so we walked with them to Payne Hall for that class. We all sat at the two front tables so we could all be together and still pay attention without distraction. That class seemed to drone on forever as the teacher went over yet another standard syllabus.

"Oh my God, this class is going to be awful." Alice groaned as she glared at Jasper who looked to be in his element as he wrote down the notes that were on the board at the front of the classroom.

Bella shrugged as she wrote down the notes too. "It's just going to be a lot of note taking, I think." She told Alice as she continued to take meticulous notes in her notebook.

I groaned. "This is awful. I hate history. Why must it be a pre-requ?" I asked as I flexed my fingers from all the note taking we were having to do on the first day. I had already filled up two pages front and back and I am almost certain I had missed something.

Jasper and Bella just shrugged and continued with the notes to make sure they got them all. "The clue to passing this class is going to be taking down the notes, most likely. Remember Mr. Abetti?" Bella whispered to me quietly.

I groaned but nodded anyways because I had barely passed Mr. Abetti's class back in high school. "I hated that class. If you missed just a portion of the notes you were lost on the quizzes or tests. Not to mention there was enough of those to go around the entire school." I whispered back quietly.

Bella smiled and nodded as she looked pointedly between my notebook and hers. My page was only about a third of the way full on the back of a filled front while she was on her fourth page about to flip to a new sheet. "Great. Can I borrow your notes tonight?" I mumbled quietly.

She just giggled and nodded as she finished writing down the notes.

Once that class was over Alice and Jasper took off in their own directions as Bella and I headed towards Herty Hall hand in hand where we were taking college algebra together with Emmett. We were hoping that taking the after lunch classes together would ease a little of our discomfort from being separated from Gavyn for almost seven hours every other day. "You ready for college algebra?" Bella asked as I held the door open for her.

I nodded as I placed a hand at her waist just as her phone trilled from her bag. "I'll save you a seat." I told her as I kissed her on top of the head before heading into the classroom.

She smiled and nodded. "It's my dad so I'll be quick." She said before answering the phone as she walked a bit down the hall.

I had just sat down at a table with empty seats all around me so Bella could have her pick if she hurried with her phone call. "Is this seat taken?" I heard a girly voice ask from beside me.

I looked up and groaned when I saw Cheyenne standing there. "It is. Bella will be here in a minute." I told her before looking back down at my notebook drawing circles in aimlessly.

"Well, she can take one of the other seats I like to sit in the middle row so I have a good point of view of the teacher and board." She said as she sat in the seat directly beside me, surreptitiously scooting her chair a little bit closer to mine.

I groaned and scooted my chair over a little bit closer to the other one placing my bag in it to save Bella the other set at the three seat table.

"What's up, Eddie?!" Emmett called from doorway.

I jerked my gaze up and smiled at him in relief. "Not much, Em, is Bella still out in the hall?" I asked him as he sat in the seat on the other side of me just tossing my bag to the floor carelessly.

Emmett nodded and frowned slightly. "She didn't look happy at all. She said to tell you she will be in in just a minute."

I was instantly curious as to what her dad had said to her to make her seem upset or pissed off. They hadn't talked much since the girls' birthday party back in March. I nodded and looked around the room to see if there were any more empty tables open. Luckily, the one directly behind us was completely empty so I quickly got up out of my seat grabbing Emmett by his shirt sleeve. "Get up and grab that table right behind us, Em. That way we can all sit together." I told him as I quickly tossed my bag on the table.

Cheyenne just rolled her eyes as we moved to the table behind her. Once we were settled in at the table she turned around with a flyer in her hand that she laid on the table and slid to me. "My sorority is having a 'back to school' party this Friday night if you guys want to attend."

I smiled at her as I took the paper from her to look it over before looking over at Emmett who shrugged his shoulders. "It all depends on Rosie. You know that." He said and I nodded thinking that my decision all depended on whether Bella felt up to it or not.

"We will see. Thanks for the invite, Cheyenne." I told her as I spotted Bella walking in the room with a fake smile plastered on her face.

She slid into the seat between me and Emmett that we had saved for her setting her bag on the table in front of her taking the flyer from my hand. "What's this, Casanova?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. She must have noticed Cheyenne sitting in front of us.

"Cheyenne invited us to a party this Friday night. What do you think?" I asked her as I twined our fingers together squeezing hers gently.

She looked at me with a genuine smile. "We haven't been out in a while. It all depends on monkey though." She said quietly but Cheyenne over heard her anyways.

I smiled and nodded kissing the side of her head. "Sounds good to me, baby. Our monkey is always at the top of my list too." I whispered against the side of her head.

"Who's monkey? You do know it is illegal to own a pet monkey in the state of Georgia right?" Cheyenne said snootily to Bella who just giggled aloud at the absurdity of her comment and I rolled my eyes because she was butting in where she had no business.

"It's none of your business who monkey is. He is NONE of your concern." Bella growled at her with a smile on her face, the protective mother instinct coming out full force.

Emmett just laughed and I got curious. "Are we keeping Gavyn a secret?" I whispered in her ear.

She looked at me with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow. She pulled out her phone and tapped a quick message out which caused my phone to vibrate in my pocket.

I shook my head and pulled my phone out as she placed hers in her bag as she pulled her notebook out of her bag.

**Absolutely not. I would never hide our son or be ashamed of him. Hell, I would bring him to class with me if I could get by with it.-Bella**

I had to bite my lip for the second time today to keep from laughing at her attitude and protectiveness of what was rightfully hers. I quickly typed back a simple message to her.

**I love you-Edward**

As we were walking to the Volvo after class, I asked Bella about her phone call with her dad earlier. "What did your dad have to say earlier?"

She groaned as she leaned into my side as we walked slowly to the parking lot. "He caught my mom cheating with her assistant. He's moving back to the house in Chicago for a trial separation from my mother."

"Wow, how do you feel about that?" I asked her as I propped against the side of the car and tugged her against my body.

She shrugged. "I'm pissed off at my mom for doing this to my dad. Ever since they left for the city leaving Alice and me behind I have been so angry at both of them for shirking their parental duties. My dad has reminded me that he never wanted to leave us in the first place but didn't want to lose my mother either. His love for her is what led him to follow her because she lied and said that they would come back every other weekend to check on us."

"That's crazy that your mom basically used your dad's love for her against him." I told her as I kissed the top of her head.

She nodded as she wrapped her arms around my waist holding on tight. "She's a vengeful bitch. Dad said she didn't want us when she turned up pregnant. She never wanted kids so we were nothing more than a burden to her but the greatest gift in the world to him."

"I love you, Isabella. You are an amazing daughter, girlfriend, and mother. The best in the entire world, if you ask me."

"I love you too, Casanova. Take me to get our baby so we can go cuddle at home."

The next few weeks were huge eye openers as to how hard juggling a house, a baby, a relationship, and college was going to be. We flailed around the first two weeks like fish freshly out of the water but we eventually developed a good routine and stuck with it. We unfortunately had to miss the back to school party that Cheyenne's sorority was throwing because Gavyn decided it was a fine time to develop some sort of stomach bug which he passed on to everybody in the house.

We had officially been in school for a month now so apparently it was time for another party on sorority/fraternity row. Cheyenne was the first one to invite us, like always. She had really started pushing Bella's buttons with the way she was always flirting with me and how wherever I was she seemed to be within close vicinity.

"Hey guys, just wanted to invite you guys to another party this Friday since you missed the first one." She said as she sat on her table in front of us with her feet propped in her chair.

I heard Bella grit her teeth the same as I felt the tension creep up her spine. "Thanks Cheyenne." I told her as I took the flyer for me and Bella to look over.

"Think monkey will let us go to this one?" she asked with a secret smile on her face. We still hadn't brought Gavyn to the school but we weren't exactly hermits when we were away from school so it's not like we were keeping him a secret.

"When are you going to get it through your head that owning a monkey in Georgia is illegal? I should call animal control on you." Cheyenne said with a flip of her hair as she turned around and sat in her chair.

I had to hide my snickers in Bella's hair as she bit her lip to control her giggles while Emmett just shook his head as he texted Rose who was at home with Blakely.

"I love you, Isabella." I whispered in her ear as I placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

She sighed and nodded as she patted my knee. "Forever?" she asked, needing the reassurance every once in a while.

I smiled and nodded as I kissed her supple lips as the professor walked in and started class. I pulled out my phone and sent Bella a simple yet important message that showed how true I meant forever to be.

**Marry us? –Edward**

I knew she wouldn't check her phone until after class was over and that was perfectly fine by me because I had a huge surprise for her. I had been carrying my mother's engagement ring around in my backpack for at least two weeks now and couldn't find the right opportunity to ask her but like with us making love for the first time, it was just going to have to be us and be spontaneous.

I quickly tapped out another message to Alice, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle who all knew I had the ring and was just waiting for the right time. Esme and Carlisle knew because they had it in a lock box for me and I had to ask them for it. I had Alice get Bella's ring size on one of their many shopping trips. Rose had taken them to the jewelers last week to get it cleaned since it didn't need to be resized, fortunately.

**She will get the message after this class. Meet us outside with monkey if you can. It's time! –Edward**

Just then the professor walked in and I tucked my phone away pulling out my notebook as our last class of the day began.


	29. Chapter 29

**There are pictures associated with this chapter, link can be found on my profile page.**

**Read, enjoy, and please review. The reviews make my day!**

Chapter 29

BPOV

I heard my phone vibrate from my bag shortly after Edward has tapped out a quick message back to me after my defense of Gavyn but I chose to ignore it as the professor walked in the door and begun class.

"Okay, guys, there will be a quiz on Friday. Please bring a scantron and a pencil please." Dr. Fox said as she dismissed the class for the day. I folded up my notebook and stuffed it back in my bag before pulling my phone from its spot in my bag.

"Hope to see you guys at the party on Friday!" Cheyenne said as she pranced out of the room as the rest of us packed our belonging up.

Emmett high tailed it out the door before any of us could even say bye to him. "I guess he's anxious to get back home to Rose and Blakely." Edward said as he hooked both of our bags across his body.

"I guess. You know I can carry my own bag." I told him as I wrapped my arm around his waist as I slid my finger across my phone to see what his message had said.

I let him lead me blindly out the doors as I checked my emails first before checking my messages. I deleted a few emails before I clicked on my messages. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw his message.

**Marry us?-Edward**

"Edward…" I said quietly as he suddenly dropped to one knee in front of me.

"Isabella Marie, I love you with all of my life and my son's life. I can't imagine a better mother for my children than you nor can I imagine sharing my life with anybody other than you. Will you do me the explicit honor of becoming my wife?" He asked me quietly as he held a gorgeous obviously antique ring up for me.

I gasped and looked around seeing our entire family standing there along with a shit load of students who were chanting 'say yes'. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes and nodded quickly as a smile spread across my face. "Yes!" I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

He jumped to his feet and wrapped me up in his arms kissing the life out of me as he placed the ring on my finger. "I love you, baby." He whispered against my lips.

I giggled and pulled back. "This is a surprise. How did you know I would say yes?" I giggled as he twirled me around quickly, kissing me the entire time.

"I had inside informants saying you were ready." He told me as he kissed me again as he sat me on my feet.

I looked at my sister and Rose and Esme who all just smiled and shrugged their shoulders. "You guys all knew?" I asked my family.

They all nodded and descended on us wrapping us both up in their arms as congratulations went round and round until the babies started fussing.

"Congratulations, Edward, Bambi." Cheyenne said from behind us. I smiled as Gavyn chattered away excitedly with his daddy.

I turned to face her. "Thanks, Cheyenne. Oh by the way, I would like you to meet our monkey, our son." I told her and smiled broadly at the look of shock that spread across her face.

Later that evening, Edward, Gavyn, and I were relaxing in the play room. Gavyn was slapping at the toys on his exersaucer, Edward was copying my notes from American Government, again, and I was reading the pages I needed to for my English Lit class. We had a recording of Edward on the piano playing softly in the background for just some noise besides Gavyn's babbling. "Do you like the ring, baby?" Edward asked me suddenly.

I looked at the beautiful ring that sat on my finger again. He had explained the history of the ring to me in the car on the way home from school. It had been his mothers who had gotten it from his father's mother who in turn had gotten it from his grandfather's mother. It had been passed down through generations and now it could go on for another generation. It was a beautiful white gold ring with a beautiful topaz gem in the middle surrounded by several small diamonds to create a huge yet beautiful oval design. It was gorgeous. "I love it, Casanova, along with the history it represents. It's perfect." I told him as I gazed at the ring some more.

He just chuckled. "That's what everybody said you would say. When do you want to do it?" He asked as he slid his notebook shut and set them aside as he joined me on the carpet in front of our son.

I shrugged because it really didn't matter to me. "It doesn't matter to me, babe, I just want something small and simple." I told him honestly because the only people I cared to invite either lived in this house or were close by.

"You know, my parents went to the courthouse and got married because of everybody throwing ideas at them and trying to get them to have some big splashy wedding that would take the front page of the newspapers." He said as he closed my book pulling me on top of him as he laid flat on his back.

I placed my hands on his chest as I straddled his waist, my hair creating a curtain around our heads as I leaned forward touching my forehead to his. "I don't really care, Edward, I just can't wait to be your wife." I whispered as I sealed my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

We made out for I don't know how long until I got his in the head with one of Gavyn's rattles. "Ow, monkey, that hurt." I scolded him gently when he laughed at it.

He immediately turned his smile upside down and stuck out his bottom lip. "No sir, you don't throw things. No pouting is going to get you out of trouble." I told him firmly as I ducked back down below his eye sight.

"Bad mama." Edward whispered against my neck.

I just giggled as Gavyn whimpered a few times before sighing deeply and going back to playing like nothing had happened.

Later that night after Gavyn's bath time and bed time routine Edward and I crawled into bed exhausted. "Do you want to do that party Friday night? Esme offered to keep both Gavyn and Blakely overnight so we could all have a night out." I asked Edward as I snuggled into his side, my designated spot it seemed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really want to deal with that chick, Cheyenne, but it would be nice to get out and be young adults again. We've not really been out since we found out Tanya was pregnant." He said quietly.

I sat up straddling his hips so we could have this conversation face to face. "We have too been out since we found out about Gavyn. We've been out on plenty of dates." I said defending our relationship.

He chuckled as he sat up and scooted us back towards the headboard so he could prop his back up against it. "I wasn't talking about dates, baby. I was talking about being teenagers or college freshmen, parties, drinking, having fun, staying out late." He explained as he tugged me close.

"We have other priorities than most 18 year olds do, though. I've not got one complaint about our life, Mr., do you?" I asked laying my arms on his shoulders threading my fingers through his hair.

He shook his head. "Absolutely not, baby. I just don't want to get old and boring if we can prevent it. If we have the opportunities to go out and act our age it won't hurt anything because neither of us would dream of taking advantage of the situation. We will always keep Gavyn and each other in our immediate thoughts while we are having fun. I just want to be able to go out dancing with you and to just have a night of fun. If we want to drink a little we can because our monkey will be completely taken care of by his nanny and poppy." He explained.

I sighed and nodded. "It would be nice to be able to go dancing with you but I hate having to fight off all of your groupies that seem to flock wherever you go." I told him as I hugged him tightly to me.

He sighed. "No competition for my baby and monkey. You guys are the very reason I wake up each day. You guys are the reason I take my breaths all day." He said sweetly as he sealed his lips to mine.

The next day was quick and easy. Gavyn and I drove Edward to class still in our pajamas before going back home and having a quick bath and breakfast before getting dressed for my one class that was right after Edward's. I just tossed Gavyn in his green striped Oscar the Grouch outfit that said 'I'm grouchy' on the front, since he was being grumpy today from having to get in and out of the car so much. I slipped into a pair of blue cut off blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt that I tied at the bottom on the side along with a pair of white flip flops before grabbing Gavyn, his bag, and my bag before hauling ass out to my car. We had bought a matching base so his car seat could go in either of our cars without having to take the base back out.

I fastened him into his car seat, popped his binky into his mouth, tossed our bags in beside him and jumped in the driver seat. "We need to hurry, monkey, so we can catch daddy as he's walking out of his class. He just texted and said he is almost done." I told him as I backed out of the driveway. I rarely used his pacifier but I wasn't so worried about it because he doesn't have any teeth to chew it off yet.

I pulled up to the curb outside of Edward's building just as he along with a stream of students came pouring out of the building laughing with one another. I heard him tell one of the guys "We'll find you tomorrow night, Brian, we'll be there somewhere!" just before jumping in the car.

"Hey beautiful." He said as leaned over the console to give me a quick kiss.

I just giggled. "Hey yourself, handsome." I told him as I put the car in gear and headed for my building.

"How's daddy's monkey?" He asked as he reached back to tickle Gavyn's bare feet.

He spit out his binky and began babbling like crazy at his daddy. "Why does momma have you in your grouchy outfit?" He asked as he teased him causing Gavyn to babble back almost like they were having a real conversation.

"Are you being grouchy this morning?" He asked him and got more babbling back in response.

I just laughed as I pulled in front of my building. "Am I parking or are you going back home?" I asked him.

"Park, we will get out and play in the grass while you are in class. It's not too hot out today." He said as he turned around in his seat.

I nodded. "Sounds good. I shouldn't be in there long, I've heard his tests are pretty straightforward and simple and I studied hard." I told him as I parked and turned the car off.

Edward hopped out grabbing Gavyn's bag and my bag. "Here is your bag, baby. Have a good class." He told me as he pecked me gently on the lips.

I giggled as I ducked in the car to smother Gavyn's face in kisses too causing him to squeal and slap at my face. "I love you monkey." I told him with one last kiss. "You be good for daddy."

I backed out of the car and spun around to face Edward who had a dazed look on his face. "Edward?" I asked snapping my fingers in front of his face.

He shook his head with a sly smile. "Sorry, baby. Have a great class. I love you."

I nodded kissing him one more time. "Love you too, Edward."

We weren't in the class even a full hour and it was supposed to be an hour and a half long. I walked out of the building and scanned the shaded area off to the side and spotted my fiancée and baby surrounded by a gaggle of girls. I walked up to them and Gavyn spotted me first from the blanket and started babbling like crazy. I smiled as I stepped around some of the girls without a word, bending down to scoop Gavyn up in my arms. "Excuse me miss, he said he doesn't want his son picked up." One of the long haired perfect blonde's from behind me said tapping me on the shoulder. I was glad he wasn't letting all these vultures handle my son.

I quirked an eyebrow at Edward who just shrugged his shoulders in indifference at the woman's comment because it was obvious she didn't know I was the mother. "I guess she can hold him." He said quietly.

"Why does she get to hold him and we can't?" The same blonde asked snootily.

Edward stepped up behind me holding his arms out for Gavyn who curled into my neck whining a little bit. "It's okay, monkey." I whispered to him with a kiss to the top of his soft head as I rubbed soft circles on his back. He was starting to cut his bottom teeth so he was a little crankier than normal lately.

"What is your name?" I asked the blonde who was facing me with her hands on her hips.

"What difference does it make to you. The man obviously wants his baby back." She snapped pointing to Edward who was standing behind me. "Chy told us that he was so nice and available. We didn't know he had a baby though." She said haughtily. "You are going to have to wait your turn. It's not like he wants to be with the likes of you when he could have someone like me." She whispered quietly so Edward couldn't hear her.

I smiled as I rubbed my baby's back with my hand that held my gorgeous engagement ring. "He may be 'so nice' as you put it but he is so not available to the likes of you or anybody else. We're engaged and this" I said pointing to Gavyn who was snoring lightly against my neck without a worry in the world "is my baby, too. I think I can hold him whenever I want and I don't need anybody's permission to do so. Now if you don't mind. Go back and tell your slut of a friend, Cheyenne, that if she keeps this up she will have me to deal with. Edward and our son is off limits to you, her, and everybody else at this God forsaken college. Spread the word, people. Shoo!" I snapped at her as I headed towards the car without another word.

I was breathing heavily from my anger and rant by the time I got to the car. I don't know what was triggering my protectiveness lately but I was never like this in high school and it kind of scared me a little bit. I didn't know if it was my protective instincts coming out in full force or jealousy but I had finally reached my breaking point.

I buckled Gavyn into his car seat gently so as to not disturb his nap before I climbed into the front passenger seat to wait on Edward who was coming with Gavyn's bag and the blanket they had been laying on.

"You okay, baby?" He asked as he sat the bag and blanket on the backseat beside Gavyn's car seat before shutting the door softly.

I waited until he climbed in the driver seat before answering him. "I'm just sick and tired of this little girl who thinks she's God's gift to man making our lives a living hell and we are only a month into a four year college career." I told him as he backed out of the parking spot.

"I talked with her ex-boyfriend earlier today, Brian from my morning class, about what she's been doing and he said she's ruthless and for us to be super careful. She befriended his ex-girlfriend then one day when they were out shopping Cheyenne stuffed some stolen things in Sandy's purse causing her to get arrested for shoplifting." Edward explained as we drove past the turn off to our house.

I was shocked at what he was saying. "Why would she do something like that?" I asked as I settled in for the ride.

"Apparently she had gotten to know Sandy's family and knew that their reputation was everything and she wanted Brian but he was too in love with Sandy to pay her any attention. When Sandy got arrested her parents sent her to a boarding school in Texas. She dumped Brian the day before she left and he rebounded with Cheyenne for all of about a month. He said she's crazy and obsessive. He warned me to tell you to not become friends with her, and to avoid her at all costs if possible." He told me as he took my hand in his kissing my engagement ring.

I groaned and laid my head back against the head rest. "Great. Just what we need; someone trying to break us up while we are trying to raise our baby, get married, and get our education." I groaned.

Edward kissed my ring again as he drove to some unknown destination to me. "Where are we going?" I asked him when I noticed we were leaving town.

"I was looking up places to propose in Savannah a few weeks ago and came across Tybee Island. Since I proposed suddenly yesterday at school I figured we could get married here if you are game. They have a lighthouse, houses we can rent out and everything." He explained in a rush.

"Get married on a lighthouse?" I asked with curiosity.

He just shrugged. "It was just an idea. Something different."

I giggled and shrugged. "Sounds interesting; wouldn't hurt to check it out. Is that where we are going?" I asked him as he kept driving.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep. I figured we could use a little personal time away from everybody with just us and Gavyn. Our house is awfully crowded sometimes."

I wound my fingers through his and looked out my window as we drove by the ocean. "Sounds perfect, Casanova. It's lovely out here. I'll be glad when Gavyn gets a little older and we can go to the beach." I said randomly as he pulled to a stop outside of a huge gray and white lighthouse and out buildings.

"Me too, baby. I want to experience that as a family so I suppose it will be next year before he will be old enough to go in the water without us worrying about germs and stuff." He commented as he climbed from the car coming around to open my door.

"This is beautiful, Edward. Can we go up the lighthouse?" I asked craning my neck around to take everything in while he grabbed Gavyn's car seat.

"Yeah." He said as he shut the door and grabbed my hand.

We spent the next few hours exploring the lighthouse and the immediate grounds and we both came up with the same conclusion. We wanted to get married at the top of the lighthouse in a few weeks if at all possible. We didn't want to wait any longer than necessary. We were under the same thinking that if we knew it was forever then why wait.

"Want to go get our marriage license today?" I asked Edward as we sat eating our lunch at Joe's Homemade Café a little bit later.

He stopped mid bite of his Panini and looked at me wide eyed. "Huh?" He asked after he had swallowed his bite.

I chuckled as I jiggled the bottle that was in Gavyn's mouth. He was half asleep trying to finish his bottle. "I don't believe there is a waiting period in Georgia but I'm not certain, better to be safe than sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders.

It was his turn to chuckle. "It's really not a big deal for you, is it?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Should it be? Why waste a bunch of money and energy I don't have on a ceremony to celebrate when we can spend the rest of our lives celebrating? If it was just us, without our friends and family, I would say just go to the courthouse and do it." I told him as I bit into my sandwich.

Edward shook his head. "You amaze me. Most women would want to make a big deal about getting married, but you? Nope, let's just do it and get on with our lives."

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders as I sat my sandwich down wiping Gavyn's mouth since the last bit of his milk had dribbled on his chin. He was snoring lightly away in his carrier. "Does that bother you?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't guess. I see your point but at the same time I want to shout it from the rooftops that you are about to become mine for all of eternity."

I giggled at his silliness and sweetness. "Casanova, you can shout it from every rooftop around without spending a bunch of money on a big splashy wedding. That's just not me. I'm sorry." I told him as I took another bite of my delicious sandwich.

He just shook his head. "It's fine, baby, I knew when I got with you that you weren't a materialistic type of person. You are perfectly happy with nothing but your family around you, piss on everything else."

I nodded in agreement. "Yep. So marriage license?" I asked again.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care, baby. It will be one less thing we have to worry about in a few weeks. I'm glad we went ahead and booked our date while we were there though." He said as he wiped his fingers and mouth.

I smiled and nodded as we finished our lunch in relative silence.

A quick trip to the courthouse revealed that we no longer needed blood tests, witnesses, or a waiting period to get marriage license. Thirty minutes after we walked in, we walked out with our license that just had to be signed by a court official and turned back in.

It was just starting to turn dark when we pulled into the driveway after our productive day. I laughed as I looked up at the roof of our house. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice who was holding Blakely were sitting in lawn chairs on the lower roof just outside of Gavyn's bedroom facing the street. "What's up, guys?" I called up to them as I pulled Gavyn from his car seat.

They all laughed and waved at us. "Just the sky, Bell. Come join us!" Rose called down from her chair.

We laughed and did just that. We sat on the roof that faced the street because we got the best view of the sunset from there. "What have you guys been up to today?" Alice asked as she handed Blakely back to Emmett and we passed Gavyn down to her for few snuggles and loves.

"Nothing much, dealing with Cheyenne's bullshit, fending off Edward and Gavyn's vultures, picking a wedding location, and date, and picking up our marriage license." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Excuse me? Didn't you just get engaged yesterday?" Rose asked shocked.

Edward and I both nodded. "Yeah, and your point is? We've been talking about getting married for months now." Edward asked her as he tugged me back against his chest as he leaned back against the house.

"How did you get so much done in just a few hours?" She asked curiously. Her and Emmett had gotten engaged over the summer but had yet to settle any of the details for their wedding. They hadn't even set a date yet.

I giggled. "I don't need or want a big splashy wedding, I just want my family and you guys there to see us commit our lives to one another for eternity. Edward had the perfect place picked out already. The lighthouse at Tybee Island, he was going to propose there but couldn't wait apparently. They had an opening in two weeks from Saturday between 5 and 9 that evening. We went to the courthouse and filled out our marriage license that we just have to get signed and turn back in." I explained to them.

"Wow." Rose said as she smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "Why can't you do things like that?" she asked as she smacked him again.

Emmett just glared at Edward as he rubbed the back of his head, Edward just shrugged his shoulders kissing me on the back of the head.

"So let me get this straight. You guys just got engaged yesterday and you are getting married in two weeks?" Alice asked as she leaned forward round Rose and Emmett.

Bella nodded. "Yep. We have it set for two Saturday's from now at sunset. No decorations, no food, no nothing, just us eight, Esme, Carlisle, and Dad." I told her with a smile.

"What about your dress?" She asked in a squeaky shocked voice.

I giggled. "I figured if you are not busy we could go this weekend and find a simple sundress or something. Get you and Rose something too. There aren't going to be any bridesmaids or groomsmen but I figured we could all stand to match a little bit."

Alice and Rose both nodded eagerly. "It's a date." They said together.

**10 reviews gets you another chapter before Saturday!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Pictures to go with this chapter, you know where to find the link.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry it wasn't 10 to get an extra chapter.**

**Sorry for the late posting, had a few family issues to deal with. Hope everybody has/had a wonderful Mother's Day spent with family or friends.**

**I am doing a double post today because I am a day late with the update!**

**Read, enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 30

EPOV

I was excited for the party tonight but was kind of leery to walk into college algebra because of Cheyenne. I didn't want any run ins with her because I knew with one wrong glance or words my Bella would go off on her after what she had pulled yesterday. "Ready for class, baby?" I asked Bella who was resting against my chest as we sat underneath the tree outside the building our class was held in. Our American government class had gotten cut short so we had decided to sit outside and enjoy the beautiful day for a little bit while we waited for Algebra to start.

She shook her head. "No but we need to go anyways." She sighed as she pushed herself forward to stand up.

"I know she's not your favorite person, baby, but we have to go to class. We can just ignore her." I told her as I got up myself.

"BABY BELLE!" Emmett hollered as he jogged up to us. "EDDIE!"

I shook my head wrapping my arm around Bella's shoulders as I shouldered both of our bags. Bella looked amazing today in her light blue strappy top and short white shorts with her hair piled loosely on top of her head because of the temperature and her annoyance of Cheyenne's antics.

"What's up Em?" Bella asked when he slid to a stop in front of us.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really. I heard some disturbing shit about that Cheyenne chick in my accounting class." He said as we all walked into the building together.

I sighed because she was the last person I wanted to talk about but I guess we couldn't avoid her, which was obvious when we walked into the classroom to see her sitting on the edge of her table which was unfortunately in front of ours. I tugged Bella closer to me as we walked around her without a word and sat down at our table. "Bella, that ring is gorgeous." Cheyenne said as she spun around sitting with her feet in her chair and her legs crossed.

"Thanks it matches those lovely rumors you started." Bella snapped at her as she pulled out her book and notebook.

Cheyenne just giggled her annoying giggle. "I didn't start any rumor, I was talking to one of my girlfriends and I can't help it if people got the information wrong or even what they may have overheard." She said popping her bubble gum and twirling her long red hair between her fingers.

I stroked Bella's shoulder to soothe her and remind her I was right by her side. "I call bullshit, but it's okay. We all know what game you are playing at and it ain't working." Bella said with a smile.

Cheyenne rolled her eyes just as the professor came in clearing her throat and calling the class to attention.

We all suffered through the class silently trying to be oblivious to the tensions between my Bella and Cheyenne. I was gathering mine and Bella's things up when I felt an unfamiliar touch in the middle of my back. I straightened up and pulled away from the touch before turning around to see who had touched me. I was instantly enraged when I saw Cheyenne standing there with a sheepish smile on her face.

"What do you want Cheyenne? I don't have time for you games." I asked her in a clipped voice.

She giggled and twirled her hair around her fingers again. "I was just making sure that you were coming to the party tonight." She said softly.

I groaned as I wished Bella was in here to save me from this situation but she had to go use the bathroom so I was stuck alone since Emmett had hightailed it out of class. "Yes, Cheyenne, we are coming tonight. Me, Bella, and a few of our friends are coming." I told her as I slung both my bag and Bella's bag across my chest.

She took a step forward placing her hand in the center of my chest which caused me to back up another step only to inadvertently sit down on the table that I had bumped into. "Great. I'm sure playing father to her child gets old even though the baby is adorable." She said as she pawed at my chest.

I gripped her wrist in my hand and just as I was about to pull her hand away from me Bella asked from the doorway. "What's going on in here?"

I groaned and hung my head. "It's not what it looks like, baby, I promise." I told her as I shoved Cheyenne away from me so I could get away from her and over to Bella.

"It's exactly what it looks like, Betsy, your man was putting the moves on me." Cheyenne said as she grabbed her bag and left the room pushing my Bella aside and leaving me gaping at her accusation.

I shook my head and walked over to a furious Bella. "Bella, baby?" I whispered as I reached for her hand.

She sighed and shook her head. "How am I supposed to compete with stuff like that Edward?" she asked as she turned around and quickly walked away pulling her phone from her pocket.

I groaned and took off after her. "Edward, wait, I want to talk to you for a minute." Cheyenne called from behind me but I ignored her and continued running after Bella.

I slowed down when I saw her sitting on the hood of my car in the parking lot. She looked beautiful laying on the windshield with her knees bent and feet planted firmly on the hood of the car as she talked on her phone.

As I got closer I caught part of her conversation.

"…bitch in her place once and for all tonight, Ali. Oh, Edward's here. I've got to go." She said as she laid her phone on her stomach before rolling her head to face me. "You get done playing with the slut?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

I shook my head as I grabbed her hand in mine and placed it over the same exact spot Cheyenne had touched, I wanted to replace the feel of her touch with my Bella's touch. "No playing on my part, Isabella. I only want to play with you. I was trying my best to get away from her but she backed me against the table so quickly I couldn't think. You have to believe in this" I told her rubbing her engagement ring "and in us to overpower her. We are stronger than her and her games." I told her softly.

My beautiful Bella cracked a smile and curled her fingers into my t-shirt that I was wearing. "I just wanted her to think she had won something because I want her to try something tonight while I have my brothers and sisters there along with you. I want to show her just what exactly she is going up against when she picked you as her target." She said referring to Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice.

I chuckled and nodded as I leaned forward to gently kiss her on the lips. "I love your evilness, Isabella Masen." I whispered against her lips.

She giggled as she tugged me closer to her slanting her lips against mine. "I love the sound of that." She growled before devouring my lips.

We spent the next ten minutes or so making out on the hood of my car until some idiot drove by honking and screaming at us to get a room. "Get a room!" He yelled out his truck window.

I laughed and looked up at him. "That's a great idea, buddy, glad you thought of it!" I called back to him causing him to laugh and Bella to blush.

I laughed out loud scooping her up in my arms and depositing her in the front seat before practically sprinting around the car to get in. "Edward, Gavyn…" She whined as she rubbed her legs together.

"Oh hell…" I said slamming my head against my steering will, willing the hardness in my shorts to go away.

"I know a place…" Bella whispered as if she was in agony.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow causing her to giggle. "Rose told me about it."

I groaned and nodded because I didn't need any mental reminders of how wild Emmett and Rose could be in the bedroom before starting the car. "Lead the way, baby, but let's hurry." I begged her as I quickly backed out of the parking space.

An hour later we walked hand in hand into Carlisle and Esme's house with cocky grins planted firmly on both of our faces. "Just what have you two been up to?" Esme asked as she shook a toy in front of Gavyn causing him to squirm his way to her and reach for the toy.

"Nothing. How was the monkey?" I asked as I plopped down in the floor beside my growing boy. He has changed so much since we first brought him home. He was now a chuckle butt that loved him mommy like nobody else existed in the world and eating. He was so alert it was insane but the pediatrician told us that was a good thing at his four month checkup a few days ago.

"He was great as always." Esme said as I scooped him up causing him to giggle and slap at my face in excitement.

I rubbed my head against his belly causing him to curl around my head as he laughed. "That's daddy's boy." I talked to him as Bella hung back propped against the door frame watching us intently.

I knew the exact moment that Gavyn spotted his mother, he stopped giggling and started whining reaching for her. Bella and Esme laughed as she came over and plopped down beside me in the floor taking him from my arms and placing kisses all over his face and neck. "Are you momma's monkey?" She asked as she blew raspberries on his neck causing him to squeal out in laughter.

"Are you sure you are okay watching them both overnight, Ma?" I asked Esme as we leaned back against the couch as Bella played with Gavyn on the rug in front of us.

She slapped me lightly on the shoulder and scoffed at me. "I may not have had you and Jasper when you were babies but I kept you plenty of nights when there were emergencies at the hospital so it's not my first rodeo with newborns." She said as she leaned into my side.

"I know, Ma. This is just going to be the first time we have ever been away from him overnight." I said as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

She laughed and patted my arm. "We will be fine, Edward. I will call all of you if there is a problem. I promise. Have you guys discussed getting married at all in the past few days since the engagement?" She asked changing the subject completely.

I nodded as I listened to my baby's squeals and my fiancée's delighted giggles. "We have actually settled on a location, time, and date." I told her quietly.

She gasped and pulled away looking up at me in shock.

I laughed at her facial expression and continued. "Tybee Island lighthouse, two Saturday's from now, at sunset. It's just going to be our household, you guys, and her dad."

She nodded and settled back against my side. "That's not very much time to make plans and things." She said aloud.

"It's just going to be a simple wedding at sunset. No decorations, no food, nothing fancy. Just us and our family and close friends. We can go out to dinner afterwards to celebrate." Bella said as she sat up with Gavyn in her arms.

Esme nodded and reached for Gavyn who clung to Bella. "Come here, monkey, give Nanny kisses before you go home with momma and daddy." She said as she tickled him and he reached out for her quickly. "Are you sure that's what you want, sweetheart?" she asked Bella as she smothered kisses all over Gavyn's face and neck, much to his delight.

Bella nodded as she stood up, starting to pick up Gavyn's toys. "Yeah, it is. We are going shopping on Sunday for dresses. Would you like to go with us?"

Esme nodded as she handed Gavyn to Bella as I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Absolutely, sweetheart. What time are you guys bringing the babies by tonight?" She asked as she stood up to give Bella a hug and kiss too.

We settled our plans for the night before heading home to have dinner with our son before leaving him for the night. "I'm not sure I can do this…" Bella said a few hours later as we rocked our boy during his final feeding of the night before we left for Esme and Carlisle's.

We were both ready and just wanted a few extra minutes with our boy so we decided to go ahead and give him his last bottle of the night and rock him on to sleep. "If you don't want to, baby, we can just stay home with him. It's no big deal." I told her as she leaned into my side. She looked too amazing too just stay in but if that is what she wanted then that is what we would do. She was wearing a pair of very tight blue jeans and a silky pink shirt that had some kind of funky pattern on it and was held up over one shoulder just with a beaded strap. I both liked and disliked the shirt but she had assured me that all of her essentials were not going to fall out of the skimpy shirt or be exposed in any way. I liked it because it left a lot of bare skin susceptible to both my eyes and my touch.

She shook her head which sent her long curls swishing around her shoulders. "No, I want to go. Even in Alice's ridiculous get up she has me in." she said motioning to her clothes and high heels.

"I think it looks amazing on you, baby. Classy yet sexy." I told her as I pushed her hair off of her bare shoulder so I could place kisses there.

She groaned as she nodded. "You should have seen the outfit she tried to put me in." she said as she stood up with Gavyn in her arms.

I was instantly curious. "You can always model it for me and let me choose." I tried to bargain with her as I followed her down the stairs. We were the last to leave but I am sure that Rose and Emmett were having a tough time turning loose or their angel too, they were just doing it at Carlisle and Esme's.

She just laughed and shook her head. "No. We would never leave the house if you saw that ridiculous outfit."

"Would that really be so bad?" I asked as I opened the back door for Bella to slide into the seat. We both knew it was dangerous to ride with Gavyn out of his car seat but we didn't want to disturb him by putting him in his car seat when we just going less than five minutes down the road.

She nodded and smiled at me as she slouched in the seat so Gavyn could rest against her chest, his favorite place. "Yes, it would be disastrous when Alice realized we didn't show up. Her and Rose have something damning on Cheyenne if she plays her games tonight. Alice said it would make Cheyenne stop and leave us alone for good."

I groaned and shook my head because when Alice and Rose got in on the plan, there is no telling what was going to happen. "Great." I mumbled under my breath as I walked around the car and slid into the driver seat shutting the door quietly so as to keep from waking my son up.

When we got to Carlisle and Esme's we were both shocked to see that Emmett's jeep wasn't in the driveway. "I guess they didn't have any issues after all." Bella said quietly from the back seat.

I nodded as I grabbed Gavyn's overnight bag before jogging around the car to let my family out. "Rose and I talked at length about her leaving Blakely while we were getting ready. They aren't sure they are going to leave her overnight yet." She said as she gently climbed from the back seat with Gavyn held tightly to her chest.

I smiled and nodded as I shut the door because Emmett had come to me with Rose's trepidations also while we played with the babies in the downstairs playroom while the ladies finished getting ready for the party. "I had what I am sure is a similar talk with Emmett while you ladies commandeered the upstairs." I told her quietly as we stepped up onto the porch knocking lightly on the front door just in case Blakely was asleep already.

"I remember how hard it was to leave Gavyn for the first time on our first day of classes and he was a little bit older than Blakely is now." Bella said as Esme opened the door for us with a smile.

I chuckled as Bella and I both headed upstairs so we could lay Gavyn down in his crib in the nursery without a word spoken to Esme. Esme had created a beautiful gender neutral nursery with the alphabet and numbers as the central focus. The walls were a light green color with letter and numbers in different sizes and colors hanging all around the room with a dark wooden crib on either side of the room with a changing table/dresser in between and a rocking chair by the window. Bella walked over to Gavyn's crib laying him down and covering him up while I pulled his stuffed monkey from the diaper bag before turning on the piano recordings and setting it in the corner of his crib.

I had to stifle my laughter when he instinctively reached out for his monkey. I placed it right beside him and he instantly pulled it into the crook of his arm before I bent down giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his before moving away from him. I turned on the baby monitor that sat in the corner of his crib as Bella tucked him in, giving him his goodnight kisses too. "Let's go, baby." I told her as I stood in the doorway of the nursery.

She smiled and tiptoed to my side to keep her heels from clicking on the hardwood floors. "I wonder if he will even wake up tonight?" she asked as I clicked the door shut.

I shrugged my shoulders as I escorted her back downstairs. "He's asleep and normally sleeps through the night when he's at home. We will both have our cell phones on us all night so if anything happens…" I told Carlisle and Esme as we stood just inside the front door. This would be the first time we were leaving him overnight but I knew he couldn't be in better hands.

Esme chuckled and nodded as she curled into Carlisle's side. "We know, son. They will both be fine. If you guys want to come back here after you get done partying you know where the spare key is and both guest rooms, one upstairs and one down here are made up and waiting just in case." Esme said as she waved us out the door.

We both nodded as I opened the door. "Thanks guys, love you!" Bella and I both called to them as we stepped out onto the porch.

"You ready to act like the teenagers we are?" I asked as I slung an arm over Bella's bare shoulders as we walked towards the loud house that looked like it was over pouring with students.

Bella groaned as she pulled all of her hair over one shoulder before tying a band around it. "I am looking forward to dancing with you and partying with you but I'm not looking forward to dealing with Cheyenne and her cronies." She said as we were bombarded by a squealing pixie.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! You both look amazing!" Alice said as she hooked her arm in Bella's arm as we walked into the pulsing house.


	31. Chapter 31

**No pics for this chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and please review!**

Chapter 31

BPOV

"Do you want a drink, baby?" Edward asked as we stepped off the dance floor for a break.

We had been at the party for almost two hours now and were having a blast. We had mostly stayed on the dance floor or hidden in a corner making out like the teenagers we were. So far we had been lucky enough to avoid Cheyenne and her cronies as they circled the dance floor.

I nodded as I leaned up against the wall breathing deeply. "Yeah, sounds good. That party punch was delicious earlier." I told him with a sexy smile.

He just shook his head as he headed for the 'bar area' which was what I guess you could call the kitchen. "Belle!" Emmett called as he and Rose spotted me leaning against the wall while I waited on Edward.

I smiled as I shoved off the wall heading in their direction. "You guys having fun?" I asked them as I sat on the arm of the loveseat they were occupying.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's nice to be able to do this knowing our babies are sleeping soundly in a safe home." She said as she leaned into Emmett's side and her voice slurring slightly.

I just giggled. "How much have you had to drink, Rosie?" I asked her giggling myself because I was slightly tipsy too.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I lost count after the third cup of fruit I was snacking on."

I groaned as Emmett laughed loudly. "Rosie, that fruit has been sitting and soaking in that alcohol for over 24 hours." I told her as Edward brought me back a cup of the fruity drink.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he pressed firmly against my side.

I giggled as I took a sip of the drink said fruit had been soaking in. "Rose has been snacking on the fruit pieces." I told him between giggles.

He groaned as he took a sip of his drink. "I'm glad we decided to park our cars at the mall and take cabs here." He said as he stroked my bare shoulder with his fingertips.

"Edward! Emmett! Becky!" Cheyenne said in her fake friendly voice that grated on my last nerves.

Rose cut her a look that could have sent the saintliest person running but apparently Cheyenne didn't catch it as she fluttered over to us in her very revealing red sparkly 'dress'. The girl had no scruples apparently, she was wearing a very revealing dress that ended at the top of her thighs and was held up by what were very thin straps. The front dipped all the way down to past her belly button, exposing all of her assets to whoever wanted to look at them. There is no way she was wearing anything under that dress, it was impossible. "Cheyenne." Edward said with a curt nod in her direction as he scooted a little closer to me.

"I don't believe we've met before. I'm Cheyenne and I have a couple classes with Emmett, Edward, and Betsy here." She said as she looked at Rose.

Rose just nodded in her direction. "Nice to meet you, Cheyenne, and her name is Bella." She said pointedly not introducing herself.

"Oh look, it's the slut club!" Alice said as she and Jasper suddenly appeared behind Edward, seemingly coming out of thin air.

Cheyenne cut her eyes at Alice who just smiled and shrugged in innocence. "Who are you calling a slut? At least I'm not trying to snag a man by trapping him with a child that isn't even his to begin with." She said pointing towards me and Bella.

We all just laughed because she had the situation all wrong. Gavyn was legally mine and Edward's child but biologically he was just Edward's. "Cheyenne I suggest you leave our son out of your nasty ass mouth if you would like to keep all of you teeth and what few brain cells you have intact." I told her through gritted teeth.

She waved me off like I was nothing but an inconvenience to her. "Whatever, you ain't nothing but a whore anyways. Edward will realize what he's missing soon enough. A man as sexy as that shouldn't be trapped with a two timing whore like you." She said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder in indifference.

Alice just smiled as she pulled something from her purse. She had made it her personal mission in life to find all the dirt she could on Cheyenne for the past few weeks and apparently had teamed up with Rose, who could walk around campus without people recognizing her. "I would suggest you keep your comments to yourself unless you want your dirty laundry aired on all the TV's and computers on campus. Well, it may not be dirty after what you did in that laundry room." Alice said beaming at her while showing her a small pink flash drive she had pulled from her pocket.

"You don't scare me, short stuff." Cheyenne said with a roll of her eyes.

Alice just giggled as she tucked the flash drive back into her pocket. "It's funny, when I watched that video of the football players I saw a side of them and you I never wanted to see. You guys destroyed that laundry room or did they destroy you instead? How many were there, Rosie? Six? Seven?" She asked with a smile on her face that shut Cheyenne up immediately.

"I counted eight with what little bit I could stomach to watch. It's kind of disgusting. Hey, Cheyenne, aren't you an education major? I wonder what Mrs. Dunheimer would think if she got an email from her star student doing unthinkable things with numerous guys in a college facility?" Rose asked as she smiled wickedly at Cheyenne.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Cheyenne whispered.

Alice shrugged her shoulders. "You will find out how much we actually do know if you keep messing with my family and don't learn how to keep your mouth shut." She said as she leaned into Jasper's side.

"Family?" Cheyenne asked looking between all of us.

We all nodded as I pointed to Alice. "That is my twin sister and that is Edward's brother. These are our best friends and roommates. Family." I told her pointing everybody out.

She visibly shivered as she backed up. "I'm sorry, please don't say anything to anybody. It was just one time and I was drunk." She said as she quickly turned around and disappeared into the crowd causing all of us to bust out laughing.

"What is on that flash drive?" I asked once I got control of my giggles.

Alice shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face. "Nothing, it's the same one I've had since tenth grade but she didn't know that." She said causing us all to bust our laughing again.

"You are evil, Tinker, and Rose, how did you know anything about her and the football team, the education dean, and everything?" I asked her curiously.

She giggled. "It's amazing what you hear when hanging around campus waiting on your fiancée to get out of class and Alice heard bits and pieces from people in her classes. I found out about the dean of education when I explored the education building one day, the lady gave me a tour raving about Cheyenne who happens to be her student worker also." She said like it was no big deal.

"God, I love you Tinker and you too Rose." I told them tugging them out to the dance floor. "Let's dance, ladies!" I begged them as Big and Rich's 'Save a horse, Ride a cowboy' came on over the radio.

A few hours later I was a little past tipsy and missing my monkey something severe as I sat on the back deck scrolling through my phone looking at various pictures of him while Edward found a bathroom. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" I heard from behind me.

I whirled around to see Savannah standing there in a pair of sweat pants and a huge hoodie. "Cheyenne, I don't have the time or patience for you." I told her standing up to walk away.

"I understand, I just wanted to apologize for everything I have said and done in the past few weeks. It's incorrigible, I know." She said wringing her hands together nervously.

I sighed shaking my head. "I don't want to hear it, Cheyenne. Just stop trying to ruin other people's lives and get one of your own. It's not smart to mess with people with you really have no idea what is going on with them or their lives." I told her as I shook my head at her.

"I know, I'm really sorry Bella, you have a wonderful family." She said sweetly.

I smiled and nodded. "I know and just for your information, Gavyn is biologically Edward's son not mine. He is however legally both of ours." I told her as I walked past her and back into the house.

"Hey, baby, everything okay?" Edward asked when he saw me perched against the wall outside the bathroom door.

I shook my head and looked up at him. "I want to go cuddle with monkey, I miss him something terrible. I'm done with this party." I told him as he pulled me to his chest.

"Okay, let's go for a walk outside while we wait for the cab to get here." He told me as he guided me through the crowd.

I pulled out my phone as walked outside the house so I could text Rose and Alice that we were getting ready to leave.

**Edward's calling for a cab now. Going to Esme and Carlisle's till morning. –Bella**

**Okay. See you at home tomorrow. Is Rose going with you guys?– Alice**

**WAIT! We are coming too, WRU? – Rose**

I chuckled showing Edward the message from Rosalie. He was on the phone telling the cab company where we were.

**Outside walking down the street.-Bella to Rose**

**Yes- Bella to Alice**

**How long till cab is here? – Rose**

"How long, Casanova?" I asked him as he pocketed his phone.

"About 10 minutes. Are you cold?" He asked as we walked slowly down the street.

I shrugged. "A little bit but I will be okay until we get to Carlisle and Esme's." I told him as I quickly tapped out a message to Rose.

**10 minutes. COME ON! –Bella**

**Okay, have fun and give the babies kisses from Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazzy. See you guys tomorrow - Alice**

I pocketed my phone snuggling into Edward's warm side. "I forget how chilly the nights can get here." I told him quietly as we heard Emmett call out from behind us.

"Belle! Ed, wait up!"

We came to a stop and Edward began unbuttoning the long sleeved over shirt he had on and rolled up to his elbows. "Yeah, it will take some getting used to that is for sure." He said as he wrapped his shirt around my shoulders leaving him in just a plain white v-neck t-shirt. "That should be a little better until we get out of this night air."

I smiled and nodded as Emmett and Rose caught up with us. "Did you text Alice and Jasper we were leaving?" Rose asked as we continued down the dark street.

I laughed and nodded. "I texted both of you. She said they would see us tomorrow and give the babies kisses." I told them quietly. "You know, Cheyenne tried to apologize to me a little bit ago." I said just to see what they thought about it.

"What?!" Rose exclaimed. "Does the slut have a death wish?" she asked angrily.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I told her I didn't have time for her or her apologies nor did I need them." I told them nonchalantly.

"Good girl. Brian said this is what she does; attacks, apologizes and then tries to befriend you." Edward said wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I pushed my arms through his sleeves so I could wrap the shirt around my body and wrap my arms around his waist.

I smiled and nodded. "I just want to concentrate on our little family and nothing else." I told him just as the cab pulled to a stop beside the four of us.

Less than twenty minutes later I was easing open the door to Carlisle and Esme's house, all of us failing miserably at being quiet. "Oh my God, I'm so hungry." Emmett said loudly as he pushed past all of us heading for the kitchen making all kinds of racket along the way.

"Shh!" I hissed at him as he clunked along on the hardwood floors.

"Bella? Edward? Is that you guys?" Esme called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Ma, it's us. We didn't mean to wake you up." Edward told her quietly.

She tied her robe as she walked down the stairs quietly. "It's okay, I just got Blakely back to sleep." She said with a dismissive wave. "Did you guys have fun?" She said as she headed for the kitchen where we could all hear Emmett rummaging around for something to eat

"Yeah, it was nice to be able to let loose a little bit. We also dealt with that girl that has been irritating us." Bella said as she sipped her cup of hot chocolate that Esme had made her.

Esme nodded as she slid a cup of hot chocolate in front of me. "Did you do it with class?"

We all looked at Rose who shrugged. "Sometimes class is over rated." She said as she bit into her sandwich that Esme had made.

We sat downstairs with her eating and drinking our hot chocolate that Esme made for us before she shooed us to bed. "If you wake those babies, you will have to deal with me and them. Go in give them kisses then get to bed." She told us as she followed all of us up the stairs.

A little while later I snuggled back against Edward's chest as he wrapped his arm around my waist tugging me back against his chest. "I love you Isabella Marie." Edward whispered against my neck along with a gentle kiss. We hadn't had the heart to wake Gavyn up for a late night snuggle because he was snoring lightly as he gripped his monkey tightly in his arms.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony." I told him as we drifted off to sleep.

I smiled at the sound of my baby babbling beside our bed as I cracked open an eye to see him still in his pajama's we had put him in last night. "Morning monkey." I called to him as I held my arms out for him.

"Here's your momma, monkey butt." Esme said as she handed him to me as I sat up against the headboard. "He was a little cranky when he saw it was his Poppy instead of his Mommy. He is refusing to take his bottle so I figured he wanted his momma to give it to him." Esme explained as she handed me a still full bottle as Gavyn settled in against my chest with a deep sigh.

"That's okay, he's used to having a little cuddle time with his breakfast bottle. Thanks Esme." I told her as I held his bottle out for him. He immediately reached for it popping it into his mouth, sucking greedily. "He's a momma's boy first thing of a morning." I explained with a smile as she backed out of the room leaving us alone when I heard Blakely cry out from the nursery next door.

After he had drank his bottle, been burped, and kissed sufficiently we settled back down in the bed with his daddy. He immediately rolled over onto his stomach sticking his butt up in the air causing me to smile because this meant he was ready to go back to sleep. I patted his diapered bottom lightly for a few minutes before I heard his deep sigh as he drifted off to sleep again. I settled down on my pillow beside him closing my eyes as I drifted back to sleep to help ease some of the pounding behind my eyes.

"Give momma lovings, monkey." I heard Edward say as Gavyn slobbered all over my cheek before giggling in his adorable baby laugh.

I reached out and tickled his side causing him to squeal loudly as he babbled away in his noises. Sometimes I think the child liked to hear his own self speak because when he was awake he was always making some kind of racket. "Hi, monkey." I told him as I cracked open my eyes to see him in nothing but a diaper and a contented smile as he leaned against Edward's stomach who was laying on his side in the bed. "Where did your clothes go to, huh?" I asked him as I reached out to tickle his stomach some more.

"We were just about to get a bath but he started whining when he spotted you over my shoulder." Edward explained as he ran a hand through Gavyn's dark brown hair with a few red tints throughout. It had darkened dramatically since he was born and was more brown than red now which I was thankful for because it made him look more like me and less like Tanya. It also stood up all over his head just like his daddy's but Gavyn's had a slight curl to his, I don't know where he got the curls from but I loved them.

I nodded as I leaned forward to blow on Gavyn's bare tummy causing him to squeal out loud and curl down over my head. I laughed with him as I continued to blow on his tummy and tickle his sides relentlessly until we were all three in hysterics. "Everything okay in here?" Esme asked as she poked her head through the opened doorway.

I looked up and smiled. "Everything is perfect. We were just playing before bath time. Are Rose and Emmett up yet?" I asked as I brushed my hair out of my face.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they have been up for about ten minutes. I was just coming to let you two know that Alice and Jasper just showed up and breakfast will be ready in about twenty minutes or so if you feel up to eating."

Edward groaned and held his stomach and I just smiled at him. "Sounds perfect, Esme. We will be down after monkey here gets a bath." I told her as I tickled Gavyn's stomach again causing him to fall over in the bed from laughing so hard.

"Okay. His bag is sitting inside his crib." She said as she turned around and walked away.

I looked up at Edward who looked like he was going to puke at any moment. "Do you think you can give him a bath without puking?" I asked him as I sat up in the bed cringing a little as my head swam slightly. I had been fine as long as I was laying down but apparently sitting up was not going to be the same case.

Edward nodded as he took a deep breath. "I forgot what hangover's feel like. I think it's worse when we have a little one to deal with." He said as he swung his legs off the bed before scooping Gavyn into his arms. "Will you go get his bag?"

I nodded and climbed from the bed heading for the nursery as Edward and Gavyn headed for the bathroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**Pictures to go with this chapter!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 32

EPOV

The next week flew by with Cheyenne trying with everything she had to befriend my Bella but she wasn't having any of it. We had had multiple arguments with our friends and family about the sleeping arrangements for the eve of our wedding but we had put our foot down and said we weren't separating in any form or fashion. We had also argued with them about having bachelor/bachelorette parties but we had both said we didn't want either of those but we would settle for a family dinner the night before. They had given in on all accounts because we weren't budging at all. We knew what we wanted and weren't giving an inch to make this anything other than what we wanted.

Before I knew it, my Bella and I were pulling up in front of the Tybee lighthouse with our entire family following in separate vehicles. We were all casually dressed yet looked amazing according to Alice. All of the guys, including Gavyn, was wearing blue jeans with a white button up shirt untucked and the sleeves rolled up to our elbows. All of the women were wearing similar dresses, except Bella's was white and the others were blue include Blakely's.

"You ready to do this?" Bella asked as she pulled our marriage license from the glove box that we had to have the preacher sign after performing the simple ceremony.

I nodded eagerly as I pulled our rings from the middle console taking them out of the box. Mine was a simple white gold ring with a row of diamonds running in the middle all the way around the ring. Bella's was absolutely gorgeous. She had fought me on it initially but I had begged her to let me buy it for her, she had wanted to get something to match the engagement ring but we couldn't find anything we liked. I eventually talked her into letting me buy her an entire new bridal set so she had picked out this one. It had a solitary diamond on top but had a solid band of diamonds that ran all the way around both the wedding band and the engagement ring that came with the bridal set. They were gorgeous and matched my girl perfectly because they weren't big and gaudy like she had complained most of the rings were. "Absolutely. Are you?" I asked her as I handed her my ring to hold on to as I slipped hers onto my pinky finger until I could slide them onto her finger.

She nodded eagerly as we watched our entire family pull up around us. Gerald had taken off work for a few days to make it and he had rode with Carlisle and Esme since he was staying at their house while he was in town because we honestly didn't have room in our house. Thankfully he had left the girls' mother in New York City. Bella had shocked me when Dr. Alvarez had congratulated us this morning through Skype, apparently she had kept in contact with my old therapist from Boston and had been sending him pictures of Gavyn and me also. "Absolutely." She said as we climbed from the car, her reaching into the backseat to pull Gavyn from his car seat.

The ceremony was simple and beautiful as we exchanged our vows as the sun dipped below the horizon. It was us in a nutshell.

"Are we still all going to dinner?" Gerald asked as we walked out of the lighthouse after the ceremony.

I nodded as I held Bella's hand in mine. "Yes sir, we are all going to the Crab Shack." I told him as Bella went to strap Gavyn into his car seat.

"Okay, son, I will see you three there. Congratulations." Gerald said as he headed for Esme and Carlisle's BMW.

We had a great time at dinner as we all told stories of each other over the year and enjoyed our dinner.

Despite everybody offering to babysit Gavyn so we could have some semblance of a honeymoon, we declined each and every one of them because we had just left him last weekend and didn't want to do it again any time soon. Plus, he was sleeping through the nights now so he wasn't any problem unless he was sick or just not feeling good. Instead, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Blakely had given us the house to ourselves for the weekend while they all flew back to Chicago with our dad. We had decided that we would take a family vacation next summer and count that as our honeymoon.

"You ready for bed, Mrs. Masen?" I asked Bella as she laid Gavyn down in his crib after his exhausting evening.

She smiled wickedly over her shoulder at me and nodded. "I don't know how much sleep we are going to get tonight, Mr. Masen."

I groaned and reached down to scoop her up into my arms and carry her across the hall to our bedroom.

The next few weeks flew by and before we knew it, Halloween was upon us and Cheyenne was inviting us to another party.

"It will be so much fun and it is being held at that old barn that is said to be haunted. We are having a couple's costume competition and everything." Cheyenne said as she bounced in her seat in front of us in Algebra.

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked to Bella to see what she wanted to do. "It sounds like fun and it will allow Alice some practice for her fashion design class." She said as she doodled in her notebook aimlessly.

I nodded as I looked down the table towards Emmett who was texting on his phone to who I assumed was Rose asking her opinion. "Emmett?" I called his name.

He held up a finger just as his phone vibrated to an incoming text message. "Rosie says she's game but she's not staying out all night because Blakely has been cranky lately for some unknown reason." He said as he showed us a picture of what looked like a screaming Blakely causing me to cringe because I remembered when Gavyn was coming home with us and would scream for no apparent reason other than to hear himself.

I nodded as I turned back to face Cheyenne. "Sounds like we are game. Do you have a flyer?" I asked her just as the teacher entered the room.

She beamed as she slid a bright orange flyer onto our table before turning around to face the class.

"Disney? Make them as sexy as possible?" I groaned as Bella snatched the flyer from my hands stuffing it in her notebook.

"Don't you worry your gorgeous head over it, Casanova. Alice, Rose, and I will take care of this." She said with a devious smile on her face.

Emmett and I both groaned as we delved head first into College Algebra. I had to admit that I was looking forward to the Halloween party this coming weekend but I was a little scared as to what the ladies were going to dress us in. I knew my Bella wouldn't put me in anything that would make me uncomfortable but I was still a little scared.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Bella nudged my knee with hers motioning to the piece of paper she had slid over to me with a note written on it.

_Think 'Genie in a bottle', You as Aladdin, me as Princess Jasmine?. Are we still taking Gavyn trick or treating in the neighborhood?_

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion but I trusted her.

_Yes, we can do that on Thursday and the party is Friday . I think Emmett and Rose are taking Blakely too. He still going as a monkey?_

Instead of writing me a note back she just quickly nodded as she tucked our notes back into her notebook. We had found him the cutest little monkey costume online but it had yet to show up.

The next few days were spent getting ready for both Trick or Treating with the babies and the Halloween party. Alice had commandeered the game room as her personal work zone for the week and allowed nobody but the women and babies in there. We had all decided that we wanted to all go with the babies trick or treating since it was their first time ever going. Bella and I had offered to be designated drivers the night of the party but were shocked when everybody said they weren't drinking this time around so a designated driver wasn't necessary.

I was currently up in the 'office' area writing out checks to pay the bills for the month when Bella sauntered in wearing the smallest costume I had ever seen on her. "Is this..." I started but was speechless at her costume.

"Do you like?" She asked as she hopped up on the corner of my desk that had been my dad's and my grandfather's before it became mine.

I groaned as she crossed her legs showing the slit up the outside of the blue balloon pants she was wearing. "Is there anything else to it?" I asked as I ran my hands up her exposed thighs through the slit than ran from upper thigh to knee and again from knee to ankle.

She just laughed and shook her head. "Nope." She said popping her 'p' and shaking her head sending her braid swishing around her head.

I groaned as I stood up spreading her legs and stepping between them. "I hope you have me dressed decent because this outfit is going to cause me to have a perpetual hard on all night." I growled into her neck as I stroked the exposed skin of her stomach.

She giggled and nodded. "That's why I came to get you." She said between giggles as I scratched her neck with my stubble.

I pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion. "You came to get me because you knew this costume would cause perpetual hard on's?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No silly. Alice needs to try your costume on to see if it fits just right." She said between giggles.

I groaned and laid my head on her bare shoulder. "Right now?" I asked lightly.

She shook her head. "Nope, she's adjusting Jasper at the moment. She gave us an hour." She said as she leaned back on the desk letting me get a good look at her full costume. It consisted of a shirt that wrapped around each arm and her chest with a gold band underneath and blue balloon pants with a gold belt that settled low on her hips. Her shoulders and stomach were completely bare as was the outside of her legs because of the slits.

"Good." I said as I tugged her to the edge of my desk and latched my mouth to hers.

An hour later I was standing on a little wooden pedestal in the lowest level of my house being criticized by my sister in law. I thought she had done an amazing job when she showed me a picture of Aladdin she was customizing her design from. She had gotten the costume spot on in my opinion. "What is Jasper wearing? He's been super tight lipped since he found out about the costume party." I asked Alice as she fixed a pleat in the white balloon pants she had me in that came to mid-calf.

She just giggled and shook her head. "He begged me not to say anything, Edward. You will find out the night of the party." She said as she smiled and nodded. "You are perfect. Take it off and go hang it on the rod where Bella's dress is." She said as she pointed to the bathroom.

I quickly skipped to the bathroom to change out of my costume. When I saw all the costumes hanging there I just had to look through them to see what Jasper was wearing. "Tights?" I said lightly as I saw the stretchy green material hanging on a hanger with a green tunic and leather rope belt that had a knife attached to it. I quirked an eyebrow when I saw a colonial like costume hanging there also. "I wonder which one is Jasper's?" I asked myself as I hung my costume up over Bella's.

I shook my head as I dressed back in my jeans and t-shirt before heading back up the stairs as Alice pointed Rose to the bathroom. I groaned when I walked back into my office to see Bella sitting there looking at the bills I had laid out on the desk. "What's up, baby?" I asked as I sat on the corner of my desk since she was in the chair.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just curious as to what you was concentrating on so hard up here. You've been holed up in this office for hours." She said as she finished filling out the check that I had started to fill out earlier. We had our joint checking account so either of us could sign the checks.

"I was just paying the bills and figuring out some investments." I told her as I fiddled with her ponytail holder.

She sighed and nodded. "I didn't realize our light bill and water bill was so high." She said as she tore out the check and laid it aside and began filling out the next one I pointed to.

"It's not really considering how many people live here and how many clothes we wash a week." I told her honestly.

She nodded as she signed her name to the check before tearing it out. "Yeah, speaking of that, what are we going to do with this big old house when they all move out?"

I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, baby. I figure you can have an office, I can have an office, we can have a designated playroom, and I figured we would have more kids in the future." I told her honestly.

She nodded. "I hadn't thought of being able to spread out, we have all gotten so used to just sharing all the spaces. And more kids? You've thought about us having more kids?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

I nodded. "Of course, Emmett and Rose will move out eventually and take Blakely with them. Gavyn is almost six months old and I know you said you would prefer them to be close together in age."

She tore out the last check before pushing up from the chair. "Sit." She said as she stood to the side.

I knew what she wanted, she wanted to be held in our own little sanctuary, and I had no problem with that. I sat in the chair before tugging her down into my lap. She surprised me by straddling my hips with her knees pressed closely to my hips in the chair. "I did say that but we both have college and that is important too. It's not fair to have more kids and expecting your parents to watch them while we are in school." She said as she threaded her fingers through my hair.

I chuckled and nodded. "What if one of us only went to school part time or took classes online? It's not like we are hurting for money. Hell, neither one of us needs to work for the rest of our lives but we want to." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her back holding her close.

She giggled and snuggled in close to me. "I hadn't really thought about it and it's not right for me to quit school just to raise our kids." She said quietly.

I smiled as I stroked my hands up and down her back. "That is the most important job in the world, Isabella. If you want to quit after this next semester and stay home with Gavyn then I am perfectly okay with that as long as you are okay with it too."

I could feel her smile into my neck. "Really? I would love to stay at home with him until he at least starts school. I can always do online classes just to get some things out of the way for when I do go back. And go back I will." She said firmly.

I nodded as I slid my hands down to cup her butt in my hands pressing her hips closer to mine. "Fine, Isabella. I just want you and our kids to be happy."

"Oh, you make me beyond happy, Edward. How soon do you want more kids?"

I shrugged because I honestly didn't know. "I don't know, baby, whenever you are ready to give them to me I guess."

She pulled back to look me in the eyes as she cupped my face in her palms. "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen, and I say let's just let Mother Nature take over. She brought us Gavyn; surely she will send us another one just as perfect our way."

I tickled her sides at her words which caused her to squirm against me which caused a certain part of my anatomy to react almost instantly. "Again?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow.

I smiled and nodded as I eased my hand down her back once again only this time I dipped below her shorts cupping her delicious bottom in my palm.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the delays this week, I have been sick and finally gave up and went to the ER last night. I will be okay, just got to take it for a few days though. I will once again double post today and put Chapter 35 out Saturday.**

**There are pics for this chapter, the Halloween costumes!**

Chapter 33

BPOV

I sighed with relief as I shut the door behind the FedEx man who had just delivered Gavyn and Blakely's Halloween costumes. Today was Halloween and we were going trick or treating in less than two hours so it was a close call. Too close for comfort if you asked me, Rose, Edward, or Emmett. "ROSE!" I called out as I took the boxes into the front room where the babies were playing.

"What?" Rose asked as she walked in with Blakely's bottle.

I grinned and showed her the boxes. "They're here." I told her as I handed her the box with her name on it.

"Yay!" She said as she rolled a burp rag to prop Blakely's bottle on while she drank it since she was happily sitting in her bouncer.

"Did they come?" Edward asked as he and Emmett walked into the room with excited smiles on their faces.

I nodded and began tearing into my box. "Yes, right on time too." I told him excitedly.

He settled down beside me while Emmett scooped Blakely and her bottle up into his arms despite Rose's scowl.

"You spoil her, Emmett McCarty. She was perfectly happy drinking that bottle on her own and she's never going to learn how to hold it if you continue to do it for her.

He just smiled and held his daughter closely to her chest as she suckled on the bottle greedily. "I can't help it, Rosie, she's just so damned adorable."

We all smiled as we dug out the costumes. Everybody oohed and aahed over the costumes until Alice walked into the room demanding we go put on our costumes so she could see if we needed any last minute touch up. "Go! Go! Go!" she demanded pointing up the stairs as she took Blakely from Emmett's arms and propped her up on her shoulder like an expert to burp her.

We all marched up the stairs and into our bedrooms to put on our costumes and get ready. Even though the party wasn't tonight, we wanted to dress up with the babies as we took them around the neighborhood trick or treating. I slipped the very tiny shirt over my strapless bra just as Edward walked back into the room from getting dressed in the bathroom.

"Are you going to ogle me all night long?" I asked between giggles as I fixed the bottoms to settle right against my hips comfortably. I slipped my feet into my silver ballet flats that I had demanded to wear, Alice had wanted me to wear blue sparkly heals but I knew I would end up hurting myself before the night was over if I did. I slipped the gold headband into my hair before pulling my long hair over my shoulder as I wound a matching gold ribbon around it to contain it without putting it up.

He nodded shamelessly as he adjusted the white balloon pants he had on to mask his erection he had claimed he would keep with me in this outfit. "Hush woman, this is all your fault." He told me with a groan as he slid his feet into his flip flops since Aladdin was usually barefoot.

I continued giggling as I walked out of the room and over to Gavyn's to gather up his blankets to put in the bottom of his little red wagon we were going to pull him around in. I was not carrying that chunky monkey while we were trick or treating. Rose and Emmett were carrying Blakely in a red wagon too.

I sighed as I stepped into the front family room because my own monkey was dressed like an adorable little monkey as he sat bouncing his jumparoo. "Oh monkey, look at you!" I said as I pulled him out and cradled him to my chest. "You look so adorable." I told him as I placed kisses all over his face that was exposed by the costume. I looked around and didn't see Blakely anywhere so I assumed Rose had already come and got her to get her ready.

I carried him to the hallway where the wagons were waiting and began arranging his one handed while he sat on my bent knee playing with my ribbon bound hair. I fixed his little wagon so he would be propped up on a pillow to allow him to look somewhere besides straight up.

Twenty minutes and about a thousand pictures later, the entire family was strolling down the sidewalk going trick or treating for the first time in years. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were all in normal clothes because Jasper refused to wear his anywhere but to the costume party and back home.

"I wonder what their costumes are?" Rose asked as we walked side by side with our babies up to the first house while everybody else waited on the curb snapping more pictures.

I shrugged as I adjusted Gavyn and his pumpkin in my arms so he could face the door as we approached it. "I don't know, but knowing Jasper's reaction and Alice it will be over the top though." I told her as we walked up the steps leading to the front door. Blakely was adorable in her little white and pink sheep costume even though it looked like it almost swallowed her whole.

"True. She did an amazing job on all of our costumes considering she had less than a week to make all of them." Rose said as I knocked on the front door. She was dressed in a Pocahontas costume which came to about an inch above her knees. It was a one shoulder tan leather dress with light brown leather fringe across her chest and the hem of the dress with a turquoise strip of fabric for some color and detail. She had a darker brown leather belt around her waist, a red strip of cloth around her arm, a turquoise necklace around her neck, a leather headband around her head and leather fringe boots on her feet

"She did do an amazing job. They are all perfect." I told her as we thanked the owner of the house and headed back towards our guys. Emmett looked adorable in his John Smith colonial costume right down to the ruffled neck cloth, white knee socks, black shoes, and sparkly gold jacket.

"Did my boy do good?" Edward asked as he peaked into Gavyn's pumpkin.

I laughed and nodded before laying him back in the wagon for the next house. "He did. You guys should have enough candy for a month by the time we are done." I told him as I looked at his bare chest that was exposed by his silky purple vest and low riding white balloon pants.

Trick or treating with the babies didn't take nearly as long as I had thought it would. We were back at the house within two hours and both babies sound asleep in their wagons.

I had to control my giggles as I saw Jasper in his costume for the first time. He was Peter Pan to Alice's Tinkerbelle. He had on dark green tights with a darker green tunic like shirt with pointy ends to cover his butt and his manhood with a pointy green hat on his head, brown leather shoes on his feet and a leather strip wound around his waist with a knife resting on his hip.

"Oh Jazzy, I hope whatever she promised you is worth the ridicule you are going to get from the other guys." I told him as I patted him on the cheek on my way to the fridge to get Gavyn's bottle for Carlisle and Esme while we were at the party.

I had always mixed Gavyn's formula and made up several bottles the night before after he went to sleep and at noon when he was napping. I never made up more than three bottles at a time because I didn't want them to go to waste. It saved me the hassle of listening to him fuss while I made up his bottle and it also allowed me to just grab one when we were on the go.

"Oh it is, Bella. It is so worth it. She will be sporting it tonight on her finger." He said cryptically.

"You asked her didn't you?" I asked him pointing a finger at him. He had been itching to ask her to marry him since we were juniors in high school but didn't want to rush Alice. Apparently he had finally asked her and she said yes.

He smiled and nodded just as Alice fluttered into the room in the brightest, shortest, sparkliest, and shiniest Tinkerbelle outfit I had ever seen before. Her dress was a strapless sequined bright green dress that the bottom had been altered into v's all the way around the bottom. She also had tiny fairy wings attached to the back of the dress somehow.

"Belle! Guess what?" Alice asked as she bounced to my side sticking her hand out.

"Jasper proposed and you said yes." I deadpanned just to irritate her.

She immediately pulled her hand back holding it protectively to her chest as she scowled at me before turning to Jasper. "You told her?" she whispered broken heartedly.

I sighed and decided to save my brother in law from my twin's wrath of disappointment. "I guessed Tinker, but congratulations. I'm happy for you guys." I told her as I pulled her in for a sincere hug before pulling back to admire the beautiful ring he had gotten her. "It's gorgeous, Ali." I told her honestly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, my Jazzy has great taste and perfect timing." She said as she bounced to his side.

I smiled and nodded at them. "Are you guys about ready to head to Esme's?" I asked them since we were all carpooling from there to save on gas.

They nodded just as Edward entered with a changed Gavyn. "Oh why didn't you put him in his monkey costume?" Alice asked as she plucked him from Edward's arms.

I laughed. "Because he is a baby and tries to stick everything in his mouth, including his monkey tail and plus it's close to his bedtime." I told her as I ran my hand over his unruly hair that was sticking up everywhere.

He reached for me instinctively and I pulled him in my arms where he snuggled in against my neck gripping my hair in his hand as he sighed contentedly. "Such a momma's boy." Edward said as he put the bottles on the counter into his diaper bag as he slung it over his shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road so we can get monkey to sleep before we leave."

I nodded as we headed for our car. "See you guys at Esme and Carlisle's." I called out to everybody as we walked into the garage.

Ten minutes later we were walking quietly into Carlisle and Esme's house with a half asleep Gavyn who was sucking the last of his milk down with half shut eyes in my arms. "Oh, bless his heart, he must be worn out." Esme said as I walked in and straight up the stairs without saying anything so as to not disturb Gavyn from his almost slumber. I faintly heard Edward start talking to her as she complimented both of our outfits. I had my white crochet wrap around my shoulders to ward off some of the chill in the air.

A few minutes later Edward entered the nursery with Gavyn's bag dangling from his fingertips. "Is he out?" He asked quietly.

I smiled and nodded as I continued to rock him patting his bottom gently. "Yeah but he just went." I whispered very quietly so as to not wake him back up. He was still cranky at times because even though he had cut his bottom two teeth others were still trying to come through.

Edward nodded as he sat the diaper bag down pulling out his favorite soft blanket and his monkey. He cranked the monkey up and soft piano music filled the nursery causing Gavyn to start gripping and searching for him monkey in his sleep. I stood up and went to put him in his crib as Edward placed the monkey in his arms causing Gavyn to sigh contentedly as he rolled over onto his stomach sticking his butt up in the air as he practically pulled the monkey under his stomach. "God, I hope that monkey never stops working." Edward said as he patted Gavyn's butt gently.

I giggled as I leaned into his side. "I know, we are going to have hell on our hands if it does."

After a few minutes Gavyn's soft snores filled the room so we were easing out as Rose and Emmett were easing in with a sleeping Blakely. We smiled in passing as we headed downstairs. "Did you put his bottles in the fridge? They can't be left our very long." I asked Edward as we quietly walked down the stairs.

He nodded as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Yes princess, the monkey's bottles are in the fridge."

I chuckled as we walked into the living room to Carlisle scowling at Alice's dress. "Mary Alice, that dress is way too short, sweetheart." He said raking his hand through his hair.

She just laughed and shook her head. "I made the triangles to be long enough to cover everything though, nothing is shining. I promise Pop I will be extra careful so as to not expose my goodies to anybody tonight." She said as she wrapped her tiny arms around his frowning face.

"I guess as long as Jasper doesn't leave your side and is okay with it then I will be okay with it too." He said as he hugged her close whispering something in her ear that earned him a bright smile and a kiss to the cheek. I assumed it was congratulations.

"Okay Belle, your turn." Esme said excitedly as she motioned her finger in a circular motion telling me to show off my costume.

I shrugged out of my jacket and handed it to Edward who draped it over his arm. I did a slow circle for them. They both had smiles on their faces when I reached for my jacket again. It was cool outside and I didn't want to get sick. "Suitable?" I asked as I shrugged back into my jacket.

They both nodded with smiles on their faces. "You all are absolutely beautiful. Ali girl, you did an amazing job on the costumes." Esme said with a smile firmly planted on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She said excitedly just as Rose and Emmett came back downstairs with the baby monitors in her hand. We could hear Gavyn's soft snores through the baby monitor.

"Is he congested?" Esme asked as she took them from Rose.

I shook my head. "No, that's just him snoring and he's been a little cranky because of his teeth. It's not too bad most of the time but gets really bad when he gets tired or is hungry."

She nodded. "Okay, you guys have fun. We will see you in a little bit when you come back to get those precious babies. Are you sure you don't want to stay the night again?" she asked quietly as she walked us to the door. They didn't ask Rose and Emmett to model so I came to the conclusion that they had modelled before coming upstairs.

I nodded. "Thanks but there is nothing like sleeping in your own bed." I told her as I hugged her goodbye.

"That is so very true." She said as she waved us bye.

We all piled into Jasper's truck and headed for the party.


	34. Chapter 34

**No pics for this chapter.**

**Hope you guys have enjoyed the double posting!**

**Read, enjoy both chapters, and review to let me know what you think!**

**The story is slowly winding to an end; there are only 5 more chapter left till the end.**

Chapter 34

EPOV

The sororities and fraternities done a great job at making the old barn look scary and festive all at the same time. They had hay bales with burlap sacks tossed over them for seats and the old wooden wheels for tables. We mainly stayed at the table talking amongst ourselves and a few friends from our classes but didn't really get into the festivities. Alice and Jasper won the couple's costume competition as well as the best dressed competition and best body shot competition and they were overjoyed by it.

"Babe, are you ready to go? I'm tired and don't feel real good." Bella asked as she leaned into my side.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and tugged her firmly into my side. "Yeah, let's just find the others to see if they are ready to go. If they're not we can just call a cab." I told her as we stood up to go find our friends. "You still feeling sick to your stomach?" I asked her as we walked around the old barn.

She nodded. "Yeah, and I'm just really tired all of a sudden. I hope I haven't caught that stomach bug that's been going around campus." She said as she pointed to where Alice was grinding against Jasper on the edge of the 'dance floor'. "I've been feeling a little nauseous and tired for the past few days."

"I hope not either." I told her as I reached out and tapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Hey, we're ready to go. Bella's feeling sick." I told them honestly.

They both nodded. "That's fine. You okay, sissy?" Alice asked as she linked arms with my pale looking Bella.

Bella shook her head as she leaned into Alice's side as we went looking for Rose and Emmett. We found them outside sitting on a stack of extra hay bales. "Hey there you guys are. We've been looking for you for ten minutes." Jasper said as we walked up to them.

"We've been out here for the past hour. For some reason these college parties don't seem like fun to us when we could be at home with our daughter." Rose said quietly.

Bella jerked away from Alice and ran around the hay bales. "Bella, you okay baby?" I asked her as I went to follow her but stopped when I heard her puking.

I hurried my steps up and pulled her ribbon bound hair back just as she bent over again to finish relieving the contents of her stomach. "I wanna go home and crawl in bed." She whined when she was finished.

Everybody nodded in agreement and off we went. We made a pit stop at Esme and Carlisle's to pick up the babies. I helped Bella into the front seat of the Volvo before sprinting up the steps to go get Gavyn.

The next few days proceeded with Bella just lying around snacking on dry toast and water as she battled whatever it was she had caught. "Are you going to be able to make it to class tomorrow?" I asked her as I helped her into a bathtub full of warm water and bubbles hoping to make her feel a little better.

She nodded. "I have to, I have a test in English Lit." she said as she settled back against my chest.

"Maybe we need to get you to the doctor tomorrow after we get out of class." I told her as I grabbed her sponge and squirted some of her body wash onto it.

She nodded as she curled into my chest and I washed her gently. "I'm scared of what they are going to say." She mumbled quietly as I dried her off gently.

"Do you not think it's the stomach virus?" I asked her quietly.

She shook her head. "I don't know but I may be pregnant, we've not done anything to prevent it from happening." She whispered softly.

I smiled broadly as I dropped the towel to cup her face in my hands. "Baby, that would be wonderful but no matter what we need to find out what is wrong with you." I told her as I placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

She smiled and nodded as we finished getting ready for bed.

The next morning I woke up to Bella puking in our bathroom and Gavyn whimpering through the baby monitor. "You okay?" I called to her as I got out of bed slipping into my pajama pants.

"Yeah, go get Gavyn please." She croaked as I heard the toilet flush.

I walked across the hall to see my baby boy rolled on his back, a fist in his mouth and his monkey in his other hand. "Good morning, buddy." I called to him as I turned off his baby monitor before scooping him up into my arms. I felt his bottom and while his diaper was obviously full his pajamas were dry thankfully. "I'm glad to see those new diapers are keeping your clothes dry, monkey." I told him as I laid him on his changing table tugging his pajama pants down so I could take off his diaper.

He whimpered as I wiped him clean before sprinkling powder all over his bottom and closing it all up with a fresh diaper. "Are you hungry, monkey?" I asked him as he chewed on his fist slobbering all over the place.

I scooped him up and headed downstairs so that we could get his breakfast ready. We had started him on baby food a few weeks ago and only gave it to him three times a day; breakfast, before naptime and before bedtime. I settled him into his high chair as I went to the fridge and pulled out one of his made up bottles taking off the cap and handing it to him. He couldn't quite hold up a big bottle yet when it was full but he could manage the little four ounce bottle we gave him in the mornings now and it bought me some time to get his cereal and baby food ready. We learned months ago that he didn't like his milk warm, he accepted it easier when it was straight from the fridge. I quickly put a small amount of cereal into his little plastic bowl before squirting some of his formula from another bottle onto it to mix it up before looking in the cabinet and pulling out a jar of his breakfast foods.

"You want peaches, pears, or bananas this morning, monkey?" I asked him as I sifted through the jars before settling on the peaches. He offered no advice as he sucked on his bottle greedily while watching me intently. Once I made my way to the table I saw that he was almost finished with his bottle. I shook my head as I waited patiently for him to drink the last few drops of his bottle because at the rate he was going he was going to eat me out of house and home by the time he was five.

When he was finished with his bottle he tossed it onto his try and pouted at me. I smiled at him as I stirred some of his peaches into his cereal before scooping a small spoonful and 'flying' it towards his mouth. "Edward Anthony if you don't have a bib on that baby I am going to throw something at you!" Bella called from upstairs.

I groaned and sat the spoonful of food back down in his bowl much to his chagrin. "Sorry buddy, I forgot your bib. Again." I muttered as I opened the drawer that contained his eating bibs and pulled one out and fastened it around his neck before resuming his feeding.

He quickly gobbled down the small jar of baby food and bowl of cereal like it was going out of style. "Come on, buddy, we got to get ready for the day. Momma doesn't feel good again." I told him as I wiped his face and hands clean before unbuckling him from his high chair, grabbing his other four ounce bottle and heading upstairs.

The rest of the morning and day dragged on seeming to last forever. Bella called at lunch and got an appointment at the local clinic for thirty minutes after our last class because while she wasn't throwing up she was still feeling queasy and I couldn't wait to find out what was wrong with her because she was looking paler and paler as the day wore on. Luckily Cheyenne wasn't in College Algebra because I think Bella may have very well snapped her head off at the slightest peep from her with the way she was feeling today.

"Isabella Masen." The nurse called from the doorway leading to the back of the clinic.

Bella groaned as I stood up holding my hands out to pull her up. "Come on, baby, maybe the doctor can give you something to make you feel better." I told her as we walked towards the smiling nurse.

"I can't believe it." Bella mumbled still in shock as I guided us out of the clinic and to the Volvo so we could go pick up her prescription and Gavyn.

We had found out some very interesting news while we in the doctors' office. We were indeed pregnant, which we were elated about. We were shocked because Bella was six months pregnant with our little girl. "I can't either. Where are we going to put her? Every room in our house is full." I thought aloud as we climbed in the car. I didn't crank it, instead turning to face Bella who was sitting there with her head bent staring at her still flat stomach. We had chalked her little 15 pound weight gain to the snacking we all did while we were studying but apparently it was a baby all along.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I am still trying to wrap my head around that we have three months to get ready for another baby. Most women have seven or eight months to prepare. I only have three." She rambled.

I reached out and laid my hand on her stomach. "We can take my desk and couch and stuff and put it downstairs in the basement and turn the office into her bedroom for the time being. It's still right beside our bedroom."

She nodded and a smile graced her face. "It's just such a shock. We weren't even really trying."

I chuckled as I cupped her face kissing her lips gently. "I know but she's on her way now and there's nothing we can do about it but get prepared. Let's go get your prenatal vitamins." I told her as I cranked the car.

"Guys! We need to have a family chat!" Bella and I called as we walked into the house a few hours later.

I headed to the music/play room with Gavyn to get his butt changed while we waited on everybody to congregate downstairs. "Good, Emmett and I need to talk to you guys too." Rose said as she plopped down with Blakely in her arms.

Everybody filtered in within the next few minutes and settled around the living room. "What's up?" Alice chirped as she flitted in plopping down in Jasprer's lap. "Good timing on the meeting too, we have news." She chirped.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes and a small smile. "Okay, well we will go first. I went to the clinic today after class and got some very shocking news." Bella said without spilling the actual news.

Alice looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're not dying are you?"

"Are you contagious?" Rose asked as she hugged Blakely a little closer.

I had to hold in my laughter at their ridiculous questions. Bella smiled at them before spilling the beans. "Not dying and not contagious unless you can catch or die from being pregnant." She said quietly, almost under her breath.

"You're pregnant?" Alice squealed as she bounced in Jasper's lap excitedly.

"How far along are you?" Rose asked curiously.

It was Bella's turn to smile because this was going to be the biggest shocker of all. "Six months." She said with a brilliant smile.

"With our daughter." I told them as I held Bella tightly to my side.

"But you're not showing at all. That's so not fair." Rose said pointing to Bella's flat stomach.

I just laughed. "We said the same exact thing. Apparently she is growing right on schedule and appears to be healthy. She's due at the end of January."

We all chatted and discussed the baby before I remembered that the others had something important to say too.

"What did you guys want to talk to us about?" I asked them as I went to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

"We set a date and found an apartment!" Alice said bouncing again causing Jasper to groan and scoot her to sit beside him instead of on top of him.

I saw Bella sit up straighter in curiosity since they just got engaged this past weekend. "When? Where? Why?" she asked quietly.

"New Year's Eve at midnight at the Ballastone Inn. Now, Belle I'm almost certain the where and why of your questions was about our apartment." Alice chirped happily.

Bella nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah." She whispered quietly.

Alice climbed off the couch and knelt in front of my still shocked wife cupping her face in her tiny hands. "It's time, sissy, it's time. We are just a few minutes down the road and our house doesn't close for another three weeks. We just signed the paperwork on it the other day." Alice explained as Bella nodded.

Bella sniffled and nodded. "We've never been apart, Tinker." Bella whispered as she wrapped Alice up in a bone crushing hug.

Alice sniffled and nodded. "I know, but it's time, Bella. We're going to try to start our own family and want to make our own memories also."

Bella nodded and they hugged it out for a few minutes before they gained their composure and returned to their seats. "Okay, Rose, what was your news?" Bella asked as she wiped her cheeks dry.

Rose just held up her hand in explanation as she began to explain. "Emmett and I got married this morning before class!" She said in an excited voice.

"You guys what?" I asked stunned by their news.

"We got married at the courthouse this morning before my first class. It is actually really easy to do like you guys said it was." Emmett said as he shrugged his shoulders.

We spent the rest of the afternoon gushing over everybody's news.

The next few weeks flew by as we prepared for Thanksgiving, decorated the house for Christmas, and prepared for finals. Before we realized it, Thanksgiving had passed with a huge family dinner and extreme shopping the next day. Now we were helping Alice and Jasper get things ready for their big move into their new house. We were all out of school for the winter break and were enjoying being able to chill out in our routine. Rose had also decided to stay at home with Blakely instead of going to school, she said the same thing Bella and I did. Raising our kids to be great human beings was more important than going to school right now and she could always go back later. Rose and Bella both had decided to go ahead and only take a few online classes and stay home with the babies.

We all shuffled around in our house with Alice and Jasper moving out with Rose and Emmett offering to move downstairs into that bedroom and letting us turn their bedroom into a nursery for our daughter who was still nameless. Even though Blakely wasn't sleeping through the night, Rose said it was no big deal to come up the stairs and get her and the baby monitor worked perfectly while downstairs.

One of the big changes for all of us was that we weren't having to battle all the snow that we were all used to in Chicago which was a huge relief. Bella had really started to show once she started taking her prenatal vitamins, she was now in her seventh month and was still tiny compared to some women we saw that were five and six months pregnant. We had felt her kick for the first time a few days after we had found out about her but Bella though it was because she was aware that she was pregnant but the doctor said that was normal in a first time pregnancy to not feel the baby kick until week 25 or 26.

"Are we doing a real tree or a fake tree for Christmas?" I asked everybody as we sat around the dinner table eating chicken enchiladas that Alice and Jasper had cooked since they were sleeping in their new house tonight for the first time.

"Real." Rose said.

"Fake." Emmett said.

"Fake cause Gavyn's crawling everywhere now and I don't want him eating the needles." Bella said which caused Rose to change her tune.

"I forgot about that. Fake it is." Rose said as she wiped Blakely's chin as she sucked on her bottle.

She was such a chubby baby at three and a half months old with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair with matching dimples in each cheek. Both her and Gavyn had grown so much since they were born. Gavyn was almost seven months old and in my opinion was adorable as could be. He still had brown hair that was getting a little on the long side and big brown eyes that were very expressive and the cutest chubbiest cheeks I have ever seen before. He was so long though that he was close to outgrowing the 6-9 month old clothes we had had him in for almost two months now. He was going to be a big boy but I would love him no matter what he turned out like.

I nodded as I fed Gavyn a spoonful of his chicken rice baby food that he was devouring. If there was one thing the boy liked to do beside cuddling with his momma it was eating. He would eat 3-4 jars of baby food a day along with his 36 ounces of formula and his half a cup of cereal every morning.

"Is that good monkey? It's a new one." Bella asked him as she rubbed a hand over the top of his head, ruffling his slightly curly hair.

He just smiled around another mouthful of the yellowish brownish looking goop I was shoveling into his mouth as quick as I could.

I just chuckled at him as I scraped the bottom of the container. "Last bite, monkey." I told him as I 'flew' the food to his face causing him to slap his tray and squeal.

"That's a good boy!" Bella cheered as she wiped his mouth and hands off before unfastening him from his high chair and pulling him onto her lap. He almost didn't fit because of her baby bump but he just patted it entertainingly as she finished her dinner.

"Who knew that having a seven month old at Christmas could be so exhausting?" Bella asked as she collapsed against me on the rocker in Gavyn's room.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You know, you didn't have to put all of his presents up tonight. It could have waited until tomorrow." I told her as I looked around the room that was growing from a newborn's room to an active toddler's room slowly but surely. He had toys that were beneficial to him now, they taught him shapes, colors, numbers, letters, animals, and so on. But he also had toys that would help him start standing up and walking when he was ready.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, but I didn't want to have think about it over the next few days as we get ready for Alice and Jasper's wedding." She said as she rubbed Gavyn's stomach gently.

Christmas Day with a baby had been an eye opener that is for sure. Gavyn and Blakely had gotten enough presents to fill both Emmett's Jeep, my Volvo, and half of the back of Jasper's truck. "Are you excited about the wedding?" I asked her as I stood up to go lay Gavyn down in his crib.

I heard Bella groan. "Yes and no. I am excited for her because she has been looking forward to this day for years now but I am not looking forward to being on display with this huge baby bump I got going on.." She said as she stood up to come give Gavyn his goodnight kiss and make sure he was covered up good enough even though he would kick the blankets off during the night. "Goodnight monkey, momma loves you."

"You know, soon enough we are going to have two babies to say goodnight to." I told her as we walked into our bedroom.


	35. Chapter 35

**Pics for this chapter.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 35

BPOV

I groaned as I climbed from the passenger seat of the Volvo so I could go get my father for Alice and Jasper's wedding that was tomorrow night at midnight.

"You okay, baby?" Edward asked as he practically ran around the car to help me.

I growled at him. "I'm fine. I'm pregnant not an invalid. Can you get Gavyn for me?" I asked him as I shut my door.

He nodded and quickly grabbed Gavyn from his car seat. "You ready to go see your Grampy?" Edward asked him as we walked hand in hand into the busy airport.

"Belle!" I heard from behind me as I stood leaning against a huge concrete post to try and relieve an ache I had in my back.

I whirled around so fast I got a little dizzy and had to catch myself on the previously mentioned post. "Dad!" I said as he came to an abrupt halt in front of me with his gaze firmly planted on my stomach.

"When did this happen?" He asked as he pointed to my stomach with a smile on his face.

I chuckled. "About eight months ago according to my OB." I deadpanned.

"Well congratulations." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "You know, you could have called and told me or something instead of shocking me like this. I wouldn't have told your mother if you didn't want me to." He said as he rubbed my stomach lightly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly didn't think about it, we just found out a few weeks ago ourselves." I told him as Gavyn made his presence known to everybody within a 30 foot radius as he squealed loudly.

"There's my gorgeous grandson. Come to Grampy." The stranger that had taken over my dad's body cooed at my son.

I shook my head as we headed towards the car. Something strange was going on or maybe it was just me and my hormones.

I groaned as I struggled into the bridesmaid dress that Alice had picked out. "Alice you just had to choose strapless didn't you?" I asked her as I tugged the top of the dress again.

She chuckled as Rose finished fixing the diamond tiara that held her veil. "You look amazing, Bella, and your boobs are not going to fall out. I promise." She said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

I sat down on the couch propping my feet up while I pulled my phone out to check in on my monkey that was at home with a babysitter along with Blakely. Lesley and Rachel, our neighbors, had offered to watch them until we got home in a few hours so that we didn't have to drag them out so late at night and disrupt their nightly routine. I smiled as I saw his sweet sleeping face in the baby monitor app I had on my phone. "They are so sweet when they're asleep, aren't they?" Esme asked as she sat down beside me propping my feet in her lap.

I smiled and nodded showing her the phone. "He's a hellion during the day these days. He doesn't like the word 'no' at all and is into everything he can get his hands on." I told her as I laid my phone on my stomach.

"He's just exploring his territory is all, sweetheart. Have you guys thought of a name for the darling angel yet?" She asked as she rubbed my feet gently.

I shook my head with a frown. "No, we can't settle on a name to go with Elizabeth. We want something unique that she won't be ashamed of when she's older." I told her.

She smiled and nodded. "Elizabeth would be proud to have that angel named after her. I know she is always looking over you guys and the babies." She said with a sad looking smile on her face.

I smiled and nodded as I rubbed my stomach gently, the baby was moving around like crazy tonight. "I know, we actually have a picture of her and Edward Sr. in Gavyn's nursery and plan to put one in this baby's room too when we finally get it finished."

She looked at me in shock. "You guys still don't have the nursery finished?"

"No. We have the furniture all set up in there but that is all." I told her honestly.

She sighed. "Are you guys having problems coming up with a theme?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I want to have a mural painted in her room just like Gavyn's and Blakely's but we can't settle on one. We have it narrowed down to three but haven't gotten any further than that." I told her as I scrolled through my phone to show her the three murals we were having a hard time choosing from.

"Ooh. These are all adorable. Do you want a bright pink nursery?" she asked as she looked at the one that had dark pink walls with cherry blossom branches coming from the ceiling dropping flowers along the walls. It looked a lot like Blakely's just with a whole lot more pink.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I want her to know she's a girl but we can do that without all the pink but it's cute." I told her honestly. "I like the purple one with all the huge flowers and the butterflies coming out of the walls one best."

She sighed and nodded in agreement. "That one is pretty awesome." She said as she looked at the next picture. "Let me guess, this one is Edward's pick?" she asked showing me the one that had lavender walls with huge white flowers outlined on the walls.

I nodded. "But I like that one too. It's simple and she can grow into it as she gets older. It's really pretty too." I told her as I took my phone back.

Esme looked at me with a smile. "Seems to me like you already know which one you both want so why are you making it so difficult?" she asked quietly.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, I just feel like I can't make any decision regarding this baby. I don't know what it is. It was so easy with Gavyn. I thought it was supposed to get easier with your second child." I complained lightly.

"I don't know sweetheart because Edward is the only baby I was around consistently and Elizabeth and Ed Sr. never had any more kids. The only thing I can think of is that with most pregnancies you have a few months to just enjoy being pregnant before any big decisions need to be made. You are having to do everything in a little over three months." She suggested. "Even though this is your guys' second child together it is your first time being pregnant."

Alice suddenly appeared looking amazing in her mermaid style dress that was absolutely gorgeous. "I hate to interrupt but it is 11:45 and we need to get going if we plan to kiss at midnight." She said bouncing lightly in her heels.

I pushed myself up off the couch with Esme's help. "Okay, Tinker, let's get you married off. You are the last of our group to get hitched and we've all done it within the last six months."

Her wedding was beautiful and they did indeed get to kiss as the rest of us counted down to the New Year before kissing our significant other.

"I'm sorry, Tinker, but I have to get home. My back and feet are killing me." I told my sister an hour into the celebration. I was officially exhausted and cranky.

She sighed and nodded as she reached over to hug me as close as she could. "Okay, Belle, you go get my niece to bed and give monkey a kiss from me for the next few days. Please. I miss him." She begged quietly.

I chuckled and nodded. "You made a beautiful bride, Tinker. I love you, Mary Alice." I told her as tears sprung to my eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I love you too, Isabella Marie."

A few days later, Edward and I were curled up on the love seat in the front family room as Gavyn played on the rug in front of us going over baby names and nursery ideas. Again.

"Zoey?" Edward suggested.

"No. Meghan?" I suggested.

"No. Katiana?" Edward suggested.

"No. Ashlynn?" I suggested.

"No. Stephanie?" Edward suggested.

I sighed and arched my neck to look back at him since he was laying behind me with his hand on our daughter. "We are never going to come up with a name for her." I said frustrated to no end.

"What about Arianna?" Rose suggested as she walked out the front door with Blakely.

I looked at Edward wide eyed because I actually liked that name. "You?" I asked hesitantly.

A broad smile spread over his entire face. "I love it. Arianna Elizabeth Masen."

I nodded excitedly. "I think we have it." I said as tears sprung to my eyes. "Since we have the name figured out lets choose a nursery." I said pulling out my phone scrolling through the nursery ideas we were stuck on.

"I like the flower on with the butterflies but I just think that by the time she is five or six she will have outgrown it and want something different. And I like the pink one but I don't think it's for us, neither one of us are huge fans of that much pink." He said offering his opinion, again, on each picture as I scrolled through them.

I rolled my eyes because his thoughts were well known on the bright pink nursery. As I looked at the photos of the purple nursery I really started to like it a little more. "I like the lavender one too, so you call Brayden and Jayce to place the order." I told him instead of arguing over something so small when we had a whole bunch more stuff to have to do and buy before Arianna got here in a just a few weeks.

"We need to go shopping for her bedding, decorations, clothes, and everything else she is going to need." I told him already exhausted just thinking about all the shopping we needed to do.

I heard him sigh in frustration also. "I hate that you have to do all of this stuff right here at the end. When is your baby shower?" he asked because Esme had insisted on one.

I groaned because it was the day Alice came back from her honeymoon which also happened to be this coming weekend, a big whopping five days from now and also two days after everybody but Rose and I started back to classes. "This Saturday at four at Esme and Carlisle's house." I told him as Gavyn crawled over to the couch and tried to pull himself up but crying when he couldn't get his feet situated under him. "Is momma's monkey hungry?" I asked him as I reached over to help him stand up and hold onto the edge of the couch.

He slapped at me in excitement over getting something to eat. "I will take that as a yes." Edward said as he eased up from behind me to go get Gavyn's bottle since he had had a jar of baby food about an hour ago. His bottle would put him down for his nap also so I scooted back on the couch and pulled him up to cuddle with me.

"Are you momma's monkey?" I asked him as I ran my fingers through his hair. It was getting so long and curled just at the ends, enough to make it stick up even more now.

He cooed at me as he propped his little legs on top of Arianna's bump. "Can you say mama?" I asked him raking my fingers through his hair to calm him down so he would go on to sleep after his bottle.

He babbled away but nothing could be made of it but I wasn't going to give up. "Are you trying to sway my boy to say mama first?" Edward asked as he stepped over the baby gate we had installed a few weeks ago to help me keep Gavyn contained when I was home alone.

I just giggled as Gavyn babbled some more at Edward's voice and the sight of his bottle. "Always. He is a momma's boy so I am going to win this bet." I told Edward as he handed Gavyn his bottle.

Edward settled on the floor leaning back against the couch right beside Gavyn's feet. "I don't know, he may say dada first."

I just laughed as I continued stroking Gavyn's head as he suckled greedily at his bottle. When he was about half way through with his bottle he turned on his side snuggling into my chest like he's always done since he was an itty bitty baby. "Momma loves you Gavyn Anthony. Goodnight monkey." I whispered as his sucking slacked up a little until he finished the bottle.

Once it was empty I pulled it from his slack lips causing him to sigh deeply and drift off into deep slumber. I snuggled into sweet smell and felt myself drifting off to sleep myself and gave into it.

I woke a few hours later to Edward gently playing the piano and Gavyn playing with his baby piano quietly in the floor. "What time is it?" I asked as I stretched on the couch before sitting up.

"Almost five. Rose is cooking dinner as we speak." Edward said as he continued to play and Gavyn quickly crawled my way jabbering away.

"Hey monkey. Momma's gotta go pee." I told him as I pushed myself up from the couch. "Come on, monkey butt." I told him as I waddled out of the room towards the half bath that was across the hall from Em and Rose's bedroom with him following behind me jabbering away.

**How many of you want the final few chapters of this story? Let me know and I might just surprise you guys if I get enough requests and post all the final chapters!**


	36. Chapter 36

**You asked and you shall receive!**

**Final 4 chapters are going up in sequence now!**

**No pics for this chapter!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 36

EPOV

"You can do this, baby, just one more push." I urged Bella who was panting hard after her latest push.

She just scowled at me as she gripped my hand in hers and pushed with all her might. "I just want her out." She ground at as she took a deep breath to push again.

"Okay, Bella, you can reach down and feel her coming out if you want to." Dr. Gregory said from her position between Bella's legs.

Bella reached down and a small smile spread across her face as she felt the top of her head. It was pretty amazing to see my baby girl being born. I didn't have the opportunity to do all of this with Gavyn so I was relishing every moment of Arianna being born. "Wow, she's got a head full of hair Bella." I told her as I watched my baby girl sliding from her body.

"Okay daddy, you get to cut the cord." Dr. Gregory said as she suctioned out Arianna's nose and mouth before laying her atop Bella's stomach. "She's a healthy one too, guys'!"

I smiled and took the scissors she handed me and followed her instructions as I officially freed her from her momma's body. Her first little wails filled the delivery room and caused tears to spring to my eyes. "Baby, you did it." I told Bella as I pressed a million kisses to her sweaty exhausted face as the doctors wiped Arianna clean. Bella had been in labor for over 24 hours and it had been exhausting for both of us. Dr. Gregory laid our beautiful bundled up daughter on Bella's chest so we could both admire her.

The next few hours were a blur as people came in and out to see the newest addition. Now it was just our little family; me, Bella, Gavyn, and Arianna. "Monkey, look at your baby sister." I told Gavyn as I sat beside Bella on the bed with Gavyn in my arms.

He just babbled away as he looked at Arianna. "Yeah, that's your sissy." I told him as I gently sat him on my lap and wrapped an arm around shoulders.

"Swap me." Bella said as she reached out to tickle monkey causing him to laugh and reach for her. "I need some monkey time."

I took Adrianna in my arms as I stood from the bed walking to the windows to give momma and son a few minutes alone. Gavyn has been with his Aunt Ali and Uncle Jasper since we came into the hospital yesterday morning. "Are we keeping him here with us tonight?" I asked Bella as I gazed at my beautiful daughter who was staring back at me intently. Like her brother she had a head full of hair but hers was red and straight from what I could tell right now but time would truly tell.

"What do you think, monkey, wanna stay with momma, daddy, and sissy tonight?" She asked him causing him to lunge at her wrapping his arms around her neck nesting his head into her neck. I cringed when I saw Bella's brief glimpse of pain from Gavyn lunging at her but she just smiled at me that it was all okay.

I chuckled. "I guess that is a yes." I told her as I went to lay Arianna down in her little plastic crib that the nurses had brought her in in earlier. "I will get his playpen set up." I told Bella as she cuddled Gavyn close to her as he drank his last bottle of the day. "I'm glad Rose thought to bring us his from the house." I told her once I had it set up and his blankets that he slept on every night spread in the bottom along with his monkey.

"Me too. I had a feeling Rose knew he wouldn't want to leave us after being away from us all day yesterday, last night, and most of today." Bella said as she sat his empty bottle on her bed tray before patting his bottom gently to lull him on into a deeper sleep.

I just laughed as I wound up his monkey to start playing the piano music that he slept to every night before going to grab him so I could lay him down for the night. "Come on, monkey, let's go to bed." I told him softly as I laid him down placing his monkey in his arms and covering him with his blanket before kissing him gently on top of his soft curls.

"Can you believe we are now the parents of two babies?" Bella asked as she scooted over in the bed so I could lay down behind her. Just as I went to pull my legs up on the bed Arianna let out a little cry causing me to hop up and go get her before she woke Gavyn.

"I can now. Do you think she's hungry again?" I asked Bella as I cuddled Arianna close to my chest.

Bella shrugged and held her arms out for her. "I will try to feed her again but she doesn't seem to want to latch on." She said in frustration.

I nodded, kissed my daughter on top of her head and passed her to her mother. I stood back and watched as Bella pulled her gown aside and tried to urge Arianna to latch onto her nipple. After a few minutes they were both crying out their frustrations so I fixed a bottle and went to scoop them both up in my embrace. "It's going to be okay, baby. Maybe your milk supply hasn't come in yet like the lactation specialist said earlier today." I told her softly as she fed her the formula bottle.

She nodded. "I'm not worried about it, really, I just wanted to try it. We both know that breast milk is better but obviously Gavyn is a show that formula fed babies are healthy too. How hard do you think it's going to be with both of them?"

I chuckled. "I don't know but I have a feeling getting this one on a schedule similar to her brother's is going to be key to making it easier." I told her as I cuddled against her side gently because I was sure she was sore from giving birth to our beautiful yet big 10 pounds 5 ounce 22 inch long daughter who was actively sucking on her bottle greedily. "Can you believe she is so big? I don't think she's gonna fit in the newborn clothes we have at home."

She just laughed. "It was a shock to see her so big because I only gained twenty five pounds while pregnant and she was ten of those." Bella said quietly as she settled closer against me while readjusting Arianna to burp her.

Before I could say anything a nurse peeked her head in the door. "Are you guys okay?"

We both nodded at her. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Okay, I was just checking on you guys. Do you want me to take the baby to the nursery for the night so you can get some rest or are you guys going to keep her?"

"Keep her." Bella said instantly, glaring at the nurse.

The nurse just chuckled. "That's fine just page me if you need any help during the night." She said quietly.

I just laughed. "Not our first rodeo, we have a son who will be nine months old in a few days also." I told her as she backed out of the door with wide eyes.

"I think you blew her mind when you told her about Gavyn because my medical records say this is my first pregnancy and birth." Bella said as she handed Arianna to me and yawned widely.

I shrugged my shoulders as I went to put Arianna back into her crib before crawling in behind my wife and snuggling close. "I love you, Isabella Masen." I whispered into the back of her neck.

"I love you too, Edward Masen. Thank you for giving me something good to believe in."

"Bella this outfit is too small on her, her feet are in a bind and she doesn't like it. I'm going to run over to the store and pick her up some clothes that aren't newborn sized." I told Bella as I tugged the too tiny sleeper back off of my unhappy baby girl.

"No need, Rose brought me a few of the open ended sleeper dresses we got at the baby shower." She said as she handed me an open ended sleeper dress that neither one of us preferred on a normal day. "It will work until we get out of here and get to the store." She said as she resumed packing up Gavyn's things so we could head home.

We had all been cleared for release, we were just waiting on Bella's 'transport' even though she seemed like she didn't need it. "Okay, are you sure you want to go shopping with me? Aren't you sore?" I asked her as I slipped the little dress over Arianna's held just to earn a scowl from both mother and child.

"I'm fine, Edward. Maybe the walking will help me feel better, I'm stiff from laying in that bed for three days and my muscles are sore from labor but other than that I can walk just fine." She snapped at me as she continued packing the huge diaper bag we had gotten for both babies so we wouldn't have to carry two of them.

I sighed because I knew her hormones were still a little out of whack from giving birth. "I'm sorry, baby. Are we still on for dinner and a movie this weekend since we missed Valentine's day?" I asked her as I picked up Arianna to place her in her car seat.

"Yeah, I still can't believe she went almost a full two weeks past her due date. Seemed like she was determined to make Valentine's day memorable for the rest of our lives." Bella said just as the transport guy came in with a wheelchair earning him a scowl from my lovely wife.

"Well at least she's here now. She's a love baby." I said as I kissed her gently on top of her head before covering her with a thick blanket to block out the cool air outside.

Bella just laughed as she scooped up Gavyn into her lap before sitting in the wheelchair. "Come on, monkey, let's go for a ride." She said to the transport guy who looked, honestly, a little scared of my wife.

"She's harmless, I promise, she's just protective." I told him as I slung the diaper bag over my chest before picking up Arianna's car seat and Gavyn's play pen that has been folded down into a carry-on. "Lead the way."

Shopping with a newborn and an almost nine month old who had been away from his home for a few days was definitely a learning experience. "What all do we need until we can get home and see what of hers fits?" I asked Bella as she slowly pushed the buggy with Arianna's carrier sitting in the front and I carried Gavyn through Wal-Mart.

"I guess just some sleepers since it's still cool outside, some bigger socks, bigger diapers, and some more formula." She said as she thought of the things we needed for the immediate time being.

"Okay. Are we going with size 1 diapers instead of Newborn diapers?" I asked her as I headed in that direction.

She nodded. "Yeah. Be sure to grab-"

"Gavyn some too, I know." I told her with a smile as I rounded the end of the diaper aisle.

The next few weeks were a little frustrating because no matter what Bella tried she just couldn't get Arianna to latch on and breast feed so we had to decide to go ahead and formula feed her which we weren't worried about because Gavyn was formula fed also. I think the most amazing thing was watching my two kids interact with one another. Every time Arianna would cry or whimper Gavyn would crawl over to where she was at and babble away loudly until somebody came and checked on her or she quieted down.

I groaned as I heard Arianna cry through the baby monitor. I cracked open one eye to see that it was bright and sunny outside before rolling out of bed. I loved that both of my babies slept through the night early on, Gavyn at a little over three weeks and Arianna at a few days. Poor Emmett and Rose were still suffering through sleepless nights because Blakely still woke up every four to five hours. "I'll get her, Edward, you have been getting up with them both for days now." Bella said around a yawn.

I chuckled. "Nonsense, baby, you are exhausted with both babies being sick these past few days. I've got her and it is your birthday today so you get to chill out and relax." I told her with a quick kiss before tucking her back deep within our blankets.

"Okay, love you." She mumbled already half asleep again.

"I love you too, baby." I smiled as I grabbed the monitor for Gavyn and quietly left our bedroom and headed for Arianna's nursery at the end of the hall. "What's wrong with daddy's lady bug?" I asked her as I picked her chunky little body up out of her crib.

She was now six weeks old and weighed a whopping 19 pounds according to her doctors' visit the other day. She just cooed at me as I picked her up and cradled her close to my chest as I grabbed a clean diaper so I could change her bottom before closing her sleeper again. At six weeks old she was already into the three to six month old clothes and could fit into most six month old clothes perfectly. "Are you hungry, lady bug?"

I lightly trudged down the stairs so as to not wake anybody up. Today was an important day and I wanted all the babies to be in good spirits. Today was Bella's birthday and I had something special planned for her while Jasper had taken Alice for a trip back to Chicago for spring break. "Come on baby girl, let's go let you lay with momma while I get bubba up." I told her as I heard him babbling through the baby monitor attached to my hip. He wasn't exactly ready to get up yet but he was working on it. Bella and I both realized that he liked to just lay there and chill out when he first woke up so we normally just let him babble away until it started turning to whines or we heard him standing up in his crib. I kicked the baby gate shut as I stepped off the top stair because once sat on the ground Gavyn could disappear in a quick second. Baby proofing had taken over our house completely when Blakely started crawling week before last because we now had two mobile babies in the house instead of just one. Emmett and I had spent an entire day baby proofing the entire house while the ladies took all the babies to the baby gym downtown for a little exercise and play time.

I burped Arianna as we walked into the bedroom where Bella was laying wide awake despite me telling her to go back to sleep. "You were supposed to sleep in this morning." I told her as I situated Arianna against my vacant pillows so she could just chill out for a bit or most likely fall back asleep.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders as she stroked Arianna's arm. "I heard Gavyn babbling away across the hall so I knew it was just a matter of time before he demanded some attention." She said in way of explanation.

I just shook my head as I leaned over Arianna until I was almost nose to nose with my lovely wife. "I love you, baby. Happy birthday." I whispered before kissing her passionately, lips sliding, tongues gliding, teeth nipping.

"Mmm…I love you too, Casanova." She whispered when we separated because of need for breath.

"Mamamamama!" came from my hip and from across the hall causing us both to look wide eyed at the other.

"Did he?" Bella asked quietly as I pulled the monitor from my hip and turned it up as he continued to babbly away.

I scowled at the thing because the kid was going to cause me to lose $50, which is what the bet between Bella and I over his first word was. "He wouldn't." I told her playfully.

"Mama!" It came again causing me to groan and flop to the bed in defeat as Bella bounded from the bed heading straight for Gavyn's room singing 'Happy birthday to me!' along the way.


	37. Chapter 37

**Some little family time for Bella's birthday! It's not about celebrating with her sister anymore since they are both married with families of their own now!**

**Read, enjoy, and review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**There are pics with this chapter!**

Chapter 37

BPOV

I ground my teeth as I followed Edward's instructions he had left for me on the bed when I had climbed from my bath he had fixed for me to soak in. He and the kids were gone when I had gotten out of the tub and all that was left was a note on my pillow and in each crib, each numbered 1, 2, and 3 respectively.

_Note 1 _

_I know you don't like making a big deal out of your birthday, you never have from what I can recall but I wanted to use this opportunity to make this day memorable. I want us to take our first family portrait since Arianna was born before we spend the afternoon exploring downtown Savannah some more. I know you can never get enough of the history and culture that is downtown. I look forward to seeing you in just a little bit, my love. I have the kids with me so don't worry your beautiful little head over them. We will meet you at noon. Your first destination lays in Gavyn's room! I love you, Isabella Marie Masen. Happy Birthday, baby._

_Note 2_

_Sissy and I just want to let you know that you are the best mama in the entire world and we love you! Please join us and daddy for lunch at Joe's at noon. Happy Birthday, Mama. Love, Gavyn. _

_Note 3_

_I know I was a surprise for you and daddy but you are the best momma in the world to both me and bubba and we love you. After you have lunch with me, bubba, daddy and a few surprise guests we need you to meet us at Forsyth Park Fountain for family photos! Happy Birthday, Mama. Love, Arianna._

I assumed I was supposed to wear the outfit that was laid out on the bed and had no problem with that because it was gorgeous and looked extremely comfortable. It was a lacy sleeveless sky blue dress that fell to about mid-thigh with a wide brown belt that would fasten right below my breasts. Laid beside it was a beautiful pair of brown tear drop earrings along with some brown bracelets. A new pair of boots that were dark brown to match my jewelry and belt and blue to match my dress was sitting on the floor beside the bed. "Alice." I said shaking my head as I picked up the dress and held it against myself as I turned to look in the mirror. "Always perfect." I said shaking my head while I headed for the dresser to get ready for my lunch date with my family.

I walked into Joe's just as the clock struck 12 and spotted not only my husband and children but Carlisle and Esme also waiting for me. I guess they were my surprise guests Arianna's not suggested to.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them as I reached over to hug each of them before kissing the top of Gavyn's head as he sat in his Nanny's lap happily chewing away on a cracker. On my way to the vacant seat beside Edward I paused to bend down to kiss the top of Arianna's head as she sat swatting at her toys attached to her carrier that was still snapped into the double stroller.

"Edward invited us to come have lunch to celebrate your birthday. We just got here." Esme said as she wiped Gavyn's drooling chin.

"Please tell me that they are not wearing their picture taking clothes?" I asked Edward as I reached over to pull Arianna from her carrier. Edward looked amazing from what I could tell. He was wearing a blue polo shirt that matched the color of my dress perfectly along with a pair of tan cargo shorts. Arianna looked absolutely adorable in her little pillowcase dress that was covered in four leaf clovers with a big band of lime green and white polka dots along the bottom and that tied in a bow above her left shoulder, a big lacy white headband with a huge white flower that sat on the right side of her head, and little brown sandals. Gavyn was wearing a plaid lime green button up shirt over a white t-shirt, a pair of dark cargo pants, his little brown flip flops and a smile to match.

Edward nodded. "They are but I brought their bibs for lunch and a whole lot of baby wipes as well as another change of clothes." Edward said as he pointed to the diaper bag sitting on the floor beside him as Gavyn slapped the table in excitement as he babbled on.

"Good." I told Edward with a kiss to his cheek as I smiled at Gavyn causing him to giggle and slap at the table harder. "Can you say mama?" I asked him as I reached across the table to tickle his chin.

He shook his head as he giggled loudly. "Mamamamama." He chattered on to my delight.

"That's my monkey." I told him happily.

"Hi, my name is Candace, can I take your order?" The waitress said officially setting lunch into motion.

Lunch was delightful and enjoyable. Esme took care of feeding Gavyn who was sitting in his wooden high chair as Carlisle fed Arianna her bottle so Edward and I could eat with both hands free for a change. "Is your dad coming back with Alice and Jasper for the birthday dinner on Saturday?" Esme asked as she wiped Gavyn's chin again.

I shook my head. "No, he said he is moving back to Chicago without our mother. Apparently this is some sort of trial separation. He says becoming a grandfather and missing out on so many important thingsin mine and Alice's life opened his eyes that our mother was keeping him from what he considered to be important moments in his life. Apparently he misses all of us but he's just unable to come back with them this weekend but we chatted the other day on the phone and the computer. It's nice to have him back in our lives like he used to be."

Esme just chuckled. "I bet. Was you always closer to your father than your mother?" She asked quietly as she spooned another spoonful of his mashed potatoes into Gavyn's eager mouth.

I nodded as I wiped my mouth with my napkin before answering. "Yeah, I have very few memories where my mom wanted to play with us or take us somewhere. The memories that I do have of her, she was always in the background while Dad was right there in the midst of the action. I had lost sight of that until he reminded us of how we used to be when we were little on our 18th birthday but after that it all came flooding back."

She smiled and nodded. "I bet he is immensely proud of you girls and the lives you have chosen to lead." She said as she wiped Gavyn's mouth.

I chuckled. "He says that these aren't the lives he would have chosen for us when we were babies but that as long as we are happy that is all that matters to him. Alice is flourishing in college but she married at 18 like our parents did. I am married, a mother of two, and soon to be a college dropout all by the age 19. But, being a wife, a mother, and eventually a teacher is all that I want and I will get all of those things in due time but my babies come first and foremost." I explained as I threaded my fingers through Edward's against his thigh.

Esme nodded in understanding. "These babies are gorgeous too, you guys have done a phenomenal job with them. I miss them now that you aren't going to classes anymore but I know that they need their mother with them more than they need their grandparents. You are a fabulous mother Bella and will be a fabulous teacher also when the time comes." She said as she pulled Gavyn from his high chair now that we were all done eating, including the babies.

"Thanks. I wouldn't be able to any of it without Edward there supporting me every step of the way." I told her as I leaned into Edward's kiss against the side of my head.

Carlisle chuckled at us as he rocked Arianna in his arms. "I always hoped there would be a woman out there that could handle Edward and make him into the man his parents wanted him to be, and that woman is you, Bella."

I smiled at his compliment. "Thanks, Carlisle. Alice always said that it would take a special kind of man to deal with my mood swings and love of bland colors and books along with my lack of enjoyment of things appropriate to my age." I told him as I took a wiggling Gavyn from Esme's arms. "Come to mama, monkey." I told him as I settled him on the edge of the table so he could look at me.

"Mama!" He said happily as he slapped at my cheeks while giggling.

"I guess you guys found that in each other. I personally think you guys complement each other perfectly." He said as he kissed Arianna's head around her huge headband. "What is the point of these things?" He asked as he fingered her headband.

I just laughed as Edward shrugged. "Don't ask me, Alice and Rose both said they make her look like a little girl and complete the outfits or some nonsense." I said as I played with Gavyn.

The entire table chuckled at my honestly. "Baby, I need to get going. I have some things to do before our scheduled meet at the fountain." Edward said as he reached for Arianna who was asleep in her Poppy's arms.

"We're not going together?" I asked him as he fastened Arianna into her carrier.

He laughed and shook his head. "Nope. Right now you and Ma have a pedicure and manicure appointment to keep." He told me as he kissed the top of my head.

I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh really? And just what are you and our babies going to be doing while I am getting pampered?" I asked him as I wiped off Gavyn's face, chin, neck, and hands one last time before placing kisses all over his face and neck.

"That's a secret, baby, but you will find out all my secrets this afternoon." He told me as he reached for Gavyn to fasten him into the front of the stroller.

"Come on sweetheart, lets the boys and babies go do their secretive stuff while we get pampered." Esme said as she kissed Carlisle gently on the lips before standing and hooking her arm through mine.

I pouted momentarily before smiling broadly. "Okay, you keep your secrets mister but I expect all to be revealed on Saturday." I told Edward before kissing him lightly as he unlocked the wheels on the stroller. "Love you."

He smiled as he kissed me again. "Love you too. Now scoot before you miss your appointment." He said as he swatted me lightly on the butt causing me to laugh playfully.

"Bye babies, mama loves you." I called to Gavyn and Arianna as we left the small café.

Once outside I dug through my purse looking for my keys when Esme put her hand on my arm. "Let's walk, sweetheart. It's just a few blocks over and it is so pretty out today."

I stopped digging and sighed. "Okay. I swear I spend half of my time digging in this monstrosity for something or other." I told her as I put the strap back on my shoulder and started down the sidewalk.

She laughed and nodded. "I say the same exact thing but for some reason I can't seem to get rid of it. How are your classes going with the babies being sick the past week or so?"

I chuckled. "They are going pretty good, I'm only taking two right now at the moment. I have all A's at the moment and all my work is caught up as of the other day. I usually do my homework when they are napping. Gavyn only takes one nap a day now but he sleeps almost four hours while Arianna sleeps probably two to three, three times a day. That is enough for me to get most of my work done." I told her honestly.

"That's great, sweetheart. Carlisle and I were wandering how you were doing with both babies being sick." She said as we crossed the street to the next block. "They looked like they were feeling better today though." She said with a smile.

I nodded. "Yeah we have been staying cooped up in the house for a few days to get over the last of it while everybody else is gone for the week. Our house should rival a hospital with how much cleaning I have been doing for the past week." I told her lightly.

"At least everybody is happy and healthy for today." She said as we continued down the street taking our time enjoying the day and chat.

"Yeah, just think if we were still in Chicago we would be bundled up scurrying from place to place instead of enjoying a lunchtime stroll and taking outdoor pictures." I told her.

She chuckled. "Yeah that is one thing I don't miss at all." She said happily.

"Do you still miss it? You know when we first moved here you guys said you wasn't going to follow us down here." I reminded her lightly.

She laughed joyously. "I know but then we found out Rose was pregnant too and we consider her a daughter also and we just couldn't fathom being away from Gavyn and another grandchild for months at a time while we were in Chicago and you guys were here." She explained.

I nodded in understanding. "We are eternally grateful that you guys moved here because you made going to school with Gavyn being such a young baby so much easier knowing I was leaving him with his grandparents instead of a daycare." I told her as she grabbed my elbow to slow me to a stop.

"This is the place Edward made our appointments at." She said motioning to the nail salon we were stopped in front of.

"Okay, I haven't had my nails done since Alice's wedding on New Years'." I told Esme as we walked to the counter.

A perky young girl that I instantly recognized bounced to the counter. "Bella! Oh my goodness." Cheyenne said as she smiled broadly at me. Esme looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I just smiled a tight lipped smile at her and slightly shook my head.

"Hi Cheyenne. I believe my husband made appointments for me and my mother in law." I told the red headed girl that had tried to come between Edward and myself when we first started classes as SSU.

She smiled as she flipped through what I assumed was the appointment book. "Yep, got it right here. Your appointments are with Amanda and Rachel. Follow me and we will pick out designs and colors." She said pointing to the wall where rows upon rows of fingernail polish sat.

"Okay." I told her as Esme laid a hand on my shoulder easing my tensions immediately because I did not want to be rude but I also didn't want to give Cheyenne the impression that I wanted to be friends of any sort.

She left us alone at the wall of colors. "Rachel and Amanda will be out shortly to get you."

I nodded as she walked back to the counter. "You want to explain, sweetheart?" Esme asked quietly.

I sighed and nodded before quietly delving into the situations Cheyenne had caused. The rest of our appointment was spent just chatting about the kids and other nonsense but was relaxing as intended.

I strolled down the tree lined brick pathway to my family that was standing in front of the huge fountain in Forsythe park with a woman I didn't know. "Monkey!" I called to Gavyn who was standing holding onto the fence that surrounded the fountain.

He spun to see me and fell on his bottom instantly sticking out his bottom lip. "Mama!" He called just as a big fat tear slipped out of his eye to settle against his cheek. I rushed to him scooping him up in my arms.

"I didn't mean to make you fall, monkey." I told him soothingly as I placed kisses all over his little head and face causing him to smile and wrap his arms around my neck. "You silly boy."

"Hi Casanova." I told Edward as I leaned over to kiss him lightly before peeking into the stroller to see a peacefully sleeping Arianna.

"Hi, baby. This is Erin and she has so graciously offered to take our pictures today." Edward said introducing me to the woman that was watching me curiously with my kids. "Erin this is my wife Bella." He said quietly just as Gavyn let out a loud sigh and settled against my shoulder.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." I told her sticking my free hand out for her to shake which she did.

"The pleasure is all mine. Your babies are absolutely beautiful. I told your husband that they photograph perfectly." She said and I looked at Edward with a quirked eyebrow because I didn't know she had photographed the kids before but I had a feeling she just gave away part of his birthday surprise.

"Oh really?" I asked her looking between my husband and the photographer.

Her eyes got huge as she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no, I wasn't supposed to say anything." She said quietly.

Edward just chuckled. "It's okay, I think Gavyn gave it away when he settled on her shoulder to go to sleep." Edward said stroking our sons head gently.

I nodded and smiled. "My boy refuses to take an evening nap anymore so it was obvious he hadn't had his nap yet which is usually right after lunch." I told her as I laid him in his half of the stroller so he could finish out his nap while we took our pictures. "How long has Arianna been asleep?" I asked Edward as I felt her legs to see if they were cool before tugging the light blanket over them.

"About an hour now, she should be waking up soon." Edward said pointedly.

"Well, okay then, let's get some pictures of just the two of you first then while the babies are sleeping." Erin said as she bent down to grab her huge camera bag that was set at her feet.

"Okay, just tell us how to pose and where." I told her excitedly.

She nodded and the photo session was in full swing. We took several pictures of just the two of us in various poses. One was of us facing the fountain with my arm around his waist and his around mine, each resting on the others hip and our head bent together and my legs crossed at the ankles. One was of us walking hand in hand towards Erin while looking at each other with huge smiles on our faces. One was of me sitting propped against a tree with Edward's head in my lap and my fingers in his hair as we gazed at each other lovingly, he had his one leg bent across the knee of his other one that was bent and planted firmly on the ground.

The next picture pose brought me back to our beginning because of the way we were positioned. It was of Edward sitting stretched out in the grass with his right hand planted firmly on the ground behind him as I sat in his lap, stretching my legs along his, our left hands joining together in my lap as he whispered quietly in my ear. "I love you, Isabella." He whispered quietly in my ear as Erin snapped away.

I could feel the loving smile spread across my face as I turned in his lap so that I was sitting sideways as I cupped his smiling face in my hands gently. "I love you so very much, Edward Anthony." I whispered before I kissed his lips gently.

"That is perfect!" Erin said happily as she walked around us snapping pictures at various angles.

I chuckled as she went picture snapping crazy. "This brings back memories, huh?" Edward asked as he helped me to stand up.

I smiled and nodded. "It does. You do realize that I got tomorrow for my six week check-up, right?" I reminded him with a devious smile as we followed Erin with Edward pushing the stroller that contained our sleeping babies.

He smiled and nodded. "I do, which is why Ma and Pop will be keeping the kids tonight. They are meeting us at the fountain in a little bit to take them so we can go back with Erin to take a few pictures at her studio." He said with a silly smile on his face.

I laughed and shook my head. "Thought of everything didn't you, handsome."

He got a goofy grin on his face as he nodded. "I did."

"Okay, Bella, I want you to hop up on that broken tree trunk right there." Erin said getting us back into the photo session.

That pose was sure to turn out beautiful with the sun shining through the branches behind me as I wrapped my arms and legs around Edward as he stood in front of me until my head was almost even with his. Then she had him turn around and face me as I cupped his face in my hands and told him I loved him. The last pose of just the two of us was with Edward sitting in the tree and me standing in front of him gazing up at him as I stroked his thighs. Just as she finished snapping a few pictures I heard Arianna and Gavyn both whine from the stroller.

"Oh this is perfect. You call the little guy monkey, right?" She asked as I went to get Gavyn from the stroller.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked as I plucked him from the stroller stroking his hair gently before going to hand him to Edward who was still sitting on the broken tree.

"I think it would be fitting to get some pictures of father and son and the whole family in various positions on this tree." Erin said excitedly as I pulled Arianna from her carrier.

I nodded as I spread Arianna's portable changing pad out on the grass to change her diaper. "Okay, let me get her changed while you do Edward and Gavyn then we can swap." I told her as I quickly went about changing her diaper before she got fussy.

"Okay." Erin said as she snapped away while instructing Edward how to situate himself and Gavyn.

The rest of the pictures at the park included all of us as a family. I think my favorite was of Edward and I both sitting on the ground with Arianna held in the crook of his arm while the other was around my waist and Gavyn was sat on my bent knees with me holding his hands. I took several photos of just myself with each of the kids separately and together before we headed for Erin's studio for some indoor shots with me and the kids. The kids were sufficiently exhausted and cranky by the time Carlisle and Esme walked into Erin's studio a little bit later to collect the kids.


	38. Chapter 38

**Pics for this chapter!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 38

EPOV

After Bella took some pictures with the kids and we took a few indoor shots as a family, Esme and Carlisle came and retrieved the kids. Bella and I headed for the changing room to change clothes for our private photo shoot. "Why are we taking more pictures?" Bella asked as she changed into a white tank top and a pair of boy short panties.

"Because these photos will be for mine and your eyes only, baby. I know you have been feeling a little self-conscious since giving birth to our hefty lady bug and I want to show you how beautiful you really are." I told her honestly as I stripped off my shirt until I was in nothing but my shorts and belt.

She sighed and nodded. "My body's not the same as it used to be, Edward. It's going to take some getting used to." She said softly as she tugged on the hem of her tank top.

I smiled and nodded as I took her hands into mine. "That's what this private photo session is supposed to help with. Bella you look amazing to have just had a baby six weeks ago, and a 10 pound baby at that. You look more amazing to me every day because I know that you gave me a beautiful and amazing baby girl and you also are a wonderful mother to our son and wife to me." I told her as I squeezed her hands encouragingly. "Erin is not going to judge us, baby, she is just going to take some photos of us. If you feel uncomfortable once we get in there we can stop and go home. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Casanova, you are amazing and wonderful daddy and husband too. I'm a little excited to do this with you. It will show our passion and love for one another without being vulgar or pornographic."

I pulled our joined hands to my lips kissing her fingers gently. "You mean so much more to me than just being an amazing wife and mother. You are my soul mate, my forever, my destiny." I whispered against her lips.

"God, I love you." She whispered against my lips.

I smiled and whispered back to her. "I love you too, baby, forever."

She smiled and nodded before tugging me towards the door that led into the studio. "Let's do this damn thing so I can get home and ravish my husband." She said as she opened the door.

I sat in shock for a few minutes because these last six weeks had been hell but Bella had needed the entire time to heal from giving birth to our daughter before following her into the studio. I was hard as a rock as we left the studio almost two hours after we had gotten there. The photo session had been sensual and erotic but nothing graphic or vulgar. I think my favorite one had been us in the metal claw foot tub that was full of water and bubbles. Bella had been between my legs with her head bent forward with me kissing the back of her neck with my arms wrapped around her breasts to cover them with my wedding ring showing and her arms bent backwards fingers sliding through my hair with her wedding ring showing and on the steamed up mirror behind us were the words 'Mine, Forever.'.

I groaned as I settled softly against the seat while readjusting my shorts that were tight to the point of painful. "Having issues there, Casanova?" Bella asked as she slid into her seat, her still wet hair piled high on top of her head, and her little shorts and tank top that she had bought from Erin leaving way too much skin exposed. We had gotten all wet when we had went to Erin's private outside courtyard that had an outdoor shower where we had taken some pictures with Bella pressed against the wall.

"You know damned well I'm having issues. Issues I sincerely hope you are going to help me resolve once we get home." I groaned as I started the car.

She just chuckled and nodded. "I do plan to help in the best of ways but why wait until we get home." She said reaching over to stroke me through my jeans as I pulled out into traffic.

"Oh God, Isabella. Please don't tease, baby." I begged her as she increased the pressure against my straining erection.

She just chuckled as she grabbed my zipper tugging it down knowing I didn't have any underwear on because mine were wet and I hadn't packed any extra. "Oh, babe, the last thing I plan to do with this is tease." She said as she bent her head down causing me to grip the steering wheel tightly and forcing my eyes to stay open.

It took everything I had to make the drive home safely but I done it anyways. The rest of the evening and well into the night was spent making love all over the house since we had it to ourselves for the week much like we did when we first got the house. "You ready to go pick up our kiddos?" I asked Bella as we climbed from the shower we had just shared until we were both wrinkled beyond belief.

She nodded as she wrapped the towel around her body tucking the end between her breasts. "Yes! I miss my lady bug and monkey." She said as she danced in front of the mirror running her brush through her wet hair.

I just laughed and shook my head as I went about getting ready for the day so we could go pick our babies up because honestly I missed them too and they had a busy day yesterday. "Where's mama's monkey?" Bella called when we walked into Carlisle and Esme's house. You could hear Gavyn's squeals from the kitchen at the back of the house.

"Mamamamama!" He called loudly.

I shook my head as I followed a grinning Bella into the kitchen. "He says it so easily now, it's not even funny." I mumbled under my breath as I headed for our daughter who was sitting in her bouncer on the counter top as she sucked on her bottle greedily. "There's daddy's lady bug. You're gonna say dada first aren't you?" I asked her as I scooped her and her bottle up into my arms.

"Dada." Gavyn said causing me to spin around and face him with a shocked look on my face. Esme stood there with a huge smile on her face.

"Did he?" I asked shocked as Bella smiled and nodded as she fed Gavyn another spoonful of his food.

Esme laughed and nodded. "He did. We've been practicing all morning." She said as she walked by placing a kiss on the side of my head. "Congratulations, son." She whispered as she walked out of the room leaving me with my little family.

"Can you say dada?" I asked monkey as I tickled his chin lightly.

He shook his head as he smiled broadly showing off his four little teeth. "Mama!" He said slapping at his high chair top indicating he wanted more food.

I groaned and hung my head. "Should've known, Mama's boy." I said ruffling his hair and kissing the top of Bella's head as I left the room to go get Arianna dressed. "I'm gonna go get her washed up and dressed." I told Bella.

"Okay, I'm gonna finish feeding the monkey."

I walked upstairs with my dozing daughter in my arms. "Come on, lady bug, let's get you on some clothes." I told her as I laid her on the changing table in the baby's room.

She flailed her arms and legs around as I dug in her diaper bag pulling out a clean onesie to slip her into. I pulled out the one that said 'Daddy's little Ladybug' on the front of it around a huge lady bug. "You're daddy's little ladybug, aren't you?" I asked her as I blew raspberries on her tummy as I wiped her down with the hand and face wipes we kept handy.

She flailed her arms and legs like crazy as I wiped her down, changed her diaper, and slipped her into her onesie, fastening it between her legs. "My sweet girl is all ready to go." I told her as I tossed all of her things into her diaper bag so we could head home as soon as Gavyn was finished eating.

I scooped her up in my arms tossing their diaper bag over my shoulder.

"Alice, can you guys take care of the dinner and party plans while we leave for a little bit?" I asked Alice who had shown up a little bit ago to spend a few hours with the babies and Bella.

She nodded as she blew raspberries on Blakely's stomach. "Yes, Edward. We will take care of it. Carlisle and Esme are on their way over too." She said as she smiled down at Blakely. It was kind of odd living apart but the separation since she and Jasper had moved into their own house had been good for all of us. She and Jasper still come over sometimes to have movie nights or dinner just so we could all catch up with one another.

"Casanova, are you ready to go?" Bella asked from the doorway with Arianna on her hip and Gavyn standing at her feet hanging onto her legs both of them had smiles on their faces because they just woke up from there naps.

I nodded as I shut the dishwasher. We were going to pick up our pictures that we had taken earlier this week. "Absolutely. Come to daddy, monkey?" I called to Gavyn as I squatted a few feet away from him, encouraging him to take a few steps. We had been trying for a few weeks now but he would take no more than a step or two before falling and crawling to wherever he wanted to go.

He smiled and jabbered away incoherently as he waved his hands at me excitedly. "Come on, monkey, come to daddy." I encouraged him as Bella stood perfectly still so as to not disturb him.

I reached my hands out to him and he stretched for my hands but I held them just out of his reach. "Dada!" he said as he took a tentative step forward.

I smiled broadly and pulled my hands a little further back to give him some more space. He let completely go of Bella's leg as he smiled and jabbered at me as he took another tentative step towards me before taking off, step after step until he collapsed in my arms. I picked him up tossing him up in the air in my excitement. "You did it monkey!" I told him as I swung him around causing him to squeal in excitement. "You are getting to be such a big boy!"

"I knew all that practice would pay off. Now he's gonna be into everything." Bella said as she fastened Arianna into her carrier.

I propped Gavyn on my hip picking up the diaper bag that was on the counter. "Let's go get our pictures, my loves."

Erin was beyond excited to see us when we knocked on her studio door. "Ah, the Masen's. Come in come in. The pictures turned out wonderfully." She said as she sat her bowl of food down on a passing table dancing into her studio. She lived in a studio apartment above her photography studio.

"Did you frame the ones we picked out the other day?" I asked as Bella and I followed her into the studio, each with a kid on our hip.

"I did. They are amazing. All of you guys, babies included, take pictures amazingly well." She said as she pulled out big wooden frame that caused me to smile and Bella to gasp.

"Oh it's beautiful." Bella said as she ran her fingers over the frame and picture inside. It was of the two kids. Gavyn was standing behind an old timey stroller acting like was pushing it while Arianna was curled up inside of it appearing to be asleep on a plush blanket.

Erin smiled as she nodded. "I thought it was precious. I have the rest of them too but they just aren't framed." She said as she laid a thick envelope on top of the framed picture. "I have six more that are framed; one of each baby alone, one of each of you with both babies, one of you as a family, and one of you two alone." She said as she pulled out frame after frame and laid them on the huge table in front of us.

I smiled as I saw picture after picture of our little family. I loved the one of Arianna laying among a fluffy blanket with a big 'A' propped beside her and her sucking her thumb. "That's a good one of Arianna." I said pointing to the one of her. Bella nodded in agreement as we continued to peruse the framed photos.

There was one of Gavyn sitting in a chair holding his monkey up for show with a huge toothy smile gracing his face and his hat on crooked. "Where did the hat come from?" Bella asked Erin.

She just laughed. "It's one of my many props. Just like the fluffy skirt on Arianna in the first one." She said as she walked us around the table to our family photo.

"Okay. These look amazing, Erin. You did such a good job." Bella told her as we stopped in front of our huge family portrait that we were going to hang in the family room above the fireplace.

It was the one Bella had liked best; with us sitting shoulder to shoulder and each of us with a kid. Gavyn was on her knees holding her hands while Arianna was cradled to my chest. "I like how you got our last name in this one." I told her pointing to the blocks that spelled out our last name.

She nodded and smiled.

We finished up with Erin, taking all of our framed photos and also the packets of unframed ones back home with us. "Did you get the personal ones of us?" Bella asked as we pulled back into the driveway of our house. The street was lined with cars already and we could hear the party noises coming from the back yard.

I nodded. "Yeah. I had her put it into a leather bound photo book so we could put it on our bookshelf and nobody would be the wiser." I told her as we climbed from the car, each grabbing a baby from the back seat.

"Okay. You gonna take the babies or get the pictures? They need to be gotten out of the car so they don't ruin." She said as she propped Gavyn's chunky self on her hip. I was always amazed that she could carry both of our babies around with no problem.

I chuckled and handed her Arianna. "I will get the pictures and take them up to our room until this party is over while you take the babies to get ready for this pool party." I told her as I kissed her lips lightly.

She laughed and headed ahead of me for the house taking the babies with her. I shook my head at the sight I walked into a few minutes later. Bella was holding Arianna in her arms as Gavyn climbed the stairs slowly beside her. "Come on, monkey, just a few more." She called to him as she took another step up.

I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and watched them as they climbed the stairs together. It seemed like my boy was growing and developing so fast I couldn't keep up these days. I didn't even know he could climb the stairs more less get all the way to the top. I shook my head and started up the steps myself when he crawled around the baby gate heading for his bedroom. I headed straight for the bedroom to unload all of our bounty from Erin's onto the bed before following the sounds of my family laughing in Arianna's room.

"What's going on in here?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

Gavyn was holding onto Arianna's crib shaking it and laughing while Bella changed Arianna into her swimming diaper and swimsuit.

"Dada!" Gavyn said excitedly as he let go of the baby bed and started towards me.

He made it about ten steps before he stumbled and fell on his butt causing his bottom lip to stick out in a pout. "Oh monkey, it's okay." I told him as I walked over scooping him up spinning in a circle causing him to laugh out loud.

After Bella had Arianna dressed in her little yellow swimsuit with white polka dots we headed for our bedroom to get ourselves dressed for the pool party. I sat Gavyn down on the floor while Bella laid Arianna in the middle of our bed. Gavyn was dressed in little his little brown swim trunks with two tone blue swim shirt over it to protect him from the sun. Bella tossed me my red and white swim trunks which I quickly stripped and stepped into as she slipped into her blue bikini before tugging on her swim shorts to cover the tiny bottoms. We each grabbed a baby before heading downstairs to enjoy the pool party and dinner.


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter makes me a little sad because it all comes to an end with this one.**

**I know this will be the third time to post this chapter but a reviewer of mine made me do this third post to clear up any confusion that may occur in the last glimpse forward.**

**Arianna is dating Brantley which is Rose/Emmett's son, so they are NOT cousins and CAN date!**

**I hope I did the characters justice!**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**The final pics for this chapter are of Ali/Jazz's house and also what I pictured Gavyn's birthday cake to look like.**

Chapter 39

BPOV

The several weeks after our birthday brought several big changes to our family and our house. Alice received an invitation to come to London for a fashion internship for the next six months starting in July and going to the end of the year, all expenses paid and the possibility of renewal, she accepted and was excited about it. Nobody could blame her because it was truly an honor and she had gotten the invitation over our Halloween costumes she had made, we were all excited for her. Jasper, wanting to keep up with his naval career immediately began searching out colleges that would allow him to do that and follow his wife to London. He found it in Greenwich at the Royal Naval College. My father had called me a few weeks ago asking me how I felt about selling our Chicago home. I had immediately started questioning him why he wanted to sell it since it contained so many memories for our family. He had admitted that it was too hard to stay there knowing what all our mother had done to us and cost him and he wanted to try for a fresh start somewhere else. Dad was going to sell the house and move to Atlanta to be closer to us but not stuck up our butts and it was also a bigger city to start a new business in. Rose and Emmett had also found out they were pregnant and started hunting for them a place too. It all worked out really well for all of us because Rose and Emmett offered to buy Alice and Jasper's house since they were moving to London for the foreseeable future.

Now, it was two days before Gavyn's first birthday and Rose and Emmett were officially moving out and Alice and Jasper were in London hunting for a place to live.

"That is the last of them, I believe." Rose said as she sat beside me on the porch swing as the Gavyn and Blakely played on the porch in front of us while Arianna napped.

I nodded with a tight lipped smile. "Great." I muttered.

Rose slung her arm around my shoulder and tugged me against her side. "Oh, Bella, you know we had to do this. We are just right down the road like Alice and Jasper were." She said as she set us rocking gently.

I sniffled and laid my head on her shoulder. "I know but our house is going to be so quiet now with all of you guys gone." I said quietly. "You know, Alice and I have never lived apart until she moved right down the road but now she's moving to a whole new country and may never come back." I mumbled sadly.

She chuckled softly. "It's okay, Bells, it will all be okay. We are all finding our niche in life, you have to be happy about that. Even if Alice and Jasper choose to make London their home, they will always come back for visits because they just love us that much." Rose said softly.

I nodded. "I know but we've never been this far apart and our house is going to feel so huge and empty now." I admitted softly.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, Belle, but I don't think any of us expected us to have kids right away. I mean Gavyn was a huge surprise as was Blakely. But Arianna and this baby weren't that big of surprises. Emmett and I both wanted to have our kids close together in age so they could grow up playing together without a huge age group between any of them and so did you and Edward."

I nodded because it was true and I couldn't fault them on wanting their own house to raise their kids in. "I know, Rosie. It will all be okay, it's just happening so quick."

She chuckled as Gavyn handed Blakely one of his blocks which she promptly stuck in her mouth causing him to frown and shake his head at her. "No. No. No." He said as he reached for the block she had in her mouth.

"Gavyn, it will be okay. Mama will clean it in a little bit. Let Blakely play with it." I called to him causing him to sit back down with a frown on his face but he let her have it.

Rose just laughed and shook her head. "We will be over all the time for play dates, B. It will be like we never left, just you wait and see."

I sighed and nodded. "Promise?"

She nodded and smiled. "Absolutely. What are you guys going to do with all the empty space now?"

"Spread out, make a guest bedroom, turn the basement into an official play room." I told her honestly because when they first started talking about moving Edward and I had talked about what to do with each room.

We were going to turn Blakely's room into a play room, we were moving into the bigger bedroom downstairs and making our room into the guest bedroom and bathroom. Doing all of the room rearranging would allow our downstairs to become adult and family friendly instead of overrun with baby toys and stuff. We weren't doing anything until after Gavyn's first birthday party that was in two days, then we were going to let the babies stay with their Nanny and Poppy for a night so we could get everything done without them being in the way. "That sounds like fun. Do you still need help with Gavyn's party Saturday?"

I smiled and nodded as Arianna cried through the baby monitor. She had been taking her afternoon nap upstairs. "Absolutely. Watch him while I go get her?"

She nodded. "Of course."

I sighed as I pulled up in Emmett and Rose's driveway. I had been out picking up Gavyn's birthday cake from the bakery downtown for his party that was in a few hours. I got out of the car heading for the front door of the cute little brick home that had been my sister's and was now my best friend's home. I knocked on the door because Rose had called begging me to stop by the house before going home because she had a surprise waiting for me. I wasn't in any semblance of a good mood today because Alice and Jasper's flight had been delayed and they weren't going to make it in time for Gavyn's party.

Edward was keeping the babies at home while I ran a few last minute errands for my monkey's first birthday party. We were having a pool party but it was just going to be family only so it wasn't extravagant by any means. "Rose!" I hollered after a few minutes and she hadn't come to the front door yet.

I reached for the doorknob just as the front door was wrenched open and I was attacked causing me to stumble and fall onto the grass. "Sissy!" Alice said as she hugged me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as I held her tightly to me. "Oh God, Ali, I've missed you something terrible." I whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too, Belle but London is so amazing. There's this…" She began telling me all about London as she lay beside me in the grass.

We spent probably an hour laying there in the grass as she went on and on about London while Jasper and Rose sat on the front doorsteps. "Mama!" Gavyn squealed causing me sit up and turn around to see him running towards me with his daddy and sister trailing behind him.

The party was perfect because all of our most important family was there to celebrate with us. I cried when he saw his cake because he had a huge smile on his face when he caught a glimpse of the monkey sitting on top of the small two tiered cake. "Mon! Mon!" He called reaching for the monkey sitting on top of the cake.

The kid was borderline obsessed with anything monkey related but we thought it was adorable. "Monkey." I corrected as Edward lit the solitary candle sitting atop the cake. "Can you blow out the candle for Mama?" I asked him as I held him up close to the cake.

We had been practicing blowing out the candle for almost two weeks now and sometimes he got and sometimes he spit on the candle, there was no telling which one we were going to get today. He clapped and nodded as he took a deep breath and spit all over the cake and candle. "Mama!" He said as he patted my cheek when he saw the candle wasn't out.

I chuckled and took a deep breath like we had been showing him and blew out the candle gently causing him to squeal loudly. "Mama pwwwwww." He cheered as he imitated me blowing out the candle causing everybody around us to crack up.

Later that night as I curled into Edward's side I felt like I had to tell him something important. "You okay, baby?" He asked as he pulled me more firmly against him.

I smiled and nodded as I leaned up straddling over his body. "Yeah, I'm perfect. You know, when we first got together I had lost all confidence in everybody but myself because of what my parents had done to Alice and myself."

He nodded and urged me to continue as he stroked my bare thighs encouragingly.

"I just want to say thank you for giving me such amazing kids. Thank you for being such a wonderful husband. Thank you for giving me something to believe in, somebody to believe in once again, I love you Edward Anthony Masen." I told him as I leaned forward sealing my lips to his passionately.

***3 years later***

"Dada!" Jasmine Nikole said loudly as she watched her daddy walk across stage to receive his college diploma. She and her twin sister would be a year old next month.

"Dada?" Noelle Rayne asked me as she sat in my lap laying against my chest because she was sleepy. I smiled down at her and nodded. "Yeah daddy's up on stage. You wanna see?" I asked her as I ran my fingers through her bright red curls.

She shook her head as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. "No."

I chuckled as I looked down the entire row of family that was here. My dad and new girlfriend, Michelle, sat at the far end with Gavyn sitting in his lap. He looked nothing like Tanya and for that I was immensely thankful. He had his dad's crazy hair color and tendencies because I could never keep it tames when it was short so we had let it grow out some and looked so handsome. He would be turning four in just a few days and was the big brother to three proud sisters. Carlisle who had Arianna in his lap as she cheered for her daddy sat next to Esme who had her camera working overtime as she took pictures of Edward and Emmett graduating. Arianna was my only child that had board straight hair but it was a light red color and hung down her back and framed her expressive eyes. Despite her aunt's persistence she had turned out to be a daddy's girl which meant she was a tomboy to the max. Alice and Jasper were next, each with a child on their lap. Alice was holding their son, Logan Alexander, who was just two weeks old and Jasper was holding their daughter, Charlotte Isabel, who was two years old. They had just recently moved back when Alice had found out she was pregnant with Logan. Rose sat there cheering with their three kids, Blakely Faith, Brantley Michael, and Breylin Grace who were almost three, two, and six months respectively.

"Mama?" Jasmine asked as she placed a hand on my face gaining my attention.

I smiled as I looked at her as she stood in the chair beside me. "Okay?" she asked as she patted my tears away.

"Yeah, baby girl, mama's okay. Just happy." I told her as I smiled broadly at her to show her that I was indeed okay. She and Noelle were fraternal twins and really looked and acted nothing alike. Noelle had bright red hair that laid in natural curls with her bright green eyes while Jasmine had the curls like her sister but hers were a dark brown almost black and she had big brown eyes that were framed by the longest lashes I had ever saw. Noelle was my mama's baby like Gavyn but whereas he wasn't shy in the least Noelle was. She was my only child that had inherited my shyness and timidness but her sister on the other hand never met a stranger.

"You okay, B?" Rose asked as she motioned to my rounded stomach that Noelle was laying on.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to make it to the end of the ceremony." I told her with a tight lipped smile.

Her eyes got huge. "How long?" She asked when she realized that I was in labor.

I smiled. "All day, but I wasn't about to ruin Edward's big day if I could help it." I told her with a shrug of my shoulders. It's not like I needed to be in any rush anyways, I was not too keen to being stuck in a hospital bed any longer than necessary. My shortest labor had been a big whopping 18 hours so I had a few hours to spare since the contractions didn't start until around eight this morning while I was feeding all the kids.

"He's done his walk across stage. Let's get you out of here." She said as she stood. "Yo, Eddie! Your son is on the way, dude!" she screamed at Edward.

I groaned as I scooped Jasmine in my arms standing up to let him know it was serious. I stopped dead in my tracks when my water broke, gushing down my legs in a river. "Oh God, we have to go. He could come any minute now." I told Rose urgently because once my water broke the babies seemed to get in a huge hurry.

Esme, my dad, and Michelle took all the babies so Edward and Carlisle could rush me to the hospital. Carlisle had been persistent in coming with me in case we didn't make it to the hospital in time.

"Baby, you okay?" Edward asked as he zoomed in and out of traffic like a mad man but he knew we were on a time crunch.

I groaned and shook my head. "NO. Pull over, he's coming." I panted as I breathed through the pain.

Edward looked at me wide eyed but kept driving down the road instead of pulling over. "Do you want your son to be born in the floor board of this Volvo?" I ground out as another pain shot through my back.

He shook his head and quickly whipped over to the side of the road. "Okay, Bella, let's get you into the backseat." Carlisle said hopping from the car before it was even stopped.

I shook my head. "I can't, Carlisle. He's coming." I told him as I turned sideways in the seat, scooting my butt to the edge.

"Baby, I'm right here." Edward said as he positioned himself between my legs, which he had one propped against the open door frame and one over his shoulder. "Pop, tell me what to do?"

I groaned as I took a deep breath and pushed with all my might. "Catch, you idiot." I told him as I felt my son slipping from my body.

Landon Edward Masen was big news not only for our family but also the city of Savannah. He was my first naturally born boy and he was born on the side of a major interstate by his father and grandfather. "That's it. No more." I told Edward as I held Landon to my chest as he wheeled us into the hospital twenty minutes after he was born.

He just laughed as he kissed the top of my head. "Odd numbers, Isabella, odd numbers." He said as several nurses and doctors rushed to us.

***Thirteen years later***

"Go, Gavyn!" Arianna cheered her brother on as he ran down the football field with the football tucked in the crook of his arm. Gavyn was a senior and this was his last football game ever so the entire family had come to cheer him on while Arianna cheered from the sideline. Arianna was a junior at the same school and was head cheerleader. She hadn't fully outgrown her tomboyishness but she loved being a cheerleader and had first asked for dance and gymnastics lessons when she was six.

I heard Edward growl from beside me as he watched his baby girl dance in her cheerleading uniform. "Do the damn uniforms have to be so small?" He said shaking his head as he held Charlie on his lap. Charlie was our surprise baby because we had indeed decided to stop after Landon was born but Charlie snuck up on us two years ago. She was like Arianna and didn't let herself be known until I was almost six months pregnant again.

I just laughed as I leaned into his side. "She's a good girl, Edward, she doesn't pay the boys any attention at all." I reminded him, which wasn't entirely true. There was one boy that she paid attention too, Brantley was the center of her world. They had been dating since she was thirteen and she was turning seventeen in a few days.

He groaned. "I know, it sucks having so many girls but I wouldn't trade any of them for the world." He said as he placed kisses all over Charlie's face causing her to squeal in laughter. She had brown ringlets and bright green eyes, and had been my tiniest baby at just a meager seven and a half pounds when she was born.

I laughed as I looked down the bleachers to where the rest of our kids were scattered amongst their friends. Jasmine, Noelle, Landon, Arianna, Gavyn, and baby Charlie were my entire world. I never did go back to school and get my teaching license but that was perfectly okay because I knew that my place in the world was being an amazing mother to my six kids and an amazing wife to my husband of almost seventeen years. Even though I hadn't gotten my degree like I had thought I wanted when I was a young girl, I owned and operated my own daycare in downtown Savannah. "I love you, Edward." I told him as I looked back at him.

He smiled and hugged me closer to his side. "Still worth believing in?" He asked against my ear.

I smiled and nodded. "Definitely worth believing in, our family is something good to believe in."


End file.
